


KorrAsami. CH07. Reflecting Waters

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 83,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge of balance and power between the Spirit World and the physical world sat with her legs crossed on the floor of Aang Memorial Island.  The benders’ and non-benders’ trust melted away during the Equalists Revolution.  World leaders must deal with this uncertainty.  The animal kingdom sensed a change in the physical world and spirit world.  The animals became restless having been silent for centuries.  "[Frustration]  I am The Avatar.  If I must fight alone...  I must Fight For Peace."</p><p>(Events – AFTER   - The Legend of Korra: Book One: Air)<br/>(Events – BEFORE - The Legend of Korra: Book Two:  Spirits)</p><p>* * Completed * *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

Shiro Shinobi:  [Narrating a newsreel.]  One month ago, Avatar Korra defeated Amon and the Equalists.  The election for the first president of the United Republic had just completed.  When the votes were counted, Republic City elected one of its own.  President-elect Raiko, a non-bender native, assumed his duties today as the President of the United Republic and Commander-in-Chief of United Forces.  The United Republic Council was officially disbanded, today.

Also in the news today, former councilman Tenzin of Air Temple Island received a new tenant, his older brother, Commander Bumi, retired.  Avatar Korra and her boyfriend Mako have become the talk of the town.  Will their relationship last?  Avatar Korra seemed to be equally stressed about her boyfriend as she was the new President.   Peace had come to Republic City.  However, threatens to vanish as quickly as it arrived. 

The benders’ and non-benders’ trust melted away during the Equalists Revolution. World leaders must deal with this uncertainty. Having been silent for centuries, the animals of the world demanded attention and respect calling upon The Avatar for Justice.


	2. Fifth day of the First month -- I Need Me.

**Day 5* – Prolog – I Need Me**

*Day of the Month

_“Defeat should never be a source of discouragement but rather a fresh stimulus.”  –  Robert South_

_ _ ** 1 **

In the Year of the Goat, 171 ASC, on the fifth day of the first month, the bridge of balance and power between the Spirit World and the physical world sat with her legs crossed on the floor of Aang Memorial Island. The crash of the waves from Yue Bay against the rocks below soothed her mind.  Her eyes closed, mind calm, enjoying the peace of victory over the Equalists’ leader Amon.  “ _Now, the head dead… the body will wither and die – eventually._ ”  She heard footsteps behind her and touched her fingers against the floor.  She sensed every foot step like a personal signature of the person walking.  Lin, her Master, taught her well.  [Wauaummpp]  “Hello Mako.  You’re forty-five minutes late.”

Mako:  [From other end of Memorial]  Good ears… Yeah… missed the ferry to the island.  Sorry, Korra.  [Walked towards other end of Memorial]

Korra:  [Waiting]  _Hmm.  Used that one last week.  He said yesterday that today was his free day from training for the police department.  We or rather he agreed upon 2:00 evening time to meet at Aang Memorial Island.  No scene, Korra.  You promised Tenzin…  And yourself._

Mako:  [Behind Korra]  So, what’s so secret we have to meet out here in the afternoon.

Korra:  [Still sitting on the floor with legs crossed and back to Mako]  I never said secret.  I said important.  And **you** agreed to meet here.  Once again you assumed something that wasn’t.

Mako:  [Grunted]

Korra:  Bolin told me that he was sorry I quit the Fire Ferrets but understood, since I had more training to do as Avatar.  We hugged tightly and separated.  He hoped we would still be friends.  Then he left for the City for practice.   [Deep breath]  That was rather touching of him.  Kind of wished I’d been the one to tell him that I quit the Fire Ferrets…  [Looked out at Yue Bay]

Mako:  [Quiet, turned his head away from Korra]  What do you want me to say?

Korra:  [Ignored and continued]  When I achieved ‘Fully Realized,” you were there for me.  I was so happy.  Warm kiss.  You had your arm on my shoulder all the way back to the complex.  That was sweet.  Next day I explained that makes me uncomfortable please… don’t do it again.  [‘ppfffttt’ with her bottom lip]  So you did it for another three days until I flamed your butt…  [Giggled].

Mako flinched and sat behind Korra facing away from her.  The walls of The Great Divide were closer than the growing distance between them. Back to back.  But, seldom close.  The silence shattered windows.

Mako:  [Frustrated]  Spit it out, Korra.  Stop with the dramatics.

Korra:  We have been together for almost eight months.  You let me join the Fire Ferrets.  Helped me train.  I’m a simple water tribe girl dumped in the big city.  You guided me through this crazy town.  So, I told you my gut feelings for you. You turned me down… So I moved on… We fought together and defeated Amon.  I was there when you and Asami separated.  I thought we were just friends not ‘dating.’  Then you confessed your love for me at the South Pole.   And kissed me.  I thought we were a couple then.  You know… partners.  Equals.  Best buds.  [Giggled]  I was not expecting that I had to submit to you…  [Through the floor, she felt Mako’s back tense.]  Think that is too harsh of words?  [Stood]  Then review the past 4 weeks… And tell me that I’m lying.   I reviewed them last night…  I will not live that way, Mako.

Mako:  [Irritated]  So, what do you want, Korra?  I keep getting mixed signals from you.  **You** either want to make the decisions.  Or, you want **me** to make the decisions.  Which is it, Korra?  Tell me… Or I leave, now.  [Stood and turned]

Korra:  [Smirked, took two steps away from Mako]  Ohhh… so **you're** in control?  ‘Tell me… Or I leave, now.”  Fine…  [Resolved]  Find another plaything, Mako. [Takes off her glider that was strapped to her back]  I’m not **your** girl anymore.

Korra [Flick] her glider open, ran toward the exit to Yue Bay and flung the glider into the air.  Fireball shot over her head; and, the glider burst into flames and fell to the rocks below.  Korra continued running down the back stairs and stopped before she reached the edge.  Slowly, she turned looking back to the entrance to the Memorial.  Mako stood there with his right hand glowing with fire.  Korra replied,  “You’re an idiot.”

Mako:  [Rage]  So, you just dump me… like some school boy crush.

Korra:  At least, I had the courtesy to tell you, ‘It’s over.’  Poor Asami had to go months before she was definitely sure her relationship with you was over.   What, Mako,  no courage to tell her personally?  Not even the decency to tell her the relationship was over.  GEEZ… How much time I wasted with you…

Mako:  [Infuriated] Decency??  I’M SURPISED YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE WORD…  MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE LE…F….T…

Korra:  [Total control, said softly]   I am The Avatar.  I’m not lowering myself to his standards… Damn, this lover’s spat.  [Frowned]  Hope you find peace someday.

With Mako still ranting, Korra stood with feet apart and knees bent with arms at each side.  Extending to her right side, her right hand flamed with fire; she made a motion from bottom to top leaving a fire trail burning.  Extending to her left side,  her left hand flamed with fire; she made a motion from bottom to top leaving a fire trail burning.  She spread her arms out like a cross and spun once wrapping herself in a ball of flames…  When the flames completely dissipated,

 

The Avatar – vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Image screen capture from "Welcome to Republic City." The first episode of Book One: Air of The Legend of Korra. Debuted online on March 24, 2012. Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Ki Hyun Ryu. Image source http://hdscreenshots.avatarspiritmedia.net/korra/101/0522.jpg


	3. Out For A Swim

**Out For A Swim**

**(50 meters** **»** **164 feet)**

 

“ _Thank you. Grand Master Jeong Jeong for saving your notes on fire bending. My Grand Masters totally appreciated it… And so did I,_ ”  thought Avatar Korra as she simply walked threw the flame and climbed down the rocks to the water.  She leaped as water gently pulled her into Yue Bay shooting her fifty meters closer to Air Temple Island.  Mako never saw her enter the water let alone leave.  She surfaced gathering her bearings and saw Mako down on the rocks looking.  “ _Hope he thinks I just evaporated. Haha._ [Eyes narrowed]  …idiot…”   She took a deep breath and dove into the water with such grace and elegance.  Her back tenderly arched.  Korra pushed with her legs swimming like a ship-fish speeding through the water.  “ _Long time since I’ve swam for the pure pleasure of it._ ”

Korra surfaced gliding over the water, took a deep breath, and dove into the water with such grace and elegance.  She repeated the steps five times then rested treading water as a little girl learning to swim.  She spoke to the ocean winds,  “Huff… Huff…  Geez, I am not in good shape.  [Grrr]  Months ago,  I could swim from Air Temple Island to the Pro-bending Arena.  That’s twice the distance.  Huff… Huff..  Have not jogged for four weeks.  Huff… Huff..  [Deep breath]  There… Huff… Been going to ‘celebrations’ for defeating Amon.  [Sigh]  No excuses.  You didn’t want to go jogging because Mako used to jog with you.  I moved on before.  Time to move on again.”

Korra made good time back to Air Temple Island.  Enjoying the free time to swim, she slowly returned home.  She stopped to rest and began treading water and thinking out loud to herself.  Bump came to her left foot.  “HEY…”  Bump came to her right thigh.  “What’s this…”  Not feeling in danger since unagi don’t usually swim in Yue Bay, Korra still felt nervous.  Something bigger than her pushed her behind several times.  “[Laughter]  haha.  Hey, stop it… That tickles…  Whoa…”

Avatar Korra slowly felt something slide between her thighs and spread her legs apart.  Something slid gently up her thighs and touched the junction of her legs.  A long something pressed against the middle of her belly down to her – private.  With eyes wide open and hand over her mouth, Avatar Korra slowly rose from the water.  She looked down to see the receding water revealing dark gray skin on top blending down to medium gray as far as she could see.  Korra removed her hand and touched its skin.  “Smooth like glass…  Feels like my leather shoes left out in the rain.”  She giggled and patted the skin gently.  Then sat up straight continuing to rise above the water.  The front of something emerged from the water and [PPPFFFFTTTTTTT] blew water into her face.  Korra wiped her face.  The something shook its head up and down making a repeating chirping sound almost like it was…  “Laughing at me?”  The something shook its head up and down twice then stopped.  Korra knew what the something was…

Korra:  You’re a ship-fish…  [Shocked] 

Ship-fish:  [Head Up Down]

Korra:  Oh, yes and no?  I told my parents that ship-fish were smart !!!

Ship-fish:  [Head Up Down]

Korra:  WOO HOO. [Lovingly patted ship-fish on its skin]  Have not seen one of you since I was a kid.

Ship-fish:  [Head Up Down]

Korra:  [Confused, continued]  Don’t like calling you ship-fish.  Are you male?

Ship-fish:  [No response]

Korra:  Hmm.  Are you female?

Ship-fish:  [No response]

Korra:  [Korra pout]  That didn’t work.  Well, fathers are male.  Are you father?

Ship-fish:  [Head Left Right]

Korra:  [Laughed, ship-fish laughed]  Okay.  Are you mother?

Ship-fish:  [Head Up Down]

Korra:  HA.  Well, that’s a start.  And we are communicating. Hmm.  Show respect, Korra.  Ask…  [Leaned down towards front]  May I call you mother?

Ship-fish:  [Head Up Down Twice]  [New name – Mother]

Korra:  OH… double yes.  Cool.  I am so excited…  [Looked at distance to Air Temple Island]  Mother?  Can you carry me to Air Temple Island?  [Pointing to destination]

Mother:  [Titled body to ‘see’ where Korra was pointing]  [Lowered body into water to cover her blowhole. Silence.  Korra waited.]  [Rose and Head Left Right]

Korra:  [Disappointed]  I guess the distance is too far with me on top of you.

Mother:  [Head Up Down]

Korra:  Ok.  Please lower me into the water.  Okay?

Mother:  [Lowered Korra slowly into the water and swam out from under her]  [She circled and surfaced in front of Korra]

Korra:  [The snout of Mother slowly floated up to Korra’s nose, touched her and stayed there.]   Ahh.  That is okay, Mother.  I can get to Air Temple Island.  [Korra tenderly rubbed Mother’s snout]   I was just tired.  [Thought]  Mother, could you hold me above water so I can rest?

Mother:  [Went underwater, circled around Korra and brushed up against Korra’s belly and pushed into Korra’s belly – twice]

Korra:  Hmm.  [Deep breath, put head into water and leaned onto the back of Mother.  Korra’s between blowhole and dorsal fin]  _Feels more firm here… I mean stable._  [Giggled]  _I am tired…_

Mother:  [Slowly rose above water and waited]

Korra:  [Draped over Mother breathing normally]  Thank you, Mother.  I won’t take long.

 

Korra woke up floating on the back of Mother.  Now, she was three hundred meters from Air Temple Island, confused but rested.  Korra kissed the back of Mother as she floated and waited.  “You got me closer… didn’t you.”  Mother gently raised her head up / down.  Korra patted and rubbed her head.   “Thank you.  I can make it home now.”  Mother lowered Korra into the water and circled around surfacing in front of Korra.  Mother nuzzled her snout against Korra’s cheek while Korra rubbed Mother’s forehead.  “Sounds like you are purring.”  Mother kept nuzzling Korra.  “We will meet again, Mother.  Thank you.” 

Mother slowly pulled away, dove under water, and came up behind Korra standing on her tail.  Mother bowed to Avatar Korra and did a back flip.  Mother returned to her pod.  Korra stared in wonderment at what just happened.  She turned her back toward Air Temple Island and water bended.  [SHhhpphhpphh.]  When her behind hit the sand, she stopped water bending and fell backwards admiring the clear sky.  The Avatar fell asleep… ZZzzzzZZZzzz

Asami:  [Stood behind Korra’s head]  Avatar, how long you going to sleep?

Korra:  [Opened one eye to upside down Asami]  I guess I got my wake up call…  [Smiled]  How long have you been behind me?” 

Asami:  [Knelt down close to Korra’s head]  After you thumped onto the beach.  You laid back and fell asleep.  About an hour and a half.

Korra:  [Stretched]  Missed dinner I guess.  Want to have dinner in the City?”  

Asami:  Pema left us something in the coldbox.  But, if you wish, we could spend some ‘We’ time together at the Mansion.  [Gently touched Korra’s nose]

Korra:  [Smiled]  Pema is so good to us.  [Leaned her head back and looked into Asami’s eyes]  Tonight, I would like ‘We’ time if that is okay with you.  

Asami:  [Rose up]  Sure. Let’s thank Pema for her meal and tell her our plans.  

Korra:  [Raising her hands to Asami]  Yes, Etiquette and decorum are things I do lack.  [Asami stayed silent as she grabbed Korra’s hands]

[Asami held Korra’s hands as she pulled herself up.  Korra now stood with her back to Asami.  She stumbled as her legs were weak.  Asami caught Korra and supported her.] 

Asami:  Korra?!?  Are you okay?  You stumbled backwards.  Honey, you’re shivering…

Korra:  [Back leaning into Asami, shivered]  I don’t feel my legs!!  Must have been in the water too long!! 

Asami:  You’re slurring your speech, now.  Hmm.  About three hours, I would guess…  From the time Mako arrived at Air Temple and when you landed.  [Giggled]  Thump.  Oh, plus about forty-five minutes for the time the bottom of your legs were in the water while you sun bathed. 

Korra:  [Giggled]  Yeah, hypothermia.  Damn.  

Asami:  Where can we find a Healer?  [Held Korra tightly]  just kidding, Honey.

Korra:  [Sincerely laughed]  Thank you. Shock is kicking in.  The laugh help me.  Could you help me out of the water, totally.  Tide came in. 

Asami:  [Helped Korra back to warmer sand]  Here, dry sand.  It’s warm from the sun.  [Helped Korra sit down and knelt beside her.  Held her upright.]  

Korra:  [Saw worry in Asami’s eyes as she bit her lower lip, pulled it into her mouth, and slowly released through her upper teeth.]  Baby, I’ll be okay.   You were here for a reason and watched over me.  [Smiled]  Besides, you might like what happens next.

Asami:  [Looked confused, tilted her head]

Korra:  We have to get my ‘core’ temperature up.  First – We need to remove my wet clothing.  I’ll quickly air bend to dry off.  [Asami blushed]   I need to warm up my trunk first… the chest and belly.  Not the legs or arms or shock sets in…

Asami:  [Removed Korra’s boots, top shirt and upper underwear, tenderly removed her pants and lower underwear.  Korra gently air bended the water away]  [Asami smiled softly]  You look lovely, Korra.

Korra:  [Blushed]  Focus, you tease.  Now, I lay back and you get to cover me with the warm sand.  ‘member, chest and belly…  I know you’ve been wanting to ‘cover me up’ since we first sunbathed here.  [Laughed warmly] 

Asami:  [Smirked]  You are a mind bender.  Damn straight, Water Girl.

Asami gently covered Korra’s torso with the white warm sand.  The sand glowed.   She saw Korra fire bending the sand keeping the sand warm.  Asami would touch Korra’s forehead about every five minutes to see if she were warming.  Korra didn’t complain.  When Korra started to warm, Asami touched about ever fifteen minutes.  She smiled down to Korra as she patted the warming sand.

Korra:  Thank you for being here, Asami.

Asami:  [Softly]  You’re my friend, Korra. [Looked deeply into Korra’s eyes]

Time stood still.

Korra:  Finally, the manual says to drink warm fluids when body temperature starts to rise.  Do you have anything to drink?

Asami:  [Stood, went to her soft, leather satchel and pulled out a bottle]   Yes, a bottle of tea.  If you can drink after me…

Korra:  [Laughed]  Yes, silly.  Bring it close to my mouth. 

Asami:  [Asami opened the bottle as Korra raised her head as high as she could]  I’ll pour slowly.  Please take small sips.

Korra:  [Drank some tea as much as she wanted then slowly closed her mouth]

Asami:  [Stopped and closed the bottle]  Uncle Iroh’s Blend.  [Smiled]

Korra:  If Azula wasn’t the first biz-bender.  Then her Uncle Iroh was.

[Both women laughed out loud as the sun began to set on Air Temple Island]


	4. What Do You Want

** 1 **

**Four – What Do You Want**

Earlier that afternoon, a hero from the Team Avatar stood on the south side ferry pier on the east banks of Republic City preparing for his meeting with Avatar Korra.  The time was just past 1:30 evening time.  Leaning over the bronze railing of the bay front boardwalk staring at Air Temple Island.  “ _What do you want from me, Avatar Korra?_ ”   He daydreamed too long…  Waking up to the blast of the horn of the ferry boat **–** leaving…

Mako:  [Running to the closed gates]  WAIT… I HAVE A TICKET!!  I’M MAKO!!

Porter:  [Ferry left, stood in front of gate]  Doesn’t matter who you are, Buddy.  Ferry is gone.  Next one in thirty minutes.  Be here. Or wait another thirty minutes.  No skin off my polar leopard hide.

Mako:  [Grunted and returned to the boardwalk]  _Korra, what’s so secret we have to meet out at Aang Memorial Island.  She can be such a drama queen at times.  Probably not being supportive enough.  I hate mixed signals.  She probably doesn’t even appreciate the fact I told Bolin that we won’t be able to play in the Bending Tournament.  This gives him enough time to form another team.  She doesn’t understand my brother and would probably just hurt his feelings – again.  I won’t let my brother get hurt by her again.  Girlfriend or not._

Arriving at the rail again, Mako stared out at Yue Bay watching the ferry glide through the water with easy.  A simple eastern route from the south side ferry pier, to Air Temple Island, to Aang Memorial Island.  Once there, the passengers could transfer to the western route of Yue Bay.  One ferry would return to the western south side pier and the other would return to the western north side pier.   The original eastern south side pier now docked at Aang Memorial Island continued on to the eastern north side pier and unloaded passengers and cargo.  Then turned around and reversed the route back to the eastern south side ferry pier.  No Satomobiles were allowed on the ferries not even Moped models.   Not enough space for the vehicles plus passengers and cargo. 

The Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries giggled to herself as she thought of the irony of no ferry service for the Satomobiles.  She sat alone on the top deck huddled in her winter jacket talking to the ocean winds.  “I am glad I wore my ushanka fur cap today.  With the ear flaps down.  The Bay winds seem brisk.  But the ferry ride is smooth.”  She smiled and thought of her friend – The Avatar.

Asami:  Korra, should I have told you about my relationship with Mako?  [Pause] He is polite and kind but demanding.  Very loyal to his friends.  But his outbursts and intimidation…  I told him once… ‘Hit me once Mako, or even threaten me, and your face goes into the side of the wall.’  He just stared at me in disbelief.  I stared back at him and said, ‘Try me, Buddy.’  [Laughed]  Well, he stopped intimidating me.  Shortly afterwards… he left me.  [She hugged herself]

Asami:  [Released her hug and sat back into the seat]  I miss you, Avatar.  Been two weeks since we’ve been together.  You, Mako, and Bolin riding in parades, dining at official celebration parties, or attending the council meetings on the election of a President of the United Republic.  Self-governing of the Nation.  Well for that one I’m one who says, ‘About Damn time we governed ourselves.’  Almost seventy years of outside interference.  GEEZ!!!  [Thought she heard a small voice inside her head]  Is that you, Korra?  Telling me to ‘calm down, Sato.’  [Giggled and smile]  I love you, Korra.  You’re my best buddy.  The friend I’ve always wanted… [Tear escaped from the corner of her eye.]  Damn wind.  [Sniff]

Asami:  [Somber still speaking to the ocean winds]  Avatar, should we take our relationship to the next level?  Can we publicly?  I have seen Master Tenzin look at us when we hold hands in public.  He would fight and die for us.  But… I still feel uncomfortable with the stares in public.  Seems not to bother you.  Maybe the Southern Water Tribe is a more open society than the Earth Kingdom.  United Republic is still mostly Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation Colonials.  [Deep frown and pout, very sad]  No, best we stay friends for now… Unless you think differently, Honey…

Porter:  [At top of the back stairs]  Oh, I did hear voices.  We usually do not let passengers on the top deck during winter time.

Asami:  [Stood and turned toward the voice]  I am bundled up and warm.  May I please stay?

Porter:  [Walked to the passenger]  Oh, Miss Sato.  [Smiled]  Yes, please stay.  We are about fifteen minutes from Air Temple Island if that is your destination.  And yes, I see you are bundled up.  Cute furry hat.  [Soft laughter from both]

Asami:  Thank you, Jim.  Did you get your essay turned in for the scholarship?

Porter:  [Looked down]  No, I feel ashamed asking for help to attend school.

Asami:  [Firm and loving]  There is no shame in asking for help.  Or in receiving help.  My Father received help and financing in building the Satomobile.  Look at the company now.  I made the scholarship to help you and others who need help.  And when your company becomes a success, then you pass on your success to another generation.

Porter:  [Looked into her eyes]  Yes, Miss Sato.

Asami:  Now… Get that 500 to 750 word essay written.  Topic is ‘why you want to attend Kyoshi Island University.’ When finished, take your essay to our corporate office downtown and drop it off in a sealed folder, with my business card attached to the essay.   Understand, Jim? 

Porter:  Yes, Miss Sato.

Asami:  [Smiled deeply and spoke softly]  Now, remember to give your package to the secretary at the front desk.  I believe in you…

Porter:  [Bowed with respect and honor]  Thank you, Miss Sato.  [Rose]

Asami:  [Bowed]  You’re welcome.  [Porter turned and left down the back stairs.]

Asami:  [A slow ballet turn while watching the beautiful Yue Bay.]  The crystal clear waters sheen today.  [Sigh]  After talking with Chief Beifong, I became intrigued by the Kyoshi Warriors.  One reason we set up a scholarship with Kyoshi Island was my fascination with the Warriors and their philosophy.  Lin said for me to travel to Kyoshi Island and decide for myself to become a Kyoshi Warrior or one of their support members.  Kyoshi Corps, LLC. is only second to Azula’s company, Dragon Blade, LLC.  [Hysterical laughter]  Gives me company envy…

Asami sat down, and leaned back into her seat.  Asami snuggled herself and focused her essence on her buddy.  She looked into the distance at Aang Memorial Island and longed for Her Avatar – Korra.  Within minutes, the ferry turned to dock at the pier of Air Temple Island.

Mako casually watched the inbound ferry gliding through Yue Bay. Having calmed himself, he slowly walked back to the entrance of the south side ferry pier.  “ _Seems like I am always waiting for something.  Well, I’m tired of waiting for Korra to take charge of her life.  Keeps leaning on me.  Almost like cling to my strength.  Asking me about my opinion on matters only The Avatar could understand or deal with.  Maybe I should tell her that at this secret meeting.  I’m so tired of mixed signals.  So tired of carrying her weight.”_ Mako boarded the ferry silently not making a scene.  The porter could care less what Mako did.  Passengers unloaded and loaded.  Cargo was unloaded and loaded.  The porter lowered the gates and three people missed this ferry trip.  The horn blew again.  The ferry sailed to Air Temple Island.  Seemly, an endless cycle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Image for the Yue Bay Ferry Boat Company accessed from http://ww2.hdnux.com/photos/40/63/53/8600297/19/920x920.jpg from the article http://www.sfgate.com/bayarea/article/Ferry-between-S-F-and-Tiburon-to-be-suspended-6774266.php
> 
> Courtesy Ferry service on the Blue & Gold Fleet from one Marin County city to San Francisco. http://www.blueandgoldfleet.com/


	5. And The Winner Is

**Five – And The Winner Is**

 Asami disembarked from the ferry with her jacket over her forearm and removed her ushanka fur cap which she stuffed in her leather satchel.  “ _Get in there fuzzy._ [Looked around]  _No Korra._   _2:10 ET  I’m early.  She said meet her at Air Temple around 2:45.  Hmm.  I can sit on the pier and catch-up on business._   [Gracefully walked to the end of the pier and sat placing her jacket and satchel to her right.]  _Reminds me of the time Mother used to take me to the boardwalk._ ”  Asami’s smile slowly faded as memories of her Mother flooded her mind.  “Mother, wish you were here.”  The ferry she had taken left for Aang Memorial Island as the second ferry waited to dock at the pier.  “ _Efficient, today.  Second one seemed ahead of schedule,_ ” thought Asami as the first ferry passed in front of her view.  Dangling her feet over the end of the pier, Asami watched as the second ferry gently nestled against the outer pier.  [Thump]  “ _I should write a thank you complement to the Yue Bay Ferry Boat Company for such competent Captains and crew.  Hardly felt that touch.  Nice pier landing.”_ Asami opened her leather satchel and brought out her pen and Journal.  She made the appropriate entry and dated.  Patted her Journal.  “ _One good habit Father had… Write your ideas down when you have them, unless when driving._ [Laughed]” 

The Air Acolytes scurried to secure the ferry to the pier then helped the passengers off and on the boat.  Working like little scorpion bees buzzing around silently keeping order in this chaotic world.  Other ones unloaded and loaded supplies and cargo destined for the Island.  Mako walked off the boat.

Porter:  We will be leaving in ten minutes, Sir.

Mako:  I’ll just be on the pier stretching my legs.

Porter:  Very good, Sir.  [Walked back onboard to attend to the passengers]

Mako:  [Turned toward the Temple and saw a glider flying]  Little one practicing?  School must be out.  [Heard laughter behind him and turned]

Asami:  [Concentrating]  _Should keep my Journal out while I wait for Korra.  I had several ideas while riding to the Island.  One reason to take the ferry is the quiet/down time.  Some of Dad’s better ideas came from quiet time._   [Sorrow]  _What happen to you, Dad?  Only one bender took Mother…  One…_

Reflecting on the short memories of her mother, Asami felt a presence move close behind her.  She knew the scent of overused perfume.  And heard the voice approaching.  But chose to ignore him as he had ignored her in the past.

Mako:  [Approached]  Guess you didn’t hear me.  How are you Asami?

Asami:  [Nasty polite, her back to Mako]  Fine, Mako.  Just sitting here thinking of Mother… waiting for Korra… Trying to understand my Father.  [Sigh]  I miss him.

Mako:  [Looked away from Asami]  Yeah, who knows why people turn evil…

Asami:  [Tensed up]  Your boat is about to leave, Mako.

Mako:  [Turned, saw Porter waving at him]  Wish you would come and be in the parades with us.  You’re still a Team Avatar.  I have to leave.  Later, Asami…  [Turned and ran to the ferry and boarded.  The ferry boat pulled away from the pier continuing the journey to Aang Memorial Island.]

Asami:  [Looked down into the crystal waters of Yue Bay]  …idiot…  That ship sank, Mako.  I wish Korra would torpedo your ship… [Dangling her feet over the end of the pier, Asami slowly rose her head as the ferry gently glided to Aang Memorial Island.]  The crystal clear waters sheen today.  Pretty sparkles…


	6. Blessed Our The Children

** **

**Six – Blessed Our The Children**

The few passengers that disembarked from the ferry were directed through the archway to the guard house at the bottom of the path.  Just a simple identification check needed to be performed  before people entered the Air Nomad nation.   Air Temple Island located in Yue Bay belonged to the Air Nomad and not United Republic.  With a theocratic governmental system, Master Tenzin became the unofficial head-of-state or authoritative Elder of the four Councils of Elders.  Master Tenzin performed his Duty with dignity and grace.   Once cleared for entry, the passengers walked up a simple but elegant pathway toward the top of the Air Temple Island.  A bridge overlooked a deep crevasse sliced into the island, a turn with trees and bushes, then a large circle.  The path going straight led to the Air Temple, air bending training equipment, and residential / meditation buildings.  The path to the left led to the residential area, school, and some magnificent views of Republic City.

Deep inside the little school building, air benders needed mathematics, too.  However, some just wanted to play.  Meelo road up and down the halls riding an air scooter.  His classes finished an hour ago… [Gong][Gong]  2:00 evening time.  Math Educator asked the class to rise.  The class rose and bowed to their Math Educator.  “Thank you for sharing your wisdom, Educator.”  She bowed and replied, “Has been my pleasure to share with such a wonderful class.  You are dismissed.”  Everyone rose and scattered out the entrance. Jinora and Ikki waited by the entrance for their younger brother.  Meelo came up the hall riding an air scooter bouncing off the walls having fun…  Ikki made an air scooter, hopped on, and beat Meelo out of the main entrance. 

Ikki:  [Giggling]  HEHE… Beat you…  [Out the entrance into the play area]

Jinora:  [Shouting at her brother]  Meelo, stop it!  You’ll get all of us in trouble.

Meelo:  Schools out… It’s more fun than running up and down the halls.

Educator:  [Walked around Jinora into the hall and [BUMP] Meelo hit her,  Both tumbled to the ground with Meelo on top of the Educator]  OW!!...  ooohhh Meelo, are you hurt?? 

Meelo:  [Climbed off the Educator]  No, Educator.  I’m not hurt.  I’m bouncy…

Educator:  [Smiled, rubbed Meelo’s bald head]  Meelo, air scooters **–** outside.

Meelo:  [Pouted]  Okay.  [Made an air scooter to ride out of the school]  [WHOOVV, whoovv, whoovv]

Jinora:  [Bowed to Educator]  Please forgive us.  It won’t happen again.

Educator:  [Rose to her knees and gently raised Jinora’s head with her fingers]  Little Breeze, you and your siblings are air benders.  You are also children.   So be children.  Just be careful.  We are here to help and guide you.

Jinora:  [Smiled]  Thank you.

Educator:  Besides…  You and Ikki did the same thing when you learned the air scooter.  I’m sure Rohan will, too.  [Jinora and Educator laughed,  Jinora ran outside to play with her siblings and the other children.]

 

Jinora:  [Outside with other children]  Ikki, where’s your glider?  Time for practice. You need to work on your take-offs and landings.

Ikki:  [Pointed]  Glider’s over there leaning against the wall.  I’m playing soccer with my friends.  Practice can wait.  You’re sounding like Daddy.

Meelo:  [Chuckled]  Yeah… Daddy.  [WHOOVV, whoovv, whoovv past Jinora]

Jinora:  oooOOOooo  She frustrates me.  [Shouted back]  You crash and get hurt, don’t blame me, Ikki!!

Pema:  [Walked up to monitor the children’s play]  What are you two shouting?

Jinora:  [Bowed]  Hello Mom.  Ikki asked me to help her with her take-offs and landings.  I’m here waiting to help.  She’s playing soccer.  Just frustrates me.

Pema:  [Gently placed her hand on Jinora’s shoulder.]  That’s sweet to help your sister with her air bending.  Looks like she’s having fun now with her friends. [Knelt down]  Maybe you can spend time alone.  Time just for you.  [Smiled]

Jinora:  [Smiled]  You are right.  I haven’t been meditating alone.  [Hugged her]  I’ll be at the pier watching the water and the boats.  I also need to practice my take-offs and landing.  [Giggled]

Pema:  [Giggled]  Okay, Little Breeze.  [Tapped Jinora’s watch]  Dinner…

Jinora:  Yes, Mom.  I won’t forget dinner. 

Pema:  [Stood and placed her hand on Jinora’s head and closed her eyes.]  Protect my precious daughter and bless her… 

Jinora raised her head, turned and [FLICK] open her glider.  Pema backed up to watch her daughter lift into the air.  She was so proud of her children, frustrated at times, but proud of them.  Tenzin taught Jinora how to launch with little ground disturbance allowing for a stealth take-off.  He also said to use the technique for stealth landings.  She would ask her mother later to critique her take-off.   She enjoyed her mother and the nickname she gave her – Little Breeze.  Felt like her bond with her mother grew daily.  Jinora placed the glider over her back, bent her knees, and bended the air above the glider pulling her gently into the sky like a summer breeze.  [ssssshhhhh]  Her mother smiled broadly.  “Flowing like a Little Breeze.”

Ikki:  [Running with her glider]  Wait…  Wait, Jinora.  [Softly]  I want to come, too.

Pema:  Ikki… HALT!!  [Ikki stopped and turned toward her mother]  You have been with your sister all day.  She needs time alone.  Just as you do.  You can ask her again tomorrow for help with your air bending.  But now I need **your** help with dinner.

Ikki:  [Head lowered]  Yes, Momma.  [Slowly looked up to her sister flying away]  I’m sorry, Jinora.

Pema:  [Placed her hand on Ikki’s head]  You can tell her that before dinner.

Ikki:  [Turned her head toward her mother and smiled]

Meelo went past them riding an air scooter.  [WHOOVV, whoovv, whoovv] Several Air Acolytes chased after him, “HALT MEELO!!”  Pema looked at Ikki.   Ikki looked at Pema.  Grinned.  Both ran after Meelo yelling,  “HALT MEELO!!”   [whoovv, WHOOVV, whoovv]  He goes flying past them again… the other way…  with a train of kids and adults chasing him…  Naga chasing all of them… [HOWL]


	7. Fly Free Little Breeze

**Seven – Fly Free Little Breeze**

**(50 meters** **»** **164 feet, 1 m/s** **»** **2.24 mph)**

Liftoff became automatic after her Father showed her the stealth take-off.  Climbing over the breeze walkway and gently banking left over the meditation pavilion, Jinora skimmed the rooftop and the cliff edge jutting out from Air Temple Island.  Now two hundred meters above Yue Bay flying straight towards Mo Ce Sea, she felt the ocean winds flowing through her essence.  The fragrance of salty air washed through her blowing hair.  “Easy winds. Takes me forever to wash the sea salt from my hair. [Giggled]  _Now to practice my speed control.  Dad showed us how to calculate our stall speed.  With my weight, mine is 5 m/s. Even with air bending, we can stall and crash.  He also doesn’t want us to fly faster than 30 m/s for now.  See Ikki, we **do** need math.  When Father described the speed needed for take-off and for flight, I really got into math.  Sis tells me all the time, ‘Jinora, you are such a bookworm.’  _ [Smiled] _You got that one right._ ”  

Jinora laughed loudly as she barrel rolled three times to the right and leveled off.  She flew in a lazy straight line toward the Sea.  From her experience, and time and time again her Father watching her, she could feel the speed of the wind against her body and face.  “ _Dad made it fun to learn speed control.  Blowing into a simple wind gage while we watched the speed reading.  He would blow on the gage, then blow onto us._ [Giggle] _Repeating, repeating.  We slowly learned the speed from the touch of the wind._ ”  She slowly waggled her wings teasing the ocean winds.  Air bending them like the sparkling waves below. 

Jinora became emotional thinking about her air bending.  Avatar Korra lost her fire, water, and earth bending.  Jinora still had a fear of losing her air bending.  “ _I know Daddy, you have told me.  I’m more than my air bending.  But I am still scared of losing it.”_  She returned to the ‘now’ and breathed in the salty sea air.  Her mind calmed.  Her eyes closed briefly experiencing the joy of flight.  “ _Destiny, please don’t take away my ability to bend the air._ ”  A tear…

Slowly, Jinora blinked away the salt water from the corner of her eyes.   “ _Educator told me the calculations I made in class today were correct.  I’m understanding why Dad uses simple angles for rising and falling and turns.  Math calculations can be done in my head once I gain more practice.  I can make adjustments in flight – automatically, as he said._ [Deep smile]”  She corrected her path toward the entrance to Yue Bay and Mo Ce Sea quickly calculating the distance by using her air speed and land references as a guide.  “ _Now to use the figures from my math problems the Educator gave me._ ”

Straight in front of her, a line formed with a 90 degree wall at the end of the line.  Distance to the wall was not important this time just that the wall was 500 meters tall.  She needed to fly over the wall.  The line above her head connecting the right triangle became the unknown quantity.  Speed would be constant so time (in seconds) to clear the wall at the chosen speed was calculated.  Choosing the air speed of 23 m/s, Jinora knew a vertical leap from the bottom of the wall to top would take 21.74 seconds. 

Tenzin taught her the special right triangles which were 45–45–90 triangle and 30–60–90 triangle.  She chose the 30 degree so the math would be easier. 

Completed in class...  If, for a given angle α, the opposite side (O), adjacent side (A), hypotenuse (H), then the trigonometric function is: 

sin α = O / H.  Known values O = 21.74, α = 30 so sin α = 1/2 so

sin α = 1/2 = 21.74 / H

H ***** 1/2 = 21.74

H = 21.74 ***** 2 =  43.48 seconds. constant 23 m/s @ 30 degrees.

Error rate for my speed is ± 3 m/s.  Error rate for my distance is ± 10%.  Error rate for my angle is ± 2°.  Error rate for my time is ± 5 seconds.

  

With a deep breath, Jinora fixed a point into the horizon and boosted her air speed faster and faster to 23 m/s.  The ocean winds whipped her hair and pressed her clothes against her body.  She lowered her eyebrows gently.  Concentrating on her air speed feeling the rush of the air, the moment came when she decided to implement her plan.  [SHHHWWIIIFFFF]  Pushing up with her arms and pulling down with her feet, the glider tilted up at a 30 degree angle.  Jinora began her count down at forty-four…  42… 39… Focused on her angle and speed.  35… Finding, feeling the constants.  31… Of her equation…  27…  Soaring through the sky.  24… up… 20… up… 16… closer… 11… closer… 6…  She saw her target window clearly in front of her.  3… 2… 1…  On purpose, she over shot her target making an arc of her trajectory.  1… leveling off 2… angled down 30 degrees.  3… leveling off again.  4… zero degrees, completely leveled. 

Seven hundred meters above sea level.  Her personal best.  Twenty three hundred feet using the old scale.  Jinora slowed her glider to her lazy cruising speed of 8 m/s.  She blinked, blinked and breathed in the crisp, clean air.  Jinora felt the euphoric rush upon her mind from the colder air filling her lungs.  “[Sigh] _Father has **not** taught me to fly without land markers.  I must stay within Yue Bay.  Besides, he will ground me for flying so high.  Should I tell him?_ ” 

The ocean winds answered.  Puffs of gentle sea salt smacked her soft face.  “ _Okay, I get the message.  I hear you, Spirit…  I will take the grounding to see his smiling face of pride._ ”  Jinora knew she was “ _Daddy’s girl._ ”  Younger, she took advantage of that fact.  Now, older and wiser, Jinora respected and honored her Father.  So much so, that she broke her own heart when she took advantage of her Daddy.  Tender tears released themselves from the corner of her eyes.

She sighed and spoke softly.  “I love you, Daddy.”

“ _Hmm,  approximately four kilometers to Mo Ce Sea.  At a slow speed of 8 m/s, I‘ll reach the Sea in 8.3 minutes.  Better bank away, back toward Republic City._ ”

Jinora performed a slow right bank 30 degrees towards the sun with Air Temple Island to her near right and Aang Memorial Island to her distant right.  Soaring along the ocean winds seven hundred meters above the Bay, Jinora melted into the clear sky.  Remembering to keep land markers in her sight, she saw the ferry leaving Air Temple for Aang Memorial.  Gliding parallel with Air Temple, Jinora contemplated her next move.  She grinned,  “I’m already in trouble for flying too high.  Might as well give them a little show.  [Laughed]” 


	8. Chasing The Ocean Winds

**Eight – Chasing The Ocean Winds**

“ _Daddy becomes worried about Ikki getting into trouble.  [Grinned]  He forget who trained Ikki.  [Giggled]  Well, I do need practice maneuvering and adjusting my glider ‘on the fly.’  To trust my gut in flight.  You taught me to abort a mission instead of being prideful and really getting hurt… or killed.  Forgive me, Daddy._ ”  With her mind made up, Jinora created a simple plan of action.

“ _First thing.  Need to return to Air Temple to come from behind the ferry boat._ ”  Jinora banked right 30 degrees and increased her speed to 15 m/s keeping a visual on Air Temple as she swung around the circle.  Her spirit enjoyed the view while she completed the half circle lining up parallel with the back of Air Temple.  “ _Second, lower attitude by 500 meters to 200 meters, the height of most of Air Temple.  Hmm.  Ugh, I hate 60 degrees.  500/15 = 33.3  nope.”_   Jinora increased her speed to 20 m/s and verified in her gut… “ _500/20 = 25.  Yeah. Now 25 * 1.2 = 30 seconds.  Okay… here we GOOOO.”_

Jinora focused on a point in the distance and verified once again her air speed.  “ _3… 2… 1…_ ”  She pulled down with her hands and pushed up with her feet to achieve 60 degrees downward slope and began her countdown.  “ _30… 27…_ [Humming a jazz tune in her mind…] _23… 19…_ [Hands and feet shaking from the turbulent vibrations]  _15… 12… Wish I could go to the public school dances… 8… 5… 3… 1…_ ”  She over shot her target window and repeated the four count step back to the target height of 200 meters.  Quickly, calculated her position, found her bearings, and continued her plan of action.  “Let’s see.  From the height of the temple, 2 km away.  Speed 20 m/s. [Looked left to see ferry]  Ferry goes standard 20 knots.  Ugh…  Hmmm… Oh yeah.. 1 knot is just above a half m/s so 10 m/s or a little more.  [Looked at temple]  Aww. 95 seconds now.  3… 2… 1…”  Jinora lowered her eyebrows and focused on reaching Air Temple as she counted down – again.  She laughed loudly…  “ _Always a countdown…_ ”

Closer and closer she came to Air Temple making minor adjustments to her altitude.  When she reached the Island, her position was 50 meters behind the Island and 200 meters above the Bay.  A warm feeling filled her spirit.  “ _You trained me well, Daddy.  May I continue your legacy, one day…_ ”  Soaring behind the base of the Temple, Jinora began her half circle around the Island.  She thought she saw her mother in the meditation pavilion.  “ _Good, Momma needs her time alone.  I am proud of her for caring for herself.  I love you, Mother._ ”

Jinora made a biplane sound as she finished her half circle around the Island.   “[EEOOUUuuurrrrrrrrr]  _Past the White Lotus dorms… Sure, they will tell Dad that I flew around the Island.  Leveling off, then drop down to 50 meters and boost my air speed to 25 m/s.  Have to catch you, little ferry boat._ [Evil laugh]”

 

From her right, a flash of light in the air caught Asami’s attention.  Sitting on the edge of the pier writing in her journal the many ideas she had while riding to Air Temple Island.  She quickly looked up and to her right.  “A glider!!  Making a perfect turn around the corner of the Island.  Wow…  Has to be Jinora.   GO GIRL!!!  [Asami waved as Jinora started her descent to 50 meters.]  Look how fast she’s going… I’m sure she didn’t see me.  [Brought her hand down and looked to her left]  Where are you going, Girl?  [Saw the ferry boat gliding to Aang Memorial Island.]  [Eyes became big]  No Way…  You’re going to buzz the ferry boat?  [Hysterical laughter]  Jinora, You’ve been around Korra to long.”

Asami was very proud of Jinora and smiled at her determination and skill.

Jinora smiled for some reason as she finished her descent to 50 meters.  Her mind and body focused on the little ferry boat, she now viewed another ferry boat coming around the first boat.  She narrowed her eyes looking at the space between the boats.  Excited, Jinora spoke to the ocean winds,  “ _Yeah, wide enough.  I’m going to be grounded for a year for these stunts… Lowering to 7 meters above the water line.  7 meters (23 feet) @ 25 m/s absolute no room for error.  I am insane…_ ”  She heard the water and the air spraying behind her and became uneasy.  Nervousness entered her mind; she started to abort.  A soft loving voice entered her mind and calmed her.  “ _Trust yourself, Little Breeze.  You have done this before.  I believe in you…_ ”  Jinora had heard that voice before.  “The Unagi Rider!”  Confidence returned to the young air bender.  She lowered her eyebrows and aimed for the middle of the two ferry boats.

Closer and closer she approached.  Focused on her window in the exact middle of the two boats adjusting for the varying distance.  Five quick horn blasts from the ferry coming towards her.  A warning – I am unsure of your intentions.  Take sufficient action to avoid collision.  Jinora ignored the warning and will have to apologize to the Captain in person for “recklessness.”  Darted through her target perfectly.  The passengers on the top deck received a spray shower from the water and air and cheered loudly as she passed by…  Jinora continued another 50 meters then pulled up with her hands at a 45 degree angle for a eleven count.  Now, 192 meters she began her loop.  25 m/s.  Fast, long loop.  Halfway up 90 degrees her back began to rest on the wings of her glider.  Up. Up she went…  Pushing the limit of her glider…  The sky opened up to her.  Almost to the top, she now felt the zero gravity effect.  She smiled broadly when she became weightless.  And gravity pulled her down again.  Now down, down she began picking up speed.  Jinora giggled as the world around her became upside down…  Halfway down, she grabbed the glider firm and strong.  Fatigue began to crawl into her body.  She slowed down to 15 m/s as she finished her loop leveling off at 150 meters. 

The boats passed each other without incident except for a little flying object.  Jinora breathed heavily.  “[Huff, huff]  One last stunt. Seems to be my trademark. [Huff, huff]  Let me catch my breath. [Closed her eyes for a five count breathing in the fresh moist air.]  There.  [Opened her eyes and focused once again on the little ferry boat.]  You’re mine.  [Grinned]” 

Jinora lowered her glider to 7 meters and pushed herself to 20 m/s catching the boat in little time.  A fountain of water sprayed around behind her.  Slowing down behind the boat, she recalculated her height by the height of the ferry.  “ _20 meters @ 10 m/s.  Lowering to 15 meters._ ”  The passengers were waving, laughing, cheering, scared to death from the top deck.  Jinora waggled her wings to honor them.  She heard a loud Roar and laughed loudly.  “ _My adoring public… Can’t disappoint them now… can we?_ ”  Jinora did three lazy barrel rolls calming herself.  “ _Focus, Little Breeze.  This will be the tightest you have ever flown.  3… 2… 1…_ ”  Banked 30 degrees right to pass on the right side and slowly passed the ferry about 10 meters from the ship.  People waving out the window.  Porters trying to get her attention.  “ _Captain must be somewhere taking notes and calling headquarters._ ”  Slowly moving forward keeping her eyes looking in front.  Calculating the speed of the boat, her air speed,  the height over the water,  the distance from the boat.  “ _GOT IT.”_

After passing the front of the boat, Jinora banked hard right 45 degree straight line path from the boat.  She increased her speed to 20 m/s.  10 meters from boat, straight line, 15 count then turned left to parallel the ferry boat. Now 8 m/s.  “ _Catch up little ferry boat.”_   Calculations began for a slow arc targeting a window long distance from the front of the ferry boat.  Target window will be the smallest she has ever done.  Jinora looked to the left.  “ _You caught me.  15 meters off the water, 10 meters in front of the ferry, 210 meters away.  Check 10% error rate for 210 meters start._ 10.6 (real) _@ 20 m/s_ = 212  OK.  _No other boats.  NOW!!_ ”   “Grandfather, be with me…”  Increasing her speed to 20 m/s, Jinora turned her head left and focused on the target window.  She arced to the left 45 degrees and adjusted her degree.  Focused as the ferry came into her peripheral vision. 

Hit the target.  Closer to the target.  Closer the ferry came.  150 meters.

Hit the target.  Closer to the target.  Closer the ferry came.  100 meters.  Adjust.

Hit the target.  Closer to the target.  Closer the ferry came.  50 meters.  Focused.

40 meters away still 15 meters off the water, target 10 meters in front of the ferry. Angle now 50 degrees.  Speed true.  Five Quick Horn Blasts…

30 meters away 14 meters, adjust, target 10 meters in front of the ferry,

Angle now 55 degrees.  Speed true. 

20 meters away 16 meters adjust, target 11 meters in front of the ferry, adjust.

Angle now 65 degrees.  Speed true.  Final Five Quick Horn Blasts……

10 meters away  15 meters, true,  target 11 meters in front of the ferry, true…

Angle moved to 80 degrees.  Speed true. 

 

[ssswwWWIIIISSSSHHHHFFfffttttttttt]

 

Target Window Hit Straight On…  15 meters above the water, 11 meters in front.

Jinora shot past the front of the middle observation deck at 20 m/s or 45 mph. 

Her mind – focused.  The passengers – gasped.  The waters – sprayed.

 

[SILENCE]

 

The passengers – ROARED!!!!

 

Decreasing her angle to 45 degrees @ 20 m/s, Jinora contemplated her encore.  She lowered her head.  Exhausted, mentally and physically, Jinora listened to her Father’s voice inside. “Abort the encore, and come home, Little Breeze.”  Little Breeze smiled and adjusted her course turning her glider toward home laughing and giggling all the way.


	9. Little Show Off

**Nine – Little Show Off**

Riding the eastern north side ferry boat, Chief Lin Beifong and Ex-councilman Tenzin reluctantly sat together in the back row on the top deck open to the sky.  Both arrived late because the President had ‘questions’ about security of the inauguration.  Questions which were answered seven times before the last and final council meeting adjourned.   Tensions high.  A truce between the old friends calmed the trip back to Air Temple Island.  Final leg of the trip began peacefully.   Aang Memorial Island to Air Temple Island.  Then Lin could go home – alone.

Lin:  [Uncomfortable]  How does one get fired from this circus?

Tenzin:  [Casually]  Oh, I don’t know.   Blow up a building or two…

Lin:  [Coughed]  That’s not even funny, Tenzin.  Geez…

Tenzin:  I’m sorry, Lin.  What’s wrong?  Equalists?  Co-Chief Saikhan?

Lin:  I can handle those two… Probably Saikhan easier… [Giggled]  It’s the President that worries me.  He seems so ‘green’ with politics.  He’s a business man not a Governor.  Sure his company is rather large.  But that is **not** the same as running a city or a province or a whole damn country, Tenzin.  Diplomacy is a very delicate asset.  And I won’t get into the delicate flower called Trust.  I don’t trust the man as being competent to do his job.  [Under her breath]  Or any job.

Tenzin:  I take it he didn’t get your vote?

Lin:  [Grunted]  I wrote in you, Flyboy…

Tenzin:  [Blushed, coughed]  Well, thank you, Lin. Love your vote of confidence.  One problem.  I’m not a citizen of United Republic.  [Smiled]

Lin:  [Laughed and smiled, too]  Neither am I.

 

Coming head-to-head, the eastern south side ferry boat blasted a short “HI.”  The eastern north side ferry boat blasted a short “HI.”   Both boats already moved right to pass port-to-port – the left side of the approaching boat.  Standard distance between ferry boats passing was 50 feet or 15.240 meters.

Tenzin:  Well, we’re on the left side this time.  Guess we do what the tourists do.

Lin:  Yeah. Wave at the other ferry boat.  [Started waving like Tenzin]

[Five Quick Horn Blasts…… Then collision alarms sounding]

Tenzin:  [Trying to look forward but can’t because of the pilothouse]  I can’t see…

Lin:  [Looking at the other ferry]  Other people on top are jumping up and down… cheering for some rea…s…o…n...

 

 [ssswwWWIIIISSSSHHHHFFfffttttttttt]

 

[Water and air sprayed up onto the top deck of each ferry boat.  Those on the outside seats of the left side were drenched, completely soaked.  Both sides erupted in cheers and laughter but one individual…]

Tenzin:  [Resolute and somber]  Jinora…  you are so grounded…

Lin:  [Burst out laughing]  Yeah, just like your Father, Aang.  He made up air stunts for the ferry boats.  Taught you most of them, I think…  Huh, Tenzin?

Tenzin:  [Rage]  Don’t bring my Father into this!!!!

Passenger:  [Pointing]  LOOK, THE AIR BENDER IS CLIMBING…

Tenzin:  [Rose and turned]  Now what, Honey??

Lin:  [Rose and turned]  Go Girl.  Looks like the beginning of a loop.

Tenzin:  Yes, Math Educator has been working with her on a super loop.  She wanted Jinora to have the math correct.  I didn’t think she could do it.  [Softly]  Guess I was wrong…

Lin:  [Looking in wonderment] Super loop?  What’s that??

Tenzin:  A super loop with a diameter…  of 500 meters!!  Uhh 1,640 feet

Lin:  [Eyes became big and wide as she watched]  Whoa…

 

Tenzin explained the loop as passengers listened intently.  This helped calm him.

Tenzin:  [As a seasoned announcer]  First, Ladies and Gentlemen, Jinora, the older daughter of Master Tenzin and Pema.  She is now climbing up to 200 meters.  uhh… 656 feet. and will start her loop at that height for safety reasons.  Just like a wheel, start slowly rotating up following the curve of a simple circle.  You have four targets, at each of 90 degrees.  She’s close to her first target.  Straight up and down. Now leaning against the bottom of her glider.  She will be going upside down to the second target, 180 degrees.  [waited as people watched]  Up and Up.  When she reaches the top, she will have zero gravity.  [Continued]  Floating 2,300 feet above the water.  [Jinora hits her target, OO’s and AW’s]  Now most difficult part, target three, 270 degrees.  Gravity will pull her down very quickly.  Jinora must grip the glider tightly and lock her legs into the glider.  Now she is seeing Republic City – upside down.  [Laughter]  [Tenzin noticed Jinora slowed down but said nothing]  _Getting tired, Honey.  Come on home…_ Now finally, the landing so to speak.  Target four, the beginning, 360 degree.  Life comes full circle. 

[The top deck ROARS with cheers and applause.  Shouts and whistles]

Lin:  [Cheering and clapping]  I am so proud of Jinora…

Tenzin:  [Matter of fact]  I am proud of her, too.  However, she needs to be disciplined for her actions.  She could have gotten hurt.  Or hurt someone.  or worse.  She must remember, we are the last air benders.

Lin:  [Opened her mouth, then faked a yawn]  _Shut up, Lin.  Jinora is already in enough trouble.  Don’t act like a grandparent.  You’re just an ex-girlfriend…_

 

Jinora finished her super loop and floated above the water at 150 meters traveling toward the first little ferry at her cruising speed of 8 m/s.  Rested…Rested…  The passengers on the top deck of the ferry boat heading for Aang Memorial Island lost track of their little air bender.  “Is she hurt?”  “Where did she go?”  “What a loop!!”  “How high was she?”  “Look, something’s coming this way.”  She lowered her glider to 7 meters and pushed herself to 20 m/s catching the boat in little time.  A fountain of water sprayed around behind her.  As she approached the boat, Jinora slowed down to match its speed and height.  Calculations flooded her mind.  Calm needed to be restored before proceeding.  

The air bender came toward them at such a quick speed.  Then was gone.   Cheers from the middle deck told the top deck the location of their air bender.  And sure enough… Jinora ‘popped up,’ smiled and giggled at the astonishment of the passengers.   Astonishment washed through the minds of the passengers on the top deck.  Big smile on her face. The passengers waved, cheered, laughed, worried, jumped up and down.  Their little air bender paid them respect by waggling her wings from side to side.  She giggled and the crowd ROARED in cheers and applause.  Jinora gave them a treat – three barrel rolls to the left.  The audience went silent for a moment…  Then exploded in a chorus of ROARED cheers, applause and laughter.  Their little air bender winked at her adoring fans and exited stage right passing correctly to the right.

 

The pilothouse knew something was up.  The acclamation from behind alone was the evidence.  The Captain turned to look out the back window and yes… here came a stream of water quickly overtaking the little ferry boat.  “[Sigh]  Jinora, you’ll be grounded – again.  Twenty five years on the sea.  And Yue Bay still brings the most excitement.  Rookie, we got company.  Your only job now.  Is to maintain a constant speed of 20 knots… no matter what.  Got That, Rookie?”  Eighteen year old rookie fresh from school answered in modern terms, “Roger, Captain!” 

Captain:  [Disgusted]  Ugh. Roger?  Has everyone gone military.  I miss Aye-Aye.

Rookie:  [Smiled]  Aye-Aye, Cap’ain.

Captain:  [Looking through eye piece telescope]  Cute… Watch your speed, Pilot.  She’s coming around our right side.  Good, she remembered etiquette.  Wish Master Tenzin wouldn’t punish her.  Jinora plays safe.  Has aborted several times when her math was wrong.  Got to learn somehow.  Keep her steady, Pilot.  She’s only 10 meters from our side.  Don’t want to ‘bump’ her.

Rookie:  Sorry, water’s choppy here.

Captain:  [Turned towards him]  NO EXCUSES.  [Saw pilot jump]  Concentrate… [Resumed watching his little air bender]  Good, here she comes.  Just floating.  ZOOOM, she’s gone.

Rookie:  She’s gone, gone?

Captain:  Believe me. You will know when this is over.  [Big Laugh]  Wow, so far out this time.  What’s your target, little one?  [Giggled]  Other than your ‘little ferry boat’ as you tell me.  [Big Captain smile] 

Rookie:  [Jinora lowered her speed]  She… stopped.  What’s she waiting for?

Captain:  [Chuckled]  Just lowered her speed to 8 m/s she’s told me.  We catch up to her.  And give her time to calculate.  Besides, listen to the passengers.

Passengers:  [Behind pilothouse]  Faster, faster.  We’re catching her.  Got you.

Captain:  All part of her ‘pygmy puma catching the meadow vole’ game.  Yeah, we’re the meadow vole.  [Big old laugh]

Captain:  She’s Coming.  KEEP 20 KNOTS…

Rookie:  20 knots constant, Roger, Captain.

Captain: [Stood beside Rookie]  You watch the speed. I’ll do the rest.

Rookie:  Yes, Sir.  [Captain smiled,  _Good, he knows how serious this is._ ]

Captain:  I’ll call out distance and speed.  I’ll do the horn.

Rookie:  I got speed.  [Focused on the gauges, throttling up / down as needed]

Captain:  [Controlling the wheel] Keeping her steady. Final approach...  150 @ 20…  100 @ 19… Up it!  50 @ 20. Good girl.  Counting down.  40 @ 20 [Five Quick Horn Blasts]  30 @ 20  Great keep the speed girl.  20 @ 20 [Final Five Quick Horn Blasts]  Critical Abort Point… [Second]  She’s coming…  Keep the speed, Pilot.  Her life depends on it. 10 @ 20  ShowTime…

 

    [ssswwWWIIIISSSSHHHHFFfffttttttttt]

 

Jinora shot past the front of the middle observation deck at 20 m/s or 45 mph. 

Her mind – focused.  The passengers – gasped.  The waters – sprayed.

 

[SILENCE]

 

The passengers – ROARED!!!!

 

Captain:  15 meters above the water, 11 meters in front.  New record, Jinora.  Sorry I have to do this… [Picked up microphone and called headquarters]

Captain:  Homebase. This is Ferry #29. Do you copy? Over.

Homebase:  Roger, Homebase here.  Go ahead, Ferry #29.  Over.

Captain:  Like to report a flyby of an air bender.  Confirmed was an air bender glider.  Pilot unknown.  flew by the front of our ferry boat at 15 meters above the water, 11 meters in front of boat, and speed of 20 m/s or 45 miles per hour. Ignored repeated warning blasts.  Over.

Homebase:  Roger.  Is that all?  Over.

Captain:  I heard Master Tenzin boarded Ferry #5.  He might still be on board.   Over. That is all.

Homebase:  Roger, #29.  Whoa!!!  Seems like a new personal best.  That is all.

 

Ferry #5 turning to gently glide into the pier at Air Temple Island. 

Homebase:  Ferry #5.  This is Homebase.  Do you copy?  Over.

Captain:  Roger, Ferry #5 here.  Go ahead, Homebase.  Over.

Homebase:  Ferry #29 reported a flyby 3 minutes ago.  Do you have anything to report?  Over.

Captain:  [To himself]  _Crap, Old sea lion.  Had to do it.  I would have, too._   [Sent]   I would like to report a flyby of an air bender.  Confirmed was an air bender glider.  Pilot unknown.  Flew between Ferry #29 and Ferry #5.  7 meters above the water,  7.6 meters from the side of the ferry boat.  Speed estimate 25 m/s.  Over.  That is all.

Homebase:  Ferry #5, Master Tenzin was reported to have boarded your ferry.  Please announce.  Request to pilothouse.  Relay information to him about the flyby.  And the one reported by Ferry #29.  Over.  That is all.

Captain:  Roger, Homebase.  Will comply.  Over. That is all.  [Sigh]

P.A. Speaker:  If Master Tenzin is aboard this ferry boat, please come to the pilothouse.  The Captain wishes to speak with you.

Tenzin:  [Frustrated, rose and walked around Chief Beifong into the aisle]

Lin:  [Stood and whispered]  Please go easy on Jinora, Tenzin.  She has to practice her air bending in the real world not a playground…

Tenzin:  [Stopped, said over his shoulder, forcefully]  Chief, If I need advice about raising **My** children, I will ask someone who has **had** children.  [Continued to the pilothouse]

Lin:  [Above her right hand, shot a metal line around Master Tenzin wrapping around his arms and body.  Pulled him to a stop]  You Heartless, Bastard.

 

The Ocean Winds demanded quiet reflection…

 

Silence on the upper deck of the ferry.  Full today with passengers trying to arrive home safely.  Chief Lin Beifong opened up the left side of her armor and pulled out a Kyoshi Fan Blade.

Lin:  [Fan Blade [Slicktzz] open]  You Heartless, Bastard.  If you ever say those words to me again, Master Tenzin.  I will **cut** you.  No matter in public or not in public… [Closed blade, put back in the holster, closed up armor]   I will **cut** you… **deep**.  [Lin squeezed Tenzin tightly]

Chief released Tenzin and retracted her line as she walked down the back stairs to the first level of the ferry boat.  Chief Lin Beifong did not care who saw.   She demanded respect from all citizens.  Especially, those of other nations.   If not… “ _Get out of My City.”_ An empty window seat found her.  She sat and stared out of the window.  Lin rubbed her tummy and hummed a lullaby…


	10. Oh, Hi Daddy

**Ten – Oh, Hi Daddy**

Decreasing her angle to 45 degrees @ 20 m/s and 15 meters above the water, Jinora contemplated her encore.  She lowered her head.  Exhausted, mentally and physically, Little Breeze smiled and adjusted her course turning her glider toward home laughing and giggling all the way.  “Personal best… WOO HOO!!”  Climbing to a comfortable 50 meters, Jinora slowed to 10 m/s and gracefully flew a very, very slow curve to her right towards the Air Temple pier.  Republic City rolled under her tummy.  She giggled.  Around.  Around.  Banking ever so slowly.  “[To the ocean winds]  I really love these slow turns.  I can appreciate the art of flying and the joy of the scenery of Republic City.  Four little air benders.  Four air temples.  One day, we all will have to leave and choose a new home to defend.  Sorry, Daddy.  You taught me to read history so we won’t repeat history…  The air benders were too passive one hundred seventy years ago.  [Started crying]  So many Air Nomads murdered.  [Silent reflection as she lined up to land. Jinora heard the cheers and applause flying over the pier, slowing to a gentle landing at the base of the Air Nomad archway – the entrance to the pathway.]

Asami dangled her feet over the end of the pier and rose her head as the ferry gently glided against the pier.  “2:55 evening time.  [Returned her journal to her leather satchel.]  Ferry is late. [Pout]”  Her heart racing inside waiting to see Her Avatar once again.  She stood and walked toward the other side of the pier watching the doors open and the porters escorting the passengers from the ‘little ferry boat’ as Jinora calls them.  She inquired about Avatar Korra and pouted because the Porter told her Avatar Korra was not on board this ferry.  In front of her from the other side, she saw Jinora running up the pier waving at her friend…  “Asami!!!  Did you see me??  I did it!!  I did it!!  I did a personal best today.   WOO HOO!!!’

Asami:  [Knelt down as Jinora tackled hugged her] OOO… I am so proud of you.

Jinora:  [Hugging Asami]  I hope Daddy is proud of me.  He keeps pushing me so hard.  I just wanted to show him how hard I am trying.  He is the best Master…

Asami:  [Lets Jinora go and stood holding her hand]  Yes, he has so much patience with you three.  I think I see him coming off now…  [Waves at Master Tenzin]  MASTER TENZIN… JINORA’S OVER HERE…

A small crowd formed around Jinora and Asami taking the opportunity to see ‘their’ air bender from Republic City and to ask questions about air speed, height above the water, what was it like flying so close… On and on until Master Tenzin arrived to take charge.  He was firm and direct to the point and precise. Discipline had to be maintained or chaos would subjugate the masses.  Jinora jumped up and down so proud of her Daddy…  When she saw his expression…

 

…her Spirit collapsed…

 

Jinora:  [Holding her glider like a priceless, ancient artifact]  Oh, Hi Daddy.

Tenzin:  [Knew the answers, made her an example]  Young Lady, Did you fly between two ferry boats today?

Passenger:  Don’t answer that… it’s a trap, little air bender…

Tenzin:  [Turned  and shouted back]  Porter, get that person off My Island, Now.  [Slight scuffle and two Porters escorted the passenger back onto the ferry boat]

Jinora:  [Head lowered, soft but firm]  Yes, Master Tenzin.  I also did a super loop of 500 meters from 200 meters to 700 meters.  And flew in front of a ferry boat at 15 meters above the water, 11 meters in front of the ferry boat.  My air speed was 20 m/s or 45 miles per hour.  [She handed her glider to Master Tenzin and waited for his sentence.  Asami was totally confused and uncomfortable.]

Tenzin:  [Took her glider and pronounced judgment]  Thirty days flight privileges suspended.  No glider for thirty days.  Now go and help your mother with dinner.

Jinora:  [Bowed deeply and rose, formed an air scooter and rode up the pathway]

Asami:  [Stood shocked and glared at Master Tenzin]

The crowd wanted a piece of Master Tenzin for reprimanding ‘their’ air bender. The Air Acolytes surrounded Master Tenzin.  Asami walked through the crowd to the end of the pier, turned right, and went to the beach to wait for Avatar Korra.  She walked past a big rock on the beach near a lagoon.  One she and Korra used for sunbathing.  In line with Avatar Aang Memorial Island, some spectacular sunsets bounced off the statue of the Island.  Asami opened her jacket and placed the outside on top of the white warm sand.  Behind her was the pathway leading to the top of Air Temple Island.   With the little guard house in sight…

Asami Sato simply sat and waited for Her Avatar…

The ferry boat left with all the passengers.  None were allowed to disembark into Air Nomad territory.  Master Tenzin thanked the Air Acolytes for keeping the peace then proceeded under the archway and home.  He saw something to his right and walked over to the beach near the lagoon.  Saw Asami reading.

Tenzin:  Do you have a reason to be here, Miss Sato?  Or just loitering?   Avatar Korra is not here…

Asami:  [Turned to show respect]  Avatar Korra told me to meet her here at 2:45 evening time.  She has not arrived.  I am waiting for her.  I have not attacked anyone.  Nor have I buzzed any ferry boats – today.  [Smiled and turned away.]

Tenzin:  [Firm]  I do not appreciate your sarcasm Miss Sato.  I can have you removed from this Island and banned…

Asami:  [Stressed from Jinora’s punishment and worried about Avatar Korra, turned and shouted]  I’M NOT ONE OF YOU KIDS, TENZIN. EITHER KICK ME OFF THE ISLAND OR SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  [Breathing heavy]

Tenzin:  [Jumped, then pulled down on his beard, grunted]  You may stay.  Please inform me when the Avatar arrives…  [Slowly walked up the pathway to the top of Air Temple Island]

Asami:  [Turned around and adjusted her hip position]  Prideful Bastard… [Yearning]  Korra, Honey…  Please move to the mansion with me…  [Sigh]

 

 

“I am just doing this for your own good, Jinora.  You must take being the last air benders seriously.  You could have been killed…”  Talking to himself as Master Tenzin walked up the pathway to the top of Air Temple Island.  “Lin telling me how to raise **MY** children… The nerve of her!  Well The President will get a phone call tomorrow.  Humiliate me in public, Chief?  Let’s see what **your** boss thinks of that treatment.”  When Tenzin reached the top of the pathway leading home, Ikki and Meelo met him. 

Ikki:  [Jumping]  WE WERE GOOD, DADDY… WE WERE GOOD, DADDY...

Meelo:  [Riding an air scooter around Tenzin]  Yeah. not mean like Jinora.

Tenzin:  [Frustrated]  NOT NOW, KIDS!!!  DADDY HAS A HEADACHE!!!

Ikki:  [Slowly stopped jumping, face pouted.  Began bawling running past Pema.]

Pema:  [Ikki, crying, ran past her Mother holding Rohan.]  Great Tenzin… [Scowled, hand on hip]  you sent both our daughters home in tears.

Tenzin:   So, my parenting skills are improving.  [Meelo crawled up his back] 

Pema:  [Cuddled little Rohan and smirked.]

Meelo:  [Meelo on Tenzin’s shoulders.]  I still love you, Daddy.  [Chewing Tenzin’s head.]  Narr… RRaaarrr… RRaaarraarrr.

Tenzin:  [Sighed]  I see, Meelo.


	11. All About Me

**Eleven – All About Me**

Impatient.  Frustrated.  Disappointed.  Mako stood and proceeded to the exit.  “Will all passengers please return to their seats.  Will all passengers please return to their seats.  The ferry is docking at the pier.”  Mako ignored the second announcement by the Porter and continued to the door.  He waited at the door.

Porter Two:  [Walked behind Mako]  Please sir, return to your seat.  We can not dock until all passengers are safely in their seats.

Mako:  [Did not turn around, facing the door]  I am with the police department on official business.  I need off this ferry, Now.

Porter Two:  [Jammed a law enforcement baton into Mako’s back – tightly]   I don’t care if you’re the President.  On the seas, the Captain and his crew are the ultimate authority.  [Pushed harder]  Got that… Officer?

Mako:  [Winced.]  Roger…

Porter Two:  [Directing him away from the door]  Now we are going back to our seat and wait for the ferry to dock **and** for the Captain to issue the all clear to open the door with safety in mind.  Is that clear… Officer?  [Pressure still on]

Mako:  [Being led back to his seat]  Roger  [Still wincing]

Porter Two:  [Helps Mako into his seat, released pressure.]  Good,  Happy to be of service… Officer.

The Porter Two turned and walked back to the front of the ferry waiting for instructions.  Few minutes passed…   Maybe some more minutes…  Porter One contacted the pilothouse,  “Captain, all passengers are safely in their seats.  Door is secure.”  “Roger, initiating docking procedures.”

 

 

Gently pushing the passengers forward up the pier, Mako weaved in and out of spaces until arriving at the top of the pier.  ‘Finally…”  He admired the beauty and workmanship of the Memorial and walked into the formal entrance.  From a distance, a familiar voice echoed down the long main chamber of the Memorial.

Korra:  [Other end of the Memorial]  Hello Mako.  You’re forty-five minutes late.

Mako:  [Walking toward Korra]  _Korra isn’t going to believe this.  I don’t care._ Good ears… Yeah… missed the ferry to the island.  Sorry, Korra.

Several patrons of the Memorial became offended at the break in silence caused by the conversation between Mako and Korra.  He glared at them and simulated looking at the statues and paintings in the huge chamber.  He traveled down the long distance toward Korra.  The Avatar sat on the floor – staring at Yue Bay.  Mako looked left... right… up...  [BUMP] into the custodian’s cleaning cart.  Water everywhere from the bucket on top being used to clean the statues.  Mako all wet shouted,  “AAWWW COME ON…”  Custodian took her towels and dried Mako off as best she could.  “Please forgive me, Sir.  My eyes are not what they used to be… I am so sorry.”   Mako mumbled something and continued to Korra.

Mako:  [Behind Korra]  So, what’s so secret we have to meet out here in the afternoon.

Korra:  [Still sitting on the floor with legs crossed and back to Mako]  I never said secret.  I said important.  And **you** agreed to meet here.  Once again you assumed something that wasn’t.

Mako:  [Grunted]   [Listened to Avatar Korra’s drama show and offered solutions until Korra stood.]

Mako:  [Irritated]  So, what do you want, Korra?  I keep getting mixed signals from you.  **You** either want to make the decisions.  Or, you want **me** to make the decisions. Which is it, Korra? Tell me... Or I leave, now. [Stood facing her back]

Korra:  [Smirked, took two steps away from Mako]  Ohhh… so **your** in control?  ‘Tell me… Or I leave, now.”  Fine…  [Resolved]  Find another plaything, Mako. [Takes off her glider that was strapped to her back]  I’m not **your** girl anymore.  [Korra opened her glider and ran toward the exit to Yue Bay] 

Mako thought,  “ _Yes that is like you to start something then leave.”_  He fired a Fireball shot over Korra’s head.  “ _Warning shot to stop you, Korra._ ”  Her glider burst into flames falling to the rocks below.  Korra continued running down the back stairs and stopped before she reached the edge.  At the bottom of the stairs close to the edge, Mako saw The Avatar slowly looking back to the entrance to the Memorial.   He stood there with his right hand glowing with fire.

Korra:  You’re an idiot.

Mako:  [Rage]  So, you just dump me… like some school boy crush.

Korra:  At least, I had the courtesy to tell you, ‘It’s over.’ What, Mako,  no courage to tell her personally?  Not even the decency to tell her the relationship was over. 

Mako:  [Infuriated] Decency??  I’M SURPISED YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE WORD…  MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT THE SOUTH POLE…  [Mako walked down the stairs toward Yue Bay,  He saw Korra ranting about something.]

Avatar Korra spread her arms out like a cross and spun once wrapping herself in a ball of flames…  When the flames completely dissipated…

 

The Avatar – vanished.


	12. Release The Pain

**Twelve – Release The Pain  
**

 Asami:  [Resting on her jacket on the beach where she and Korra sunbathed] [Yearning]  Korra, Honey…  Please move to the mansion with me…

           BEGIN FLASHBACK           


[Asami’s mind melted into images of joy she wished to share with Her Avatar]

Assistant:  [Open office door]  Miss Sato, Chief Beifong’s here to see you.

Asami:  [Putting paperwork down]  Sure, I’m just looking over the possible Biz-benders who would like to join a partnership.  Would you contact a Mr. Varrick?  See if we can meet and talk – business?

Assistant:  Yes, Miss Sato.  I will call his Assistant right now...  Chief…  [Chief Beifong walked into Asami’s office carrying a medium size mahogany box with the seal of Kyoshi Alliance on the top.  Asami stood behind her desk and patted her hands like a little child on Box Day.  Chief giggled and placed the box gently in the center of the desk.  Asami’s eyes became wide with excitement]

Asami:  [Smelled the box]  Ooohhh… smells like fresh forest trees.

Lin:  [Laughed]  Sato,  The box is just the icing… the treasure is inside.

Asami:  [Giggled and ran her hand smoothly across the top of the box]

Lin: [Lovely]  Will you just open the damn thing…  [Both laughed loudly]

           END FLASHBACK         

Sato’s mind returned to the present… The white sand warmed her…  Peace… For the first time, she heard Avatar Kyoshi’s voice inside her mind – her heart,

**“My Sister, You are a Kyoshi Warrior.**

**Those fan blades are Yours.**

**Wear them with Honor, Respect, Dignity.”**

Asami winced in pain and felt dizzy.  Her Master warned her about ‘first contact.’  She smiled to the sky and replied,  “Hello Avatar Kyoshi.”  Amazed, she received,  “ **Hello Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato.** ”  A tear dropped to the white sand…  “ _She sounds like My Mother._ ”

Asami opened her leather satchel and brought out her prized treasures.  Her Master pushed her to extremes.  Asami finished the training in half the time.  Two weeks ago, she passed her tests and earned the right to be – a Kyoshi Warrior.   She opened one of the pair.  Staring at the Coal Black silk fan with Carnelian Red designs, Asami shivered when she touched the razor sharp tips on the end of each rib.  Asami blushed when her Master informed her of the purpose of those blades.  She informed her Master that she knew the purpose and the consequences of possessing the Outcast Warrior fan blades.  Kyoshi Warrior Asami… Authorized to use deadly force.  The Master smiled.  The smell of new leather produced a sensual reaction in her nose.   Asami re-holstered both fan blades, stood and strapped the holster firmly around her waist.  Instant electricity went through her body.  She sensed the blades sensing her.  Feeling safe and secure, Asami sat on the beach and began reading her book.

As evening approached, the ferry boats arrived later and later.  Waiting for passengers to embark and disembark along with the increased cargo caused the minutes to increase.  The ferry boat from Aang Memorial Island docked on the eastern side of the pier allowing Asami a view of the passengers disembarking.  She looked at her watch for a time check,  “[Sigh] _3:47 evening time.  Looks like The Avatar will miss dinner._ [Grin] _Aww.  We will have to go into the City for an evening meal._ [Giggle]”  Asami kept looking at the people walking down the pier.  Couple water tribe men but did not see any water tribe women.  She pouted.  One person did catch her eye.  The one who tried to talk with her this afternoon.  “ _What a waste of time I spent with him…  As prideful as Tenzin.  At least there is hope with Tenzin.  Pema handles him excellently.  Keeps him humble._ [Grinned]  _Oh, Crap he saw me…”_   Turned around and went back to reading her book.”

 

 

One long blast from the horn of a ferry boat from the eastern south side pier as it circled around the Air Temple Island.  Looking through the eye piece telescope, the Captain of Ferry #18 could see the number of the approaching ferry boat – Ferry #11.  Ferry #18 was returning from Aang Memorial Island…  Her Captain desired to keep her ‘little ferry boat’ on schedule as did the other Captains.

Captain #18:  [Through the eye piece telescope]  Keep her steady, Pilot. Ferry #11 will be sliding in behind us.  [Pondered]  Are you confident enough to dock on the port side?

Pilot #18:  [Sincere thought]  Yes, Captain. 

Captain #18:  [Smiled, still looking through the eye piece telescope]  We need our ‘little ferry boats’ back on schedule.  [Chuckled]

Pilot #18:  Roger, Captain.  I heard Jinora did a personal best today.  15 off water. 11 in front at @20.

Captain #18:  Wow! Super!  Since you feel confident, then dock on the port side.  The pier will handle two. Besides, we have a full load. Ferry #11 can come in.

Pilot #18:  Roger, Captain.

Captain #18:  [Lowered the eye piece telescope]  Let me contact Ferry #11.  [Picked up microphone]  Ferry #11. This is Ferry #18. Do you copy?  Over.

Captain #11:  Roger, Ferry #11 here.  Go ahead, Ferry #18.  Over.

Captain #18:  Is that you coming around the corner of Air Temple Island… Ferry Number needs repainted.  Over

Captain #11:  Yeah, Ferry #18.  Pulled this one out of storage I think.  Trying to get back onto schedule.  haha.  Over

Captain #18:  Haha.  Well, we’re here in front of Air Temple Island ready to dock on the pier.  We will dock on the port side since we are fully loaded.  Suggest Ferry #11 dock normally on the starboard side of the pier.  Specifications say that the pier can handle two of our size ‘little ferry boats.’    Over.

Captain #11:  Roger.  Great Idea… So you’re leaving in couple months.  Over.

Captain #18:  Roger, Going home to the South Pole.  My husband is healed. His boss says he has to come back to work.  We’re about docked.  Over.  That is all. 

Captain #11:  Been a pleasure working with you.  Over. That is all.

Pilot #18:  [Focused]  Water seems choppy on this side.  I can make it.

Captain #18:  You are doing good reading the waves and tides.  Just takes time for experience.  [Touched her on the shoulder]  Wait until you get your super freighter.  Those are awesome.  [Smiled]

Pilot #18 brought the ‘little ferry boat’ in smooth as a calm pond.  A nice light [Thump]  Her Captain praised her with compliments and described some small, little flaws which with seasoned experience will melt away.  The pilot will miss her Captain, too.  And, the patience she has had with her Rookie.  The Captain of Ferry Boat #18 scurried down the outside back stairs to the top deck, stopped two steps from the bottom looking into the crowd of passengers. 

Captain:  [Looking left and right]  _Where are you?  He’s as bad as the kids.  Might have too many replies but her goes…_ HONEY WATER!!

Honey:  [Smiled up at bottom of stairs.]  I am here, Captain.

Captain:  [Lowered her head, grinned broadly and leaped into his arms]  mmMM

Honey:  [Holding her tightly, spun her around three times.  Passengers – moved]

Captain:  [Kissed him firmly on the lips as he put her down.  Passenger saw the kiss.]  [Captain to passenger]  It’s okay… I know his wife… personally.  [Grin]

Honey:  [Smirked]  And **you** wonder where are daughter **gets it from** …

Captain:  [Evil grin]

Honey:  Heard any news from the merchant vessel guild?

Captain:  A small freighter captain. Local routes through the  Islands in the South Sea.  But, I turned it down.

Honey:  [Disappointed]   Why?  We move in ten weeks.

Captain:  [Upset]  Honey, for seven years I was captain of a super freighter from Southern to Northern and Fire Nation.  I am not going backwards.  [Shuttered]  Besides... I had a bad feeling about the route…  If needed, I’ll enlist in the Southern navy.

Honey:  [Defensive]  Well you took this captain’s job…

Captain:  Don’t even go there, Honey Water!!!  You know why I took this job… [Tenderly rubbed his inner right thigh]

Honey:  [Placed his hand on hers]  Kyoshi Healer did a wonderful job.  Gets stiff.  Just a little limp.  But…  [Eyes became moist]

Captain:  [Touched his cheek]  I did all I could, Honey.  The Kyoshi Healer stopped the bleeding… not me.  Our daughter and sons **must**  go to Kyoshi University to become Kyoshi Healers.

Honey:  I agree with you… But… but, they could be banished from the Water Tribes because of the Kyoshi Certification.  Kyoshi University teaches Blood bending.  Call it Micro Healing.  I know what I felt…

Captain:  Yeah??  And because you felt that… We have you today, silly.

Captain raised up on her toes, wrapped her arms around her ‘Honey Water,’ and passionately kissed him… for a ten count.  They released to applause from the top deck passengers.  Captain looked up into his deep blue eyes and said firmly,  “Now, get off my boat, you Hooligan!”  Both of them laughed.  She scurried up the outside back stairs.  He walked down the back stairs as the top deck ROARED with applause and laughter.


	13. Restitution For Shredding My Heart

**Thirteen – Restitution For Shredding My Heart**

 

Leaving the ferry boat without incident, a hero from the Team Avatar walked down the pier toward the archway of the Air Nomads.  “Finally back at Air Temple Island.  Well, I hope Master Tenzin lets me stay here.  At least until I get a couple of paychecks from the Police Department.  Wonder if Bolin would let me stay with him?  He does have a good job in construction.  Earth benders, lucky people.  [Saw someone on the beach]  Is that Korra?  Sun’s in my eyes.  She does swim fast.  Good, round two.  You left and I wasn’t finished.”  Mako turned right at the end of the pier toward the little beach near the lagoon.  Footsteps in the sand.   Harsh.   Noticeable.   Firm.  Someone wanted Asami to know that someone was coming. 

First mistake.  Asami did not turn around when she heard footsteps.

Asami:  Hey, who’s there?  Just reading my book waiting for Avatar Korra.

Mako:  [Walking up behind Asami]  Good to see you acknowledged my presence this time, Sato.

Asami:  [Closed her book]  Oh, just you, Mako.  I’ve told you before.  Leave me alone.  You have The Avatar to play with…

Mako:  [Gruff]  I am not playing, Sato.  What did you tell Korra about me?  Hmm? What lies are you spreading about me?

Asami:  [Staring across Yue Bay]  Mako, I have been out of town for two weeks.  I haven’t seen Korra yet.  She said to meet her here ninety minutes ago.  Do you see Korra anywhere near me??

Mako:  [Stood behind and over Asami]  Korra just broke up with me at Aang Memorial.  Used the same line you used…  [Paused]  I’m not **your** girl anymore.

Second mistake.  Let the adversary gain position.  Asami will learn with time…

Mako:  [Grabbed the top of Asami’s hair and yanked her up off the beach]

Asami:  [Hands went to the top of her head. SCREAMED and SCREAMED. Hoping someone heard.]

Avatar Kyoshi:  [To Asami only]  **Trust the Warrior's heart…  Warrior.**

Courage flowed through Asami like warm water.  She felt Mako rap his right arm around the right side of her head.  She turned her head left and tilted it down.  His right arm wrapped around her lower jaw and not her neck…  She took a deep, deep breath.  Mako spread his legs for leverage and balance and brought his left arm around her head trying to choke the life from his ex-girlfriend. 

He squeezed tightly with all his might.  Asami’s thoughts,  “ _Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  That’s what my Master says…_ ”  Calmly, with her left hand, Asami pulled up her skirt and pulled out her Kyoshi Dagger.  And thrust the dagger deep into the left exposed thigh of Mako.  She left the dagger in place as he SCREAMED.  He squeezed even harder trying to choke the life from his ex-girlfriend.  She pulled the dagger out.  And grinned.  Thrusting the dagger even deeper into Mako’s thigh, she dug and dug for his thigh bone and found it.  Asami twisted her dagger into Mako’s thigh scraping his thigh bone.  Mako let out one final SCREAM!  And released Asami.  She spun to her right and did a flying spin kick and knocked Mako down…  Asami spun to face him and grinned broadly.

Old Warrior veteran saw the scuffle from the guard house and ran down the pathway to help the young lady.  He realized now, she doesn’t need the help.  The attacker needed the help.  He simply sat in the sand watching the free entertainment.

Bumi:  _She shoots… She scores – GOAL!!  Round One – The Warrior._

Mako rolled to her right tumbling twice.  She holstered her Kyoshi Dagger and re-positioned herself right in front of him one meter away.  Mako stood with fire coming from his fists.  And fire in his eyes…

 

  **1**

Asami pulled out her fan blades and [Slicktzz] opened her left. [Slicktzz] her right.  Asami assumed a lesser known defense position resembling a snake ready to strike.  She waited to strike her prey…

Each fan blade consisted of twelve steel ribs 28 cm long with 3 cm razor sharp tips covered by ornate 100% 5mm Silk.  Closed, the outer guards of 34 cm hid the tips from view.  Stealth.  Originally pongee, now Coal Black and Carnelian Red  – 100% Fireproof.  She waited to strike her prey…

Mako lowered his head and narrowed his eyes… ready to attack this bitch.  A voice came from someone sitting in the sand watching the entertainment.

Bumi:  Little Fire bender, you might wish to think about your next move… I have only seen one other Kyoshi Warrior use that position in my lifetime.  Maybe you will live to tell about it.  My opinion, regardless of what you do…  you’ll be dead in three minutes.

Asami:  [Calm correction]  My Master told me… ninety seconds.  [Did not move]

Bumi:  [Assessing the situation]  Hmm??  Yeah...  I apologize Warrior.  You are correct.  Well goodbye Little Fire bender.   Time to watch the finale.  [Sat back]

Mako was that stupid… or arrogant… or prideful.  Bumi watched his show.

Kyoshi Warrior Asami stood firm and strong – one meter way from her prey.  Playing with the man sitting on the sand allowed her to assess the situation.  “ _And hopefully calm Mako down.  I truly see no need to harm him.  He is weak and helpless and powerless.  [Mako’s weight shifted]  And that stupid…_ ” 

Mako stood in a right handed boxer’s normal stance with left arm up and left hand back to shoulder; and with right arm down and right hand tucked at waist ready for an upper cut.   Mako leaned forward to his left with flames on both of his fists.  The Warrior’s heart took over for Asami.  She closed her right fan blade.  Mako shifted his weight with his left shoulder and rocked it toward Asami.  She thrust her right arm forward, tilted the right fan blade to a 45 degree angle left of perpendicular to the ground.  Mako performed a perfect left jab.   Asami saw the flaming fist coming and simply [Flicked] her right wrist from left to right hitting Mako’s forearm.  His forearm jerked to her right firing the ball of flame past her right ear exploding behind her.   Asami’s hair fluttered in the shockwave. 

Asami closed and flipped her left fan blade so the tips would not strike.  She pulled her fan blade toward her chest.  Mako’s weight was off balance.  However, he still continued the attack by shifting his weight to his right shoulder.  Asami leaned forward and launched her right side toward Mako making her one step closer.  Mako shifted his weight down his right arm to perform an upper cut.  Asami focused her target on Mako’s forehead, raised her left closed fan blade.  Mako pushed up with his right arm delivering the final blow.  Asami brought her left leg forward toward Mako forcing her entire weight behind her left arm.  She thrust out her left hand with the closed fan blade straight at the target and struck the center of Mako’s forehead.  [POW]  Mako’s head snapped back, his shoulders followed, along with his chest and tummy, and his feet went flying into the air…  Parallel to the ground, Mako dropped flat on his back…

Bumi:  8… 9… 10… Out Cold.  [Ding, ding]  Round Two – The Warrior.

The Warrior stood over the body, bowed in Honor, turned and walked away.  Two Healers from the guard house circled Mako and attended his wounds.

 

* * *

 

NOTE

1.  Asami defense position image accessed from ~~http://www.academy-martialarts.com/uploadedImages/AOHMA/Graphics/iStock_000014929868Small.jpg~~  
  
Accessed on 10 October 2016 from <http://www.martialartshelponline.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/iStock_000014929868Small.jpg>


	14. Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato

**Fourteen – Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato**

 

Tenzin:  [Arrived, stood next to Bumi]  What just happened here?

Bumi:  [Upset]  Well, Little Fire bender here only got off one shot before this Kyoshi Warrior knocked him out – cold.  POW!!!  [Laughed]  I want my money back.  Didn’t even last the full ninety seconds.  [Laughed some more]

Tenzin:  [Frustrated, yelled]  ASAMI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Asami:  [Walking seductively toward Bumi and Tenzin]  Mako attacked me.  I defended myself.  Be grateful, Tenzin.  [Looked him in the eyes]  Because of my Master, Mako is still alive…  [Went to sit near Bumi]  Kind Sir. May I sit here?

Bumi:  [Shifted left]  Would be my honor, Kyoshi Warrior…

Asami:  Asami Sato.  Please to meet you…  [Bowed to him]

Bumi:  [Returned the bow]  Commander Bumi, retired.  Tenzin’s older brother.

Asami:  [Sat next to Bumi with her fan blades in her lap]  Tenzin, **if** his neck isn’t broken, he will be knocked out for about an hour or two.  Might as well take him back up to his room.  Oh.  He said Avatar Korra dumped him.  Mako blamed me.

Bumi:  [Hysterical laughter]  **IF** his neck isn’t broken…  I love Kyoshi Warriors.

Tenzin:  [Taking authority]  Let me see your identification, Asami!

Asami:  [Reached into her right pocket and handed her Kyoshi ID]   Don’t leave with that, Master Tenzin.

Tenzin:  [Ignored her]  Claiming to be a Kyoshi Warrior… [Read the ID]  Ohhh.

Bumi:  What’s wrong, Little Brother?  Need glasses?

Tenzin:  I can’t decipher the codes… [Turned to go to guard house]

Asami:  [Started to stand.]

Bumi:  [Bumi whispered to Asami]  Diplomacy, Young Warrior.  [To Tenzin]  Tenzin, I can read it for you.  If you wish….

Tenzin:  [Hands Asami’s ID to Bumi.  Asami relaxed again.]

Bumi:  [Took the ID and adjusted his – eyes]  Glare on the ID.  Yeah. has official seal of the Kyoshi Alliance or Kyoshi Warrior formerly. [Read some more]  Damn!

Tenzin:  What?

Bumi:  [Looked over at Asami.  She approved]  Okay, Tenzin. Most important one.  Asami Sato **is** an authentic Kyoshi Warrior, first fan blade rank blue. Only one higher, white or Elder. Gold-green one, Master Tessenjutsu, fan blades.  Gold-red, Master Martial Arts,  15 of them??  Whoa…

Asami:  Yes, officially.  Dad wanted me to protect myself.  Been training since I was seven years old.  I know twenty seven fighting styles total…

Bumi:  [Big smile]  Wish I was twenty years younger so I could spar against you.

Asami:  [Grin]  You can go easy on my, Commander.

Tenzin:  [Rolled his eyes]  Anything really important, Bumi?

Bumi:  [Looked intently at the ID and turned to Asami.]  You’re eighteen and have this certification?  Black fan?

Asami:  [Matter of fact.]  Yes, you saw the fan blades.  [Opened one up to show]  All nine Elders of the Council of the Kyoshi Alliance approved of that black fan.  [Closed fan blade up, placed back on her lap]

Bumi:  [Somber and serious.]  Tenzin, do you remember the Treaty of 163?

Tenzin:  Not verbatim.  Why?

Bumi:  In 161, the Kyoshi Alliance claimed the four… no five nations were harassing their citizens.  Treating them as second class citizens even though the Kyoshi Alliance had dual citizenship with all five nations.  After two Kyoshi Warriors were executed in the Northern Water Tribe, later found to be trumped up charges, the Kyoshi Alliance acted swiftly.  Three nights later, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation Fire Lord received a visit by one Outcast Warrior for each leader.  Details don’t exist since the Outcast Warrior official does not exist…  [Paused]  Rumors exist…  [Eyes dilated, inhaled]

Tenzin:  [Firm]  Get to the point, Bumi.

Bumi:  [Exhaled, spoke slowly]  Each leader woke up with a severed head of a hog monkey sitting on their chest or stomach.  Their clothing was pinned to the bed by Kyoshi Daggers.  And one Kyoshi Dagger was sticking out of the top of the head of each hog monkey.  One word on the note.  Repent.  [Looked at The Warrior sitting next to him]  Nobody saw anything.

Asami:  [Gently clutched her Coal Black and Carnelian Red fan blades.  Peace.]

 

 

Silence.  The ocean winds blew sweet salt air from the Sea.  Asami closed her eyes letting her hair blow in the breeze.  Horn of a ferry boat.

 

 

Tenzin:  What about United Republic?  We heard nothing of this.

Bumi:  [Turned away from The Warrior and looked up at the Air Temple]  The Council members from the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, and the Earth Kingdom received the same exact… message… three nights later…  [Looked back into The Warrior]

Tenzin:  [Reflection]  Hmm…  To prove the first… was not a lucky accident.  [Somber]  And what does this have to do with, Asami?

Bumi:  [The Warrior wore a sly smile]  An Outcast Warrior Enforcer, Tenzin.  Darkest, most secret of all.  With the Law Enforcement and Peacekeepers Treaty of 163,  the Kyoshi Alliance became the default law enforcement of all five nations and/or all nations created after 163.  Each nation is sovereign and has the right to their military and law enforcement.  However, if there is a dispute by a citizen or a group about law enforcement, Kyoshi Alliance has ultimate authority.

Tenzin:  [Confused]  Bumi… She’s an Assassin?

Bumi:  [Deep breath]  More, Tenzin.  You’re looking at… The Black Fan of Death.

 

 

Asami stood, slid her fan blades back into their holsters and pulled out her Kyoshi Dagger covered in blood.  She twisted the blade slowly watching the sunlight glisten off the steel.  Looked deeply at the handle, turned and walked gracefully as a seasoned dancer to the edge of the water and knelt.  She washed off the blood lovingly with gentle strokes.  Dried the dagger off with her skirt and slowly slid the Kyoshi Dagger back into its holster.  The Warrior stood firm and strong.  “May I have my identification back… please?”

 

 

Bumi watched as The Warrior rose and delicately slide her fan blades back into their holsters.  She slowly raised the left side of her skirt slipping her hand down and pulled out her Kyoshi Dagger tainted with blood.  Bumi and Tenzin looked confused but were afraid to ask The Warrior for an explanation.  The sunshine bounced off the dried drops of blood clinging to the cold steel.  Avatar Kyoshi’s War fan blade road proudly on the hilt near the blade.   The Warrior turned and sensually walked away…

Bumi:  [Thought vigorously]  _What did we do wrong?  What did I do wrong?_ [Thought…  Thought… whispered to Tenzin]  CRAP… [Tenzin started to speak]  Quiet you…  I don’t have much time to fix this…  [Tenzin protested]  [Whispered] Tenzin, for the love of Mother… SHUT UP…

Bumi started walking toward The Warrior but heard the request halfway there.  “ _Too late.  Damn etiquette.  Bumi, Kya’s right… You are an idiot._ ”  He kept walking and spoke before he arrived – The Warrior was already pissed.

Bumi:  [Stopped one meter behind The Warrior, bowed and spoke]  Kyoshi Warrior Asami.  I apologize for offending you.  When I identified you as a Black Fan Enforcer, I was to immediately return your identification to you.  I did not do this in a timely manner.  I ask for your forgiveness.  [Still bowed, offered her ID with both hands]  _Now let’s see if I have to approach her or she approaches me_

Asami:  [Turned and took one step forward and accepted the ID]  Commander Bumi, You have been a loyal ally and a true friend to the Kyoshi Alliance for over three decades.  Congratulation on your recent retirement.  You will be missed by my Brothers and Sisters.  However, I am glad you have moved to Air Temple Island.  And will be happy to continue to serve you as a Kyoshi Ally.  [Bowed low to Bumi, two second count, both rose]

Bumi:  [Smiled at The Warrior who smiled back, He turned and walked back]

Bumi:  [Walked back to Tenzin and whispered.]  Your turn, Little Brother.

 

Tenzin:  [Looked at the teenage woman standing near the water’s edge.  Sighed]  _Thirty minutes ago, she was just Korra’s friend.  Damn… I’m as nervous as when Mother scolded me for something.  Okay, let’s get this over with…_   [Walked toward The Warrior who had gone to her satchel to retrieve something.]   C _rap, now what?_

Tenzin arrived half a meter in front of The Warrior and looked into the eyes of The Warrior.  Really deeply into the eyes of Kyoshi Warrior Asami.  He didn’t know etiquette.  But would have broken it anyway…

Tenzin:  [Smiled broadly]  I am so proud of you… Asami Sato, Kyoshi Warrior Black Fan Enforcer.  [Bowed low to her and rose]

Asami:  [Raised her hands together, bowed low, and rose]  Master Tenzin, Thank you for returning Honor to me.  But none was taken from me by you.  You didn’t know who I was so my expectations were low.  My name is Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato.  I am assigned to you, Master Tenzin, to defend, to protect, to keep from harm your wife, Pema and your children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan.  For security reasons, we do not carry assignment orders with us.  Kyoshi Corps can verify if what I have said is true.  They are located downtown Republic City.  The booklet has the phone number and address.  [Handed several booklets to Tenzin.]

Tenzin:  [Accepted the booklets, whispered]  I feel like back in school…

Asami:  [Giggle]  Only have to do this once. Then the responsibility for performing proper etiquette and protocol is yours, Master Tenzin  [Winked]

Tenzin:  That’s what Lin said…  [Asami did not response]

Asami:  Master Tenzin, that concluded my introduction.  I am here to serve you and your family.  What are your questions?

Tenzin:  [Thought]  I have many questions but would like to organize them.  And read the booklets first… If that is okay…

Asami:  [Smiled lovingly]  Master, Ask when you feel like asking.  I would like to stay here to wait for Korra.  I am worried.  If she had her glider, she should have been home by now.

Tenzin:  [Also worried]  True.  Stay here and wait for her.  Wave at the guard house when she arrives I’ll come down to greet her and see what happened.

Asami:  Okay, Master.  [Giggle and jumped]  I’m going back to reading my book.  A Gaang novel of their adventures.  This chapter is when they met Toph, the blind bandit.  [Asami ran back to her jacket, quickly sat, and picked up her book]

Tenzin waved.  Asami waved, too, and began reading.  He walked back to Bumi.

Bumi:  So, How much trouble did you get into this time?

Tenzin:  [Laughed]  None, Bumi… I got off this time… That’s my only free one…

Bumi and Tenzin returned to the top of Air Temple Island to resume their dinner.

 

 

Asami read about the adventures of Team Avatar saving the world.  Not realistic. Mostly written for children full of comedy and fantasy violence.  She giggled at the dialog and laid her book down and sighed.  The sunset turned the buildings across the Yue Bay a golden color mixed with silver.  The modern sun reflective glass installed in the new skyscrapers bounced the sun in multiple rainbows.  Asami just watched…  Peace…  Serene…  Calm…

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

**“I, Avatar Kyoshi, here by pledge**

**to protect, to defend,**

**and to keep safe My Little Sister,**

**Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato.”**


	15. Tadaima ただいま!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Warrior Pair: Two Kyoshi Warriors who fight for Justice as a team. They fight together, side-by-side, on the same assignments (missions). Friendship or platonic relationship.  
> Warrior Mate: Warrior Pair fighting back-to-back knowing each others movements. An intimate relationship. A companion, confidant and spiritmate.
> 
> Kyoshi Island described as an open society. Age of consent of 16 years old, male or female. Traditionally, Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Pair. Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Mate. But, there was no restrictions on the number. A Kyoshi may have multiple Kyoshi Pairs or Warrior Mates. The population of Kyoshi Island was small becoming a family. All adults were needed to care and educate the children. (A village to raise a child) Also, original outline, Kyoshi Island had no legal divorce. Separated Warrior Mates were still considered Warrior Mates.

**Fifteen – Tadaima ただいま!!!  
**

Asami:  [Pulled her knees up to her chest longing for her friend]  Avatar Korra… Where are you?  [Sigh]  Dad doesn't want me to visit him… Says I betrayed my Mother.  [Put her head down onto her knees]  Mommy, I was a good little girl. I didn’t yell at Daddy. I just left. And haven’t been back.

Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato sighed again then stretched out and laid back smelling the fragrance of her jacket.  The sun was setting so the rays were long.  She closed her eyes searching for some sense of Peace and Understanding.  And drifted into dreamland…

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK          

“HA…”  Swipe. Swipe.  “HAI..”  Flip. Swish.  “Not to bad, Sato,  for someone who’s never used fans.”  “Whoa… close.. HAI.  Yeah…  I have a good Master…”  “Hmm.”  Swish. Flink. Flap.  “HEY…”  Thump.  Thrwap.  Roll.  Roll…  “owwlllee…” “Okay, Time out, Sato.”  Both women were panting and huffing.  Date:  Fifth day of the first month of the year 169 ASC, The Year of the Snake.  Two years ago…

Convinced that his daughter, Asami, had learned all that was needed to know about martial arts, Hiroshi Sato contacted Chief of the Police, Lin Beifong for more assistance in the defensive and offensive training of his daughter.  Lin reluctantly agreed to train her in Tessenjutsu,  The Way of the Kyoshi Fan or Iron 鉄 Fan 扇 Art 術.  The only stipulation was… Asami Sato must become a Kyoshi Warrior… If not, no training.   Hiroshi Sato reluctantly agreed.

Republic City Park, fifteen meters west of the little island with two little bridges.  The island where a future Avatar would be caught fishing. Near a once prominent tree now hidden by other more prominent trees in the memorial tree row.  This one was dedicated in 127 ASC by a little seven year old girl by the name of Lin Beifong for her beloved mother Toph Beifong, Chief of the Metalbending Police Force.  Lin sat down, laid her back against the tree, and crossed her legs.  She motioned for Asami to sit in front of her, lean back and rest the back of her head in Lin’s lap…

Lin:  [Helping her student to the ground]  My Master would reward me with this resting position.  So, I will reward my student the same way…

Asami:  [Laid the back of her head into her Master’s lap]  Thank you, Master.  [Giggled]  Usually there is a ‘but’ coming next…

Lin:  [Smiled]  Just like My Master.  But…  Sato, you are wonderful at book learning and have all the techniques down, perfectly.  You could pass the test easily right now… But…  [Asami laughed]  You fight as if you are trying to think outside the box.  Do not think outside the box… Sato…  Know for a fact… There is no box.”

Asami smiled and rested in her mentors care.  Chief massaged Asami’s temples lulling her to sleep.  Then stopped. 

Asami:  [Opened her eyes, looked up]  Awww  [Pouty]

Lin:  Don’t go soft on me, Sato.  [Smiled]  Time to continue.  Fifteen more minutes then I have to return to Duty. 

Asami:  Thank you for doing this, Chief.  Spending your lunch with me…  You are special…  I’ll pay you back, someday.

Lin:  Pay it forward, Sato…  Pay the next generation for your blessings. 

[The sparring resumed…]

           END FLASHBACK          

 

**[T   H   U   M   P]**

Asami:  [Jerked.]  What was that?  Felt like the beach was hit by a torpedo.  [Sat up and looked.]  No, a Korrapedo…  [Laughed]  Well we found another good use for your butt.  And Momma here   **l o v e s**    that butt.  [Sly grin]

Korra:  [Zzzz, mumbled]  …tea… …ease…  [ZZZZZZ]

Asami:  [Stood up, walked to Korra and knelt down]  Sounds like your breathing.  Sounds like our first Satomobiles.  Deep snore just like Dad… Tide’s coming in.  Better pull you back some.  Sorry if this wakes you up. Uhhhh.  Princess needs her beauty sleep.  [Giggled picking up her shoulders and upper back, and slid her backwards until her feet barely touched the water.]   Yeah, that’s my Water Girl.  Did not even move when I pulled her back.  Sleeps like a boulder.  [Softly laid her down.  Korra smacked her lips, sneezed, zzzzz]  [Sigh]  Damn, Avatar been eating meatloaf again?  We need to start jogging together… [Knelt again, brushed the hair out of her eyes.]  I’ll be back, Korra.  Need to tell Tenzin you are home.  WOW, what a swim… You sleep, My Avatar.  [Kissed her forehead]

 

Asami stood and walked up to the guard house who phoned Tenzin and told him that the Avatar had returned from Aang Memorial Island.  Asami waited.  Twenty minutes later, he arrived alone.  They walked back to check on The Avatar…

Tenzin:  [Nervous]  I read the first booklet.  Cute name.   ‘So you just met your Kyoshi Warrior.”  [Smiled]

Asami:  [Casual]  _He is nervous.  Bumi must have talked to him.  Good job big brother protecting your little brother._ Yes, Master Tenzin.  We have a Marketing Department just like all businesses.  When Kyoshi Corps was formed years ago, the Biz-bender who suggested the company also suggested going all business as an entity.  The Elders approved of her proposal.  Been working ever since.

Tenzin:  [Relaxing, a little]  Good.  Maybe the Air  Nomads should form a business.

Asami:  I don’t know…  There are books about business at the library.  Best to read them.  Ty Lee’s oldest sister, Ty Woo, founder and former CEO of DFP global shipping, has wonderful books on the subject.

Tenzin:  [Finally reached the Archway and turned left to the beach.]  Oh…  [Uncomfortable with the silence]  Was the year 161 the turning point for the Kyoshi Warriors?

Asami:  [Once on the white sand, the pace slowed, she remained silent]

Tenzin:  [Followed]  _When a Warrior remained silent after a question… subject – off limits.  okay. …_  [Subject change]  What made you decide to become a Kyoshi Warrior?

Asami:  [Turned on like a light]  Felt helpless and weak after mother was killed. Dad was supportive at first, then trained me to take care of myself and went back to running Future Industries.  Of course I was hurt…   As I learned more about self defense and more martial arts, I saw most of them were to protect the weak or helpless.  Read on my own about Kyoshi Warriors.  Adventures of The Seven.  Stories about Mai and Rika and Delta Province.  And Ty Lee…  [Reflection]  What a Dark/Light person…

Tenzin:  I don’t understand.

Asami:  Ty Lee would give a person a room and board for nothing without asking questions.  And next day, bring to Justice that person in battle because that person was the adversary to the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  Her Duty to Avatar Kyoshi. 

Tenzin:  You mean kill that person to fulfill your Duty? 

Asami:  [Pondered what to say]  _Well, this is public record.  He’d have to find it.  But Tenzin could find this information, on his own._ [Spoke]  I am not an Assassin, Master Tenzin.  Bumi was correct.  I am more.   An Outcast Warrior Enforcer.  I am judge.  I am juror.  I am executioner. [Silent]  Did you read The treaty of 163 signed by all the nations?  [Tenzin looked irritated]  Anyway, it gives me the power or right to decide or act according to my own judgment – my Warrior’s heart, Master.  I have the freedom of judgment or choice.   I am authorized at my discretion to use lethal force if necessary to bring a person to Justice.

Silence as they approach the beach and Avatar Korra still sleeping.  Asami stopped and turned to Tenzin. 

Asami:  [Stood firm and strong]  My judgment can only be questioned by the Council of the Kyoshi Alliance.  That would be **anyone’s** right to recourse for Justice.  **Anyone** has a right to petition the Council.  And IF they find my judgment in error… I spend the rest of my life in a Kyoshi Prison.  That is how seriously I take my Duty.  [Turned and continued down to Avatar Korra.] 

Tenzin:  [To himself, following Asami]   _Lin, why didn’t you explain it to me like that.  No treaty back when you joined the Kyoshi Warriors.  Just ‘Tenzin, I take my Duty to Avatar Kyoshi very seriously.’  I know you will train her well.  She has the passion and spark you had at that age…  You still have, Lin._ ”

Both stood over The Avatar – snoring.

Tenzin:  [Knelt down and felt her pulse on her neck]  Yes, She’s alive.

Korra:  [ZZZZ, giggled]  … tick…les…  [Giggle and pushed hand away, ZZZZZ]

Asami:  [Looked at watch]  She landed 45 minutes ago… hehe THUMP.  I was going to wake her in another 45 minutes and come have dinner.

Tenzin:  [Stood and turned to Asami]  Sounds good.  I’ll ask Pema to make a dish for you and Korra.  She’ll leave in the coldbox for you two.  Now about Mako.

Asami:  [Stood straight]  I am ready for my punishment, Master Tenzin.   For attacking Mako.

Tenzin:  [Amazed]  Hmm.  You have matured…  Yours is simple.  Banishment from Air Temple for thirty days starting tomorrow.  Let you and Korra spend some time together having dinner and talking before you leave.  We can take you back to the mainland.

Asami:  [Bowed low with due respect]  Thank you, Master.  [Rose]  But would be best for me to leave after The Avatar woke up.

Tenzin:  As you wish.  Now, Mako… He disturbs me.  Bumi said he had such rage against you… against The Avatar.  I am going to have to ban him permanently from Air Temple Island.  He’s lost my Trust.  He has issues which need to be addressed.  I’ll recommend him to Serenity Gardens for – therapy.

Asami:  Serenity Gardens helped me through my mother’s death… Helps me now with my father. [Covered her mouth with her hand.]  Dad doesn’t want to see me anymore… [Crying]  Says… I betrayed my Mother.

Tenzin:  [Embraced Asami gently.]  I’m sorry to hear that…

Time stood still.

They released and Tenzin left.  He turned, waved, and returned to the Archway. Turned right and walked back up the hill to the residential area.  Asami waved and watched him walk up to the Archway.  Then she returned to her jacket on the beach, picked it up and put it on.  Asami moved closer to Korra about a meter from her – guarding Her Avatar.  She spoke quietly,  “45 more minutes, Honey.  Sun’s going down.  Gets cold this time of year during the evening…”  Kyoshi Warrior Asami stood firm and strong to watch over her Best Friend…  

Her essence breathed in the sweet aroma of her Warrior Pair **1** …  " _My Avatar, should we take our relationship to the next level?_   [Sighed] _No, best we stay friends for now…_ "


	16. Wakie, Wakie

**Sixteen – Wakie, Wakie**

Asami watched left then right as another ferry boat docked.  Protecting the Avatar behind her.  " _Almost slowed down for tonight.  Maybe two or three then one per hour until morning.  Don’t blame the Company.  Not many ride the ferry at night time._ ”  Looked at her watch.  “ _45 minutes drifted to fast.  Wakie, wakie._ ”

Asami:  [Stood behind Korra’s head]  How long you going to sleep, Avatar?

Korra:  [Opened one eye to upside down Asami]  I guess I got my wake up call…  [Smiled]  How long have you been behind me?” 

Asami:  [Knelt down close to Korra’s head]  After you thumped onto the beach.  You laid back and fell asleep.  About an hour and a half.

Korra:  [Stretched]  Missed dinner I guess.  Want to have dinner in the City?” 

Asami:  Pema left us something in the coldbox.  But, if you wish, we could spend some ‘We’ time together at the Mansion.  [Gently touched Korra’s nose]

Korra:  [Smiled]  Pema is so good to us.  [Leaned her head back and looked into Asami’s eyes]  Tonight, I would like ‘We’ time if that is okay with you.  

Asami:  [Rose up]  Sure. Let’s thank Pema for her meal and tell her our plans.  

Korra:  [Raising her hands to Asami]  _Oh, crap… She saw me looking up her skirt.  I am a pervert…_ [Spoke]  Yes, Etiquette and decorum are things I do lack. 

Asami:  [Stayed silent as she saw Korra taking a ‘glance’]  _You look adorable when you blush, Avatar._ [Asami grabbed Korra’s hands]

Korra pulled herself up standing with her back to Asami.  She stumbled because her legs were weak from swimming.  Asami caught The Avatar before she fell.  She held and supported her Warrior Pair kissing the nape of her neck.  “Korra?!?  Are you okay?”  Korra informed Asami that she had hypothermia and needed to raise the temperature of her core body – the torso and chest area.  Asami suggested the warm white sand to heat her body.  Korra agreed as her Warrior Pair guided her back to the warm soft sand…

Asami:  [Helped Korra back to warmer sand]  Here, dry sand.  It’s warm from the sun.  [Helped Korra sit down and knelt beside her]  _I don’t want to lose you, Water Girl…_ [Looked into Korra’s iceberg blue eyes]  

Korra:  [Saw worry as Asami bit her lower lip, pulled it into her mouth, and slowly released through her upper teeth.]  Baby, I’ll be okay.   You were here for a reason and watched over me.  [Smiled]  Besides, you might like what happens next.

Asami:  [Looked confused, tilted her head]

Korra:  We have to get my ‘core’ temperature up.  First – We need to remove my wet clothing.  I’ll quickly air bend to dry off.  [Asami blushed]   I need to warm up my trunk first… the chest and belly.  Not the legs or arms or shock sets in…

Asami:  [Removed Korra’s boots, top shirt and upper underwear, tenderly removed her pants and lower underwear.  Korra gently air bended the water away]  You look lovely, Korra.  [Asami smiled softly and rubbed Korra’s belly]

Korra:  [Blushed]  Focus, you tease.  Now, I lay back and you get to cover me with the warm sand.  ‘member, chest and belly…  I know you’ve been wanting to ‘cover me up’ since we first sunbathed here.  [Laughed warmly] 

Asami:  [Smirked]  You are a mind bender.  Damn straight, Water Girl.

Asami gently covered Korra’s torso with the white warm sand.  The sand glowed.   She saw Korra fire bending the sand keeping the sand warm.  Asami would touch Korra’s forehead about every five minutes to see if she were warming.  Korra didn’t complain.  When she started to warm, Asami touched about ever fifteen minutes.  She smiled down to Korra as she patted the warming sand.

Korra:  _Once again. She is here.  Mako is not._ Thank you for being here, Asami.

Asami:  [Softly]  You’re my friend, Korra. [Her heart gleamed]  _Are we ready to go to the next level – Warrior Mates?_

Korra:  [Her essence radiated]  _Are we ready to go the next level – Warrior Mates?_

 

Time froze.

 

When Korra’s body temperature started to rise, she drank some warm tea that Asami gave her.  After debating who was the first Biz-bender, Azula or Uncle Iroh, the women laughed out loud as the sun began to set on Air Temple Island.  Soon the laughter died down and both had a somber face.  Asami and Korra both said,  “I have something I need to tell you…”

Korra:  [Her chest and belly still buried in the warm sand.]  You first, Sato.

Asami:  [Nervous, drumming on Korra buried in sand]  Ohh...  you’re not a drum…  [Both lovely laugh]  _Okay, Asami just say it…  Let her decide **her** reaction…  _ [Looked into Korra’s eyes.]  I hurt Mako when he came back from Aang Memorial Island.  [Korra remained calm.  Asami gained courage]  When he left the ferry boat he saw me on the beach here.  I should have turned around when he walked up behind me… My fault there.  He stood above me and said that you had broken up with him.  Korra, he blamed me for the break up.  [Panting, re-living the experience.]  Then grabbed my hair and pulled me up trying to strangle me!! 

Korra:  [Korra’s free hand grabbed Asami’s hand and squeezed.]  You are okay, now.  [Massaged the back of Asami's hand]

Asami:  [Calmed down and patted Korra, the sand pile]  Bumi saw everything.  Talk to him later…  Well Tenzin came and made a ruling.  I am banished from Air Temple Island for thirty days starting tomorrow.  [Korra started to protest]  No, I must follow the laws of a nation.  I could have avoided this by staying alert.  I’ll learn from my mistakes.

Korra:  [Holding Asami’s hand,  Korra pouty face]  I won’t see you for thirty days?

Asami:  [Mouth open wide.]  Silly… You are always welcomed at the Mansion.  [Leaned down and kissed Her Avatar on the lips] 

Korra:  [Korra accepted the kiss with joy]  Now, step back.  Need to blow the sand away.  with a POW…

 

Asami gathered the clothes and boots of Korra and backed a safe distance away.  Korra focused and aimed away from Asami and [POW] one big air burst toward the end of the beach.  Korra lay nude now and leaned up and forward.  Asami rushed in quickly…

Asami:  [Rushed in behind Korra sitting on the sand.  She draped her jacket around Korra’s shoulders came to the front and pulled the jacket around.]  Tenzin’s at the Archway and coming this way.  Guard house must have saw me undressing you.  [Both chuckled like school girls.]

Korra:  [Put her clothes on the sand beside her.]  Perverts… Like they have anything else to do but watch women on the beach…  [Tenzin arrived]

Tenzin:  [Stopped behind Korra and Asami.]  Ladies, what is going on here?

Korra:  [Pissed and tired]  Just finished having raw passionate romantic se…

Asami:  Korra!!

Korra:  [Compassion for Asami who knelt in front of Korra.]  Okay, the truth.  Asami helped me out of the water.  I stumbled backwards not feeling my legs… I self diagnosed as hypothermia and told Asami what we needed to do to keep me from going into SHOCK, TENZIN!!  I AM A MASTER HEALER, YOU KNOW…  [Asami holds Korra’s hand]  Mako burned my glider.  He blocked my escape to the ferry boat.  So I swam home…  oooOOOooo  Four hours in the water **tends** to give you HYPOTHERMIA, TENZIN!!

Tenzin:  [Frustrated]  Mako’s right… You do make everything into a drama.  More and more I am believing you two were in this together…

Korra:  [Stood knocking Asami backwards to the ground.  Hands blazing. turned to Tenzin]  WHAT?!?  YOU BELIEVE THAT BASTARD OVER ME???  OR ASAMI??  What is your problem, Tenzin?  Huh??  First you barely let Asami over to see me.  Then when she does, you or one of your Air People chaperon us like school kids.  BUT, if it’s Mako and me… You let us have free reign of the Island.  What a double standard that is…  [Retrieving her leather satchel, Asami stood up moving closer to Korra]

Tenzin:  [Calm, taking control again.]  As I told you, I have young children on the Island.  Seeing a woman kissing and holding hands with a man is normal…

Korra:  [Wrapped in Asami’s jacket felt the presence of Asami behind her]   Say it…  SAY IT, TENZIN!!!

Tenzin:  [Goes quiet]

Korra:  [Turned around to face Asami]  Forgive me… You are special to me… And I don’t want to stay secret anymore.

Asami:  [Placed her hand on Korra’s cheek.]  Me neither, Water Girl.  Come live with me in the Mansion…  [Kiss]  You still can have your own room… now, with a butler.  [Korra started to take off the jacket.]  No, return when you see me again.

Tenzin:  [Sincerely watching objectively]  Time to go, Warrior Asami.

Asami:  [Moving around Korra’s right side]  Yes, Master Tenzin.

Korra grabbed her arm and spun her around.  Korra embraced Asami and pressed their hips together.  Moved her face closer to Asami’s.  Pressed her lips against Asami’s.  Asami pulled back, “Don’t, Avatar… unless you mean it.”   Korra looked lovingly into the eyes of Her Warrior.  “I love you, Asami.”   She moved slowly closer to Asami and passionately kissed her.  Asami blushed and draped her arms around the neck of Her Avatar accepting her kiss with joy.  She played with Korra’s tender ponytail as her Love held her tightly…

 

A luscious kiss.  A yearning for balance.  A longing for hope.  Consuming the stigma of tender forbidden affection. 

 

Korra released the lips of her Love who slowly released Her Avatar.  Korra spoke,  “I am Your Avatar and you are My Warrior.  My Duty to you will not change.”  Asami smiled and wiped her lips with her index finger.  She kissed Korra on the cheek nibbling her nose.  The ferry boat to the mainland arrived.  Korra watched as Asami sensually walked towards the ferry.  The ferry left.  Tenzin spoke softly,  “Message received, Avatar…,”  turned, walked a few paces opening his glider and lifted off gently pushing the sand away from Korra.

Avatar Korra sat on the beach wrapped in the jacket of her Love.  She smelled the sweet fragrance and felt the warmth from Asami on her bare skin…  Korra spoke slowly to the ocean winds,  “Forgive me, Tenzin.  But, I will love who I wish. Not who I’m **suppose** to love.  Mako can find another plaything.”  Korra loosened her ponytails letting her hair flow free in the ocean breeze.  You see…  The ocean winds always listened to her and respected her opinions honoring her decisions counseling her mistakes.  The ocean winds never judged her…


	17. Sleepy, Sleepy

**Seventeen – Sleepy, Sleepy**

The ferry boat bumped against the pier, seemed not to excite Asami as much as this afternoon.  “ _Jinora being grounded.  Mako going psycho on me.  Avatar stealing Honor from Master Tenzin…  Should have ‘let it go,’ Water Girl.  But…  I’m not your Master._ [Sigh]  _After today, I doubt Tenzin is either._ ”  She waited patiently for the Air Acolytes to secure the boat and for the door to open.  She boarded on the first deck this evening and picked a window seat to view the Bay.  To contemplate – What next…

Asami:  [Staring at her reflection in the window, not seeing the twilight sunset.]  Korra, IF I have told you about my relationship with Mako, maybe none of this would have happened.  [She hugged herself]  Wish mind bending were true… You could tell me to ‘calm down, Sato.’  And I could tell you to ‘chill, Water Girl.’  [Saw a flash from the sun off the buildings in the background]  Or send you my thoughts and feelings or even a simple image of this sunset through my eyes.  [Smiled warmly, lovingly.]

Asami tried to lock a tear away.  It escaped.  Breaking through the corner of her eye.  "No going back now, Korra.  We take our relationship to the next level **–** Warrior Mates."  Asami rested her head against the window, sighed deeply, and fell asleep longing for Her Avatar.

The gong rang 9:00 evening time, last gong for the night.  First morning gong will be at 6:00 morning time.  The soothing breeze carried the sound down to the ears of The Avatar.  Calm now, Korra stood breathing in Asami one more time.  She gathered her clothes and slowly dressed.  Then put Asami’s jacket on properly, turned and formed an air sphere around her ready to fly to the top of Air Temple Island.  She lifted up – slowly.  Then landed.  “I complained about being out-of-shape.  So, Chubby Avatar… let’s go for a run up to the top arches.  GO!” 

Korra jogged through the sand back to the Archway and up the pathway at a steady pace.  Up the hilly path to the top and collapsed to her knees under the top arches.  “Okay brain… [Huff, huff]  If I have that  [Pant, pant]  silly idea again,  [Huff, huff]  to run up  [Huff, huff]  this pathway  [Pant, pant] please forget that thought… [Deep breath]”  She fell forward and rolled onto her back.  Naga came over and licked her then laid down behind Korra.  [Plop]  Korra leaned on her soft fur and fell asleep…

 “ _Some sleep is better than none…_ ”  Korra thought as Tenzin asked, “Are you awake, Korra?”  She fought saying something sarcastic.  And spoke softly, “[Sigh]  Enough talking for tonight, Tenzin.  I will do nothing but yell at you, again.”   Tenzin remained silent.  Korra replied,  “Since I can’t get any rest out here with Naga, do I still live here, Tenzin?”  Tenzin jerked, “Yes, as long as you want.”  He turned returning to his home.  And Korra turned and loved on Naga who licked her and went back to sleep.  Korra left silently.  “ _Sand itching every place – EW.”_ Arriving in her bedroom, she stood by the side of her bed and [PLOPPED] into the soft, mushy pillows.  Korra needed a hot shower.  

Korra settled for contentment wrapped in Her Warrior's jacket.  The bridge of balance and power between the Spirit World and the Physical World fell asleep longing for Her Warrior.


	18. Hello Avatar

** 1 **

**Eighteen – Hello Avatar**

Hearing stories of Avatar Aang from Master Katara excited little Korra.  Adventures of heroic proportions including when they found Zuko’s mother.   And how Azula ran away.  Korra also read about the stories of the Kyoshi Warriors.  Funny how Asami read them too when she was a little girl…  Restless and tired produced dangerous combination when trying to sleep.  Visions from the past lives of the Avatar tended to bleed through the Spirit World into her mind…

 

          ENTER DREAM WORLD         

Approximately a thousand years after the birth of The Avatar Spirit, the merge of a human and the spirit of Light and Peace traveled the roads – alone.  The hands of Fate caught him as the Great Spirit of Destiny approached. 

Destiny:  [Bowed] Greetings, Avatar Sorartok.  I have heard you feel you are broken.  Maybe because your home, the Water tribe in the North has split and separated.  Do not feel worried.  For one day their wounds will be healed.

Avatar Sorartok:  Thank you, M’lady?

Destiny:  Kakortok, Avatar.  I am a humble merchant.  Selling rare coins made by the finest coinsmiths.  Would you like to see what is offered?

Avatar Sorartok:  I’m the Avatar.  Which does not pay very well.  I have little money to pay…

Destiny:  Well, I have two sets to offer.  The creator told me they must be offered to The Avatar first.  No charge to the Avatar.  Here are the sets. The Guardian Titanium Coins.  The Protector Titanium Coins.  Both sets are to be offered together as one set…  [Opened the pouches, showed coins]  A Blue Dragon of Light and a Red Dragon of Dark for each set.  They give the power of regeneration.  Out live your friends.  Instructions enclosed…  [Offered both pouches]

Avatar Sorartok:  So, you become… immortal?

Destiny:  Well, no.  You do die… sometimes painfully…  However, you come back to life.  [Smile and offered both pouches. made an Avatar Pouty face]

Avatar Sorartok:  [Sighed] Stop that… you look like me…  No charge?  [She shook head ‘yes’]  Okay... Yes, I’ll take them.  [She hands pouches to the Avatar]

Destiny:  [All giddy and happy, BIG SMILE, bowed] Thank you, Avatar for your kindness.

Avatar Sorartok:  [Looked at pouches] Guess, I had no choice…

Destiny:  [Raised her head, looked intently into the eyes of the Avatar, her eyes glowed white as the snow on the mountains near the South Pole.  Gently blowing in the breeze, Destiny's hair became silky white – the color of the Silver Birch in the wild forests of the Earth Kingdom.]  Remember, Avatar.  You always have a choice.  Always!! 

 

The glow of the merchant’s eyes faded.  Avatar Sorartok stood – alone.  Avatar Korra woke up breathing heavily…

           EXIT DREAM WORLD         

 

The moon light played games with the shadows under the window in Korra’s room.  Air Temple Island still became her sanctuary.  The spirit-vision woke her from her deep sleep.  Maybe the wind gently blowing through her window will ease her thoughts.   She rose and leaned against the headboard.  And thought something reclined against the right arm of her couch under the window.   She blinked and tiny sparkles flashed into her eyes.  Precious pink specks of light danced across her face.  

Avatar Korra looked into the shadows.  A metallic shimmer caught her eyes.  She slowly raised her hand and a single small sphere of flame came forth lighting the room in a gentle golden sea.  “Fire…”  Avatar Korra saw the most beautiful battle naginata ever created – other than, “And Ice…” which leaned against the wall.  “The Guardian and Protector of Ba Sing Se…”  The figure leaning against the arm simply smiled.  Her face wearing the Mask of the Death.  “An Outcast Warrior… mother and father told me, they were just a legend… Not real.”

A silhouette softly reclined on the couch with her left leg crossed over her right leg, her naginata shimmered in the moon light.  Blowing in the ocean winds was her thick long hair, originally Blackwood in shade, now the color of the Silver Birch in the wild forests of the Earth Kingdom.  The Warrior proudly honored her great-grandfather, Avatar Roku.  She wore her hair flowing free now displaying the beauty of her silky white hair.

With her weapon sleeping on her thigh, the figure softly and lovingly replied,  “Yes, Avatar Korra.  I am real.  And I, The Warrior Azula of Avatar Kyoshi, here by pledge to protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.  I am a Kyoshi Warrior and this is my Duty.”  She gracefully rose from the couch, took one step, and knelt before the bed of Avatar Korra.  Her head hung low as she balanced her naginata between her hands. 

The Warrior moved her hands with palms up and held the naginata toward The Avatar and spoke.  Her voice was firm and strong, “Avatar Korra, I and my naginata, Fire, are yours to use as you see proper...   We have returned to serve Our Avatar.”  The Warrior’s lips became sealed,  “[Mind-talk] And teach you the sixth bending art – Mind bending, My Avatar.”

Korra’s eyes opened wide with the wonders of a child as the words echoed through her mind.

** 2 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fiji $1 Silver Proof 2012 Dragon coin. Image from Blue side used for Light/Yin coin. Image from Red side used for Dark/Yang coin. Retrieved December 12, 2013, from lunaticg.blogspot.com website: http://lunaticg.blogspot.com/2012/01/fiji-1-silver-proof-2012-dragon-coin.html  
> 2\. Image modified. Original source accessed from http://www.martialartssupermarket.com/product/sharp-deluxe-naginata-short-jl-069/


	19. Fire Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi Guardian Azula: Okay, Peasants. I am only going to explain this one time and one time only. So simple even Sugar Queen understood. Mind Communication in Mind Bending. 1. Mind-talk, receiving / broadcasting words or ‘text’ only. The basic of the three. Most sentient beings can receive transmission in Mind-talk. However, few can broadcast in it or any of the Mind Communication. 2. Mind-touch, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text’ and adding your five senses. [Like sending images that you are currently seeing] 3. Mind-mate, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text,’ adding your five senses, and emotions, thoughts, and memories -- the rest of the stuff. Any questions? Good!! Peasants... dismissed.

**Nineteen – Fire Resistance**

The Warrior knelt before the bed of Avatar Korra.  Her naginata balanced between her hands and held toward The Avatar.  Korra leaned to her right and turned on her lamp releasing her flame.  She rested against the headboard waiting…  Waiting…  “Now, what do I do… Warrior Azula?”

Azula:  [Frustrated, head down]  Didn’t Avatar Aang leave instruction on the appearance of The Guardian?

Korra:  [Thought]  No.

Azula:  [Sighed, softly]  Typical, avoid and evade… Another does the dirty work. Lovely, even in Death he humiliates me.  I knew I should have electrocuted that Filthy Snow Peasant when she rescued The Avatar.  I had my fingers charged… ZAPPP!!!  No more Snow Peasant… No more Aangy…  Grrrr!!!

Korra:  Wait… [Eyes flashed, rose out of bed, stood and walked to Azula.  Standing in front of Azula, placed her hand on top of her head]   Got a cramp?  Bet that thing is heavy… Just kidding…  Rise Guardian of the Avatar and thank you for your service to the World.   And to The Avatar.  [Azula rose]

Azula:  [Stood firm and strong, Fire naginata by her side]  That was it?  That was the great fanfare he told me about?  Yeah, very funny, Twinkle-toes.

Korra:  [Standing in front of Azula – nude]  Yes, that was what he told me to say…  [Azula grinned]  What??

Azula:  [Stood staring at the Avatar admiring her beauty and muscle tone]   You look lovely, Korra.  [Korra blushed]  You sleep in the nude, too?  [Smiled]

Korra:  [Burst out laughing]  Yes,  Should have seen Tenzin’s eyes when he walked in on me and I was sleeping on top of the covers.  Was so hot that night.

Azula:  [Laughed]  I’ll take your word for it.  Have not seen Bumi, Kya or Tenzin since their Father’s death. 

Korra:  [Pulled Asami’s jacket off the bed, slid her arms sensually into the sleeves, and left the front opened.]  I’m sorry to hear that.

Azula:  [Sat back on the couch and slid the scabbard back onto her blade]  No love lost between Avatar Aang and me.  Our kids actually socialized together.  Some still do.  [Jerked]  Katara? Yes, I know she is alive and at the Southern Water Tribe.  I told her where you were when you were six months old.

Korra:  six months?  [Eyes wide open]  The Kyoshi Warriors were you??

Azula:  Yes, and Ty Lee.  Our last assignment together.  Sent in by Katara.  Gave us the toys needed to determine if you were The Avatar.  One was a stuffed Air Bison that looked like Appa.  Last one you picked was the Air Bison.   And you held it close to you and cried and cried.  Hated to take it away from you.  [Smiled]  Maybe someday you could ask Katara if you could have the toy Appa.

Korra:  [Smiled]  That would be sweet.  [Ocean winds blew through the window]

Avatar Korra sat at the end of her bed, arms stretched back resting on her bed, body leaning forward, nude with Asami’s jacket unbuttoned. Admiring the breeze flowing over her body weaving through the cracks and crevasses of her soft skin.  Rushing from her bare toes, up her tight thighs, through her garden of silky, soft foliage  protecting her flower, hovering over the ridges of her tummy, tickling the tips of the hills above her valley, swirling around her neck, and gently fluffing her hair as the breeze departed the window returning to the ocean…

Azula:  [Sitting on the couch, legs crossed, staring at the Avatar’s supple breasts]  [Lovingly]  Avatar, before we begin, would you put your boobs to bed?

Korra:  [Total body flush, Pink, pink]  Yes, Guardian.  [Walked to the bathroom]

Azula:  …tease…  [Stared at every step the Avatar took, Door closed softly]

Nageku:  [Mind-mate, inside Azula]  _Yes, she is.   Young and still exploring herself.  As for you My Love, don’t beat yourself up, Baby Girl.  I also watched the whole show and her sensual walk to the bathroom... She aroused my interests._ [Mind giggle]  _May I come out and play?_

Azula:  Sure, you can always manifest yourself, Honey.  Another thing Avatar Aang lied to us about.  [Light mist formed around Azula’s body as she continued to speak]  Said you could not do any manifestations since you lost your Avatar spirit body.

Nageku:  [Mist glowed and moved to the right of Azula, formed a humanoid shape, and coalesced into a solid shape of a teenage woman of nineteen who dressed in a simple Earth Kingdom, green, three-tone dress.]  I ask because this drains our body, Zula.  [Placed her hand on Azula’s thigh]  Thank you.  I have not touched you in a week.  When you heard Aang restored Korra’s powers, you thought he did a partial manifestation and somehow became solid to ‘touch’ Korra.  [Looked at Azula]  As we see… It does work.  [Leaned toward Azula]

Azula:  [The Warrior Mates kissed each others lips with tender passion.  Released.  Smmkktt, giggled]  Seems to be working just fine…

Azula:  [Place her finger tips on the Red Dragon coin embedded in Nageku’s right forearm]  [Softly]  How are you doing, Geku?

Nageku:  [Put her hand on Azula’s, massages her hand]  Better.  For decades I could have touched you… And Avatar Aang kept that information from us.   Did he hate us that much?  [Tears started again]

Azula:  [Comforting her Warrior Mate]  No, he hated **me** that much.  And we both suffered for his resentment.

Nageku:  [Sniff]  You didn’t tell me why you call me Geku now… I like it.  [Smile]

Azula:  Well, your parents named you Nageku ( **嘆く** , lament) because they were sad and lamented the death of their first born child, an identical twin girl.  My opinion, you and I have lamented long enough… over fifty years now.  So, I did research with the Kyoshi Archivists and found a variation that sounded like the last part of your name, Geku ( **外宮** ).  He said a loose translation was “the outer shrine.”  Maybe we can celebrate Our outer shrine – our body?

Nageku:  Yes, our body has gotten us out of many a scrape.  [Door unlocked]   

Azula:  [Both looked at the bathroom door]  She’s coming.  You can stay.

Nageku:  [Leaned into Azula, kissed her lips]  No, Love.  See you soon…

 

As was customary, the mirror steamed up from the hot water vapor.  Korra dried her hair with air and fire bending, cleared the mirror with water bending and dried out Asami’s jacket with air bending,  “ _Forgot to drop it back onto the bed.  Became all wet from the steam._ [Giggle]  _So, I charge Asami for steam cleaning her jacket._ [Grin]”  Wore her hair traditionally with three ponytails,  “ _Maybe I should drop the back ponytail.  Asami prefers to play with my hair and not the ponytail.  She says I have such soft, silky hair.  Hmm._ ”  One last look.

Unlocked the bathroom door…  Opened the door... Avatar Korra heard voices talking, two distinct female voices.

She slowly peered around the door and saw a tall woman in a green dress sitting next to Guardian Azula.  She heard Azula,  “You can stay.”  And watched the woman affectionately lean into Azula, kiss her lips, “No, Love.  See you soon…”

Korra observed the woman becoming transparent fading into a mist. 

The glowing mist surrounded Azula, glowed brightly, and melted into her body.

Azula:  [Pleased, peaceful, opened her eyes]  Oh, hello Avatar.  Guess you saw our little kiss?  Yeah, one more complaint we have against the Avatar Spirit.  Best to sit. The Guardian of the Avatar has some issues with the previous Avatar.  And before “WE” go any further protecting the “Fully Realized” Avatar, we would like them settled, tonight…

Korra:  [Walked to the end of the bed and sat as before]  I don’t like your tone, Guardian.  **I’m** the Avatar now… **not** Aang. And If you have any resentments against him, take it up with him… Not me.

Azula:  [Evil grin]  Wonderful spunk you have, Water Girl.  We can work with you.  Send old Twinkle-toes out here.  Make him clean up his own mess.  The one he caused when he was the Current Avatar.  Hey, Aangy.  [Whistle]  Get out here!!

 

Korra:  [Closed her eyes, opened them, her eyes glowed white hot flames and flashed.  Avatar Aang partially manifested himself to Korra’s left, in front of The Guardian.  He stood looking down upon The Guardian assuming a power pose.  The Guardian just smirked.]

Azula:  [Staring up at Aang]   That never worked on me when we were alive.  How do you think that will work now.  My time is short so here are two of our  grievances.  There are more…

Aang:  I am here as the representative of the Avatar Spirit.  What are your grievances?

Azula:  [Leaned back on the couch, arms crossed]  1.  For over fifty years, The Guardian was told that the Avatar merge could not manifest itself.  Either full or partial.  After observing Avatar Aang restoring Korra’s bending, The Guardian tried and found the Avatar merge has all the power of manifestation – both full and partial.  We claim that Avatar Aang and the Avatar Spirit lied to The Guardian causing The Guardian to be broken and unable to perform her Duty as assigned.  [Avatar Aang gave her a lifeless stare]

Azula:  [Continued]  2. According to the original contract of The Guardian Titanium Coins from the Spirit of Destiny and **not** from the Avatar Spirit, 1) to merge an Avatar, past or current, with a human.  And 2) Uniting a bender and a non-bender giving The Guardian and Protector the full range of Humanity – the Human Condition.  Two shall become One.  Currently The Guardian of the Avatar was a merge of an Avatar and a human.  However, there are two non-benders inside The Guardian.  **YOU** Avatar Aang removed my fire, lightning bending powers because of your resentment against me,  Princess Azula.  The one who killed you in Ba Sing Se.  The Avatar Spirit has a broken Guardian of the Avatar.  We **have** repented!!

Aang:  [Cool, calm, professional]  1.  Avatar Kyoshi One, The Renegade, had her Avatar privileges including manifestations removed because of her past conduct of manipulation and deceit.  To my knowledge, those powers were never returned and will never be returned.  2.  Princess Azula had her fire, lightning bending removed because of her past conduct of manipulation and deceit.  And for seeking to murder the Current Avatar at the time.  And her powers will never be restored.  The Avatar Spirit has spoken…  [Began to fade away]

Azula leaned forward and uncrossed her arms. She jerked violently, “Uh oh, Twinkle-toes.  You done pissed her off.  Better run home to the Spirit World, quickly.  [Fainted]  Ooohhh…”

Nageku:  [Quick, partial manifestation, became solid and stood firm and strong.  All 1.90 m (6 foot 2) stood in front of Azula staring into the eyes of Avatar Aang.]  Don’t you **dare** leave, you Bastard… You have no idea the pain we have gone through, Little Man. 

Nageku:  We have saved your ass more times than can be counted…  You and your “blind trusting” of people.  Let’s talk about manipulation, Sparky.  Fire Lord Zuko.  He had you wrapped around his finger from day one.  And you never even saw it.  I saw it.  I was in the Spirit World then… Remember, Sparky…  And the Earth King… [Hysterical laughter]  I can **NOT** believe you sided with him at the Battle of the Avatars.  How much did he pay you and United Republic and the United Forces??  Hmm??  Hope it was at least a year budget… considering all the lives lost.  Thought you said United Republic would stay neutral in “internal disputes?”  I guess the United Republic stays neutral unless there’s a profit…

Nageku:  [Turned, grabbed Fire naginata, and removed the scabbard.  Turned back and stood firm and strong]  That enough proof for you that I can manifest??  Restore our powers **NOW**!!  Or I promise you.  I will find a way to get me and Azula back into the Spirit World and permanently kill you, Avatar Aang…  I know how!  [Returned the scabbard onto Fire and tossed it through Aang and onto the bed]  That, Avatar Aang, is the only settlement to our grievances that WE will accept.  [Stared into the cold eyes of Avatar Aang]

Nageku pulled back and returned inside Azula.  Both slept peacefully.

Unknown to Avatar Korra, she was the impartial witness to this exchange.  The Avatar Spirit saw what she saw, heard what she heard and thought what she thought.  The Avatar Spirit waited for an answer to the grievances not excuses.  Answers from Avatar Aang not Avatar Korra, 

“So, what’s your answer, Sparky?”

 

Guardian Azula rested on the couch with a pillow under her feet and arms folded around Fire naginata resting on her chest.  She softly spoke,  “Don’t piss off Mother…  owwie.”  “Yes, I forgot.  Kyoshi Warriors call Avatar Kyoshi their Mother,” was Avatar Korra’s reply.  She used her Healer power to sooth Azula’s racing mind.  The water glowed on Azula’s forehead.  Korra hummed a tune passed down from mother to daughter.

Azula:  [Calm]  I hope you become a mother one day, Korra.  Your touch is so gentle and tender.

Korra:  [Matter of fact]  I don’t know, Azula.  If you haven’t guessed, I’m not attracted to boys.

Azula:  [Chuckled]  You don’t have to marry the man to have a child.  Ty Lee didn’t.

Korra:  [Blushed and laughed]  True. 

Azula:  She had two daughters of her own… And adopted a beautiful girl who married my son.  They gave me three wonderful granddaughters… and more.

Korra:  [Healing]  While you and your friend slept, a voice came inside my head and taught me mind bending.  Said I was screaming through my mind and bothering the animals.  She hurt me, Azula.  My mind still aches.  Such emotions.

Azula:  [Sad]  Called _mind-mate_.  Highest degree of Mind Communication.  Sends words like mind-talk, and adds your five senses like _mind-touch_ , finally adds emotions, thoughts, and memories…  all three together are _mind-mate_.  [Eyes dilated] Powerful stuff.  I will ask her to apologize after we leave.

Korra:  You are healed, Guardian.  And, I promise to keep an open mind.  Asami has told me that she doesn’t want children… But I do.  I hope this doesn’t block our relationship… 

Azula:  [To Korra]  I thought that was Asami’s jacket you wore.  So, she picked you as her Warrior Mate?  Have you done the ceremony?  [Korra shook ‘No’]  Did the voice who taught you mind bending tell you **all about** mind-mate, too.?  [Korra shook ‘Yes’]  Be careful if you do the ceremony as mind-touch.  Because when you two…  climax.  You will be mind-mates for life as well as Warrior Mates.  [Korra shook “yes” she understood]  She loves you very much, Korra…  [Tears escaped the corners of Korra’s eye as she rose and sat on the bed, again]

Azula:  [Mind-mate, woke Nageku]  _Repeating your words…_

[The voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

_The Guardian will be born out of Strife and Pain._

_The Protector out of Love and Anguish._

_Warriors who will defend, protect, and keep safe_

_All who belong to the World – Spirit and Physical_ _._

Nageku:  [Mind-mate, mental mumbling waking up]  _I didn’t say that prophesy.  My sister, Avatar Kyoshi said that one about two weeks before she died.  However, I see where you are going with this… you and I being here is not a coincidence.  Still, we need to let Destiny run the show.  Remember what happen when we ran the show.  BOOOM._ [Both minds echoed with laughter]  _Poor Aye-aye…_

Korra:  [Holding Azula’s back]  Can you sit up?  [Azula shook ‘Yes’]  [Korra helped Azula 'sit up' on the couch then stood in front of her]  I can do this while you are sitting if you wish…

Azula:  [Curious giggle] Do what, Avatar?  [From Azula's mouth, Nageku’s voice]  A lap dance, Honey?

Korra:  [Shocked, Azula covered her mouth]  Avatar?!?!  Behave you… This is a good thing now.  The Avatar Spirit has ruled and makes a counteroffer.

Azula:  [Tentatively removed her hand from her mouth]  What’s the counteroffer?

Korra:  Warrior Azula, would have all her bending powers restored up to and past her level of training.  Additional training will be sent to her via mind bending.  Since she was a non-bender, the Avatar Spirit sees no advantage of restoring all the powers and privileges of a Past Avatar to Avatar Nageku.  However, we will restore all the powers and privileges of a Past Avatar to Avatar Nageku.

Azula:  What do we have to do?

Korra:  If you agree to stay The Guardian of the Avatar for another 10,000 years.  Only thing that changes is the amount of time you are The Guardian.

Azula:  _Geku, what does your Warrior’s heart say?_

Nageku:  _Zula, mine says yes.  and yours?_

Azula:  _Mine also says yes.  This is definitely not a coincidence.  Spirit of Destiny is in control of this transaction._

Nageku:  _As she always has been in control. So say yes.  I’ll find out why 10,000._

Azula:  [To Korra]  I, Azula, say yes to the terms.  [Nageku’s voice] I, Nageku, say yes to the terms.

Korra:  Since you both have agreed to stay The Guardian of the Avatar for another 10,000 years, stand and kneel, Guardian and I, Avatar Korra will make you whole.

 

Guardian Azula stood and slid Fire into the leather holder strapped to her back.  She knelt and leaned back exposing her chest and forehead.  A past Avatar had touched her before on the forehead and chest.  However, against her will.  Now, she embraced the gentle touch of Avatar Korra who said, “Do not be afraid, what was taken away will be restored to you and Nageku.” Avatar Korra tenderly placed her palm on Azula’s chest and her other palm on Azula’s forehead and closed her eyes then opened them.  Avatar Korra’s eyes became like white hot flames as energy flowed through her hands into The Guardian.  Azula’s chest and forehead glowed bright as the sun as a ROAR could be heard outside the window.  5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  The glow dissipated.  Avatar Korra’s eyes faded to normal. She removed her hands from The Guardian of the Avatar.

Korra:  [Back away]  All finished, Ladies.  Try it, Azula.  I am sure you remember how to fire bend.

Azula:  [Opened her eyes, looked at her hand and Korra]  …brat…  [Smiled]

Standing gracefully like a seasoned dancer, Azula looked at her right hand, looked out the window into the darkness, and pointed her outstretched arm toward the open window.   [FLLLOOOMMM]  Large blue stream of flame went through the window into the night sky.  She stopped. And slowly rubbed her hand against her cheek.  Cherishing the feeling of her Flame.  A tear falls on her hand.  “Little Flame, I have missed you so much…”

Outside, a ROAR echoed as the night sky lit up with multiple colors of the rainbow.  Azula smiled, “Yes, My Queen.  I am whole once more. We are whole.” She looked deeply into Korra,  “Thank you, Avatar.  For making us whole.”

Korra smiled,  “And you, Avatar Nageku, are you satisfied with the deal?”  Korra heard Avatar Nageku inside her mind,  “[Mind-mate]  _Yes, Avatar Korra.  You and the past Avatars connected to me instantly.  I am part of the Avatar Spirit again.  May I help you and the other Avatars as best I can.  Thank you, Korra._ ”  [Sound of a door softly closing]

Korra fell backwards onto the bed and sighed.  “ _How many powers did I do last month.  I’ve forgotten.  Lin’s and this one, I shall always remember.  Thank you, Avatar Spirit for showing Mercy…_ ”  A very distant voice in her mind whispered,

[Voice of an ancient Avatar]

“ _Find the Light in the Dark._ ”


	20. End Fifth Day -- Family Reunion

**Twenty – Family Reunion**

Korra stood immediately.  Her body began to shake and tremble.  Terror!!  “Whaattt’s…. happ…ening…”  A small tornado of dust and air formed around Avatar Korra.  Her eyes shined brightly.  She became quiet and stared into the softly lit bedroom.  The tornado of dust and air closed around Avatar Korra swirling around and around.  As suddenly as the tornado formed, the tornado broke apart and the dust settled.  Azula, amazed by the sight, stood in shock at what she saw before her…

Azula:  [Shocked, amazed, frightened]   The real Avatar Kyoshi, I presume??

Kyoshi:  [Fully armored as a Kyoshi Warrior, stood before Azula.  Standing 2.52 m tall (8 foot 3), muscular, fit.  Her presence demanded attention]   Where is this imposter who kept me locked in the Void between both Worlds for over a century??  I **demand** to see her.

Azula:  [Stood firm and strong]  I will call her out.  She is tired.  [Closed her eyes]   Avatar Nageku, come forth your wisdom and knowledge is desired…

A tornado of dust and air formed and closed around Kyoshi Warrior Azula, Guardian.  As suddenly as the tornado formed, the tornado broke apart and the dust settled.   An average Earth Kingdom maiden of nineteen years old stood with her head lowered.  Wearing the colors of the spring time green forests, her dress sung of the season of renewal.  She was taller than Azula.  However, her modest height of 1.90 m (6 foot 2) was dwarfed by Avatar Kyoshi.  Nageku slowly raised her head to look into the eyes of her younger sister.  Avatar Kyoshi stared into green eyes filled with sorrow, pain, and heartache.  Nageku softly spoke… 1

Nageku:  [Tears in eyes]  Frieden und Glück, jüngere Schwester. Es tut mir leid.  (Peace and happiness, younger sister.  I am sorry)

Kyoshi:  [Firm and strong] Langes Leben und gute Gesundheit, ältere Schwester.  Sie sind vergeben.  (Long life and good health, older sister. You are forgiven.)

Nageku:  [Chuckled]  Yes, ‘long life’  Ten thousand years to ponder my insurrection against the Avatar Spirit.  I think Azula and I have that covered.

Kyoshi:  [Knelt and opened her arms and Nageku cuddled her tightly]   Why did you do it?  You would have passed into the Spirit World.   And when I died, we would be together.  Now… we are separated…

Nageku:  [Resolute]  I craved life.  I wanted to be alive **so** badly… I hurt the one...  I loved most in life.  I hurt You.  We had forty weeks together in our mother.   Our bodies forming physically.  Our spirits already formed.  We did not know each other.  But we ‘ **knew** ’ each other.

Kyoshi:  [Cuddled her sister, tightly]  All my life, I felt broken… shattered.   Pieces cut from me where none were missing.  Now, I know why.   My other half… was not with me.  [snuggled Nageku close to her heart]  But now… we must separate again.

Nageku:  [Clinging to her sister]  I know. ‘He’ has found us. And forces you away.  You are not alone, Little Sister.   I am with you, now.  We are One.

Kyoshi:  [Kissed her forehead then slowly released her. Stood firm and strong]  Big Sister, I wait for you.

Nageku:  [Grabbed Kyoshi and held onto her]

A small tornado of dust and air formed around the Avatars.  Their eyes shined brightly staring into the essence of each sister.  The tornado of dust and air closed around them swirling around and around.  As suddenly as the tornado formed, the tornado broke apart and the dust settled.   Guardian Azula held Avatar Korra in her arms staring into her eyes.  Avatar Korra returned the stare and slowly released Azula.  Who returned to the couch as Korra sat at the end of the bed.  Both women in tears…

Azula:  [Wiped the tears away]  I haven’t felt such raw emotions since I found my mother.  then lost her again…  [Locked another tear inside the corner of her eye]  The birth of my children comes close…

Korra:  [Amazed]  Whoa…  [Sniff]  Uhh.  Guardian.  I’m sure you have more to teach me… But,  I really need to pass out after that… whatever it was.

Azula:  Full manifestation.  Yes, agreed, Avatar.  Tomorrow be okay?

Korra:  [Breathed in deeply]  Yeah… Tomorrow.  Do I need to escort you out?

Azula:  [Leaving by the window]  No, Avatar Korra.  We have a ride home.  See you tomorrow.

Korra:  [Eyes big and wide]  Yeah…

Azula climbed through the window and mounted onto the wing sliding upon the neck of a large creature. A big jeweled eye looked into the room and blinked.  “Yes My Queen.  That is the replacement for Aang…  Avatar Korra.”  Deep loud ROUR was heard; the sky grew bright and the air exploded with the sound of fire. 

Within moments, darkness overcame the room.   Korra jumped backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling – pondering.  Giggled, “[Proudly raised her fists]  I'm the Avatar!  You gotta deal with it!”  …totally loving the adventure...

Drained, the little girl giggled again then passed out – snoring peacefully.

 

Outside, seven hundred meters (2,300 feet) above Yue Bay, a majestic being flew above the low clouds.  Once thousands rode the ocean winds soaring through the sky.  Now, less than a hundred remain hidden in the mountain tops.   The Guardian sought comfort from her mind-mate.

My Queen:  [Not impressed]  _Baby Girl, do you think the Avatar can really help? When Avatar Aang could not suppress the renewed ‘killing of the Dragons.’_

Azula:  [Strapped in secure on her saddle, tired, smelling the wonderful hide of her mind-mate]   _Avatar Aang was a pacifist by heart.  He changed a little since he was thawed from the iceberg.  By then, the monks had ruined him.  Avatar Kyoshi was correct.  “Only Justice will bring peace.”  And like Avatar Kyoshi…  I have no qualms about killing enemies to achieve this goal._

My Queen:  [Hesitant]  _Even your niece, the Fire Lord?_

Azula:  [Quiet reflection]  _If I would not spare my brother’s life, his children get no special treatment.  She was trained by the Kyoshi Warriors.  She knows better._

My Queen:  [Sadness and sorrow]  _Destiny has not been kind to you, Baby Girl…_

Azula:  [Hummed Ty Lee’s calming lullaby]  _Destiny… gave me you, My Queen._

My Queen:  [Compassion and understanding]  _And also Avatar Nageku.  She softly sleeps in your mind.  You both depleted yourselves.  One of your assignments is completed.  I taught mind bending to the shouting humans.  Maybe the animal kingdom will get some rest and sleep tonight…_

Azula:  [Tired, mind mumbled]  _Thank… you…  apologize??  please…_

My Queen:  [Tender regret]  _It had been years since I taught a human…  You are so fragile.  So, delicate.  I transmitted the data too fast.  And hurt them._ [Gentle reflection]  _Yes, Baby Girl.  I sent my deepest regrets and said I am sorry._ [Azula snuggled My Queen tightly] _They also received mental healing to sooth_ _the pain.  They love each other.  And will mind-mate soon…_

Azula:  [Joy]  _Thank you for healing them.  I agree.  Soon they will bond._

My Queen: _Rest Baby Girl… Your Mate is fast asleep…  I will take us home, slowly tonight_ _._

Azula:  [Snuggled My Queen]  _You are so good to us, thank you._

Azula and Nageku snored as their mind-mate rode the ocean winds home to Ember Island.

 

**End Fifth Day of the First Month**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Old Earth Kingdom language spoken on Southern Earth Kingdom Islands similar to German language. Translation obtained from English to German and German to English http://translate.google.com/#en/de/ and https://www.freetranslation.com/


	21. Seventh day of the First month -- Dealing With Ghosts

**Day 7** ***** **– Twenty One**

**Dealing With Ghosts**

*Day of the Month

Two days later at one of the oldest, intricate buildings in Republic City, the police headquarters, two veterans planned the strategy to protect their Republic City.  On the seventh day of the first month of 171 ASC, beginning of the day shift,  7:00 morning time, Chief Beifong had just sat at her desk sipping a hot cup of tea – honey no sugar.  Chief Saikhan entered and threw a handgun onto her desk. 

Lin:  [Jumped.]  GEEZ!!  That thing could have gone off.  Since when are you ‘gun stupid,’ Chief?

Saikhan:  Sorry Chief.  I showed you the cartridge was out and safety was on. 

Lin:  Yeah… But not expecting you’d threw the damn thing at me.  [Smiled]

Saikhan:  [Smiled back]  Did you hear it ‘hit’ the table?

Lin:  [Thought]  Come to think of it… the sound was different…  Oh, Crap…  I can’t metal bend the gun.  Or earth bend it.  Where did you get this, Saikhan?

Saikhan:  [Sat in the chair in front of Chief’s desk]  Off some common street thug that deals in Black Market merchandise.  When he was persuaded to talk, he said a warehouse on the west side was robbed and many thousands of boxes were found.  The boxes contained hundreds of handguns, cartridges and ammunition.  And yes… they’re all made of plastic.  Including the outer shell of the ammunition.  Have to get close to detect the gunpowder and metal.  By then, you’re shot.

Lin:  [Elbows on the table, hands covering eyes]  [Sigh]  The Council disbanded. The President and His Circus Parade. Avatar still a Rookie.  Still Equalists about.  The Red Monsoons,  Triple Threats, and Agni Kais Triads, are still recruiting members for "something big"  [Sigh, again]  Why do I keep saying – Now What…

Saikhan:  [Giggled]  Told you to watch that saying, Lin.

Lin:  [Giggle, looked up]  Just for that, Pup.  You buy dinner tonight.  [Somber again]  Okay, who owns the warehouse.

Saikhan:  [Frowned]  Infinite Storage, a subsidiary of Future Industries.

Lin:  [Picked up the gun and threw back to Saikhan.]  Come on, Pup.  Let’s personally go visit the CEO of Future Industries.  See what other ghosts we find.

Chief Beifong rose from her desk and walked past her co-commander.  The President walked into Chief Beifong’s office motioning her to stop. 

President:  [As Chief Lin started to walk out the door]  Do you have a minute, Chief Beifong?

Lin:  [Walking out the door]  No, Mr. President… This can wait.

President:  [Pulling authority]  Let me rephrase the question to a statement.  Chief Beifong ONLY, shut the door, get in here, and sit down… NOW.

Lin:  [To Saikhan]  This won’t take long.  We need to get those guns off the streets.  [Closing the door, she complied with the order.  The President was already seated in front of the Chief’s desk.  Lin walked back to her seat]  What do you want, Mr. President.  Another dozen motorcycles for the parade?

President:  Master Tenzin said you humiliated him on the ferry boat to Air Temple Island.  Said you captured him with your metal line and squeezed.  Said something about threats of bodily injury.  Is that true, Chief Beifong?

Lin:  [Matter of fact]  Tenzin is not a citizen of Republic City let alone United Republic.  He did not show respect to the Office of Chief of Police when information was given to him of vital importance.  He made the issue public in front of over fifty passengers aboard the ferry boat.  Showing little to no respect for authority.  I was explaining the consequences of his decision.  Master Tenzin was not bodily harmed or in anyway was he going to be bodily harmed.  I'm a Kyoshi Warrior and have a Duty to wear my fan blades at all times. I am a Master of Tessenjutsu and a Kyoshi Elder.

President:  [Not impressed]  Hmm.  Good speech, Chief Beifong.  He still is the leader of the Air Nation and demands respect from all people.

Lin:  [Grunted]  He’s an Arrogant Bastard… with all due respects, Mr. President.

President:  [Decisive]  Chief Beifong, You’re suspend, for 60 days.  Without pay.

Lin:  [Grin]  Fine, Mr., President.  [Pressed button.]  Would you have Chief Saikhan come into my office.  [He entered.  She rose, walked around her desk, and stood in front of him.]

President:  Chief Saikhan, please relieve Chief Beifong of her command.  She is suspended for 60 days for insubordination.  

Saikhan:  [Looked at Lin]  For real, Beifong??

Lin:  You have your orders, Chief.

Saikhan:  [Formal]  By the order of the President of the United Republic, I, Chief Saikhan, relieve Chief Beifong of her command as Chief of Police of Republic City.  Your badge please.  [Chief Beifong turned in her badge]

President:  [Added]  And the Metalbending Police Armor, Beifong.

Lin:  [Stood with her arms raised perpendicular to the ground.  Seams in front of her arms opened.  Front chest plate came up and over her head touching the back plate. She pulled her arms out of the upper armor.  Seams on the inside and outside of the legs opened including the front – crotch area.  Legs dropped to the front.  Chief Saikhan jumped.]  Sorry about that… [Giggled]  [She stepped out of the legs to the left away from the President.  Pulled up the legs, reclosed the seams and crotch, and gently lowered the armor backwards to the ground]

The President looked shocked and embarrassed.  Saikhan smiled.

Saikhan:  [Admiration]   See you still prefer a tee shirt… and little boy panties…  Pink??  Dirty Little Freak??

Lin:  [Grin]  Yes, for Ty Lee.  You know… Circus Freak.  [Laughed]

President:  [Regained composure]  Nice show, Beifong.  Now leave.  You may return in 60 days from now.

Lin:  [Turned to the President]  **NO** , Mr. President.  This is **your** six month notice.  [Turned to Saikhan]  Chief Saikhan, please record today’s date as the day I gave the President my six months notice…  [to the President]  I QUIT YOUR CIRCUS!!  [Lin walked around Saikhan and toward the door, President grunted]  Mr. President, I wore my Armor from home... I **have** no change of clothes...

Saikhan:  [Watched as Lin walked out seductively]  Hey, Lin… Does this mean we can officially have dinner tonight??

Lin:  [Stopped and turned, gracefully walking back]  Sure, Pup.  [Looked deeply into the President’s eyes]  I will love who I wish.  Without the “State’ telling me, otherwise.  [Lin wrapped her arms around Saikhan’s neck and passionately kissed his lips snuggling her body against his – tightly]

Time stood still… For several seconds… Or was it minutes… who knew…

…President looked at his watch…

They released. 

Saikhan:  [Still holding Lin]  I guess that's a yes?

Lin:  [Poked his nose]  Goof… I’ll be by your house at… [Looked at the President]

President:  [Disgusted]  Normal time.

Saikhan:  Six… you can wear just that, if you wish.  [Lin had a tee shirt with Appa on the front. His fuzzy head and front legs.  Slogan read “Come ride me.”  On the back, back of Appa with his tail up in the air.  Slogan,  “Watch the tail.”]

Lin:  [Giggled like a teenager]  Sure and the panties, too??

Saikhan:  I thought panties were optional, these days…

Lin:  …perv…  [Light kiss on his lips. Then Lin left]


	22. Enforcer Unleashed

**Twenty Two – Enforcer Unleashed**

Lin quietly closed the door behind her and waited to hear any conversation between President Raiko and Chief Saikhan.  Voices were faint.  She decided to return home to her treasure.  " _Ugh, have to walk by those two, Lu and Gang.  What a waste of meat... Sheesh."_   Chief Beifong stood firm and strong as she proceeded through the line of detective desks toward the door to the hallway.

Lu:  [Looked up]  Hmm.  New look for you, Chief.  Change your hair color?

Gang:  [Also looked up]  No, Lu, she's wearing the stealth metal model of the armor suit.  Blends into the surroundings.  [Both chuckled]

Lin:  [Stood with eyes forward and smiled]  Everybody, listen up... Chief Saikhan will be your boss for the next 60 days.  You will get your assignments from him... And when you finally go out and play in the streets today... Watch yourselves... ALL OF YOU... Watch yourselves.  There are plastic guns on the streets which can't be metal or earth bended.  [Lin continued to walk toward the door passing Mako's desk]

Lin:  [Stopped in front of Mako's desk]  Watch yourself, Rookie.  Think before you react.  [Looked at him]  Kyoshi Alliance is paying for you recovery and rehab... You should be home recovering. 

Mako:  [Not looking up]  Tenzin kicked me off Air Temple.  I'm waiting for my brother to help me move in with him this evening.  I'm just studying the manuals and procedures.  I'm mostly healed now thanks to the Kyoshi Healers.

Lin:  [Turned her eyes towards the door]  Yes, Kyoshi Healers are amazing.  Did you know the police department has a contract with Serenity Gardens.  Department pays for therapy and anger management classes...

Mako:  [Grunted]  Thank you, Chief... I'm fine... [Returned to reading]

Lin:  [Leaned down for Mako's ears only]  You might want to have more gratitude, Rookie.  If **I** were not **her** **Master** , you would be dead, buried three meters under.  [Mako's eyes became big.  Lin stood firm and strong and left]

 

Standing outside the main door which read 'East Side Detectives, Chief Beifong,' Lin took a deep breath finally letting the events seep into her spirit.  " _Watch your back, Saikhan.  My Warrior's heart is distressed.  Don't trust The President, Pup._ [Sighed]"    Co-worker walked past her and didn't comment on her attire.   Lin smiled.  " _He has always been polite and discreet._ "  Lin proceeded to the elevators reflecting on the past four weeks oblivious to the comments and 'pygmy puma calls.'  "[Smiled proudly]  _Lug around wearing steel armor all day and your legs and butt will be tight, too._ [Entered elevator and looked into elevator mirror]  _Damn, I do have a cute butt.  No wonder the Avatar says that. That little tease..._ " 

Lin arrived at the ground floor stepping off the elevator.  People gawked at her appearance and lack of dignified behavior.  Lin's been through the Badlands Wars... She could careless what others think of her.  " _Thank you, Mother, for the times you were tough on me.  Firm and loving... I swear you were an unnamed Kyoshi Warrior._ [Laughed]" 

Off the elevator and turning right, Beifong casually walked through the main lobby to the back of the spacious room lined with security windows and desks for clerks.  " _Yeah, there's the Republic City police emblem right in the middle of the lobby.  Pretty but not sure of the usefulness.  Mother never told me what it was for...  I didn't ask._ "  The walk to the dispatcher's office seemed longer this morning.  She arrived at the window and was next.  " _Let's get this over._ "  [Bing, bing]

Dispatcher:  [With lots of forms and papers]  Hello Chief, The President has called down said you would be here.  We have final paperwork for you to fill out and sign.  He said you have already completed your exit interview and have returned your Metalbending Armor.

Lin:  [Confused]  I was under the understanding that I was suspended for 60 days without pay... Not terminated.

Dispatcher:  The President said you voluntarily terminated your employment.  Something about 'I quit your circus.'  [Big Smile]  The President made the termination date – today's date.  Is there a problem with that, Chief Beifong?

Lin:  [Sincere thought]  No... No that won't be a problem.  Gives me more time at home with my treasure.  And six extra months searching for another assignment.

Dispatcher:  Good... Well let's get started.

Lin read, scanned, searched, signed document after document.  Most with obscure names.  Had another exit interview with Human Resources.  " _Now there is an oxymoron._ "  Her eyes became tired.  He mind became tired...  She yawned.

Dispatcher:  [Handed form quickly]  One more... Check here.  And sign here.

Kyoshi:  [To Lin]  **Be careful, My Daughter.  Remember... Who you are...**

Lin:  [Put down the pen and read the form – front and back]

Dispatcher:  [Worried]  Just a simple release form, Chief.

Lin:  [Finished reading form]  That Bastard!  [Checked box "Former employee refused to release and/or surrender confiscated weapons" and signed the form]  [Handed form back to dispatcher – and waited] 

Dispatcher:  [Read the form and the checked box.  Picked up the radio and simply said, "Assistance needed at dispatch."  [Stared at the Chief]

Lin:  [Warrior's heart activated]  Now What… 

 

Lin heard a deep pitched voice behind her.  She did not turn around.

Metal Police One:  [Lin's back left]  Lin Beifong, President Raiko has confiscated your Kyoshi fan blades and your Kyoshi Daggers.  Since you are no longer Law Enforcement for Republic City or The United Republic, you have forfeited your right to use those weapons within city limits.  Should you leave city limits you may request these weapons be sent to you by an authorized Law Enforcement Officer.  Please surrender your weapons immediately.

Lin:  [Back to the officers, firm and strong]  I am a citizen of the Kyoshi Alliance.  I am a Kyoshi Warrior and have the right to possess these weapons in any nation or city or town.  No.  I will not surrender my Kyoshi Weapons to you or any citizen of the United Repu...

Lin's head was slammed down onto the desk of the dispatcher.  Her forehead busted open like a Fire Nation Tomato.  Blood flowing onto the desk as her head was pinned to it.  The Metalbending Police officers removed her Kyoshi Daggers and her leather belt holster holding her Kyoshi fan blades...  "You are free to leave, Lin Beifong."  Their laughter faded away.   For one brief moment, her Woman's heart won.  Her head still down. "I will kill both of them."  Dispatcher simply whispered, "Please don't, Enforcer." Lin's Warrior's heart filled with tears...  Lin whispered, "Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  I **Am** a Kyoshi Warrior.  A letter opener, please."  Dispatcher 'accidentally' dropped one near Lin's hand, then walked away.  Lin 'pulled' the letter opener under her right hand and giggled.  The Warrior, still resting her forehead on the top of the dispatcher's desk, metal bended the letter opener under her right hand.  Using metal bending techniques and years of experience knowing 'there is no box,' The Warrior formed a sharp tipped dagger from the letter opener. 

She grinned broadly... whispering,  "Dispatch, I have a request for an announcement over the PA system..."

The Warrior slowly raised her head off the desk, blinked, and turned elegantly. With a hammer grip on the modified letter opener, she took the stance of the Praying Mantis.  And waited for her announcement.  " _We give one and only one chance for a peaceful conclusion – then Justice._ "

PA System:  [Firm woman's voice]  Message from Outcast Warrior Enforcer, Lin Beifong...  Black Fan of Death.  Return to me the Kyoshi Weapons that were stolen from me.  And I will leave peacefully.  If not... Justice will be dispatched."

 


	23. Expedite Justice

**Twenty Three – Expedite Justice**

Chief Saikhan on the top floor, Presidential Floor, of the Police Headquarters talked calmly into his radio.  "Lockdown all elevators in the building.  NO ONE is to get into or out of the lobby.  Understood??"  Lobby, "Yes, Sir."  Chief inserted his override key and began to close the elevator door when President Raiko came rushing around the corner.  "I'm going, too, Chief.  Hold the door."  The reply, "Not advisable, Mr. President.  This could be an assassination attempt.  And you would play right into their hands." The President rebutted, "Move it Chief, NOW."  Elevator door closed.  With the override key inserted and engaged, the Chief had complete manual control of the elevator.  He pressed 'Lobby' and the elevator slowly moved down.  "Mr. President, you are either a brave soul... or an idiot.  I've not decided which."  President Raiko turned and scowled at Chief Saikhan...

The Warrior stood poised ready to strike quickly with shocking power and speed.  She had more willpower than the Metalbending Police.  Lin's mother was the only metal / earth bender more powerful.  Her eyes became fixed on her prey.  Quiet.   She didn't move or lean or twitch.  Just staring like a huntress...  Two counts of eight.  Three counts if she were in a good mood.  One count if you pissed her off.  3... 2... 1... [Sing-song]  "Here I come..."

The Warrior catapulted herself low to the ground stalking her prey stealthily.  She put her arms behind her with her index and middle finger pointed straight.  A running style taught to her by her Master, Ty Lee.  Left. Left. Right. Center. Right.  The Warrior reached the two Metalbending Police officers before they could react.  Target, one on her left, she metal opened the back of the armor of the first officer and struck.  [Thump, Thump, Thump]    He went down hard.  Chi blocked. No earth or metal bending powers for four to eight hours.   " _One down."_ The Warrior picked up her Kyoshi Dagger.  Now Dagger in left hand and letter opener in right hand.  Both in hammer grip allowing for the fists to be used.

Second Metalbending Police officer, Metal Police One, turned toward The Warrior and swung his right fist at her.  She ducked and opened his armor above his right thigh. "A gift!!"  The Huntress struck again driving the letter opener deep into his right thigh and circled the blade inside his thigh tearing muscle tissue to pieces.  The officer SCREAMED.  Civilians outside on the main lobby jerked at the sound.  Hysterical laughter rang from The Warrior as she dodged his counter attacks.  "Nothing like a good workout so early in the morning... Don't you think!!!"

The Warrior kept circling around the back of the officer and to the right in short quick hops.  Then changed directions back to the left.  One hop.  One hop. Metal opened his left upper and lower arm and sliced a deep gash in his bicep.  Then on the return swing, sliced a deep gash on his upper forearm... "Finally, you dropped my other dagger.  [Picked up dagger and holstered it]  Damn, you have good willpower.  [Dodged a leg kick]  I think you live, today... [Hysterical laughter]  AIN'T THIS FUN!!!"

The Metalbending Police officer stood tall and proud ready to fire a metal line with his right arm.  The Warrior stood up quickly and jumped kicked into the officer's chest knocking him backwards at full force.  The back of the officer's head hit the top of a desk.  POW! and bounced once.  Pow!  He slid off and slumped into the floor.  The Warrior screamed, "HURTS, DOESN'T IT!!!"   She grabbed her leather belt and check the contents – fans, ID.  The Warrior holstered her Kyoshi Dagger, strapped on her belt, and bolted for the exit.

" _Good, civilians stayed on the sides away from the action.  My Duty is to protect the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  Damn it!!  Street officers now._ "  One street officer stood in front of The Warrior's path.  She stopped and [Thump], left side paralyzed.  Hopped to behind the officer.  [Thump], right side paralyzed. [Thump], knocked out eight hours.  Another officer grabbed her from behind.  She rolled down and forward flipping the officer over her head.  Now, The Warrior was surrounded by four street officers.  All in martial art stances.  "GOOD, More fun!!!  Better Workout!!!"  [Evil grin, evil chuckle]  The Warrior assumed the Praying Mantis stance.  She does not wait **for** the attack.  She took command.

 

Target 1, front. Target 2, right. Target 3, back. Target 4, left.

Hammer fist target 1. Sweep hand target 3. slicing hand target 2. Cutting hand target 4.  She added sinking elbow, spring hand, hook hand, and thrusting hand to the moves and changed up the rhythm of the targets.  Slowly, she would knock down and incapacitate a target.  But another would enter the fight. " _Screw this!!!_ "  She pulled out her Kyoshi Warrior fan blades with their 3 cm razor sharp tips, opened them [Slicktzz], and started free swinging left right, up down, diagonally.  Spinning around in a circle.  She just wanted to leave, now.

The street officers backed off rather quickly...  The Warrior found out why...

The Warrior heard a 'shot' sound and felt metal wire surrounding her.  " _damn, Damn, DAMN!!!_ "  The Warrior quickly holstered her fan blades and turned in the direct of the pull but didn't fight the return.  " _Petite armor. I know her.  Trained her myself.  Not sure which side she is on.  But she's pulling me closer to the exit.  Warrior's heart... Stay true for me._ "  Lin arrived at the feet of the Metalbending Police officer who looked upon her former Chief.  "Stop fighting, Chief!  Look at the chaos you've created!  Let it go, Warrior!  Now!"

The Warrior's head hung low for she was tired of fighting.  Slowly she raised her head and burned her eyes deeply into her apprentice's mind. 

"You must become a Warrior to know a Warrior!!  And the Warrior's lust for Justice!!

Remember, I didn't teach you all things."  

 

The eyes of her apprentice became huge as The Warrior closed her eyes tightly...  The tile below the Metalbending Police officer shot up at a great speed about one meter in height.  The armor was launched straight up and busted halfway through the ceiling.   The officer was stuck in the ceiling.  One problem...  The Warrior went with her.  Warrior, "Maybe I should have thought this one out." Officer, "You think?"  Officer's legs dangled from the ceiling as she said,  "Just get out of here."  and lowered The Warrior back to the floor...

Halfway down, two street officers had climbed the rock launcher trying to grab The Warrior's legs.  " _Really?_ "  She just kicked them off the rock, landed on top of the rock, and 'pulled up' a line of tiles one meter in height to the front window. She sprinted on them to the window.  Standing on top of the last tile, she bended the metal frame loosening the glass and pushed the glass window outwards.  SMASH!!!  Glass window fell onto the sidewalk outside.  "Sorry... [Blushed]"  Street officers, Metalbending Police and police clerks ran toward The Warrior trying to overwhelm her.  Elevator doors finally opened to the lobby. 

President and Chief walked out.

Saikhan:  [Saw the chaos and hurt officers said to the President]  What happened here??

President:  [Confused, unsure, hesitated]

Saikhan:  [Took authority]  STOP!!  THIS IS CHIEF SAIKHAN!  STAND DOWN!! STAND DOWN, NOW!!!

The mob of police personnel came to an abrupt HALT.  Silence except for the whimpers and cries of the injured. And the deep breathing of The Warrior...  She stood firm and strong. Behind her the outside and freedom.  Totally in control of her body, mind, soul...

Saikhan:  Alright, Beifong.  Talk!!!

President:  Yes, Why didn't you just sign the paperwork and leave.

Lin:  [Crossed arms]  Paperwork?  Yes, I filled out the paperwork... for my **termination**.  [Saikhan looked at the President]  Oh, Did you not tell your Chief that I was terminated?  I didn't know until I had an exit interview with the HR rep.

President:  You put in your six months notice.  I don't need a part-time Chief of Police, Beifong.  Yes, I terminated you.

Lin:  Then I read the last form.  Confiscation of Kyoshi Warrior weapons??  I knew this had to be a mistake because President Raiko had to have read The Law Enforcement and Peacekeepers Treaty of 163.

President:  You are no longer Law Enforcement in Republic City or United Republic.  You have no right to carry those weapons.

Lin:  [Moved closer to the sidewalk for escape]  Guess you didn't read that Treaty.  President Raiko, I strongly suggest you fire your advisors of cronies and hire ones who will truly advice you.  As an Outcast Warrior Enforcer, I made my judgment not to turn over my weapons.  To you or anybody.  Two Metalbending Police officers came up behind me and slammed my forehead into the desk of the dispatcher.  They assaulted an Outcast Warrior Enforcer.  Pray for Mercy. My Sisters and Brothers may not be as Merciful as I was.

Saikhan:  You attacked an Enforcer?  Wonder you're still alive, Mr. President.

President:  They are just a myth...  a religious cult.

Lin:  [Resolute]  Yes, President Raiko, I am an Outcast Warrior Enforcer.   Black Fan of Death... We still exists... regardless of how many are murdered by state backed terrorists.  I am judge.  I am juror.  I am executioner. [Entire silence in the lobby]   I know your agenda, President Raiko.  And now my Siblings will know...  You should have read The Law Enforcement and Peacekeepers Treaty of 163... signed by all the nations.  [President Raiko stared at The Warrior]  Whatever, Mr. President.  If you had read the treaty, you would have known that no nation NO NATION can confiscate any Kyoshi Warriors' Weapons.  NONE!!!  I have the power and right to decide and act according to **my own** judgment – **my** Warrior’s heart.   I am authorized at my discretion to use lethal force if necessary to bring a person to Justice.  Mr. President, the judgment of an Outcast Warrior Enforcer – **IS FINAL!!**

President:  [Face burning RED]  GET OUT, BEIFONG... NOW!

Lin:  [Raised her hands together, bowed low]  That was what I was trying to do, Mr. President.  [Rose]  Before you attacked me and stole my Respect, Honor, and Dignity.  I took those back – through the Baptism of Blood.  [Turned away from the President]  Don't worry, Mr. President... I showed Mercy.  Those hurt should survive.  [Lin lowered the rock tower to the floor]

The Warrior elegantly walked toward the sidewalk.  "Please Warrior, wait." 

The dispatcher ran to the front with a pair of running shoes.  "Here..."  She knelt before The Warrior and slipped the shoes onto her feet.  The dispatcher looked up into the eyes of The Warrior.  "Please, take me with you... There is nothing here for me..."  The Warrior looked with compassion at President Raiko.  She said to the dispatcher, "Come, I know where you are needed."  Both walked through the opening onto the shattered window turning outbound dashing away from their guaranteed security.  Five "street" officers took off their badges, placed them on their desks and dashed after The Warrior.  President Raiko, "Anymore!!"  The two Metalbending Police officers who were not harmed stripped from their metal armor, stepped out, and dashed after them. The President said to Chief Saikhan, "And you??"  Saikhan replied.  "Mr. President... someone has to stay and truly protect Republic City."  President Raiko scowled at Chief Saikhan... 

Saikhan:  Okay. show's over.  We have a city to protect.  MOVE IT NOW, ROOKIES!!!

 


	24. Scorpion Bees Fall In

**Twenty Four – Scorpion Bees Fall In**

Two women running at a steady trot eastbound on the sidewalk of Main Street near the Police Headquarters.  Jogging away creating distance between themselves and the chaos left behind.  Words were not spoken.  Both chose this path, voluntarily.  Both will pay for their decision.  Sometimes, following The Warrior's heart, your 'gut,' required 'blind trust.'

The Warrior, a veteran of law enforcement for over a decade, followed her Warrior's heart this morning upholding the Respect, Honor, and Dignity of the Kyoshi Warriors.  Many of The Warrior's Brothers and Sisters paid the ultimate price for Peace. Over seventy years, the nations recognized the Kyoshi Warriors, now Kyoshi Alliance, as an impartial, independent nation with only one purpose for existence – 'only Justice will bring peace.'  Disputes between private citizens and governments became settled by Kyoshi Warriors and the Council of Elders.  Some decisions favored the governments and some favored the citizens.  Majority of the time, the Elders sought Mercy and Peace in the conclusions.   But, if none could be arranged, the Kyoshi Warriors carried out Absolute Justice.

The Warrior had seen the signs in the past.  Been warned by beloved Elders and dear friends...  However, today proved...  The Kyoshi Alliance was under attack. Subtle as always.  In the name of Nation's Rights and Sovereignty.  The State desired to silence the Kyoshi Alliance and removed their influence in their nation. Either by manipulation, bribery, or force.  One thing was for certain... President Raiko has declared War with the Kyoshi Alliance...  Now, The Warrior must inform her Siblings of what she has witnessed.  Seeking confirmation and clarification from her Warrior's heart.

Dispatcher (Kotaku):  [Running on the left of The Warrior]  I said... Do you want to stop and let me heal your wounds?

Lin:  [Slowed]  Yes... [Huff, huff]  Good idea.  We should [Huff, huff] be far enough away...  [Stopped, sat down, and leaned against the building]

Kotaku:  [Knelt before her Chief, healing her forehead]  Are you dizzy? Any memory loss?

Lin:  [Regained her breath]  No... but then the adrenaline rush hasn't worn off... Forgot how much I liked these adrenaline highs.  [Laughed]

Kotaku:  [Water glowing brightly]  I'm going as fast as I can... My guess is you are traveling to the Kyoshi Embassy.  [Concentrated on healing the blood vessels]

Lin:  [Matter of fact]  So... How long have you been a Kyoshi Warrior Healer?

Kotaku:  [Shocked, unable to respond, kept healing]

Lin:  I know blood bending when I feel it.  Spent over fifteen years with my Warrior Mate in the Badlands Wars...  She's a Kyoshi Warrior Healer...  You tend to remember things like that.  Who sent you?  And, who has been following us for the past four blocks?  I have felt them since they left the police headquarters.  Seven total.  Remember, I am an Elder.

Kotaku:  [Healing a bruise to The Warrior's tummy, not making eye contract]  We are on assignment, Elder.  Please accept my answer and do not press us... We are assigned to 'cover your back.'  I can say nothing more...  [Finished healing her and bowed low to Elder Beifong]  [The other seven arrived, saw Kotaku bowed low, and knelt bowing before their Elder]

Officer (Yongshui):  We are here to serve you, Kyoshi Warrior Elder.

Lin:  [Leaning against the building, gently placed her hand on Kotaku's head, Lin - to herself]  _I just fought to uphold the Respect, Honor, and Dignity of the Kyoshi Warriors._ [Brushed Kotaku's hair]  _I have no right to pressure these Warriors into violating their Integrity..._   [Reflection]  Looks like I have more mouths to feed.  Let's go home.  [The eight softly laughed, rose, and helped The Warrior to her feet]  

Eight undercover Kyoshi Warriors stood before her.  How did she know?  Finally awake again, her Warrior's heart knew.  Warrior Beifong was listening.  The Warrior contemplated, " _I haven't seen this many Outcast Warriors together before.  This is serious and has to be the Council._ "  The Warrior shouted,  "Come on... MOVE IT, ROOKIES!"  The Eight jerked and chuckled jogging after their Elder... 

 

Warrior Beifong lead them up the hill about seven blocks then stopped.  "Anyone tired?  We can stop here for fifteen minutes to rest."  No response.  The eight would not look the Elder in her eyes.  She shouted,  "Listen, this is serious...  IF someone needs a break tell us... the whole team.  I am only as strong as **my** weakness.  But, **we** are stronger than anyone's weakness."  Three raised their hands.  "Good, we all rest for fifteen..."  And motioned the 'squad' to sit on the sidewalk. 

Breathing returned to normal as the runners enjoyed the scenery.  Talking in little groups, Lin knew there was hope for cohesion for her 'team.'  Silence blew through the group like the ocean winds as personal reflection of today's events flowed through the squad.  " _Why do I have the feeling these eight were the 'leftovers' of other squads.  Has been seventeen years since your last squad.  Maybe things changed.  Don't condemn them before you know them.  They did stand up to you when you asked them to violate their Integrity.  On paper, the Original Seven should have never survived.  But they thrived.  Avatar Kyoshi knows her children..._ " 

The Warrior stood causing the others to stand.  " _Well, they recognize authority and seem to respect it._ Okay, squad... What's your name?"  Officer Yongshui replied, "We have no name, Elder.  None was given to us."  The Warrior thought.  "Hmm.  Well, since you quickly swarmed and covered me from head to toe,  Let our squad be called The Scorpion Bees."  The others thought and brought to mind the image of all eight bowed at the feet of The Warrior...  They laughed.  Officer Yongshui spoke for the group,  "Yes, we like the name."  All smiled.

The Scorpion Bees turned right and crossed the Main Street.  They jogged down an alley for three blocks and turned left.  Jogging up the final hill to the Embassy, the fragmented little squad was finally home.

 


	25. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this scene, mind communication between Asami and Korra will be mind-touch. Simple text of words and phrases. Plus images, smells, tastes and other sensations from the human senses. All real-time. No thoughts, memories or past experiences.

**Eastern North Side Piers**

** **

**Twenty Five – Moving Day**

"[Mind-touch] _Either the traffic lights are out or there was another wreck.  I'm going to stop traveling Main Street east of the Police Headquarters._ "  Asami sent to Korra.  11:00 morning time, Asami's stuck in traffic traveling to the eastern north side pier to pick up Korra and Bolin.  " _Lunch time crowd of pedestrians, lunch time traffic, lunch time expense of gasoline for this huge hippo mobile._ "

Korra:  _Okay, enough with the lunch references... we know it's lunch time.  We're starving!!  Find an alternative to here._   

Asami:  _Picky... Chill, Water Girl... Here, look through my eyes._

Korra:  _Focusing..._ [Saw the street sign]  _Oh. cool.  turn left here at this alley..._

Asami:  [Waiting for clearing, turning left into alley]

Korra:  [Anxious]  _Hurry, Hurry..._

Asami:  _This hippo has no engine muscle.  If they don't stop, they get hit, too._

Korra:  [Sound of engine revving, HONK,HONK, sound of hard braking, muffled words from the driver, continued engine sounds, gears shifting, visual of driving in the alley]  _Ooohhh.  This is soooo coool.  I heard and saw everything.  haha._

Asami:  [Tender mind kiss]  _Glad you're loving the show... but, navigator, where do I go now,?_

Korra:  [Looking through Asami's eyes]  _Uhh...  mmm..._ [Saw the next street sign] _Go four blocks and turn right.  Then go to third stop light and drive through stop light.  When green._   [Both mind giggle]  _Next street is Yue Bay Boulevard. Turn right and follow the street to the pier._  

Asami:  _Roger.  I'm coming, Water Girl.  Won't be breaking any speed records._

Korra:  [Both laugh out loud]  _Okay... HEY, joggers.  That reminds me.  When are we going jogging again.  I am a Chubby Avatar._

Asami:  [Thought she had thought to herself but sent to Korra]  _To much meatloaf, Honey._

Korra:  [Pouty]  _But I like your meatloaf._

Asami:  [Stopped at the intersection]  _Sorry, Korra.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  I am still trying to workout using mind bending._ [Continued driving]

Korra:  [Mind kiss]  _I know you are thinking of my health.  thank you for being there for me..._

Asami:  _You're welcome, Water Girl.  I better concentrate.  This hippo caravan has a mind of its own._

Korra:  _Okay... See you soon, Fan Girl._   [Mind-door connection softly closed]

Asami:  [To the ocean winds]  Hard to believe, two days ago, we just learned mind bending.  She is so much better than me. I get mentally confused and tired.  Guardian told me, "It takes time.  Be patient."   [Asami continued to the eastern north side pier]

 

Bolin and Korra sat on his couch sitting in the parking lot sitting on the eastern north side pier.  Both leaned back with their heads back looking into the semi-cloudy sky.  Waiting for their friend Asami and the prototype caravan carrier. Bolin's brother moved in with him. Now his stuff needed to moved. They both listened to feet shuffling, wind blowing, and shouts of "Hai!"

Jinora:  [Side jump spin landing both feet apart, arms back then brought forward with a WOOOOOSH]  Hai!!  [Stood up and turned toward Korra and Bolin] How was that one, Korra?

Korra:  [Looking into the sky]  Great... Nice form.  Good landing.

Jinora:  [Mad, opened her right fan blade and swung from right to left, SWOOSH]  KORRA... You said you would watch me practicing.  [Wind hit Korra and Bolin]

Bolin:  [Jerked]  HEY... that's cold.

Korra:  [Jumped] Jinora... [Saw she was mad]  You have my attention now. I am just worried about Asami.  With the detour she should have been here. I'm sorry I wasn't watching you practice...

Jinora:  [Holstered her fan blades, slowly walked to the couch]  That's okay... I'll wait with you.  [Sat next to Korra]

Korra:  [Wrapped her arms around Jinora]  I am so proud of you, Little Breeze.  Searching for your own path.  You're becoming a mature young woman.

Jinora:  [Giggled]  Thanks, Korra...  [Snuggled her mentor]

[Bolin, Jinora, and Korra returned to staring at the same buildings as before]

Bolin:  [Sighed deeply]  I knew we should have faced the couch towards the Bay.

 

Ten minutes later, a light green dragonfly bunny spirit approached Jinora 'talking' with her.  Korra and Bolin slept.  Would not have mattered, only Jinora could see the bunny spirit.  Jinora replied,  "Thank you, Furry-Foot.  I will tell them when they wake up.  Go home to Air Temple...  I'll be home soon."  Furry-Foot sang to Jinora and flew over the Bay returning to Air Temple and his bunny spirit friends. Korra and Bolin woke and stretched...

Korra:  [Mumbled]  Thought I heard singing...

Jinora:  [Holding Korra]  Probably Asami.  She is near.  Couple blocks away.

Bolin:  [Confused]  How do you know?

Korra:  Don't ask...  She won't tell you.  Something about an imaginary friend.

Jinora:  [Laughed and pointed at the street in front of them]  SEE!!

Korra:  [Mind-touch]  _Fan Girl, look left.  We are at the end of the parking lot.  When you come in turn left.  Go to the end of the parking lot.  Love you..._

Asami:  [Still stuck in traffic, looked left, mind-touch]  _There you are.  What an adventure.  Definitely need to do a full report to the engineers.  The public would not purchase this hippo.  I'm coming._  [Tender mind kiss]

Korra:  [To Jinora and Bolin]  She saw us and knows where we are located.

Bolin:  Okay, I am totally confused.  Jinora talks to imaginary friends. And Korra has mind magic??  What next... Korra has a dragon?

Korra:  [Looked at Jinora]  Maybe...  [Jinora giggled, Bolin rolled his eyes]

Korra:  [Took charge]  Okay, are all the boxes here, Bolin.  Remember to tell Mako that I saw **nothing** in those boxes...

Bolin:  [Exasperated]  Yes, Korra. For the tenth time.  All are here and Yes, I will tell Mako you saw nothing.

Jinora:  Stop arguing... She's here.  [All rose from the couch and stood waiting]

Korra:  Good.  [HONK, HONK, Asami pulling up in the caravan carrier]

Asami:  [Stopped in front of the couch, turned off the engine and leaped out of the front seat]  TADA!!  Here is the Big Hippo...  Should be big enough to take all the stuff to your apartment in one load.

Jinora:  [Running to Asami]  It's huge... and Pink??

Korra:  [Walking around the caravan carrier]  Yeah.  Pink, Pink...  Going for the feminine drivers?

Asami:  [Caught Jinora as she leapt into her arms]  MMmmm... [Jinora kissed Asami]  Well the color was red until several rain storms for the past few days.  The color... kind of ran.  [Grinned, Jinora giggled]

Bolin:  [Gathering boxes and moved them to the back of the caravan]  Would be nice if the back door was unlocked.

Asami:  [Put Jinora down and walked to the back]  Security, Bolin.  Don't want stuff stolen.  [Unlocked the doors, opened them]  I would put the couch in first. Then stuff the boxes in next.  Other soft items last.  But that would be me. [Smile]

Bolin:  [Moved the boxes back away from the doors]  Yes, Mother...

Korra:  [Frustrated]  Hey... Be happ...

Asami:  [Grabbed Korra's arm and shook her head, "No."]  Korra, Let's go get the couch.  Jinora, will you help Bolin with the boxes.

Jinora:  [Ran to the boxes]  Sure...

Asami / Korra:  [Arrived at the couch, both said]  Let's get this over with... Spend some WE time together.  [Stared at each other and laughed loudly as they picked up the couch and walked to the back of the caravan]

Jinora:  You two are becoming One.

Bolin:  [Grunted]  Boxes are moved.  Need help?

[Korra and Asami said nothing and lifted one end into the caravan, Korra jumped into the caravan and moved the couch to one side.  She lifted the couch as Asami lifted the couch still outside.  Both pulled and pushed the couch to the front of the caravan with room to spare]

Bolin:  Anyone bring some rope to keep the couch from moving around?

Asami:  Oops...  [Korra walked to open door and shook her head, 'No."]

Jinora:  [Frowned]

Korra:  [Deep thought]  Hey... how about this.  [Pulled some water from Yue Bay, wrapped the feet of the couch with the water, and froze the feet to the floor of the caravan]  That should hold until we get to your apartment, Bolin.

Bolin:  Great

Jinora:  Cool

Asami:  [Handing a box to Korra]  Great, Water Girl.  Guess you're the one to piece the boxes into place in the caravan. 

Korra:  [Korra pouted with bottom lip]  Aaaawww...  [Asami, Bolin, and Jinora handed the boxes to Korra who played a game of 'loading box puzzle']

 


	26. Little Badger Mole

** **

**Twenty Two – Little Badger Mole**

Main Street, eleven blocks East of the police department, a band of runners sat on the sidewalk resting from a lunch-time jog. The apparent leader stood causing the others to stand.  Their leader, a Kyoshi Warrior Elder of many years,  thought of the possible unity of this team and gave them an identity,  " _Well, The Scorpion Bees do recognize authority and have a designated voice._ Okay, squad...  Let our squad be called The Scorpion Bees."  "Yes, Elder.   We like the name."    Officer Yongshui simply replied.  With authority, The Warrior barked,  "You, smiling one, stand here next to me."  Yongshui snapped to attention and complied moving one arm space away from Warrior Beifong.  "Now on this line, everyone line up starting to her right one space apart standing at attention.  now, MOVE IT, ROOKIES."

Remaining seven jumped into formation, one space off the person to their left nearly a straight line.  "5... 6... almost 7.  Almost straight, We want progress not perfection... Perfection kills Warriors."  Inside Lin was laughing her tail off remembering the days when she had to jump into a line.  Hard to keep her excitement under control.   She must to maintain the illusion of power and authority.  " _Ty Lee spoke of the illusion.  Power and authority came from the experience, strength, and hope the leader provided.  The illusion was letting the squad believe 'we did it ourselves.'  Whatever 'IT' was._   _I miss you, Master._ "  

Warrior Beifong stood firm and strong before **her** Warriors, **her** squad, **her** Rookies.  " _I know Avatar Kyoshi, you allow me to serve Your Children. May I give them Respect, Honor, and Dignity. Thank you for using me...  once again."_  

Lin:  [Walking the line from first to last, controlled authority]  My name is Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong.  That is how you are to address me in public.  Understand??

Squad:  Yes, Warrior Beifong!!

Lin:  _When we sat, I counted three groups._ We are a fragmented team and need unity or we fail.  We fail ourselves.  We fail the squad.  We fail Avatar Kyoshi.

Squad:  [Silence]

Lin:  [Halfway down the line.  Burning the faces into her mind]  Starting with Smiley at the front of the line.  COUNT OFF.  [From right to left.  Warriors count one to eight]  Now, unless you know the person's name... Use their number.  I will for now.   [Arrived at the end of the line and turned towards the front]  ONE, you are now the Number One.  You are second in command of The Scorpion Bees.

One:  [Firm and strong]  Yes, Warrior Beifong.

Lin:  [Smiled, softer]  Thank you for your Duty to Avatar Kyoshi.  Your previous assignment has been completed.  Now, move forwards, move backwards, to look left, to look right.  Mingle among yourselves.  See who you are protecting, defending, and keeping safe.  We leave for home in five minutes.

Squad:  [Confused, looked at the smile of Warrior Beifong, and mingled]

Warrior Beifong slowly walked towards the front of the squad.  With eyes straight ahead looking peripherally, she noticed different groups than before.  " _Good, I don't mind small groups.  Just change the members from time to time as the team matures.  So, we become a family.  We are Kyoshi's Children._ "  Arriving where she began looked off into the distance.  " _Damn it.  Now, Wh...  No, I am not saying it.  With the Equalists leader killed, I thought the body would wither.  Was wrong.  The Triads filled the void._ [Sigh]  _Maybe I wanted to get fired.  Either way. 'Mother Kyoshi' got her way again._ "  Her laughter caused some of the team members to chuckle. She turned telling One.  "Get them lined up. Let's go home."

Yongshui:  [Turned, said firmly]  Line up, Scorpion Bees.  We are going home. [Quicker than before, the squad was lined up and tucked together.  She turned around facing Warrior Beifong]  All present and lined up, Warrior Beifong.

Lin:  [Quick sight inspection]  Okay, moving out.

 

A band of runners stood firm and strong at the intersection of Main Street and a simple alley.  Small and obscure with little room for error if a runner and a sato crossed paths.  The leader of the team dressed in a tee shirt wearing pink baby boy panties and professional running shoes led the way across the Main Street.   Of course, the Satomobiles stopped to see the parade.

Warrior Beifong held her head straight and true leading her Scorpion Bees through the stopped satos.  After the woman with pink panties ran by, then came a tall woman dressed in a standard street police uniform.  The next five runners wore street police uniforms.  Were they chasing the first woman and trying to arrest her?  Who knew...  Bringing up the rear of the parade was a man and woman dressed in a tee shirt and boxer shorts – his, black and red checkered print and hers, Momo's head on front and tail on the back.  When the parade successfully crossed the street and entered into the alley, the traffic resumed.

Lin enjoyed the release of endorphins as she jogged.  The euphoria resembled the days when she battled terrorists and rebels during the Badlands Wars.  Her mind raced back to the last few assignments she and her Warrior Mate, Kya, performed.  The rebels employed systematic use of violence and intimidation to achieve some utopian goal.  They called themselves 'Freedom Fighters.'  Lin just called them Anarchists for their love of chaos and destruction.  Later, she found them to be the beginnings of the Equalists Movement.  " _We lost many good Warriors during those years._ "  Quickly she looked back.  " _All 'kids' present."_ [Number One smiled, Lin smiled back]  "Two more blocks and we take a break.  Anyone need a break?"  The Scorpion Bees said,  "NO, WARRIOR BEIFONG."  And kept jogging.  Turning forward, Lin smiled proudly...

First intersect, slight pause looking left then right, The Scorpions Bees proceeded through cautiously continuing down the small alleyway.  " _Crap, I hear something. These silly alleys were meant for pedestrian traffic not Satomobiles..._ "  Lin heard behind her,  "SATO."  Her reply, "BUILDING."  And moved as close to the building as possible.  "Wow, that thing was huge."  "Looked like a police carrier."  "Yeah, but it's Pink"  Laughter calmed Warrior Beifong as the Satomobile rolled past her.  Lin said,  "Looked like a damn Pink Hippo. [All laughed loudly as they continued through the alleyway and crossed the next intersection.]"

Warrior Beifong's stamina wavered shortly after jogging through the intersection. She really wanted to leave the alley before taking a break.  She felt safer with the sunlight flowing down on her.  A male and female voice from behind her lifted her spirits allowing her to finish her Duty.  " _An ancient Cadence, not heard in years._ "

 " One fine day in the middle of the night

Two dead men went out to fight

Back to back they faced each other

Drew their swords and shot the other

If you think my story's too tall

Just ask Warrior Beifong she saw it all!"1

Warrior Beifong burst out laughing causing a cascade of laughter from behind.

The Scorpion Bees reached the third intersection and turned left going east again towards the Kyoshi Alliance Embassy.  She slowed and stopped motioning for the squad to "sit and mingle, Rookies.  Wonderful run. [Smiled]"  The Scorpion Bees sat in a tight circle.  Yakking and yakking.  Kotaku saw a man across the street spraying water on the sidewalk.  She yelled,  “We’ve been jogging.  Can we have some water from your hose?”  He said, “Sure, I’ll run in and get some pitchers.”  She replied,  “That’s okay.  We can improvise.”  Kotaku focused and pulled a big glob of water from the hose, brought across the street, and into the center of the Scorpion Bees.  “Okay, Bees.  Open wide.  haha”  She broke the glob into nine even mini globs and poured the water slowly into her teammates’ mouths.”  Lin thought,  " _Maybe we can become a family.  Hope the Elders will let us stay together as a squad._ " Lin yelled to the man, “Thanks for your kindness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. An Oxymoron Cadence accessed from http://vetfriends.com/cadences/index.cfm?ratingSort=true


	27. Knock, Knock

**Twenty Seven – Knock, Knock**

Built about a kilometer north of the Dragon Flats borough, an old refurbished apartment building received donations to restore the building to near original luster.  One of the first apartment buildings in Republic City.  The fact that Toph Beifong originally built the structure did help donations.  She and her contractors constructed seventy-one residential structures in Republic City.  All but one still remained standing as of 171 ASC.  The one not standing had been demolished for a new public school district – all the buildings in the area were old and had been donated to the city.  Land recovered for an educational only district – 22 square blocks or 55 acres or 222,577 square meters or 305 of Jinora’s Little Ferry Boats fit into a huge square.  A statue of Toph lying on the grass playing with Lin guarded the entrance to the playground.  Lin visited the statue last weekend and sat on the grass cuddling her treasure closely while admiring the beauty of her mother. 

The residential apartment did have one luxury: two penthouse apartments on the sixteenth or top floor.  One penthouse owned by the owner of the building.  And the second used for a safe house for her friends the Kyoshi Warriors.  An elevator key or stairway key opened the access to the penthouses.  Security signaled a request to visit the penthouses via a basic intercom system – later updated with new technology.  All guests must be escorted up to the penthouses.

Penthouse One – Lin Beifong.  Simple layout in the living room. Long three cushion couch with back to the door, long rectangle center table, and long three cushion couch with front facing center table and door.  An over sized chair on either side of the center table, couch on either side of the chairs.  A huge rectangular sitting area for fellowship.  Lin's mother, Toph Beifong, finally enjoyed having friends over to talk, brainstorm, plan the future, or simply to reminisce.  Azula, Ty Lee and other Kyoshi Warriors would visit and stay in the second penthouse.  Katara and her younglings would show up for dinner since Toph loved meat.  Air Nomads served vegetarian meals.  The children wanted meat.

A black Satomobile pulled up to the front of the old refurbished apartment building.  It parked near the main entrance causing the security guard to request movement of the sato.  Five individuals,  dressed in red, exited the vehicle, one woman and four men.  Their response to the security guard left him returning to the building – with a gun in his back.  Two veteran Healers dressed in Northern Water Tribe blue attire trimmed in beautiful leather became assigned to Lin Beifong when her treasure arrived.  Lin felt honored that these two experts on childcare returned from retirement to care for her treasure and prepared rooms for them to stay.  Now, eighteen months have past and Lin's treasure has become a handful.  Both veterans laughed,  "Kannan, I think we are younger than when we got here."  Kannan, "Yeah, ninety is the new fifty..."  Junior rubbing her eyes,  "Nana... Papa..."

Katya:  [Sitting on the couch facing the door.  Junior lying on her lap fighting sleep.]  You're sleep, Youngling.  Time for a nap.  You had a long morning...

Junior:  [Grumpy]  No... Sleepy...  NO!!!

Kannan:  [Sitting in chair, door to right]  You want to be strong like your mother?

Junior:  [Mumbled]  Yes... Momma power...  [Fell asleep in Katya's lap]

Katya:  [Smiled as she stood with Junior cuddled in her arms]  I don't remember Lin having this much energy at eighteen months.  [Walked slowly to Lin's room]

Kannan:  No, Kat.  She saved up her energy for the terrible twos and threes.

Katya:  [Down the hall]  And fours and fives and sixes.  [Both softly laughed]

Junior:  [Sleeping softly, whispered]  Momma...  ...bad men...  ...zzzz...

Katya turned into Lin's bedroom placing Junior gently onto the center of the bed.  She put some pillows around her for support and kissed her forehead.  Katya returned to the living room and sat on the couch near her husband.  "I love you."  Kannan,  "I love you, more."  Both giggled and smiled.  Knock on the door.  Kannan looked at Katya.  Katya looked at Kannan saying, "Security did not call."  Kannan whispered, "Hide Junior in the safe house.  I'll stall."  Katya quickly rushed to Lin's room.   Kannan,  "Just a moment... I need to put my robe on first!" 

Katya picked up Junior and whispered to her,  "Junior, bad men.  You need to play in your safe room.  We will come get you soon..."  Junior, "Yes, Nana Kat."  Katya knelt on the floor; Junior crawled out of her arms.  Katya removed the false wall, opened the door, and guided Junior into her safe room.  "Now play with your toys.  There is juice for you and oat puffs to eat.   We will come for you.  Are you scared, Junior?"  Junior,  "I'm not scared.  I'm brave like Momma.  Love you, Nana..."  Katya closed and locked the door.   Returning to Kannan, Katya helped him seal the door with ice.  She was glad he had left glasses of water throughout the apartment.  Strategically placed to look natural and stealthy. 

[W W O O O O O M M]  The door exploded into the living room.

The concussion shockwave launched Katya and Kannan back seven meters smashing them into the wall.  Both dropped like ragdolls.  Limp.  Unconscious.  Five terrorists rushed into the apartment and began to search for the treasure.  With a Healer among them, their search did not take long.  "Found her!!!" 

 

The ocean winds carried sound across the seas between lands and islands.  Farther away, the sound became a fog of confusion.  Mumbling.  Incoherent.  The closer the source came to you.  The fog lifted.  And clarity was achieved.  In the distance, Katya heard an explosion, then a blood curdling scream...

Her mind dreamed of this or was it really happening.   Screams came closer.  Katya woke up because of the distant screams and voices.  Heavy pressure on her shoulders, head down, and felt gravity pulling her towards the floor.  " _I must be dangling on a rope or held up by my shoulders probably between two people._ "   Katya feigned unconsciousness.  With her body limp, head down, and eyes loosely closed, she allowed time for her senses to return to normal.  The distant voices became louder; and, the screams softly melted into whimpers and sobs. Though her body slumped weakly, her mind was sharp as a dagger. 

Terrorist One:  [Male voice]  Took you long enough to coax the brat out.

Terrorist Two:  [Female voice]  Well you blew open the door and grabbed her arm.  You twisted it and dislocated her shoulder.  No wonder she bit you... And keeps kicking you.  I would keep screaming, too... Look how you hold her.

Terrorist One:  [Loud smack sound, then a Gasp]  Shut up and guard the door.

Terrorist Two:  [Passed in front of Katya and whispered] Hope Destiny pays you back, Asshole...

Katya:  [Held on left and right by terrorists, does not raise head]  Takes a real man to hurt a child... or the elderly...  Guess you're a **real** **man**.

Terrorist One:  So, you're awake, Healer.  Bold words for someone old as dirt. You are in no position to judge us, Grandma.  [Katya smirked]

Katya:  [Head still down]  IF you put the child down and leave, I will let you live.

All Terrorists:  [Laughed at the woman dressed like a plain Water Tribe Healer]

Terrorist One:  Well, I say we don't let the child go... And kill both you Healers.

Katya:  [Slowly raised her head, stared into the man's eyes]  We give one and only one chance for a peaceful conclusion – then Justice.  Remember as you die.  You chose your fate...  [Sly smile]

 

Terrorist One:  [Evil grin slowly faded]  Can't be... You're a Healer...  You're Water Tribe!!!

Katya:  [Eyes narrowed, eyebrows lowered.]  Not all Enforcers... are Warriors.

Terrorist's body became ridged as Katya grabbed the blood inside of him.  The two terrorists who held the arms of Katya pulled out their guns ready to shoot.  Katya focused.  Immediately they became ridged as stone.  Mere puppets in her hands.  Katya said "That's attempted murder of an Enforcer.  Wrong... so very wrong."  The two dropped their guns and let her go.  The two remaining terrorists ran toward the door.  However, abruptly halted becoming straight and erect standing at attention like good little soldiers.

Katya stood firm and strong saying to the ones trying to leave, "You took part in the crime... you receive the same punishment."  Katya straightened her hair and walked seductively toward the first terrorist.  She stopped in front of him.  Junior still dangling in the terrorist's hand.  Katya gently grabbed Junior.  "Now, tenderly let go of the child."  The first terrorist winced and let go of Junior.  She dropped into Katya's arms.  "Now, go stand over there.  Next to your comrades."

Katya cuddled Junior against her chest as she lifted the first terrorist off the ground.  And 'walked' him towards the two men standing ridged.  She set him down beside them.  Then she repeated the process for the two terrorists by the front door sitting them down next to their comrades.  All good little soldiers standing at attention.  "Wait for me, now.  I must see if my Warrior Mate is alive..."

Moving towards the wall behind the couch, Katya heard a faint moan.  " _Good.  Must concentrate.  My will is stronger than the terrorists'.  Avatar Kyoshi give me your strength, your honor, your wisdom._ "  She arrived at the side of her Warrior Mate.  Over seventy years, they have been One.  He moaned softly as she knelt beside him whispering,  "Take Junior. Her shoulder is badly dislocated.  I can only stay a few seconds.  My Duty calls."    Placed Junior on his chest.  "Lay silently, Junior. Protect Papa.  [Junior softly whispered 'yes, Nana']"  Katya pulled water from the glass in the sink and held the water in her hands.  Placed the water onto her Warrior Mate's forehead.  It glowed for five seconds.  She passed the water to him.  "Here, I must go now.  [Kissed him on the lips and left]"

The Healer Enforcer rose, turned like a seasoned dancer returning to her Duty.  She moved gracefully across the wooden floor.  Medium oak decades old with loving care kept young. She stopped in front of the terrorist who dangled Junior above the floor.  The Healer Enforcer stood firm and strong.  

Katya:  [Looked into his eyes]  Charges.  1 count of breaking and entering.  1 count of destruction of private property.  1 count of child endangerment.  1 count of child abuse (dislocated shoulder).  1 count of attempted kidnapping of a minor.  2 counts of attempted murder of a Kyoshi Healer Enforcer.  Sir, how do you plead?

Terrorist One:  [Through clinched teeth]  Bite my ass, Blood Witch...

Katya:  [Somber]  Judgment.  Guilty as charged on all counts.  Sentence.  Since three counts carry the penalty of capital punishment.  1. attempted kidnapping of a minor, 2.  two counts of attempted murder of a Kyoshi Healer Enforcer.  Sentence.  Absolute Justice to be carried out – immediately.  Any last words?

Terrorist One:  [Looked away in disgust] 

Katya had complete control of his body, raised him six inches above the floor, and raised her open hand over his chest.  Palm facing his chest.  She squeezed her open hand into a tight fist.  The terrorist coughed up blood, screamed in agony, and lost consciousness. Katya released the terrorist gently lowering him to the floor.  He simply died.

Terrorist Two:  [Female Healer, loudly screamed in total terror]  crap. CRAP!!  HIS AORTA EXPLODED!!!  DAMN. DAMN. DAMN!!!  [Terror Scream]

The four remaining terrorist stared in absolute horror.  Their eyes fixed on the Kyoshi Healer Enforcer.  She walked in front of the two terrorist who attempted to murder her.  She pronounced Judgment – guilty as charged.  Sentence of Absolute Justice to be carried out immediately.  Katya raised her open hand over the terrorist's chest... and heard a soft voice from behind...  "Don't, My Love. Junior is safe.  We are safe.  Look at them.  See into them.  They are Weak.  Helpless.  Powerless.  Let the Republic City Police Department pronounce Judgment and Sentence.  [Gentle touch on her shoulder]  You have completed your Duty."  Kannan tenderly squeezed Katya's shoulder. 

 

Silence.

 

Katya snapped the fingers of her open hand.  The remaining four terrorist collapsed to the floor – unconscious but alive.  Softly spoken by Chief Saikhan, "Thank you, Enforcer, for showing Mercy.  May they use that Mercy to change their lives,"  He stood at the front entrance where the door once was.   When he heard that terrorists attacked Lin's apartment building and might be holding hostages, The Chief volunteered to lead the assault to free the hostages over the protests of President Raiko.  He thought Saikhan had too much personal investment in the situation.  "Damn straight, I do.  I also have the most experience dealing with situations like this... Ever thought of that, Mr. President?"  He didn't wait for an answer.  He just left.

Chief Saikhan motioned for his officers to secure the crime scene.  "Take the live suspects to Headquarters and place them in holding cells for processing.  Let the criminal investigators have the room when secured.  Leave the body or bodies until they release them for processing.  [To Kannan]  This seems to me to be self-defense so I see no reason to hold you or Katya.  Please take my daughter to the Kyoshi Embassy for her protection.  I leave her in your care."  Kannan’s response,  "Thank you, Chief.  May we have a police escort to the Embassy?" Saikhan,  "I contacted the Embassy when we heard of the attack.  They have a Kyoshi Warrior down stairs ready to escort you to the Embassy."

With Junior on his hip snuggling him, Kannan gently held the hand of his Warrior Mate and guided her to Lin's room.  A street officer escorted them to the bedroom because it was part of the crime scene.  Kannan lay Junior on the bed while Katya comforted her.  He slipped on the toddler carrier backpack to hold Junior.  Katya made him carry her in the front so he could comfort Junior.  Then, she helped tighten the straps and tenderly slid Junior into her carrier.  Katya said to Junior,  "We are going to see Momma.  Daddy is outside, too."  Junior's spirit released a sigh,  "Momma... Daddy..."  Street officer inspected them and allowed them to leave the apartment.

Katya and Kannan with Junior riding in the carrier arrived at the front entrance waiting to be released from the crime scene.  Chief Saikhan cuddled his daughter and kissed her forehead.  "You were a brave girl, Junior.  Protect Nana and Papa."  "Daddy... Daddy..." as she cuddled her father.  Katya and Kannan proceeded to the ground floor via the elevator.  Once there, two Kyoshi Warriors, one on each side of them with their shields opened, guided them to the Kyoshi Satomobile.  Twenty minutes later, they parked at the side entrance to the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital building.  The Kyoshi Warriors escorted them to the Triage area.  Katya and Kannan cuddled Junior close to his chest.  Katya laughed,  "Guess we wait like everyone else."  Kannan and the Kyoshi Warriors laughed.

 


	28. What Break-In Period

**Twenty Eight – What Break-In Period**

A tall middle aged woman jogged out from the alley and turned towards the east away from Yue Bay facing the Kyoshi Alliance Embassy.  She wore an Appa tee shirt and pink little boys panties.  Six street officers followed her around the corner and up the sidewalk.  Two runners wearing boxer shorts trailed the group but caught them as the first woman stopped to rest.  The joggers sat in a tight circle – fellowshipping.   The lead jogger, Warrior Beifong, relaxed with her back to the Embassy.   She watched over the group like a mother hen.  “ _You are my responsibility now.  My main Duty is to protect, defend, and keep safe our squad._ ”  Eight members, four sat to her right and four sat to her left.  All resting on the sidewalk.

Lin:  [Mind-mate. Eyes dilated.  Felt a tender, soft whisper in her mind]  _Momma...  ...bad men..._ [Leaned to her right and spoke]  One, be alert for trouble...

Yongshui:  [Leaned over to listen]  Yes, Warrior Beifong.  Anything specific?

Lin:  No, just... my Warrior’s heart whispered something to me...

Yongshui:  Okay, I will look towards the Embassy.  Seems like you are looking towards Yue Bay.  We’ll be watchful.  Hey, do you want us to introduce ourselves?  Get to know each other?

Lin:  [Brightened]  Sure.  Everyone.  [Talking became quiet]  Alright, let’s introduce ourselves so we can get acquainted.  [Giggles and smiles]  I know.  Sounds like the first day of the Academy...  [Smiled]  I’ll go first.

Lin:  [Female] _I’m nervous as the first day of the Academy... haha._  Lin Beifong, Toph Beifong’s daughter.  Former Chief of Police.  [Most laughed]  Earth, Metal bender.  Double katana sword style.  My Master was Ty Lee. Hers was Meiko. Been a Kyoshi Warrior since the age of 15.  Yes, I’ll give my age.  51.

Yongshui:  [Female]  Yongshui, Number One or One.  [Smiled]  I’m 20.  Been a Warrior since 15.  fire and lightening bender.  My Master is Huohua.  The daughter of Huoyan, the daughter of Ty Lee.  Single katana sword for me and daggers.  My home is Southport in the Hu Xin Provinces.

Kotaku:  [Female]  Kotaku, water bender and Healer.  Southern, Northern and yes, Warrior Beifong, Kyoshi style including blood bending. [Lin stuck her tongue out at Kotaku causing her to burst out laughing]  I’m 17.  Single katana. Home town is Delta City.  Oh.. been a Warrior since 13.

Junan:  [Female]  Junan, non bending, I’m 18.  bo staff, Ice naginata.  Also trained in Fire style.  Home is Delta Province, the farm lands outside of Delta City.  Been a Warrior since 14.  Kotaku and I attend the Academy together.  [Smiled at Kotaku]

Otenba:  [Female]  Otenba, non bending, I’m 19.  bo staff, Fire naginata.  Also trained in Ice style.  Right here, Dragon Flats borough.  Been a Warrior since 16.

Takumi:  [Male]  Takumi, non bending, I’m 18.  katana, daggers.  Also from Dragon Flats borough.  Been a Warrior since 15.  Otenba and I attended the Academy together.  We had one straggler.  [Otenba and Takumi grinned]

Shizuka:  [Male]  Yes, I signed up a year after them.  Got cold feet at first.  Now, I’m glad I joined.  I’m 16.  Been a Warrior since 14.  katana, dagger. Dragon Flats borough.  [Lin looked at him]  Oh... I’m Shizuka.

Jiling:  [Male]  Jiling, Metal and earth bender.  Simple bo staff.  I’m 20 from the West End of Republic City.  Jiaoxia is my sister. Been a Warrior since 13.

Jiaoxia:  [Female]  Jiaoxia, Metal and earth bender.  Simple bo staff.  I’m 21 from the West End of Republic City. Jiling is my little brother. Been a Warrior since 14.  We attended the Academy together. 

Lin:  [Stood firm and strong, Scorpion Bees stood firm and strong]  Awesome.  Everyone now has a name behind their face.  We are whole, now.

Jiaoxia:  Now, let’s go home... [Grinned]  I’m hungry.

Otenba:  I second the motion.  My husband is the Master Chef on Duty today.  [Grinned]  His lunch bars will make you cry for more.

Lin:  [Slight grin]  Well, I would like to get to know... [Huge stomach growl.  Lin’s hands went over her tummy as the Scorpion Bees burst out laughing]  Guess that’s a third motion for a lunch break. It’s unanimous.  Let’s go. 

 

Warrior Beifong heard behind her...  [Pop, Pow, Pow, BRAKES SQUEEL, Pow, Pop, Pop, Pow, Pow]  Then more gun fire than could be counted.

Warrior Jiaoxia heard behind her...   [Pop, Pow, Pow, BRAKES SQUEEL, Pow, Pop, Pop, Pow, Pow]  Then more gun fire than could be counted.

 

East side of battle zone facing the Kyoshi Embassy.  Lin stood with her back turned away from the street behind her.  Lin hit in the back of her upper left arm.  Bullet went through her triceps, struck her humerus bone, slicing-off a chunk of the bone, exited cleanly.  It left her body through her front left biceps.  No major blood vessels broken.  She winced and grimaced as she brought her right leg around to turn toward the gunshots.  Lin crouched.  Her Warrior’s Heart took over. 

As Lin brought her right leg around, a bullet flew through the spot where her leg had stood.  It continued to the next target, Takumi standing behind Warrior Beifong pulling his right dagger from its holster.  The bullet struck halfway up his left thigh just close enough to his inner thigh to sever his superficial femoral artery in two.  The force of the blow sent him falling backwards to the ground.  Takumi saw bright red blood on his pants, “[Screamed]  T A K U!  [then fainted].”

When the chaos started, Yongshui screamed,  “AMBUSH” and stepped in front of Kotaku their only Healer.  “ _She must be protected.”_    Yongshui draped her body over Kotaku’s and pushed her into a crouch.  “You’re squishing me,”  Kotaku squeaked.  Yongshui said,  “NNmmhh” as she was hit in the left hip below her belt.  Then struck in her left outer thigh about a third above her knee.  “Damn it.”   Takumi,  “T A K U!  [then fainted].”  Yongshui launched Kotaku towards him.  She landed exactly where she was needed, examined the wound, and started taking off her belt.  A street officer's belt smacked her in the back of her head.  “Sorry, my bad.”

Lin pulled up a dense wall of earth, 3 meters high and 3 meters wide, and 1 meter thick.  Bullets did not pass through.  One side touching the building and the other out in the street.  She ran to the side near the street and crouched waiting for the terrorists to escape.  “ _Or try to escape... you’re mine..._ ”

Kotaku giggled as she picked up the belt.  “Damn it, Yong. Don’t make me giggle.  This is serious.  [Chuckled]”  Tensions released, Yongshui became quiet and examined her own wounds.  “ _Feels like the hip has stopped bleeding.  No major blood vessels hit, I guess.  Thigh won’t stop bleeding. Damn it!! Dark red blood. Hit a vein... or nicked it._ [Glanced over at Kotaku, deep sigh.]  _I hate cauterizing wounds._ ”  Yongshui raised her left fist and made a long fire dagger at the end, took a deep breath, and slammed the fire dagger deep into the lower wound on her outer thigh.  Eyes wide open,  “ _son of a..._ BITCH!!!”  Collapsed to her knees from the intense pain.  [HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF]  She waved away those trying to help her.  “I’m okay... I’m okay...”  [HUFF HUFF]  Rising to a half-crouch, Yongshui evaluated the current situation.  “ _Beifong guarding East,_ _Jiaoxia guarding West... WHOA, Look at that sato fly...  and land... BOINK._ [Looked back at Jiaoxia]  _Looks like she has the West under c._   Oh, CRAP.  [Screamed]  D O W N ! ! !”  Stood towards Jiaoxia and raised her right hand at shoulder level...

Kotaku wrapped the belt around Takumi’s upper thigh as close to his hip as possible, pulled tight, and froze the belt together to keep the tension on the leg.  “ _Have to loosen in thirty minutes to keep muscles from dying.  Hope that is enough time._ [Sigh]  _Haven’t done an artery before..._ ”  Adrenaline wore off.  She felt a burning in her right calf, felt with her hand, and found blood on it.  “ _Great, at least the bleeding is stopping._ ”

 

West side of battle zone facing Yue Bay opposite the Kyoshi Embassy.  Jiaoxia stood with her back turned away from the alley behind her.  She heard the gunshots in front of her then the ones behind her.  Jiaoxia turned and crouched staring into the eyes of the driver of the black Satomobile.  She mouthed,  “You die today.”  Raised a dense wall of earth, 3 meters high and 3 meters wide, and 1 meter thick – a standard quick security wall.  One side touching the building and the other out in the street. Bullets did not pass through. With the back secure, she turned to evaluate the damage done.  “ _The injured being care for.  In such a short time, we are becoming a family... Hope the Elder lets us stay a squad.  Now...  Absolute Justice._ [Eyes narrowed as she ran to the side near the street and crouched waiting for the terrorists to escape.]”

Jiaoxia stamped her foot on the ground.  [Wauaummpp]  “ _Crap, one left the sato.  Assume more will.  This ends, NOW._ ”  She stood behind the wall facing the Satomobile, spread her legs apart, bent her knees, and crouched.  Focusing below the gas tank in the rear of the sato, Jiaoxia pulled her forearms into her waist, clinched her fists, and shot a pillar of earth out of the ground.  The sato launched high into the air.  The black Satomobile tumbled through the air two and a half times and landed on its roof.  [CRASH]  The sato was half the size now.  Carnelian Red liquid oozed from the vehicle.  Nothing moved inside.

The wall behind Jiaoxia immediately dropped leaving a man pointing a gun at her head.  He calmly said,  “Now, that wasn’t too nice to do to my mates.  You gone and made this... personal... Was supposed to be a simple... business transaction.  Well, time to close the deal.”   Jiaoxia heard, “DOWN,” and collapsed to the ground, lying prone with her hands over her head.  The terrorist turned to fire his weapon in the direction of the shout.  A 25 cm ball of red flame knocked the man backwards and surround him.  Glowing red changing to golden yellow changing to bright green settling on bluish white.

Lying on the ground feeling nervous not anxious, Jiaoxia has spent two years with this squad.  She trusted them with her life.  Today, that trust paid off.  She heard the roar of the flame becoming louder and heard the blood curdling scream of the terrorist proving the flame struck its target.  The heat above her grew hotter and hotter as the screams faded away.  Nearly unbearable, Jiaoxia lay there with her hands over her head waiting.  Four count, eight count, twelve count.  The words she died to hear came loud and strong,  “ALL CLEAR.”  She raised her head and looked left.  Nothing.  Rose to her knees.  And saw a simple pile of gray ashes to her left.   “Whoa, how hot was that flame?”  Turned and stared at Yongshui catching her eye.  Jiaoxia using hand language,  “Thank you.”  Yongshui bowed to her.

 

What happened to the other black Satomobile?  A pissed-off Little Badger Mole. Lin Beifong crouched behind a dense wall of earth, 3 meters high and 3 meters wide, and 1 meter thick.  One side touching the building; the other in the street.  “ _AH crap.  Quiet, to damn quiet._ ”  Lin placed the fingers of her left hand onto the wall and hit the wall with her right fist.  [Wauaummpp]  “ _Four in the Satomobile and three silhouettes crouching by the wall... Not moving just stuck there. Grrr.  Make me crawl and come get you... Now, I’m pissed!  Assholes!!”_ She lay on the ground and crawled around the corner.  Now she’s against the side of the wall facing the street. Whispers came to her ears as she stopped.  “Be quiet. We have to sneak around to finish the job.  Go on...  Move it.” Lin thought,  “ _Finally, here they come.”_

Lin rolled to her right into the street hoping that lying still and low would hide her.  “ _All I need is a four count at most._ ”  She slowly turned to face the side of the wall.  Lin made herself low and insignificant.  Three terrorists came around the corner now crouching against the wall facing the street.  They stared towards the direction of the Scorpion Bees.  “ _Wrong direction. Trouble’s beside you..._   _Almost, there. All three lined up close.  Now.”_  

Lin pushed up onto her knees and pulled up a wall 1 meter wide, 3 meters high, quarter meter thick and SLAMMED the wall against the side of the first wall.  The momentary screams proved this plan worked.  No terrorist came from the left or right.  “ _It worked.  Now...  Where’s my Satomobile.  Oh, there you are._    [Big Ty Lee Smile]”

 

Returning to the main battle area, the Scorpion Bees have secured their position,  for now. Kotaku stabilized Takumi’s thigh artery enough to begin healing Jiling’s right bicep. Jiling was shot in the middle of his right bicep.  Dark red blood poured from the wound.  Kotaku yelled back.  “HIT A VEIN, TOURNIQUET IT.”  Shizuka who was unharmed complied.  Kotaku finished stabilizing Jiling and returned to complete the healing of Takumi.  Jiaoxia and Otenba secured the back area. Junan moved to the front area to protect and scout.  Warrior Beifong lay in the street, out of view...  Lin pushed up onto her knees.

[K U T H U M P D T]

Junan:  [Jumped]  What the Flameo was that?  I heard a scream...

Yongshui:  Warrior Beifong is standing in the street.  Waving her arms.

Junan:  [Looked intently]  Looks like she is baiting someone.

Yongshui:  Oh, Crap.  Sure, after the events of today... She’s passive berserker.  

Junan:  [Confused, they watch Lin bait the terrorists]  What?  I don’t understand. 

Kotaku:  [Over her shoulder, healing Takumi]  Active berserker is easy to spot.  The Warrior starts hacking away at just about anything around her.  Passive is more subtle.  The Warrior becomes vindictive, spiteful.  Seeking revenge for “something.”  Usually not knowing or understanding what that “something” is.

Yongshui:  And if another Warrior tries to stop them or reason with them, the passive berserker will immediately develop a resentment and attack the Warrior, usually to the death of one of them...

Junan:  [Concerned]  What is there we can do to help her?

Kotaku:  [Silent]

Junan:  Come on... We are Kyoshi.  There has to be something we can do.

Yongshui:  [Silent, watched Lin throw up a safety wall in front of her.]

Takumi:  [Harsh, rasping voice, softly]  She **must** walk through this blood-lust... alone.  Kyoshi have mercy on the terrorists.

Kotaku:  [Leaned down and kissed Takumi’s cheek]  I knew you were too stubborn to give up.  Welcome back...

Takumi:  [Grinned]  I couldn’t sleep with all you yakking...  [Deep sigh]

Yongshui:  Yeah, you can’t leave us yet... where would we find a guitar player who’d put up with us... [The four chuckled]  [Coming through the alley behind, three Kyoshi Satomobiles arrived, one full of Warriors, two for evacuation]

 

Warrior Beifong stood in the middle of the street halfway between the alley and the next intersection.  The driver and three remaining terrorist witnessed the death of their comrades.  Or murder as they would say.  Parked at the sidewalk and the intersection, the driver released the clutch launching the Satomobile into the street.  “Don’t you’ll get us all killed.  She’s a damn earth bender, stupid.  She’ll just bend the street...”  Driver shouted back,  “She can’t hit a moving target!!!”  She turned a hard right and swerved right, then left, then left again.  Going back and forth.  Full throttle.  Gaining more speed.  Closer and closer.  Warrior Beifong stood firm and strong.  Azula-grin on her face.  She adored the rush of adrenaline from the battle field.  The driver made one mistake, one fatal mistake – aimed the sato at Warrior Beifong, too soon.

Warrior Beifong crouched down then stood erect all in one swift motion.  A dense wall of earth, 1 meter high, and 1 meter wide, and 1 meter thick leaped from the ground.  The sato had no chance to change directions.  The screams were loud and short.  The front of the sato hit the wall crushing the engine into the drivers legs.  The back of the sato raised half a meter then crashed back to the street.  The three other terrorists smashed their heads on the ceiling.  Knocked out cold. 

Lin’s eyes dilated.  The blood tickled her nose.  Her heart pounded as she flexed her fingers – in then out slowly, deliberately.  Her Woman’s heart won.  “Now, payback for the Warriors you murdered...”  She seductively walked around the safety wall and surveyed the damage.  Looking into the driver’s window,  “Aww.  Your sato is broken.  Going to have to walk home...  [Evil grin]  NOT...”  The driver pointed her gun at Lin.  She smacked it out of her hand.  “Uh Uh Uh... That was naughty.  Now, yuh gonna get’uh beaten.”  She stepped back a half a meter and lifted a rock the size of 51 cm (20 in) from underneath the street.  Her eyes narrowed.  Her eyebrows lowered.  “Sentence – Absolute Justice”  The driver SCREAMED and breathed heavily.

“A technique Avatar Aang taught me.  Called compressed rock bullets.”  [Grin] The driver’s face became a ghost.  Lin formed pellets when using this technique.  The rock hovered beside the sato.  She stood behind the rock and aimed.   Lin flicked her fingers in quick precise movements.  The pellets pierced the metal like paper. She walked from one side, around the back, to the other side with constant speed of the pellets walking at a constant speed.  Arriving at the passenger’s side, the rock was used up.  Lin slumped forward with her hands on her knees breathing heavily.  Carnelian Red liquid oozed from the vehicle.  Nothing moved inside.  She laughed hysterically. Breathing. Deep breaths.  Holding her knees for dear life.  Wanting the pain to go away.  Screaming... Shouting, “So many friends killed!  Let all the terrorists die!!!  Die horrible deaths!”

Slowly the breath of Warrior Beifong returned to normal.  Still slumped forward clutching her knees with her scarred hands, she felt a light touch on her shoulder, jerked, and spun around assuming the attack position of the Praying Mantis.

Junan held her hands at her side and bowed her head.  The Warrior’s heart gave her words of Wisdom.  “Warrior, your Duty has been fulfilled.  Your assignment completed.  Come Home, Warrior.”  Lin stared at the hair of the Warrior bowed before her and gently brushed her hand through it.  Junan rose and offered her right palm. Lin accepted her palm and squeezed firmly.  Junan lead Lin to the three Kyoshi Satomobiles.  All the Scorpion Bees left for home.   


	29. Let Up On The Expectations

**Twenty Nine – Let Up On The Expectations**

Bolin lost a full day’s pay from taking today off from work.  Korra lost one-half day training with the greatest fire bender of all time, Guardian Azula. Begging her Father, Jinora lost her Dignity to ‘come and help’ the Avatar today.  Asami lost her mind when she found out there would be four more added hours because of the wrong starting point.  “ _You just like to pick at my scab don’t you, Mako._ ”  Moving Mako’s stuff from Air Temple to Bolin’s Apartment started off pleasant...

Asami:  [Handing a box to Korra]  Great, Water Girl.  Guess you're the one to piece the boxes into place in the caravan. 

Korra:  [Korra pout]  Aaaawww...  [Asami, Bolin, and Jinora handed the boxes to Korra who played a game of 'loading box puzzle' which lasted about an hour] 

Asami:  Almost finished, Water Girl.

Korra:  [Jumped down]  Good, Not much space left.  My brain hurts...

Bolin:  [Handing box to Asami]  Five left, Avatar.

Asami:  Jinora, will you check to see if there are boxes around the Hippo or in the parking lot?

Jinora:  [Put box down]  Sure, Asami.  [Made an air scooter, hopped on, and circled the caravan and parking lot]  [VROOOM, VROoom, vrooom, vroOOM, VROOOM.]  Nope.

Bolin:  [Jumped as Jinora stopped behind him]  EEK! stop that... Meelo does that.  [Jinora, Asami, Korra chuckled.  Bolin handed the last plastic sack to Korra] That’s the last thing, Korra.

Korra:  [Big sigh]  Finally!!  [Asami closed the doors and locked up the caravan]

Asami:  [Turned and stood with her hand outstretched]  Okay, TEAM AVATAR!!!

Korra:  [Reluctant. Stood across from Asami.  Put her hand on Asami’s hand]  Team Avatar!

Bolin:  [Stood to Asami’s right and put his hand on Korra’s hand, softly]  team… avatar...

Jinora:  [Stood back and waited...]

Korra:  [Smiled]  Come on, Little Breeze.  You’re one of us, now.  [Asami, Bolin shook their heads, “yes”]

Jinora:  [Giggled, ran beside Asami’s left, and put her hand on top]  Team AVATAR!  [All hands went down then up as all said, “G O ! ! !”]

 

Four friends helping one friend, not because he deserved it or wanted the help, but because of the fellowship and comradeship shared today.  A day of fellowship which will last longer than expected due to a clerical error.

Asami:  [Taking keys out of pocket]  Okay, Where are we taking this Hippo Cow?

Bolin:  Well, Pema recommended this resident agent to me.  He found a lovely two bedroom apartment with a spectacular view of The Silk Road Bridge.  Ohhh It is wonderful to see all lit up at night.  And if your quiet you can hear the traffic. So soothing...  Puts me to sleep when I'm st...  [Saw Asami's reaction]  What??

Asami:  [Hands clinched, eye twitching.]  You live near... The Silk Road Bridge!?!

Korra:  [Softly]  Oh, Crap.  Now yuh done it...  [Jinora went beside Korra]

Bolin:  [Looking around]  Yes.  Main reason I leased the place.  Also is a nice middle class neighborhood.  Not to much noise and shouting...  This is the pier where he told me to show up after work.  Funny, I don't see the bridge from here.  Usually Mako and I can see the bridge from the north side pier landing. 

Asami:  [Calmly]  Bolin, there is a very good reason why you can't see the bridge.

Bolin:  [Anxious, reluctantly replied]  And... that's... because??

Asami:  [Both eyes twitching, if a fire bender, her hands would be on fire]  This is the eastern pier landing!  We should be at the western pier landing!  YOU SENT US TO THE WRONG PIER LANDING, BOLIN?!?  [The Avatar closed her eyes and winched, Jinora hid behind Korra, Bolin hid behind Jinora]

Kyoshi Warrior Asami turned toward Yue Bay and walked about a meter from her friends.  She closed her eyes feeling the ocean winds flowing through her hair.  " _Calm.  Control.  Discipline."_ Avatar Kyoshi sent her a sign.  She opened her eyes, stared left intently, glanced right, and raised her skirt pulling out a Kyoshi dagger with her left hand.  She flipped the dagger into her fingers holding the tip of the dagger, quickly stepped forward and threw her dagger at a runner traveling the jogging path.  [THUNK]  The dagger stuck in the path right in front of the runner who tripped over the dagger and rolled several times.  Asami ran to the fallen runner and pinned her to the ground.  Asami yelled, "Get a street officer!!"  Jinora formed an air scooter and found a street officer.  She directed to Asami who had the robber standing with hands behind her back.

When the street officer arrived, Asami held the arm of the suspect, Avatar Korra had frozen the suspect's wrists behind her back.  The victim stood firm leaning on The Avatar for support.  Team Avatar once again...

Asami:  [Released the suspect to the officer]  Officer, I witnessed this individual punch three times and kicked twice this woman who was jogging on the path.  The suspect took the victims jogging bag and ran away.  I stopped the suspect by throwing my Kyoshi dagger in front of her causing her to trip.  I held the suspect until you arrived.  I am releasing her to you.

Office:  [Took custody of the suspect]  You said a Kyoshi dagger.  Do you have your Kyoshi ID?  [Asami handed her ID to the officer.  He verified it]  Lucky shot.

Asami:  [Just smiled]   Thank you for arriving so quickly.  [Grin]  _Jerk..._

Officer:  My Duty.  [Headquarters]  North side pier, request transport with Healer.

Asami sashayed like a seasoned dancer over to a park bench near the Hippo, sat down, and used her skirt to clean her dagger.  She lovingly slid her dagger back into its holster.  Korra, Jinora, and Bolin walked over and stood in front of Asami. The breeze off Yue Bay filled the void left by the silent stares. Three members of Team Avatar allowed their jaws to hang in the breeze.  Asami giggled.

Asami:  [Leaned against the back of the park bench]  Come on... You have seen me throw a dagger before.  What's up?

Bolin:  [Stared in wonderment]  That was...AMAZING!!!  [Korra, Jinora, Asami jumped out of their shoes]  How did you get so accurate?  SO GOOD??  WOW...

Asami:  [Blinked twice, calm with support]  Practice, Bolin.  I am sure The Avatar knows what I am talking about.  [Eyed Korra who looked away]  And you too, Little Air Bender.  [Turned her glare to Jinora who looked up and behind her]  [Sigh]  Sit down you three... You're making me nervous...  [Three sat down]

Avatar Korra guarded the left side of Asami while Jinora guarded the right side of Asami.  Sitting next to Jinora, Bolin watched in front of Asami and behind Asami.  Exasperated, Asami finally shouted,  "Enough!  Stop interrogating me!!  Damn It."  The three looked away again...  Asami replied,  "And don't focus your eyes on me for another thirty minutes.   Or I will give my fan blades their early feeding.  [Grin]  _There, Master, I used your line.  haha._ "  Asami crossed her arms, crossed her left knee over her right knee.  And enjoyed the cool breeze sliding down her back.  "Awwww."

Several moments passed...

Asami:  [Eyes forward]  Okay, I'll speak.  No, I am not an assassin so get that out of your heads – RIGHT NOW!  [Three jerked]  I was NOT throwing my dagger to injure the runner but to stop her hopefully by tripping her.  Avatar Kyoshi guided my throw because I practiced and practiced, daily.  Let's get the second one out in the open.  The 'P' word.  Practice.  That is one reason I have not been around all of you. 

Asami:  [looked at Bolin]  You were amazed?  That throw was only 4 m (13 ft).  My average throw is 7 m (23 ft). We're talking high accuracy, dead center shots.  And my personal best was last week at the Kyoshi Embassy target range.  I threw three dead center shots of 10 m (33 ft).  [Smiled]  Received a plaque.  [With softer eyes, the three slowly looked at her again.]  _No, I'm not going to bite you.  But, my Master told me to set boundaries for myself and my friends._ [Tranquil]  I am not the same Asami you first met. Nor will I ever be. My company is failing and now the responsibility of being a Kyoshi Warrior is on me.  I had to face the facts...  The old Asami Sato, whoever she was, is dead.  I'm too busy. 

Time stood still...

 

Korra:  [Reflection]  Meeting an absolute legend the other night has changed my life forever.  Growing up, Mother told me not to worry that I had a guardian spirit watching.  That night, she came to me and spoke with me.  And because she cared for me and selflessly protected me from harm, I was allowed to restore her fire and lightning bending making her and her Warrior Mate whole once more.  Old Korra was not mature enough to do that.  Growing up is a bitch.  [All laughed]

 

Jinora:  [Reflection, snuggled under Asami's right arm and wrapped her arms around her dear friend]  Don't change too much... We might not recognize you. [Giggle]  Your battle makeup does look beautiful on you.  [Asami hugged her]  Yesterday was the worst fight I have ever had with my Father.  [Asami remained quiet and continued to hold Jinora]  We were shouting at each other. Screaming. Mother had taken Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan down to the lagoon beach.  [Looked up at Asami]  Korra's and your beach.  And they played in the water for hours.  [Sigh, head down again]  Momma told me.  She had wonderful fellowship with her children.  I'm sorry I hurt you Mother. 

Jinora:  [Sigh, quiet]   Then Father shouted something that cut my spirit...  [Tenzin said to Jinora]  "Jinora, you brought shame and disgrace to this family yesterday. You disobeyed me.  And continued to chase those ferry boats and do dangerous stunts for the tourists.  You hurt your mother by lying to her about your daily plans.  You said you were going to the pier but you didn't.  We are the last air benders.  Jinora, you are the granddaughter of Avatar Aang.  The hope for future generations of air benders rides on your back.  You have to carry on My fathers legacy one day.  So, be more like your Grandfather Aang."   [Jinora started to shake from the emotions.  Korra noticed]

Korra:  [mind-touch to Asami]  _Jinora's becoming agitated.  I feel her shaking from here.  This will hurt her emotionally.  As a Master Healer, I ask you.  Please stop her from sharing this..._

Asami:  [mind-touch, firm and loving]  _I will not stop her.  When my mother died, I wanted to die with her.  At six, I just gave up.  Did not drink water or eat.  Just, gave up.  The Master Healers encouraged me to share my feelings, my fears.  And yes, I shook like Jinora.  No, Korra, I will not stop Jinora from speaking._

Korra:  [Mental HUFF and softly closed her mental connection. Jinora continued]

Jinora:  [Rose off Asami and sat back looking straight forward]  That's when I ripped my Father's heart out...  I yelled back,  "Don't you get it!  I don't want to be like Grandfather.  I don't want to **BE** you, Father.  oooOOOooo.  I WANT TO BE...  J I N O R A !!!!"  I grabbed my glider and ran out the bedroom door, ran down the hall and outside.  Father chased me.  I threw my glider into the air and bended underneath it grabbing hold with hands and feet.  When secure, I launched into the sky.  [Sniff]  I flew and flew.  I flew to west end.  I flew over the fields and grasslands.  Then turned back and flew over old Republic City on the east side.   I lost track of time.  [Sniff]  Could care less.  This was me.  Flying... Flying free like a Little Breeze... 

Jinora:  [Head on back of park bench]  Nighttime came.  I flew through the city lights staying near to downtown – Central downtown.  [Sigh]  The lights are so magical when flying.  Buildings so tall.  Air currents must be like Southern Air Temple.  The gusts up.  The sideways bursts.  That is my existence.  I landed on the rooftop of the highest building on Central downtown.  Highest in all of Republic City – the whole world.  And just sat on the edge.  Looking at Grandfather.  [Calm returned to Jinora and she rest on Bolin]  Calm.  Control. Discipline.  Asami, I hear you whisper those from time to time.  On that tall building, maybe I started to learn what they mean...  Well mean for me...

Jinora:  [Snuggled her friend Bolin]  You're like a big teddy bear.  [Bolin laughed]

 

Some moments passed...

 

Korra:  I'm proud of you for sharing your spirit with us, Jinora.

Jinora:  [Looked over at Her Avatar]  You gave me courage, Avatar.

Asami:  Bolin, You're last on this spirit searching train...

Bolin:  [Played with Jinora's hair]  Probably won't top Jinora's.  Here's a go.

Bolin:  Ever since our parents were murdered, Mako has taken care of me.  Finding us food and shelter.  Even the times with the Triple Threat Triad was a learning experience.  I learned to trust my instincts, my gut feeling.  We witnessed our mentor taking a bribe to throw a pro-bending match.  Mako didn't want me to talk with him.  But I did.  Our mentor said that talk reminded him of the honorable man he was.  I bet all our money on his Boar-q-pines to win and they did.  We had a pretty good dinner that night... And, you know Korra, a very nice place to stay and train to become pro-bending players.  [Sad]  Now, I'm worried about Mako.  His self-control is all but gone.  Has little confidence.  He's selfish and restless.  Yelling at me constantly.  I just ignore him and go to work.  [Spirits become joyful]  Yeah, I got this job myself.  Construction... contract is only for about four more months.  But people know my name, now.  I can get another construction job easily.  And I still have Team Avatar.  [Big smile, Jinora rose up]

Jinora:  [Cheered] Yes, TEAM AVATAR.

Asami:  [Laughed with Jinora]  Chief Beifong told me her mother, Toph Beifong, became excellent in construction.  So can you, Bolin.  You've seen all the buildings still standing that her company built.

Bolin:  [Half-smile] Yes, but sometimes I worry that Team Avatar will fall apart.  [Lowered head]  Sorry for the mistake...

Korra:  Did give us more time to fellowship and learn more about each other.

Jinora:  [Huggled Asami's arm]  And ourselves...

Asami:  Well, I'll get a good workout of the pink hippo-mobile driving to Bolin's apartment.  [All laughed until silence was restored]

 


	30. Trudge The Road

**Thirty – Trudge The Road**

Junan offered her right palm. Lin accepted, squeezed firmly and felt human again.  As she walked through the street, Lin stared at the chaos. “ _What a waste.”_ Junan released her hand climbing into the front seat of the front sato.  Lin quietly followed and shut the door.  The Scorpion Bees left for home without incident.  Lin stared out the window. Seeing the black Satomobile punctured with tiny holes and recalling what she had done, she whispered,  “May Destiny grant you Peace.”  Junan touched the back of her hand to the back of Lin’s hand.  Junan smiled.  Lin immediately clutched then softly loosened her grip.  “ _How am I ever going to lead this team.  Way to go, Beifong...  Destroy your reputation the first day on an assignment.  Crap, not even the first day... pre-game warm-ups._ ”

Lin:  [Staring out the window]  One, you in here?

Yongshui:  [From behind]  Yes, Warrior Beifong.

Lin:  Short status, if you please.

Yongshui:  Scorpion Bees ambushed from the West and the East.  Had Zero deaths, five injured, four unharmed.  All hostiles terminated.  [Engine sounds] Do you want details on the injured?

Lin:  [Eyes forward]  Yes, please.  [Tenderly tightened her grip on Junan’s hand]

Yongshui:  Well, from front to back.  1. Beifong.  Looks like you have a bullet hole on the back of your left arm.  triceps region.  2. Yongshui.  Bullet in upper left hip.  Bullet in lower left thigh about one third above the knee.  Needs to get bullets out of the body  3. Takumi.  Bullet hole in the thigh hit halfway down thigh. Superficial femoral artery cut. Bright red blood poured out.  Tourniquet used. Kotaku repaired. Artery still is weak but holding closed.  She recommended rest and more healing.  4. Kotaku.  Bullet hole right calf lower leg.  Needs to get bullet out of the body.  5.  Jiling.  Bullet hole in the right bicep. Dark red blood reported. Hit vein.  Tourniquet used.  Kotaku repaired vein which is moderately holding closed.  Remaining members ready for Duty, Warrior Beifong.

Lin:  Thank you, Yongshui.  Have them stay with the injured in the hospital. We need to support each other emotionally as well as physically.

Yongshui:  Yes, Warrior Beifong.

Lin:  And Yongshui... Thank you for taking command...  I am proud of **all** of you.

 

The three Kyoshi Satomobiles proceeded to the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital building and entered the public entrance.  Healers and staff waited with wheeled chairs and wheeled stretchers to transport the injured to waiting observation rooms.  Having six trauma center hospitals in Republic City, Kyoshi Alliance performed a needed service for the weak, the helpless, and the powerless of the City and surrounding towns.  For some, these hospitals were the only place to obtain medical services.  The satos stopped at the emergency room entrance.

The Warriors from the rear sato assisted the Scorpion Bees into the appropriate wheeled carrier.  Lin wanted to walk into the hospital without assistance. However, Junan gently forced her into a wheeled chair with a [Flump].  Lin scrunched her nose and huffed.  Didn’t phase her squad member,  “Warrior Beifong.  Let your Sisters and Brothers perform their Duty for you.  [Smiled]”  Lin’s face softened.  She gingerly smiled.  Then looked down at her hands as the staff wheeled her into the observation room.  Junan followed them into the room.

In the back seat of the lead sato, Yongshui watched her leader, Warrior Beifong, leaving the sato and resting in the wheeled chair.  Shizuka slid from the sato, turned, and helped Yongshui from the back seat.  “Slowly Yong.  Don’t be in such a hurry.  [Giggled]”  Yongshui replied,  “Better get out of my way... I’m going to run to the hospital.  [Sly smile]”  Yongshui emerged from the sato favoring her right side.  Remembering the injury was to the left hip, Shizuka smoothly moved under her left shoulder and arm.  Yongshui softly smiled to her friend.  Shizuka kissed her cheek.  A Warrior helped position them as a staff member pushed a wheeled chair into place. 

Yongshui rested in the chair taking a deep breath.  “What’s wrong, Yong?”  “The battle adrenaline wore off... The pain sucks.”  Shizuka winked and motioned to the staff member,  “Why are we wasting time?”  Yongshui’s feet rested in the foot pads, body relaxed in the seat, and hands in her lap.  The staff member launched the wheeled chair forward towards the hospital.  Yongshui,  “WHOOOAAA!!  I’m going to kick you with my good leg, Shizuka.”  He and his accomplish chuckled all the way to the observation room. 

With all of them painted in beautiful shades of gold and green, the second Kyoshi Satomobile parked behind the first.  Takumi and Kotaku were in the front with Kotaku in the middle massaging his thigh.  Sending healing power down his muscles to the healing artery.  She saw them as Warrior Mates.  He held out only acknowledging  being Warrior Pair.  Kotaku knew the subject was off limits and hasn’t talked about it for over six months.  Takumi spoke softly, eloquently,  “Before the end of today, we will find a Kyoshi Priest and become Warrior Mates...”  Kotaku leaned over and opened the door and helped Takumi to stand outside as she slide out of the sato.  Standing behind him, Kotaku kissed the back of his neck – passionately – for an eight count.  The Warriors from the third sato stood firm and strong. She backed away silently as the Warriors lifted Takumi onto the wheeled stretcher.  The staff wheeled him into the hospital and into the observation room.  Kotaku held her head low and followed them.

 

Entering the huge Embassy grounds through a private entrance, Katya, Kannan, and Junior, in the toddler carrier backpack around Kannan’s chest, arrived in a Kyoshi Satomobile.  They parked at the side entrance to the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital building.  The Kyoshi Warriors escorted them to the Triage area.  Katya and Kannan cuddled Junior close to his chest.  Katya laughed,  "Guess we wait like everyone else."  Kannan and the Kyoshi Warriors laughed.  Staff member met them in the hall and directed them to a bigger observation room.  Kannan and Katya were led into the room which had two beds.  The Kyoshi Warriors followed them.

Staff:  [To Kannan]  Are the Kyoshi Warriors assigned to you?

Kannan:  No. Not that we know of...  [Thought]  This is Chief Beifong’s daughter.  Maybe they were assigned to her.

Katya:  That is logical since Saikhan did call the Embassy before coming to the apartment.  Hey, their Kyoshi Warriors.  [Smiled] I’m not worried about them.

Kannan and Katya turned and smiled at the Warriors who kept their eyes forward – looking stoic.  Katya and Kannan laughed at the stoic scene both saying,  “Rookies.”  Katya took Kannan’s hand as they walked to the back of the room, the front of the beds, turned to face each other, and passionately kissed.  As one, looked into the other’s eyes,  “I love you, more.”  Healer entered the room.  Door closed.

Healer:  [Looking at the chart]  Okay, please place the subject on the bed so I may examine the subject.

Katya:  [Lifting Junior from the toddler backpack]  Subject?  She’s human.

Healer:  [Stopped, perturbed, looked up]  Oh Great... You’re Healers.

Kannan:  My name is Kannan.  And I am a water bender Healer.

Katya:  My name is Katya.  And I am a water bender Healer. We know Northern, Sou...

Healer:  [Came to front of bed]  Yes, that’s nice.  But here I am in control.  If you please...  [Moved in and started examining Toph Junior]  Hmm. chest okay, head okay, trauma to her shoulder, dislocated, seemed to relocate on its own...

Kannan:  Guess Kyoshi Alliance will give certifications to anyone willing to pay.

Healer:  [Turned, holding Junior]  Excuse me... Please leave now...

Kannan:  [Firm and strong]  The ‘subject’ suffered a major dislocation of her right shoulder.  The bone became pulled ‘out of socket.’ when a terrorist pulled Junior from her safety room.  The terrorist twisted her arm, then dangled her for more than twenty minutes. When I awoke from my wounds, Junior was on my chest.  I assessed her injuries.  1. dislocated shoulder joint.  Relocated joint to within specifications.  2. Moderately damaged transverse humeral ligament.  Used blood bending or Micro-Healing to repair the ligament.  Now fine.  3. Minor damage to the axillary nerve.  Used Micro-Healing to repair the nerve.  Now fine.  ‘Subject’  needs bed rest and mild sedative/pain pills.

Healer:  [Not impressed]  Good diagnosis and treatment.  Now get out!!!

Katya:  [Junior playing with Kat’s fingers]  If I may ask, when did you get certified as a Kyoshi Healer.  [Calm professional during conversation]

Healer:  [Skeptical of the sincerity of Katya] 152.  Why does that matter?

Katya:  Oh, probably means nothing.  Just curious.  In 148, Blood bending was taken off the mandatory list for Kyoshi Healer certification.  Something about wanting all the certifications to be the same.  Keeping Healers on the same ‘playing field.’

Healer:  And when did you receive your certification in Kyoshi Healing?

Katya:  [Hands the Healer her Identification]  In 102.  Northern Water Tribe certification was our first one.  They also had mandatory blood bending, or as they called it Micro-Healing, for certification.  Funny thing... Kyoshi and Northern embraced blood bending.  But, when someone in the Southern Water Tribe says she ‘discovered’ blood bending, she has exclusive rights to ban and outlaw blood bending in all the nations...  Now 171, I am so happy the Council of Elders of the Kyoshi Alliance reversed the decision of 148 and restored blood bending to the mandatory list.  Just like the original list in 78 ASC when the Kyoshi Island discovered blood bending – without the assistance of the moon.  [Sly smile]

Healer:  [Finished reviewing her Identification and returned it.  Put her hands together and bowed deeply to Katya]  Please forgive me for offending you, Senior Elder.  [Rose, turned, and bowed deeply to Kannan] Please forgive me for offending you, Senior Elder.  I will be going, now.  [Rose and left the room, did not return]

 

In the back seat of the second Kyoshi Satomobile sat the foundation of Scorpion Bees – Jiling, Jiaoxia and, Otenba.  Jiling, earth metal bender, one of a few who truly knows ‘there is no box.’  Just like his older sister, he watches and observes people, places, and things.  During a battle, he will think five to ten battle moves ahead of his opponent.  Jiling is next to last to leave a battle field.  Only one who pushes him out – is his sister, Jiaoxia.  Metal bender, earth bender, sand bender.  If something is nonorganic, she will do her best to bend it.  Every now and then, she will try to bend organic stuff.  With the addition of plastic guns, ammunition and other plastic explosives and weapons, Jiaoxia made a high priority to ‘crack’ the code on plastic bending.  Now that she knows Warrior Beifong, Jiaoxia will work with her to solve the problem of super pure metals. 

Otenba was the reserve one of the squad.  Fierce fighter.  Knows both styles of naginata, intimately.  Coming from the Dragon Flats borough, Otenba trusted but verified.  Jiaoxia maybe physically appear to be the last one out... But Otenba truly stayed behind for cleanup.  She would make sure that counter attacks against her squad would be lethal for the enemy...  She had the highest number of maims or kills with a naginata – rivaling The Guardian.   Just like Warrior Beifong, Jiling wanted to walk to the observation room.  Jiaoxia started to pick him up on her shoulder.  He quickly rested in the wheeled chair.  Staff wheeled him to the observation room.  Jiaoxia and Otenba followed.

 

Warrior Two, female, on the right side of the door.  Warrior One, male, on the left side of the door.  Healer stormed out of the observation room where Katya, Kannan, and Lin’s daughter, Toph Junior received medical attention.  Katya had shown the Healer her Identification including Kat’s medical credentials.  That seemed to upset the Healer... Not sure if she will return...

Warrior Two:  [Tried her best to hold in a Giggle]  mmNNmm

Warrior One:  [Tried his best to hold in a Giggle]  MMooonnMM  [Whispered] Stop it...

Kannan:  [Frustrated and curious]  Okay, what’s the joke, Warriors?

Warrior Two:  Even we Rookies knew who you were before you told us. [Giggled, finally]  Pppffffff...

Warrior One:  Yeah.  And you would think the Head Healer at Kyoshi Embassy Hospital would know the two greatest Kyoshi Healers.  [Giggled, then laughter]

Katya:  [Looked at the two Warriors laughing like children]  We knew who she was.  We didn’t know that you knew who she was...  So, we tried to ‘save face’ with her.  For some reason, she wanted to make blood bending an issue so,  I stole her Honor and Respect. 

Warrior One and Two hung their heads in shame because they had stolen Honor and Respect from the Head Healer.  Kannan gave encouragement,  “Etiquette and decorum are hard to learn and very difficult to master.  Takes time, patience, meditation.  [Smiled}”  The Warriors raised their heads and smiled,  “Thank you, Grand Master Kannan.”

A staff member entered Katya’s and Kannan’s room announcing that Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong was in Observation Room 3.  Both were nervous and asked what happened.  The staff member explained the story and attack.  He said that Warrior Beifong was shot in the arm and will recover.  Kannan needed rest and sleep so he sent Katya with Junior to her mother.  Warrior Two simply asked to carry Junior to her mother.  Katya approved.  Junior became fascinated by the Kyoshi Warrior makeup...

While waiting for Katya to finish a healing session on Kannan’s forehead, Junior traced her index finger down the bridge of the nose of the Warrior.  “Pretty.” Stopping at her nose, she ‘tweaked’ the Warrior’s nose using her little fingers.  Junior giggled loudly.  The Warrior giggled causing Junior to be silent for a second... Then burst into laughter.  Katya joked,  “Is she real, Junior?”  “Yes, Nana... And puffy...”  Junior laughed as she gently pushed in The Warrior’s cheeks.  The Warrior softly went pppfffftttt with her lips as Junior pushed.  Junior’s eyes became huge and wide with excitement.  She hugged the Warrior tightly...  laughing and giggling as Katya and the Warrior left the room.

 

Warrior Beifong looked up to see the sign beside the door, Observation Room 3.  Then she lowered her head again wanting to melt into the floor, or wall, or ceiling.  The wheeled chair stopped.  The staff gently lifted Lin onto the hospital bed and covered her legs with the sheet since she would not lie on the bed.  Junan stood to her right because Lin’s left arm was wounded.  The Healer entered the room and performed casual chit-chat then began cleaning the wound.  Lin squeezed Junan’s hand tightly.  “ _Still don’t know how she can take the pain of my tight grip.  Junan is such a strong woman.  I’ve only know these Warriors for half a day. I was wrong to say they were leftovers.  Avatar Kyoshi has again corrected me._ ”  The Healer continue his Duty by cleaning the wound...

Junan:  [Holding firm and strong]  You will be fine, Warrior Beifong.  Remember all the immunity shots you received the second day at the Academy?  You survived that didn’t you?

Lin:  [Sincere laugh]  Yes.  I think my arms hurt for a week.

Junan:  [Smiled]

Lin:  Junan, the Healer will probably give me a sedative to sleep.  [Healer looked up and shook his head “Yes” then returned to his Duty]  See?  So, Junan. Please go see your friend, Jiaoxia.  See if she is okay and unharmed.  [Looked into Junan’s eyes]  Just go to be with her...  I’ll be just fine.

Junan:  [Mouth opened slightly]  But how?  when?

Lin:  When we stopped the first time while jogging, I saw you and Jiaoxia holding hands.  You held hands like the way I hold my Warrior Mate’s hand.  Loosely, lovingly – tender but firm. 

Junan:  But...

Lin:  Do I have to make this a direct order?  [Smiled]

Junan:  [Bowed deeply, rose]  Thank you, Warrior Beifong.  [She left]

Lin:  [Silent reflection, grimaced]  Oooww

Healer:  Sorry,  I was working too fast.  Hurrying to finish so you could sleep and rest.  [Pause]  How long has it been since you separated from your Mate?  [Lin looked shocked]  You had such a sorrowful look when you said Warrior Mate’s hand.

Lin:  [Sighed]  _I need to release this... sometime..._   My Mate left to care for her mother.  I didn’t go with her.  That was over 15 years ago.  [Sigh, eight count] No, we didn’t try to keep in contact with each other.  Stubborn pride sucks...

Healer:  [Softly]  Are you ready for your sedative?  [Lin shook her head “yes”] Then Warrior Beifong... dream of your Mate... and remember the good times. [Gave her the sedative, minutes later Lin was asleep.]

The Healer stayed until he was sure Warrior Beifong slept.  He pulled water from the running fountain and placed over her forehead.  The water glowed. “Avatar Kyoshi, bring healing to the relationship between Lin Beifong and her Warrior Mate.  Make them whole again.  Make the two become one again.”  He released the water and emptied it down the drain.  The Healer quietly left the room.

Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong dreamt of a hot summer day, 136 ASC The Year of the Horse.  She lay on the secluded beach on Air Temple Island.  The one near the lagoon and facing Aang Memorial Island.  Her best friend, her buddy lay next to her both sunbathing wearing their new Fire Nation bikinis.  Fashioned after Zula’s and Ty Lee’s bathing suits that they wore on Ember Island.  Katara never approved of her daughter’s relationship with Lin.  Aang kept an open mind...

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK          

Lin’s left shoulder rested against Kya’s right shoulder.  The warm white sand heated their friendship.  Lin’s left hand rested over Kya’s right hand.  Kya’s thumb massaging the back of Lin’s hand – softly, tenderly.   Both staring up into the blue clear sky.

Lin:  [Sighed]  Thank you for the bikini, Kya.

Kya:  You are now a woman, Lin.  I wanted you to feel like a woman.

Lin:  [Giggled like a girl]  Well someone sees I have grown since last year.

Kya:  [Laughed]  Yes, you have grown, Little Badger Mole.  You are a beautiful young woman.  [Ocean winds swirled through their legs]

Lin:  I love you, Kya.

Kya:  I love you, Lin. 

The hot breeze cascaded over their moist belly.

Lin turned to her left facing Kya.  Kya’s voluptuous breasts floated up then down as she calmly breathed.  Her eyes were closed as she cherished the moment.  Breathe in.  Breathe out.  Lin knew Katara demanded she behave.  She could not maintain her self-restraint.  She softly cupped her hand onto Kya’s breast.  Kya gently moaned and kept breathing.  Lin tenderly massaged her friend’s breast.  Kya gently moaned in pleasure as her breath quickened.  Breathe in.  Breathe out.  She let go of Lin’s hand and slid it under Lin’s body.  Kya wrapped her right arm around Lin’s waist and quickly pulled her on top of her tummy.  Lin gasped in shock.  “You are safe, Baby.”  And opened her eyes staring into her Little Badger Mole.  “Keep your legs straight.  Let me move your body.  Okay?”  Lin submitted to her friend and shook her head ‘Yes.’  Kya slowly slid Lin’s bottoms off and kissed her.  Lin slowly slid Kya’s bottoms off and kissed her.  Kya opened her legs and moved Lin’s flower over hers.  “A sensual place for both of us to share.”  She smiled lovingly at her friend.  Lin became calm.  Hip over hip.  Belly over belly.  Heart over heart.   

Lin felt a warm moister between their hips.  “ _Is this mine or hers..._ ”  Both flowed a blend of sweet juice.  Kya raised her legs and gently wrapped them around her Little Badger Mole.  [Ocean winds]  With a steady rhythm, Lin began to massage her flower against Kya’s.  Their rhythm pulsated harmoniously. 

Kya closed her eyes and softly moaned.  Lin continued slow and steady. Kya submitted to Lin giving her control of the rhythm.  Lin increased.  Lin decreased.  Varying the tempo of the song as the whimpers from her Love inspired her.  Kya’s Little Badger Mole moistened the sand with every beat... until...

Kya lurched her hips under Lin's belly, locked her legs around her Love and squeezed tightly.  Holding her breath, the forehead of Kya kissed Lin's. She sprayed her nectar onto her Little Badger Mole.  Lin’s back quivered throbbing to the intensity of her Love.  A deep moan.  Lin rolled her pelvis and locked her tummy.  Lin’s flower exploded delicate juices over Kya’s body.

Lin collapsed.  Kya cushioned.  Raw passion melted into One.  Breathing synchronized.  Hearts harmonized.  Serenity.  Lin kissed her buddy’s nipples falling asleep.  Stillness. Kya embraced Lin.  Tightly hugging her arms and legs around her Little Badger Mole. Two best friends snuggled as One.  Kya's Little Badger Mole slept peacefully. 

           END FLASHBACK         

 

The dream dissolved as Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong heard a knock at the observation door.

Lin:  [Normal] Come in, Please.  [Door opened.  Katya walked through the door.  Warrior Two with Junior in her arms walked through next.]

Junior:  [Surprised]  Momma... Momma...  [Reaching for Lin]

Katya:  [Helped Warrior Two place Junior on the foot of the hospital bed and Lin’s feet under the sheet.]  Careful Junior... Now crawl to Momma...

Junior started at the feet of her mother, climbed up her shins to her knees, and stopped at her thighs.  “Momma... Momma...”  “I’m here, Junior.”  Junior crouched down low.  She made herself insignificant.  She whispered,  “Junior pumalike...  Junior pumalike...  sneak... sneak... sneak...”  She crawled slowly up Lin’s tummy and up her chest.  Warrior Two quietly giggled.  Junior reached the top of Lin’s chest and jumped up hugging her mother’s neck,  “Gotcha... Gotcha.”  Lin submitted,  “Yes, Baby Toph... You got me... you got me...”  Lin wrapped her good arm around Junior and cuddled her tightly against her body.

Junior:  [Crying for joy]  love you, Momma... love you, Momma...

Lin:  [Kissed Junior]  Is Kannan here, too?

Katya:   Yes, Lin.  There has been an... incident at the penthouse. 

Lin:  [Lin’s eyes go wide.]  Was it Agni Kai???

Katya:  [Face goes white as a ghost]  Yesss...

Warrior Two tenderly moved Junior onto Lin’s chest and whispered...  “Sleep, Junior.”  She replied, “Sleep, sleep.”  And fell asleep on her mother’s chest.  Lin started with the black Satomobiles that attacked them and told the story of the attack of the Agni Kai.  Katya told the story of the attack of the Agni Kai.

Katya:  So, Lin when do you start the investigation?

Lin:  [Curious]  Didn’t Saikhan tell you?  I was fired from the Police Department.  I am now only a Kyoshi Warrior.  The Scorpion Bees is my new squad.

Katya:  _Will not ask ‘what did you do?’  She will tell me in her own time._   So have you been debriefed of this new assignment?

Lin:  No.  But with eight Enforcers on the team.  Nine if you count me.  This assignment has had to come from the Council of Elders.  Kat, I don’t know if to be excited or scared to death.  The Agni Kai have never been this bold.

Katya:  I agree.  Well we can’t do anything now but wait. So move over. I’m tired.

Katya gingerly climbed into the hospital bed with Lin.  Lin relaxed with Junior’s head resting on her chest and legs resting on her tummy.  Katya next to Lin.  Faced her. Lin's hand held Kat’s massaging her fingers. 

Warrior Two:  Wish I had a camera.  All three of you lying on the bed... Absolutely beautiful.  [Tender Smile]

Lin:  Don’t go mushy on us, Rookie.  [Winked]

Warrior Two:  I’ll be outside the door guarding the room.  [Left the room, closed door softly]

Lin:   Well while the Healer cleaned my wound, he said I’m 5 weeks pregnant.

Katya:  [With her hand, palmed Lin's tummy which glowed golden.]  Amateur... must not know blood bending...  You're 7 weeks pregnant...

Lin:  [Excited, emotional]  Destiny gave me one treasure.  Now two?

Katya:  [Somber]  Lin, Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  Same as before... We must get you through the first twelve weeks.  [Lin’s face drooped]  Don’t worry.   We just do what we did last time.  [Up beat]  You are healthy and strong, Girl.

Lin:  [Smiled]  You're still the best, Kat.

Katya:  Yeah, don't tell Kannan that.  He’s so competitive... [Both laughed softly]

Lin:  How is Kannan?  [Katya rubbing Lin’s tummy]

Katya:  Moderate concussion... like me.  He will live.  We both will live, Lin.

Lin:   Doesn't sound optimistic.  What is wrong?

Katya:  [Sincere giggle]  Girl... He’s 89. I’m 90.  [Massaging Lin’s tummy]  It’s called age, Little Badger Mole.  [Both laughed, woke up Junior]

Junior:  [Raised head off Lin's chest, mumbled]  Nana, Kat?

Katya:  [Raised up slightly]  I am here, Junior...

Junior:  [Giggled and crawled over Lin's chest, “Uhh. Uhh. Ooofff.” rolled into Katya's arms]  Nana!!

Lin:  [Rubbed her chest]  Good thing I was hit in my arm and not my chest.  [Smiled with pride at her daughter]  You were a brave girl, Junior...

Junior:  [Between Lin and Katya]  Nana, Kat brave...  Papa, Kan brave...   [Junior cuddled Katya]

Katya:  [Softly]  She was so brave.  Hid where she was supposed to hide.  Then the front door exploded.  Kannan and I were knocked out.  [Silence] They found her.  [Pause]  Lin, if she had not screamed when she was hurt... We would not be here.  [Lin tensed up]  Her screams pulled me through the fog.  And, I woke up... And the enemy died......  [Held Junior close to her heart]  Thank you, Brave Badger Mole.  [Junior mumbled and fell asleep, again] 

Lin kissed Junior whose gentle breath sounded like a soft snore.  Lin kissed Katya’s forehead whispering,  “Thank you.”  Katya smiled and fell asleep, too.

Lin:  [A tear squeezed from her eye]  Rest my treasure.  [Tenderly fondled Junior’s soft hair]

Junior:  [Sighed, mind-mate]  _love u...  momma...  sleep...  sleep..._

 


	31. Vengeful Justice

**Thirty One – Vengeful Justice**

Outside Observation Room 3, Kyoshi Warrior Kusuguru requested that Warrior Beifong, Katya, and Junior be relocated to the double bed observation room where Kannan was located.  The Head Healer approved and the staff moved the sleeping trio to their new room.  About one hour later, a soft knock came on the recovery room door then the door slowly opened.  Otenba stuck her head partially through the opening,  “May I come in, Warrior?”  Lin shuffled her body carefully as her eyes opened.  In a soft voice, she replied,  “Yes.”  Otenba quietly shut the door and walked to the side of Lin’s bed.  She leaned over and whispered into her ear,  “The Senior Elder wishes to speak with you in Conference Room B.”  Lin,  “Tell her I will be there in ten minutes.”  Otenba nodded her head as in ‘Yes.’ and left.  Lin kissed Junior, gently rose from the bed, put on the Kyoshi Work Fatigues and boots provided for her.  Warrior Beifong thanked the Kyoshi Warriors who watched over her family and quietly left the room.

After stopping at the restroom to fresh herself, she firmly knocked on the door of Conference Room B.  “This is Warrior Beifong reporting as requested.”

A firm, “Enter, Please.” came from the other side. 

Azula:  [In front chair turned away from the door, huge conference table, Lin stood just inside]  Please sit, Little Badger Mole.  We are so sorry your daughter was injured.  The Agni Kai has become embolden.  We will not underestimate any of the Triads, again.  As you might have guessed... your presence is required... once again. 

Lin:  [Stood firm and strong]  Thank you, Guardian.  Toph Junior is sleeping.  Katya is also sleeping holding Junior in her arms.  Kannan also rests. Thank you, again, for sending Katya and Kannan to me.

Azula:  [Smiled]  You are welcome, Little Badger Mole.  You’re special to us. [Lin sat in chair opposite The Guardian]  I would like to share with you a story.  We will review your new assignment later. A story that happened shortly after your birth.  You have probably read about the Trial of The Guardian.  Most history books have forgotten the event.  No romance involved.  Very little blood unless you read the courtroom transcripts.  Rather boring, though, compared to the real thing.  Most are words.  Very little pictures.  All black and white.  No appreciation for the blood spilled.  [Lin sat obediently, listening] 

Azula:  [Turned to face Warrior Beifong, put hands together on the table.  The Guardian dressed in her full Kyoshi Battle Armor with her Fire naginata in its leather holster strapped to her back.  Resting in its scabbard, Dragon Blade rested on the table.] 

Azula:  Summer of 120, Nageku and I became merged or sealed as she says.  Resurrected, totally perfect body, mind, spirit, emotions.  One week later, we were added to an assignment. Simple protection of refugees on a dangerous road from United Republic to Ba Sing Se.  We were ambushed and I attacked and killed all the enemy.  Problem was most wanted mercy and surrendered.  I didn’t care.  They killed some of our soldiers and some of the people we protected.  So Damn with them.  They die, too.  Ty dumped me that day and kicked me out of our Ember Island house.  Two months later, no Warrior wanted me as a Warrior Pair.  So, I took solo assignments.  My behavior became worse.  I could not die so… bring it on.  Killed for no reason.  Damn…  I destroyed the reputation of the Kyoshi Warriors in just six months.  Put that on your resume… [Nervous laugh, Lin silent]

Azula:  [Sat back in the chair, rested arms on the chair]  The Guardian of the Avatar was indefinitely suspended and banished from Kyoshi Alliance territory.  They did fly me home to Ember Island.  I stood at the bottom of the steps at the Mercy of Ty.  She brought me my Kyoshi backpack loaded with supplies for one week, kissed me and said,  “Leave! The Zula I knew died six months ago.  I don’t know who you are… Guardian.  Now, leave.”  I picked up the backpack.  And boarded the United Forces Cruiser bound for the Badlands Regions.  [Lin shifted weight, listening]  Side note:  You can block receiving mind-mate mental communication.  Requires a strong will inside you.  Ty, Nageku, and my dragon, My Queen blocked me.  I was truly alone...  [Silence]  So alone...  [Lin could hear her heart beating] 

Azula:  For five years, I became a mercenary – sword for hire.  Your reputation has to become pretty bad when no one hires you.  So, I picked dangerous roads to protect on my own.  No pay but took donations.  Whether voluntary or not.

Azula:  [Eyes dilated, became a ghost.]  Five… Years… Fighting… Alone...  [Deep breath]  Last week of soul searching.  North mountains in the Earth Kingdom west of the Northern Air Temple near the Northern Water Tribe territories and fishing grounds.  My self-appointed protection zone.  I am still The Guardian of the Physical World.  [Nervous laugh] Northern Water Tribe fishing boats came ashore to fix their equipment or something.  They were attacked by Barbarians and all water tribe people were killed including Healers and children.  Last straw with the Barbarians.  Followed them back to their village and proceed to deal Absolute Justice with them.  I climbed the wall and busted into the first house and slaughtered everyone. Man, woman, infant.  Then went from house to house.  The Barbarians hacked me.  Sliced me.  Cut off two fingers.  That just made me more pissed off. 

Azula:  In thirty minutes dead silence.  Not even animals were left alive.  Covered in blood and sweat, I knelt in the middle of the village and waited.  Waited… Waited for someone to come.  Anyone.  Somebody…   I didn’t care anymore.

Azula:  [Leaned forward, hands folded on table]  Next day, a Kyoshi Warrior airship flew overhead.  Standard protocol for the mountains looking for survivors or those lost or in trouble.  They saw me.  Six days later, one hundred Earth Kingdom soldiers marched into the village, shackled me, and threw me into the locked cart like a rabid polar leopard.   In Ba Sing Se, I laid prostrate during the entire trial.  Judge and Jury was the nine Elders of the Council of Elders of the Kyoshi Alliance.  Council of the United Republic was the Witness For Historical Archives during the proceedings.  Ironic, huh?  They had created me…  Damn, United Forces…  Stay home next time, will yuh… 

Azula:  Prosecution said this was revenge and abuse of power.  Defense said this was protecting those who could not protect themselves.  I just laid there.  Face down on the ground in humility, submission, adoration…  Two months this went on.  I lay silent.  Waiting...  Waiting…  Waiting... 

The Senior Elder held up her hand for silence…

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK          

Elder:  Does the accused have anything to say in her defense.

Azula:  [Laid prostrate and silent]

Elder:  With a perfect body, we know you can hear us.  [Chuckles from the courtroom]  Your silence dishonors this court.  Speak now… Or we pronounce summary judgment on the defendant.

Azula:  [Pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, spoke firmly]  Okay, you asked for it.  Will this Circus Trial bring back any of the lives I’ve slaughtered?  [Silence]  Will this Circus Trial even bring back one life? [Silence]  And what punishment could you merit which would equal the lives I’ve slaughtered? So, give me the death penalty. [Evil grin] I can’t die.  Or, show Mercy with Life in Prison.  [Hysterical laughter, shouting]    Nothing you can do to me will bring back those I’ve slaughtered!!!  So why waste time, money and resources on this Circus Trial?  Judge me now… And get this Damn thing over with... [Pissed and disdain, scornful and disrespect.]  I’VE GOT WORK TO DO!!! 

Elder:  [Stood firm and strong]  This trial is not about you, Warrior Azula.  This is about The Guardian.  Have you forgotten there is another inside of you. One who has been pleading for you since the day you left Ember Island.  Avatar Nageku inside your resurrected body.  Two shall become One.  Forgotten that, Azula?  [Azula jerked.  Her faced drooped, lowered her head]  For five years.  The chaos.  The carnage you put your Warrior Mate through.  For five eternal years  [On her knees, Azula lowered her head to the ground and covered her head with her hands.] 

Elder:  Yes, The Guardian of the Avatar is a bonding of a human **and** an Avatar into One Warrior Mate.  [Azula fell on her side and rolled into the fetal position.  Holding her knees to her chest, Azula wept bitterly.]  NOW!!  ONLY NOW!!  Do you understand the cost of what you have done?  Truly, there is nothing we can do to cause you pain and suffering like you could do to yourself.   When Death has no mean.  Then Life has no mean.  There is no difference.  [Pause, Azula weeping and sobbing]  Then there is nothing to fight – **FOR**!!  There is just the fight.

Elder:  That is a pathetic existence – don’t you think, Warrior Azula?

Time stood still as silence ruled the court proceedings… 

Except for the wailing of one lone Warrior and her shattered heart… 

The tears came like the summer storms… … … … … ….

 

Finally, the floods receded…  and decorum was restored…

Azula:  [Rose off the floor and knelt with Honor, Respect]  Yes, My Elder.

Elder:  [Softly, firm, strong]  Well then… what is your existence, Warrior?

Azula:  [Still knelt]  I forgot my existence.  But, I remember it now.  I, The Warrior Azula of Avatar Kyoshi, here by pledge to protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.  I am a Kyoshi Warrior and this is my Duty.

Elder:  [Not impressed]  So you quoted the Kyoshi Warrior Creed.  Even our young can do that…  Tell me…  Who are the weak, the helpless, the powerless?  [Total silence in the chamber]

Azula:  [Humbly]  Anyone, anything that can experience – **Death**.

Elder:  What are your thoughts, Avatar Nageku?

Azula:  [Nageku’s voice]  Azula’s existence is my existence. Azula’s definition is my definition.  I should have comforted my Warrior Mate. I did not. So... Azula’s crimes are my crimes. Two shall become One. [Courtroom shocked at another voice]

Elder:  [Banging gavel]  Order! Order!  We will recess for deliberation.  And call all parties back for the verdict.  Court’s at recess for one hour.

Azula:  [Sat with her legs crossed would not move.  Soldiers guarded her there as she meditated.]   

           END FLASHBACK         

 

Azula:  [Turned the seat away from Lin unable to look at her]  I sat on the floor meditating for three hours.  Nageku unlocked her mental block and talked to me.  I remained silent. She told me how helpless she felt.  Showed me images of the slaughtering I had done.  Images and sounds and smells and thoughts… her thoughts, her feelings.  The blood curdling screams.  The infants' faces over and over again…  I sat and absorbed all she gave me.  The Elders returned and sentenced The Guardian to be banished on Ember Island with no contact with the outside world for ten years, minimum.  Only residents of Ember Island were to have contact with The Guardian – strictly enforced.  The World was shocked at such a ‘light’ sentence.  But, the Council of Elders of Kyoshi Alliance had final judgment – period.

Azula:  [Nageku’s voice]  Ten years became twelve years for technical reasons.  Those years went fast.  We bonded into One.  She became My Warrior and I became Her Avatar.  We are Warrior Mates, now.  She’s my best friend.  We are truly now...  The Guardian of the weak, the helpless, the powerless.

Silence again.  Azula just sat in the chair at the front of the conference table.

Lin:  [Firm and strong]  And why did I need to know this??

Azula:  [Turned her head toward Lin.  Looked deeply into her spirit] After I became a Kyoshi Warrior, I fought for My Fire Nation People and My Kyoshi Alliance People.  I have teamed with Mai and Ty Lee with our Kyoshi Warriors to fight the Avatar when he interfered with our claim of the Earth Kingdom throne.  I don’t remember seeking Revenge during those times...

Azula:  But when I became The Guardian having all that power.  I never once communed with Avatar Kyoshi – the real one.  Never meditated.  Never sought Peace.  [Looked away, deep breath]  Never gave Mercy.  For five long years, all I had was Revenge as my companion. [Rose, turned to Lin, and bowed then rose] Be careful, Little Badger Mole.  Remember, a fragile, fine line exists between Absolute Justice...  and Revenge.  Go down the wrong road and you may not come home.  Avatar Nageku forced me to stay in that town and wait.  Avatar Nageku forced me to meditate and commune with her sister, Avatar Kyoshi.

Azula:  ...Avatar Nageku... brought me home.

Lin:  [Pondered her Elder’s words and confessed]  I have not communed with Avatar Kyoshi for over ten years.  [Lowered her head]

Azula:  I suggest begin slowly with a half an hour of deep meditation with Avatar Kyoshi each day over the next thirty days.  Then build up time, as you can.  Show your daughter your Kyoshi legacy.  By sharing your legacy with her.  I did with my children.

Lin:  [Raised her head, walked to the front and held her Mentor tightly]  You are so good to me.  I will comply, My Elder.

Azula held her Little Badger Mole until the floods receded.

Azula:  [Released each other]  Now, lets go comfort your daughter, Lin.  ... the miracle Destiny gave you...  [Lin smiled and both returned to Junior’s recovery room]

 


	32. Diversify Your Portfolio

**Thirty Two – Diversify Your Portfolio**

[BORBORYGMUS, WHARGHARBLE, SIFAKA, FWAPPA, GGSHAAAA, PHRTT]  Korra jerked.  Bolin leaned to his right looking to his right.  Asami turned her head to the right looking at Jinora.  Jinora looked down and plunked her hands swiftly onto her tummy.  Giggling, she looked up at Asami,  "[Giggling] Hey, I haven't eaten since 7:00 this morning... I'm still a growing girl...  [Smiled, laughed loudly]" Korra shook her head.  Bolin sighed. 

Asami: [Kissed the forehead of Little Breeze]  Okay, anyone know a place to eat?  I passed a fueling station before I arrived so I can feed the Hippo caravan.

Korra:  [Turned left]  There are some vendors' carts by the entrance to the ferry boats.  Someone has to be open and have food and drink.

Jinora:  My little ferry boats.  [Giggle, jumped off the park bench, started running]

Bolin:  [Rose from the bench, stretched, started walking]  Sooner we eat, sooner we can unload.  [Rubbed tummy]  Now, I **am** hungry.

Asami:  [The rest got up and turned left]  Lead the way, Avatar.  [Gentle push]

Korra:  [Took the lead, felt a bumped, irritated]  Don't push me...

Asami:  [Smirked]  Sorry **Avatar** Korra.  Just playing with you.  DON'T RUN. [Jinora slowed to a walk, Asami mind-knock to Korra's mental connection]

Korra:  [Mind-touch, both still walking to vendors]  _What do you want?!_

Asami:  [Mind-touch]  _Damn, that was rather rude...  You've been pissed off and irritable since we learned mind bending.  Care to share details or just leave me in the dark?_

Korra:  [Eyebrows half way down]  _You've been talking down to me when we are with your friends or business associates.  I love the dresses I have to wear.  Wish I could have lower and softer shoes.  But, sometimes I feel like a 'show doll.'_  [Looked at Asami]  _Mako treated me like a 'show doll.'  His little… plaything... That hurts, Fan Girl, when you do the same thing._   [Turned eyes forwards]

Asami:  [Matter of fact]  _Since I was so busy, you received a copy of my schedule.  My assistant knows you when you call.  She is to help you at all times.  You knew about the events and receptions and asked to go with me to them.  When doing business at anytime, etiquette and decorum must be used.  Military campaign is what Business is like. A cut-throat hostility.   Korra, half the people in those social events would love to kill both of us.  All animosity.  You better toughen your shell, Avatar.  Or you'll get blown away._ [Gently closed her mental connection]

To the average eye, quiet reflection seemed to be the only sound Team Avatar made as they walked across the parking lot.  However, two knew differently.  Team Avatar arrived at the small group of vendors' carts.  Asami grabbed the hand of Korra stopping her from ordering her meal.  She lovingly pulled her to one side.  Korra looked angry then saw the sorrow in her friend's eyes.  Korra took hold of the hands of Her Warrior.  Asami spoke humbly to Her Avatar, "Korra... Avatar.  I apologize for hurting you.  I have stolen your Honor and Respect treating you like a common 'show doll.'  There is no excuse for my actions.  I have been an utter fool.  Please forgive me, Avatar.  I will do better in the future.  [Bowed to Her Avatar]." 

Humility and amazement filled the heart of Korra.  "[To herself] _You're a courageous woman, Asami.  I don't have the courage to ask to be forgiven. Maybe what you did today will strengthen my courage._ "  Placing her fingers under Asami's chin, Korra slowly lifted up.  Asami raised her head.  Korra replied,  "I forgive you, Asami."  Then kissed her lips with deep passion.

Fuleide:  [Watching]  Do you two wish to order?  Or do I get the fire hose to separate you two?  [Korra and Asami [Spwhifftt] full body blush.  They drizzled some dribble juice down their lips as they separated and wiped their lips with their index fingers – simultaneously.  Crowd howled]  

Korra:  [Turned to the vendor]  Uh. Yeah. We are ready to order... now...

Fuleide:  [Smiled]  _I'm loving this.  haha.  Crowd is too._   So, the usual, Avatar?

Korra:  [Acted sheepish]  Mmm...  Uhhmm  Yes, please.  [Half hearten grin to Asami and Jinora]  he he he.

Asami / Jinora / Bolin:  BUSTED, WATER GIRL!!  [Laughed]

Korra:  [Turned around]  Okay... I admit it. I come here when I say I am.... jogging around Yue Bay... There, I said it  [Stuck out her tongue; walked behind Asami]

Asami:  [Sensual whisper]  I'll protect you, Avatar.  [Korra lovingly pushed against her back then lightly wrapped her arms around Asami.  Korra's pouty face]

 

[click]

Bolin:  [Turned toward the sound]  I heard something...

[Jinora turned toward the sound and gasped]

[Pop, Pow, Pow, Pop]

Jinora squatted with her knees far apart, bowed her head forward, and slammed her fists together.  Instantly, an air barrier formed around her expanding quickly to three meters (9.8 feet).  Then slowly spread larger and larger until the diameter became seven meters (23 feet).  Little Breeze whispered softly,  "Sorry Korra, this is as good as I can do.  [Panted]  And I can't hold it for long..." Sweat beaded on her forehead as she used controlled-breath to calm herself.

[Pop, Pow, Pow, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pow]

Asami felt Korra's arms around her and heard small firecrackers exploding.  Then came a rush of air focusing in front of her.  Unconsciously, The Protector spun around and pushed Korra to the ground covering her body as a shield. Korra hissed,  "Get off my, Sato!!"  Asami yelled,  "Shut Up.  I'm doing my job!"

[Pow, Pow, Pop, Pop, Pow, Pow, Pow]

When the fireworks started, a bullet struck Bolin in his upper left shoulder sending him to the ground.  [Thump]  Dazed, he looked up to see a perfect air barrier surrounding him and most of the customers.  Standing beside him was the little air bender... " _Damn, Jinora, you are getting stronger, day by day._ "  Bolin pushed himself up and sat with legs crossed, focused his mind, and... [PAIN] in his left arm.  His concentration broken. He yelled back to Korra.  "KORRA, I'M HIT!   DO AN EARTH SHIELD.  BLOCK THE STREET!!"

[Pop, Pow, Pow, Pop, Pop, Pow, Pow]

The shouts of Bolin reached Avatar Korra's ears.  She launched Asami as she rose off the ground.  Asami rolled backwards once and looked at Korra...  "It's a trap, Water Girl.  Kyoshi Warriors have dealt with their tactics."  Korra squatted ready to pull up an earth shield.  Asami looked up at Korra,  "Avatar!! Jing 1, positive Jing.  Not negative Jing."   Avatar Korra's face became twisted with frustration as she changed her body position.  Korra pulled water from Yue Bay with speed and fluidity.  A liquid stream of water swung around the outside of the air barrier and aimed for the terrorists and their satos.  The arms of Korra moved as a season ballet orchestra conductor moving the water with ease.  Her natural element, Korra had forgotten how 'at one' she was with water.  Halfway to the terrorists, Korra clinched her fists.  And the water formed razor sharp ice spears.  Deadly shards of ice glass came firing at the terrorists. 

Their screams were brief.

[Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk]

 

[Jinora passed out.  Silence as her air barrier dispersed.  The three satos sped away.  Avatar Korra air ran across the parking lot trying to intersect them]

Asami:  SOMEBODY, STOP KORRA!!!!

Bolin:  [Grunted in pain as he stood firm and strong]  Jinora's out... Forgive me Korra... This will hurt.  [Took a deep breath, stared at Korra, then slammed his knee to the ground with his right fist to follow.  One quick motion.] HHAAAAAAAA!!!!!

The ground below the vendors' cart shot up then down.  Asami went,  "OOPH." She and Jinora bounced up and down.  A crack in the earth followed Avatar Korra and over took her position.  She never saw it coming.  As her foot touched the ground, a pillar of stone one meter tall exploded up out of the ground.  Avatar Korra shot into the air fifty meters (164 ft) and began flipping backwards back towards the vendors' carts.  Asami and Bolin went,  " Whoa…”  Asami looked at Bolin for saying whoa.  Bolin,  "Even I don't know my own strength"  Both chuckled.

Avatar flew through the air like a seasoned acrobat.  Ty Lee would be proud.  Five back laid out somersault and a half spin, Korra was ready to land.  She simply decreased her height and speed by using air bending.  Easy technique that Jinora and Ikki had learned from their Father.  One of their first lessons.

Korra:  [Delicately landed in front of Kyoshi Warrior Asami]  You better have a damn good excuse for that trick.  [To Bolin]  Bolin, I think you broke my BUTT!

Asami:  [Watching a black caravan on the other side of the parking lot.] Chill, Water Girl.  Bolin just saved your butt... again.  [Korra huffed then smirked] Besides, about your butt.  I'll kiss it later and make it **awlllll** better.  [Giggled]

Korra:  [Stood beside her]  Well, I have other places that hurt, too.  [Giggled]

Bolin:  [Moved over to Jinora]  You two behave.  Jinora won't wake up.

Korra:  [Korra and Asami rushed over to Jinora's side.  Korra began to heal her] Come on, Little Breeze.  You saved us.  Please, wake up.  [Healing]

Jinora:  [Cough, cough. Opened eyes.]  Korra, is Oogi lying on top of me?  Oww... My head.  [Tried to get up]

Korra:  [Gently pushed.  Jinora pushed back]  No, Stubborn One.  Lie and rest.

Asami:  [Stood looking through small binoculars]  Here, Korra, is why we stopped you.  I told you this was a trap.  [Korra stood.]  They were baiting you to the big fishing net.  See the black caravan.

Korra:  Yes.  There's a huge camera tripod near the back.  [Asami handed the small binoculars to Korra]  oooOOO  What the Flameo is that contraption?

Asami:  [Somber, very sad]  My Father bought the plans from a mechanical engineer from the Fire Nation.  He needed money and Father had it.  Told me he would never build it because metal benders would just crush it or disable it.  Another lie from dear old Daddy.  [Disgusted]  Looks like Future Industries perfected the plastic gun before Father and Amon were caught.  No wonder they were bold.  Plastic guns immune to metal benders.  And, the rotary machine gun.

Korra:  Plastic guns I could see...  But... What **is this** monster? [Korra fascinated]

Asami:  [Knelt to comfort Jinora]  A light weight killing machine.  Only reason for its existence. Suppose to be used for military.  Amon and Father had other ideas.  Two person crew.  Three is better with one getting the ammunition ready to load.

Korra:  [Korra gave binoculars back, spoke coldly]  You said... killing machine.

Asami:  [Looked up at Korra]  Yes, Korra.  About, 6 to 17 bullets per second. Up to 1,020 bullets per minute, max.  Average is 11 per second, 660 per minute. [Reached up and held the hand of Her Avatar]  You would have died, Water Girl.

The three Satomobiles arrived, personnel exited and talked with the black caravan.  All ran immediately into their vehicles and left before the Republic City Police Force arrived.

 


	33. Who Ordered The Wedding Cake

**Thirty Three – Who Ordered The Wedding Cake**

Metalbending Police Force Chief Saikhan stopped at the gate of the public entrance to the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital building.  The gate was down.  The Kyoshi Guard stepped to the side of the police satomobile.  She simply asked, "May I see your identification, Officer?  We are checking IDs today.  [Smiled]"  Saikhan, "Sure.  Here."  Kyoshi Guard examined the ID and handed it back to Chief Saikhan.  "Thank you, Chief Saikhan.  To let you know, we have more reserve parking closer to the building.  Sign says two hours... But truly.  We are lacks with enforcement with police satomobiles."  She smiled at the chief and opened the gate.  Saikhan laughed as he drove to the front reserve parking lot and found one with the sign,  "Chief of Metalbending Police Force." Saikhan,  "Sounds like The Guardian's doing."

Another Kyoshi Guard met the Chief halfway to the Emergency Room entrance.  "Chief Saikhan, we have been waiting for you.  Warrior Beifong is in a meeting with The Guardian.  I will escort you to your daughter.  Please follow me."  Chaos had finally died down at the entrance and resumed to normal utter confusion.  Chief Saikhan thought,  " _Looks like total anarchy.  But, a Kyoshi Hospital is the best place to be healed._ "  Walking up the hall, Kannan approached them...

Kannan:  Good you are here, Chief.  I'm sorry under these circumstances.

Guard:  [Escorted Saikhan to Kannan]  I must return to my Duty.

Saikhan:  Thank you, Kyoshi Guard for your service.  [Slight bow.  Guard bowed]

Kannan:  [Arrived. Stood face to face]  Junior is sleeping next to Katya.  Both are very tired. Junior has her mother's courage and her grandmother's stubbornness. She kept biting the terrorist as he pulled her out of the safe room.  And then kept kicking him.  [Turned and walked toward their observation room]

Saikhan:  And how is Katya?

Kannan:  [Deep sigh]  Very fatigued and drained.  She blood bended five adults then executed one.  Avatar Kyoshi gave her the strength to do her Duty. Now, I just hold her as she recovers.  Other than psychological healing, she is fine.

Saikhan:  [Kannan stopped at the door]  That's good.  And thank you Kannan and Katya... [Embraced Kannan]

Lin:  [Poked Saikhan]  You should never leave your back unguarded, Chief.

Azula:  [Chief jumped]  See, Lin.  I told you he swung both ways.  [Azula grin]

Lin:  Yeah. You two want some WE time together... Conference room B is free. [Both women laughed.  The Healers near them hushed them]  PPfffftttttttt...

Saikhan:  [Released Kannan, turned to face Lin]  Just like your Mother.  Making funnies when stressed.  I felt you coming when you rounded the hall.  OW.

Lin:  [Punched him in the upper arm]  I punch like Momma, too.  [Mumbled] Knew I shouldn't have shown you seismic sense.  Come here, You...

Saikhan:  [Embraced his Warrior Mate]  Gotten us out of tough battles.

Lin:  [Leaned up to nuzzle her face into his]  You talk to much...

The lips of Lin flattened her Mate's as she pushed inside of him pulling his essence into herself.  Saikhan submitted to her.  He exchanged floods of passion and energy through the soft seal of moister connecting them.   Their breath became brisk, rich, and vigorous.

Azula:  [Staring at the scene, Kannan beside her]  Ty kissed me like that once.

Kannan:  When?  Was it when you came home from the trial?

Azula:  [Softly chuckled]  No.  She hugged me when I arrived.  Then threw me and Nageku into my bedroom and locked the door.  She yelled, "Shut up and introduce yourselves to each other."   [Laughed]  ...bitch...

Kannan:  [Chuckled]  So when did she?

Azula:  [Stiffened]  When my husband died.  Others around us thought this was... inappropriate...  But they didn't know the Warrior Mate bond we had.  [Reflection, To the ocean winds]  Ty, you were the only one who loved me without conditions.  [Fought to suppress a tear.  Tear broke free]

Azula:  [Lin and Saikhan broke their seal of moister.  [Smmkktt]  And touched foreheads. Azula's arms crossed]  Can we see Junior, now?

Lin:  [Azula grin]  Yes.  Besides, you enjoyed watching us...  Didn't you?

Azula:  [Returned the grin]  Damn straight.

 

High ranking official rushed up the hall following The Guardian and Warrior Beifong.  Healers, Warriors and Guards stopped and bowed to her as she rushed after both of them.  Out of breath, she arrived and stood firm and strong.  Catching her breath, she spoke with authority and tact.

Azula and Lin:  [Bowed low]  Madam Commander.  How may we server you? [Kannan and Chief Saikhan bowed low, too.]

Commander:  Please rise.  We have a confirmed report.  There has been a third attack.  [Silence]  A Kyoshi Warrior assigned to Water Wolf confirmed three satos attacked them at the eastern, north side pier. Attack was successfully defended.  All known terrorists dead or incapacitated.  Both the Warrior and Water Wolf are unharmed.  However, there are three dead, eleven injured with five more of them critical. This is the raw data.  More later.  Guardian...  Take two Kyoshi satos filled with Kyoshi Warriors.  Your team is cleanup.  Half Veterans.  Half Rookies. They must learn from their elders. 

Azula:  And what should I tell The Kyoshi Warrior and Water Wolf?

Commander:  Tell them to continue their day normally – as if nothing happened.

Azula:  [Shook her head 'Yes' and waited to gather her team]

Lin:  And Commander, what shall we do?

Commander:  [Smiled with compassion]  Rest and recover, Little Badger Mole. [She placed her hand on Lin's shoulder, turned and left with The Guardian.]

 


	34. Ate Too Much Wedding Cake

**Thirty Four – Ate Too Much Wedding Cake**

_"If we destroy human rights and rule of law in the response to terrorism, they have won." – Joichi Ito_

Anarchy descended into chaos.  Which melted into pandemonium.  Which stumbled into turmoil.  Which slipped into disorder.  Protecting the citizens during the attack became automatic for Jinora.  Her Father said it would.  Avatar Korra said it would.  Her friend Asami said it would.  Jinora asked,  "Asami what if I freeze during an attack or disaster?"  Asami's answer surprised her,  "True you lack experience, Little Breeze.  But, the training you have will automatically shine through you.  Like it did when you, Ikki, and Meelo defended Air Temple Island." Jinora gained courage that day and used it defending the people from the attack.

Moved to a secure area where the injured received delicate care, Little Breeze lay recovering from doing her Duty.  She remembered Korra pushing her down then water on her forehead.  Peace entered her body as she dreamt of her siblings and Naga. Sometime later, she woke with a pillow under her head and a warm, thick blanket covering her.  Jinora has laid there listening to the chaos wanting to help.  Her body wouldn't comply.  Kyoshi Healer noticed she was awake.  "Hello, Little Breeze, just rest for now."

Jinora:  [Mumbled]  no... want... to help.

Healer:  [Holding her down]  You can hardly speak, Jinora.  Please rest.

Jinora:  [Pushing]  duty... duty calls...  uuuhhh  [Head falls onto pillow]

Healer:  [Sigh]  You are an air bender... with the heart of Avatar Kyoshi.  [Pulled her water out]  Here, promise me you will not strain yourself.  [Jinora shook her head 'yes']  Okay, this should last an hour.  After that... your body crashes and you will have to sleep... period.  [Jinora shook her head 'yes']

Kyoshi Healer placed the water onto Jinora's forehead.  The water glowed. Jinora winced then relaxed and sighed.  Healer,  "I'm releasing some endorphins and hormones that will give you more stamina and ease any pain you have.  Try to stand.  [Tummy growl]"  The Healer patted Jinora's tummy as it growled.  "Yeah, no lunch.  Would have liked to have tasted the fried fish.[Giggled]"  Healer helped Jinora to her feet, made sure she was stable, and continued with her Duty.  Jinora,  "Thank you.  Oh, do you know where Miss Sato is?"  Healer,  "Someone said she went to the Ferry Boat building.  [Pointed to the building]"  Jinora,  "Thanks again.  [Waved]" 

Because she felt woozy, Jinora walked slowly to the building.  Each step brought a thud to her head.  " _Not to smart, Jinora.  Should have stayed and rested._ "  She passed people crying, some with minor wounds, and one body covered with a blanket.  "The head covered, too.  Destiny, have mercy on this person's family.  Comfort them."  Depressed and ready to turn back, Jinora saw Asami enter the front entrance of the Ferry Boat Building.

 

In nine seconds, three people slept, forever to dream.  Eleven others must wait for now to join them in their slumber.  Five more maybe will tonight.  Screams.  Horns.  Sirens.  Shouts.  Camera clicks.  Myriad of sounds after a terrorist event.  Republic City knew those events.  Equalists used them to control the city.  The good side won.  After today's events.  The Avatar was not so sure.

Being cuddled in the arms of her Love, Avatar Korra remembered words she thought just days ago.  “ _Now, the head dead… the body will wither and die – eventually.  Yeah, well how much longer._ ”  She whispered,  "Fan Girl, what do I do?"  Asami did not hesitate,  "[Softly, firmly]  Our Duty, Water Girl."  Korra gently kissed Asami on the lips, snuggled her cheek against Asami's, and left to heal the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  Asami watched her leave then rubbed the salt water from her eyes.  " _I love you.  Now, I must report to the Embassy._ " Like the stealth of a pygmy puma, Kyoshi Warrior Asami weaved through the audience watching for a glimpse of today's chaos.  " _Well, they're not in the main crime scene and are on public property.  The boardwalk and parking lot are owned by the City._   [Sigh]  _Still, they're Damn vultures..._ "

Progress slowed because of the number of 'spectators.'  However, she arrived at the main entrance to the Ferry Boat Company.  A soft voice came from behind The Warrior.  She knew the voice, turned and smiled.  "Asami, can I come with you?"  The Warrior offered her hand to Little Breeze as they entered into the front lobby.  " _Nobody's home.  Good, I can call in private.  See if I can remember the codes.  She looks like a school kid playing 'Spy games,'"_ Jinora cautiously toured the floor of the lobby taking in the pictures of the old ferry boats.  Asami closed and used her lock pick tools to lock the front doors.  She motioned for her friend to follow her.  Casually, The Warrior slid behind the front desk and slowly pulled the phone into her lap.  Both giggled like little kids.  The Warrior dialed.

Operator:  [Click]  Operator.

Asami:  From Road Rage at eastern, north side pier.  Three black satos ate too much wedding cake.  The wedding cake dropped into pieces.  Fresh goods.  Three individuals went home immediately.  Eleven stayed.  Five more went to the bedroom possibly to sleep this off.  Guests ready for clean up are Road Rage, Water Wolf, Little Breeze [Jinora smiled], and Earth Boy.  Sitting in our chairs.

Operator:  ACKIE {acknowledge}  [Pause]  Order Number.

Asami:  572294.

Operator  [Pause]  VERIE {verified}.  Wait.

Asami:  ACKIE  [Long pause]

Operator:  Clean up has been dispatched.  Stay and help with clean up. Because of traffic, no ETA.

Asami:  ACKIE.  Later.

Operator:  Thank you for calling.  [Click]

Asami:  [Hung up the phone placed it on the desk]  Well, the Embassy knows about the attack.  I hope another person called before me... I have a bad feeling there will be a counter attack.  [Jinora cuddled Asami]

 

The Commander of the Kyoshi Embassy and The Guardian of the Avatar walked normally away from Lin Beifong, Saikhan, and Kannan.  After passing the second observation room, The Guardian spoke softly,  "Lin's a target?"  Commander replied, "Main, target.  Water Wolf, second."  Guardian's eyebrows lowered.  "Bastards."  To herself,  " _Target for assignation the two main faces of Republic City. Hmm.  Not even The President is that stupid.  Or desperate.  Although, I have underestimated people before._ [Disgusted] _Zuzu for one.  Tarrlok... Well, Mr. President.  Seems you get a late night visit from me._   [Sly grin]"

Commander:  [Slowed to a stop near the Healer station]  Guardian, I know your team was just in an ambush.  I... We need them.  How many are ready for Duty?

Guardian:  [Moment]  Four, Commander.  [Kotaku limped to the desk]

Kotaku:  [Firm]  With due respect, Guardian.  Five Scorpion Bees are active Duty.

Commander:  [Smile of pride]  Seems like the stubborn ones are attracted to you.

Guardian:  [Sighed deeply]  Yeah, that was what Ty told me...  Saved our asses many a time... [Turned to the Commander]  Didn't it, Huoyan?

Commander:  [Placed her hand on The Guardian's shoulder]  Yes, Mother.

Kotaku:  [Arms spread apart]  So... When do we leave?...  [Commander and Guardian shook their heads and chuckled]

 

The Warrior moved to the floor next to the wall behind the front desk.  Jinora leaning against her fell asleep on Asami's chest.  " _So peaceful and quiet.  Just the click of the clock._ "  The Warrior dozed off holding her friend.  Some sense of serenity in the chaotic day.  Asami jumped.  Jinora did not.  "You must really be tired."  Again, loud banging came from the front entrance.Asami tenderly lay Jinora onto the floor and rushed around the corner of the desk to examine the reason for this commotion.  " _Is there another attack?  People wanting safety?_ "   She quickly opened the front doors to people shouting and screaming and... angry?  "See, told you I saw someone in here.  Let us in...  I've got to go potty.  Where are the restrooms...  How dare you lock the front doors."  Asami pointed to the restrooms.  " _That's humans for you... Selfish Bastards._ " 

She returned to Little Breeze and spent a couple of moments waking her.  "Jinora, are you okay? Took a long time to wake you up?'  Jinora,  "Healer said I would crash if I moved too soon.  [Soft smile]  Guess I should have listened to her.  [Heard the noise] Let's get out of here, Asami."  Asami,  "Sure, Precious One.  Let's get you back to the Healers and rest for you."  Jinora softly smiled.  Then rested as Asami picked her up and walked to the front entrance. 

The Warrior started to leave and saw a horrifying sight – microphones, cameras, newshounds ready to rip the flesh off her bones.  Images of her Father covered in blood, of her dead Mother covered in blood, having to help identify her mother.  The pictures, reporters, interviews... 

Asami became the six year old girl – froze in terror.

 

"Okay, okay.  Settle down, Hot Springs,"  The Guardian joked to the heart of the Scorpion Bees.  "You'll get your chance to boil them in scolding water.  Let's get the team first.  Assemble the active Bees.  We meet in conference room B.  I need to recruit some Rookies.  We'll be there in fifteen minutes.  Now GIT!!  [Azula grin]"  Kotaku bowed,  "Roger, Guardian," and limped back to the observation rooms.  Commander stood proudly behind The Guardian.

Guardian:  [Spoke over her shoulder]  Commander, If what you are not telling me comes true... Kyoshi Alliance will be at war... again.

Commander:  [Silence shattered eardrums]

Guardian:  I see.  How much 'elbow room' do I have as a solo?

Commander:  [Walked beside her]  As a solo... chains are off, Baby Girl.  [walked away as a seasoned dancer]

Guardian:  [Azula evil sly grin]  I always enjoyed a good workout...  [Passionate emotions come from inside Azula]

Nageku:  [mind-mate sensually]  _oooOOOooo  Is it humid in here? I'm dripping wet from the excitement._

Guardian:  [mind-mate just as sensually]  _Behave you.  I'm as muggy as the Foggy Swamp.  But Duty calls.  Playtime... later..._ [Stood firm and strong. Walked to the cafeteria]

 

Jinora woke and saw the terror in the eyes of Asami.  The Warrior tried to exit the building but froze.  Cuddling Jinora in her arms, Asami whispered to the riotous crowd,  "Please move.  I need to get her to a Healer, now."  Pushing and pushing, the rowdy people would not budge.  She froze, again...

Jinora:  [looked up and into the eyes of her friend]  Asami?  Are you okay?

Asami:  [Dazed from the fear of the newshounds, just stared at the crowd]

Jinora:  [Lightly touched Asami who jumped]  nooo  [Embraced her friend]

Asami:  [Felt someone hug her,  slowly looked down, saw brown hair, small bun]  Ji... nora...  [Tightly held her]  help me... scared.

Jinora:  [Squeezed tightly, let go and touched Asami's cheek]  Asami, walk threw them.  I am here for you. 

Jinora created an air bubble shield around her and Asami and walked through the crowd of reporters, photographers, and sightseers gawking at the attack scene.  The air bubble pushed the crowd, not so gently, around them.  The people complained, yelled, and were rude.  Jinora,  "Asami, we are almost safe." Asami,  "My head is clearing, Jinora.  You look very tired.  We're past the crowd.  Do we need the air shield?"  Jinora looked around them and saw only Kyoshi Guards.  She dropped her air shield.  "I couldn't keep the shield up... Ohh"  Jinora passed out from fatigue so Asami rested her on the ground.  She gently brushed the hair of Little Breeze.  Last thing Asami remembered was seeing someone running past her. 

Behind Asami.

 

 [WHOOOOOMVVVOOOOMPSSSSHHHAAAAMMM]

 

The Guardian stood at the cafeteria doors dressed from head to toe in full Kyoshi Warrior Armor – waiting.  A Kyoshi Warrior yelled, "Guardian present!!"  All in the cafeteria rose and bowed then rose again.  All stood firm and strong.

Guardian:  [Entered]  At ease, Warriors.  We need Warriors for clean up of a terrorist event.  Although volunteers would be appropriate, today we will allow the cadets to gain valuable experience.  Forging them into the Family of Kyoshi.  Are their any objections?

All Said:  NO, GUARDIAN!!

Guardian:  Good.  All Kittens in the cafeteria report to me immediately.  GO, GO, GO...  [pthmpthmpthmpthm as the cadets scurried to the door.]  [Glob of cadets stood waiting in front of The Guardian]

Guardian:  [Projecting]  LINE UP ON THIS LINE.  [Pointed in front of her]  [Feet shuffled]  Now, you... COUNT OFF.  1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10.. 11.. Good, at ease, Kittens.  [Walked down the line towards the cafeteria tables.  Deep inside from the diaphragm]  Rumors will kill a squad.  Rumors will decimate a platoon.  So... When you tell these Facts to your comrades.  Sight your source... As me.  UNDERSTOOD.

All Said:  YES, GUARDIAN.

Guardian:  [Continuing to walk among the tables] 

  1. Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong resigned today from the Metalbending Police Force.  She has returned to active Duty with the Kyoshi Alliance. 
  2. While returning from the police headquarters to the Kyoshi Embassy, she and her squad were ambushed.  All enemy killed.
  3. Warrior Beifong's apartment was burglarized and two Senior Elders were injured. One enemy killed.  Four enemies in custody. 
  4. Most recent, terrorist event happened fifteen minutes ago at the eastern north side pier.  Casualties unknown.  All enemy killed or in custody.   Yes, the Avatar and her bodyguard were present and assisted in defending the weak, the helpless, the powerless.



[Finished walking the tables and returned to the line of cadets]  That is all...  [Stopped and turned to the tables]  Now, anyone still hungry.

All Said:  YES, GUARDIAN.

Guardian:  Good... Eat all you want.  For the next 60 minutes... MEALS ON ME.  [Cafeteria erupted in shouts and cheers]

Cadet 6:  [Whispered to Cadet 7]  But the meals are always free...

Guardian:  [Slowly walked by Cadet 6]  Hear the cheers, Kitten.  That's what matters.  Let's off stress.  [Cadet 6 snapped to attention.  Cadet 7 through 11 chuckled]  ALL RIGHT KITTENS, FOLLOW ME.

 

A closed door to Conference room B, Kotaku stood with her arms crossed.  Loitering around her,  Junan, Shizuka, Jiaoxia, and Otenba waited impatiently for a hostile encounter.  All wore their weapons and fresh Kyoshi Warrior fatigues. The Guardian and her litter of Kittens approached.

Kotaku:  [Arms crossed]  Your code doesn't work.

Guardian:  Doesn't matter.  We have to go, now.  [To the Cadets]  Okay.  Water benders. [Two]  Go with Kotaku here.  Earth benders. [Three]  Good, Go with Jiaoxia [Raised hand]  There.  Okay, I have no fire bender here... So. Junan, Shizuka, and Otenba come pick your Kittens.  You get two this time...  [Smile]   [Junan, Shizuka, and Otenba stood beside their Kittens.]

Jiaoxia:  [Whispered to Junan]  I got the extra Kitten.  I'm special.[Both giggled]

Guardian:  Off to the motor pool.  Introductions on the way there.  Oh!  [Stopped]  Scorpion Bees meet the Pygmy Bees.  Pygmy Bees meet the Scorpion Bees.

[Resumed to pick up the Kyoshi Satomobiles]

Kotaku:  [Smirked]  Cute name...  [To Cadet water benders]  I'm Kotaku.  Master water bender, Master Kyoshi Warrior Healer.  I know all three bending styles including blood bending.  What are your names? And where are you from?

Qican:  [Female, 13]  My name is Qican.  My brother and I were street orphans here in Republic City.  We both know Northern water tribe style.  Our Master died before he could teach us blood bending.

Kotaku:  [Gently] Sorry to hear that...  And you [Smiled]

Awani:  [Female, 13]  My name is Awani.  My father was Northern water tribe.  Mother was Fire Nation nonbender.  Dad taught me what he knew of Northern style.  He didn't know blood bending.  Want to become a Kyoshi Warrior Healer.  Maybe an Enforcer.  [Grin]

Kotaku:  Might happen for both of you.  I see drive and initiative from both of you.  [Kotaku and her Kittens followed The Guardian.]

Jiaoxia:  [Looked at her Kittens]  I'm Jiaoxia.  Metal, earth, sand bender.  Names.

Saelac:  [Female, 13]  My name is Saelac.

Lyssa:  [Female, 12]  My name is Lyssa.

Kojin:  [Male, 15]  My name is Kojin.

Jiaoxia:  [Smiled]  Good, short and sweet.  Can any of you do metal bending?  [All three shook their heads "no"]  Anyway, try getting this coin.  If you do, keep it.  [All three tried and failed]  Guess I keep...  [Water circled round Qican's left shoulder, snatched the coin from Jiaoxia's open hand, and continued around Qican's right shoulder landing into her hand.

Qican:  [Giggling]  Best not to make an offer like that in front of a street orphan.  [Those who saw the stunt laughed loudly.  Guardian grinned]

Guardian:  [Mind-mate]  _Scorpion Bees had no name two years ago.  In one day, they forge into a special ops elite team.  Lin is like Granny._

Nageku:  [Mind-mate]  _Yes,  I am impressed with Lin.  Heard she was good.  Been 17 years since her last team build.  Sorry it took so long for her to come back._

Guardian:  _Yeah.  Remember, Avatar Kyoshi isn't finished with her._ [Chuckle]

Junan:  My name is Junan.  Since we are almost at the motor pool, names only.

Midoriiro:  [Female, 12]  My name is Midoriiro.

Baisha:  [Male, 14]  My name is Baisha.

Otenba:  My name is Otenba.

Shirasu:  [Male, 16]  My name is Shirasu.

Berta:  [Female, 15]  My name is Berta.

Shizuka:  My name is Shizuka.

Jim:  [Male, 13]  My name is Jim.

Otok:  [Male, 15]  My name is Otok.

The teams arrived at the motor pool.  The Guardian signed out three satos, all with blue lights and sirens.  They loaded up quietly and left quickly with lights flashing and sirens blasting.  Even the Republic City Police Force let them pass.

 

Being cuddled in the arms of her Love, Avatar Korra remembered words she thought just days ago.  “ _Yeah, well how much longer before the body of the Equalists die.  That 'terrorist' spirit still lingers in Republic City._ ”  She sighed and felt Asami squeeze her tightly...  She whispered,  "Your scent soothes me once again.  [Breaths in the essence of Her Warrior]  Fan Girl, what do I do?"  Asami did not hesitate,  "[Softly, firmly]  Our Duty, Water Girl."  Korra gently kissed Asami on the lips, snuggled her cheek against Asami's, and left to heal the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  " _I haven't the courage to face, Asami.  I would burst into tears._ [Frustrated]  _My arrogance nearly got me killed.  Whoever assigned Sato as my bodyguard... I am in your debt."_  

The Avatar walked into the field hospital and felt compassion for the injured.  Searching for Jinora, Korra asked a Healer if she had been moved?  The Healer stated that Jinora had recovered and desired to be with Asami.  Korra took flight lifting herself five meters up off the ground and floated looking for Jinora.  She saw her walking slowly to the Ferry Boat building.  "[To Healer]  I see Jinora walking toward the Ferry Boat building."  Healer,  "Yes, that was where Asami should be."

The Avatar came down to the ground allowing the wind to gently dissipate.

Korra continued her 'rounds' speaking to the Healers as she walked through the patients. Avatar Korra would kneel beside the beds of the injured and listen. Listen to their fears, to their struggles, to their hopes, and to their complaints. " _Seems there is still tension between benders and non benders.  Avatar Aang, looks like your utopia failed._ "   Some knew she was The Avatar; surprisingly, most did not know.  " _Yeah, my ego hurts that most do not know me as The Avatar.  Hmm.  Just admitting that gives me a warm feeling inside. I am growing._ "  

Korra came to the western end of the improvised field hospital.  The entire area surrounded by police barriers – metal and concrete.  With the "heart" of Kyoshi in the middle.  " _If I were not The Avatar, I would have asked Mom and Dad to send me to Kyoshi Island to become a Kyoshi Healer.  And if they didn't,_ [Big grin]  _I would have thrown a temper tantrum._ [Laughed outside startling a Kyoshi Healer, an Elder. She jerked] 

Elder Healer:  [Turned]  Ohhh.  Avatar Korra.  You raised my blood pressure.

Korra:  Sorry, I startled you.

Elder Healer:  [Smiled]  You are fine, Avatar.  Hearing your laugh, picked up my spirits.  [Somber]  Caring for the deceased is my least favorite Duty.  But shows the most Honor and Respect to the Kyoshi Warrior.  [Knelt beside a fallen one]

Korra:  [Knelt beside the Elder who motioned her to turn towards the fallen]

Elder Healer:  Not all Kyoshi Citizens are adults when Avatar Kyoshi calls them home.  When they are not, my heart shatters.  [Slowly raised the blanket]

Korra:  [Covered her mouth with her hands and gasped]  nooo  [Hands down]

Elder Healer:  [Lovely, tenderly]  His name was Méi Chūxi, a humble street orphan with the desire to become a Kyoshi Warrior Healer.  He told me that he wanted to protect the street orphans of Republic City.  [Korra rubbed his forearm] He was only a Cadet.  Only been here twenty seven days but was my star pupil. His fraternal twin sister, Qīcǎn, only scored higher.  She doesn't know he is dead.

Korra:  [Stared at his childlike face, looked at his uniform, felt his cold hand.] [Whispered]  Tenzin, why did you keep me from seeing this despair?  Never would you allow me to visit the field hospitals.  I'm a Master Healer, Tenzin. [Choked up]  I could have helped. 

Elder Healer:  [Rubbing the Avatar's back]  He shielded two street orphans with his body.  Four bullets struck him and not the children.  Two kids are alive today because Méi Chūxi gave the ultimate sacrifice for Peace.  [Korra started to cry] Avatar, you must witness Death as well as Life.  For one day, Avatar Korra, you will experience Death.  [She felt Korra release the pain]  Good, Young Avatar.  Let your heart shatter for the Lost.  Let your heart sing for the Saved.

The Avatar bowed her head onto the chest of the fallen Warrior.  She glowed.

The tears came like the summer storms. The Elder Master comforted The Avatar.

 

[WHOOOOOMVVVOOOOMPSSSSHHHAAAAMMM]

 

Sato traffic jam, as usual, passenger's window was down, elbow out the window, attitude inside the sato, The Guardian became impatient very easily.  "Be happy I'm not blasting the satos in front of us."  She said while daydreaming out the front window.  "Son of a bitch, time for action not sitting..."  She got out the sato, closed the door, and walked in front of the Kyoshi sato.  "Follow me, Kotaku." 

Guardian Azula stood firm and strong and waited for the last sato on the left hand lanes to pass.  She stepped into the lane and crouched and rose up with her arms over her head.  " _Haven't tried this since Sozin's comet passed._ "  A wall of flames formed one sato lane wide and about twenty meters in front of her.  Azula grinned.  " _I missed this one._ "  Passengers in the sato heard a might roar as of a thunderstorm.  She raised a half a meter above the road, blue flames coming from her feet, leaned forward with her arms back, and [Bssttvvooomm] was gone.  Kotaku,  "DAMN, how do we keep up with her."  Qican, "GO, GO, GO." 

Kotaku floored the sato and stayed right behind The Guarding.  With the Wall of Flames ‘pushing’ satos out of their lane, Azula led them to the front entrance of north side pier and waited for the satos to catch up.  " _I never named that trick. Think I'll call that propulsion – Fire Feet._ [Azula grin]"

The Guardian came to a gentle stop at the front entrance to the north side pier.  The gates were closed as the Kyoshi Satomobiles arrived.  The Guardian screamed her authority at the Republic City street officers, "OPEN THESE DAMN GATES...  N O W."  Officer,  "This is a Police Department crime scene. Nobody gets in or out until the crime scene has been secured."  Kotaku, Awani, and Qican exited the first sato and motioned for the other Warriors to stay inside.

Kotaku:  [Awani and Qican silently on either side]  We are Kyoshi Healers needed to care for the injured.  Please let us pass.  We have emergency priority at any crime scene, disaster or similar event.    

Officer:  [Nervous]  We still have our orders to....

Qican:  [Eyes wide]  He's lying!!  His heart rate shot up.  He's sweating...

Awani:  The other officers bolted toward the parking lot.

Kotaku:  [Water bended and froze the officer's feet to the ground]

Guardian:  [Turned toward the satos]  KITTENS OUT HERE NOW... [All the Kittens and Warriors raced out of the satos]  Stop those six suspects running across the parking lot.  They are NOT Officers!! 

[Nageku]  D O W N!!!

 

[WHOOOOOMVVVOOOOMPSSSSHHHAAAAMMM]

 

 

An undisclosed location in the Mo Ce Sea, a very faint radio signal was intercepted by a Fire Nation Frigate.  The radio operator faithfully recorded:

Radio 1:  Squawk 6448.  Squawk 6448.  9813 transmitting 9813

Radio 2:  6448 here receiving

Radio 1:  Hippo received 3 notes all confirmed

Radio 2:  ACK continue to dance in the ballroom until Hippo returns to the water

Radio 1:  ACK 9813 out

Radio 2:  6448 out


	35. Old Friends

**Thirty Five – Old Friends** _  
_

_“A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.” – Walter Winchell_

After lunch on Air Temple Island in a combination prayer room, meditation room, dining room.  Pema and her husband, Tenzin, sat on floor pillows with a table separating them.  Good thing since the discussion had been …intense…

Pema:  What did you expect from Jinora when you try to mold her into someone she's not!!  We are raising our children to be independent so that their personalities will become a part of their air bending.  You told me that was how your Father taught you.

Tenzin:  Yes, I know that…  [Subdued]  I… I just wasn't expecting to have a daughter who's so bold, so daring… Uggrrhh…  So reckless!!

Pema:  You forgot persistent, tenacious, courageous.  And she's not alone. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo fought the Equalists when they attacked the Island. They won Tenzin.  Their hearts were strong and determined to protect everyone. [Tenzin grumbled]  All of them will mature, Tenzin.  Please be patient with them. I'll talk with her and Ikki.  Meelo won't understand.  Is that good enough, Tenzin?

Tenzin:  Yes, I suppose.  [Mumbled]  I'll have to do more meditation – lots more.

White Lotus guard entered the room with urgency.  Ignoring protocol, she stepped up to Master Tenzin and said,  "Master Tenzin, Commander of the Kyoshi Embassy is on the phone line and requests to speak with you.  She says the message is urgent.  And concerns your daughter, Jinora and The Avatar,"   Pema put her hands over her mouth.  Tenzin stared at the White Lotus guard…   "Yes, I'll take it here."  White Lotus guard,  "Call has already been transferred." Tenzin hasten his walk toward the phone.  He calmly answered.

Tenzin:  Hello, Master Tenzin here.  How may I help you, Commander.

Commander:  Commander Huoyan here of the Kyoshi Embassy.  I am breaking protocol in informing you of these events.  I request that you re-frame from repeating these words – to anyone.  Understood?

Tenzin:  [Sober]  Yes, Commander.

Commander:  Fine.  There has been four terrorist attacks against Kyoshi Warriors in the past five hours.  Two involving Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong. One involving the Kyoshi Healers caring for her daughter.  And hopefully a final terrorist attack at the eastern north side pi…

Tenzin:  [Interrupted]  My daughter Jinora and The Avatar should be there.

Commander:  [Compassion] Yes, that was our initial report.  Jinora, Avatar Korra, Warrior Asami, and Bolin were there and only Bolin received a wound to his shoulder.  Your daughter, The Avatar and The Warrior were unharmed.  [Silence]

Tenzin:  [Anxious]  Commander??  Commander!! What are you **not** telling me??

Commander:  At approximately fifteen minutes ago… The building of the Yue Bay Ferry Boat Company located at the north side pier…  Exploded completely. There is nothing left of the building.  And very little left of the foundation.

Tenzin:  [Angry]  What about MY DAUGHTER??

Commander:  [Calmly]  From our reports, Jinora suffered a head injury and will be sent to Embassy Hospital.  No other status will be giving.  Kyoshi Alliance is requesting the use of the Air Nomad's ship docked at Air Temple Island.   We would use it for an emergency on-site hospital.  [Silence]  Master Tenzin, there are many casualties and many more wounded.  Would you please help us?

Tenzin:  May I have a moment to discuss with my wife?

Commander:  [Subdued]  yes.  five minutes at the most…

The Commander heard the receiver being gently placed down and heard Tenzin walking assuming to his wife.  She listened to the discussion picking up the subtle sounds of tears.  Then silence.  Then faintly Tenzin's wife said,  "Yes, we will help Kyoshi.  We must.  Remember all they have done for the Air Nomads." Tenzin replied,  "Good we agree.  Go get the Crew, the Healers and the White Lotus.  We leave in ten minutes."  The Commander heard a long kiss and the receiver being retrieved.

Tenzin:  We will arrive at the eastern north side pier in forty minutes.

Commander:  Thank you, Master Tenzin.  Kyoshi Alliance greatly appreciates the assistance of the Air Nomads. Please tell your captain to dock on the far left dock because the right dock area is …unstable…  [click]

 


	36. The First Duty Is To Conquer Fear

**Thirty Six – The First Duty Is To Conquer Fear**

_"We will never have true civilization_

_until we have learned to recognize the rights of others." – Will Rogers_

" _Two shall become One._ "  Avatar Nageku rubbed her Red Dragon of Dark embedded in her right forearm.  Although her essence resided inside of Azula's body, she was still 100% Avatar Nageku formerly Avatar Kyoshi in the spirit world.  Her natural senses perceived a hundred times faster than any human.  For this reason, she allowed Azula to 'control' the body of The Guardian.  " _Poor Baby Girl could not keep up with my actions and reactions to the environment."_

Avatar Nageku grew content with playing 'back seat' to Azula.  She loved Baby Girl very much and knew that Azula must suffer the pain of the death of her children, and children's children, and children's children's children for the next ten thousand years.  " _She is entitled to walk this journey that both of us are taking._ " However, Nageku watched for signs of trouble…  Like now.

Avatar Nageku listened to the orders being barked out by her Warrior Mate giggling at the reactions by the squad.  Being One, the recessed essence can still access the senses and memories of the primary essence.  They lived as One because they were One – one body, two essences. Avatar Nageku saw a twinkle of light in the reflection of the front window of the first Satomobile. One hundredth of one second.  Slow motion to Avatar Nageku.  Her Warrior's heart took over…

 

Avatar Nageku screamed through The Guardian's body.  "D  O  W  N !!!"

The Children of Kyoshi immediately complied and dropped to their bellies.

 

[WHOOOOOMVVVOOOOMPSSSSHHHAAAAMMM]

 

The Guardian yelled with authority,  "S T A Y    D O W N    N O W !!!"

Like obedient puppies, the Children of Kyoshi obeyed.  Above their heads…

 

 [PING,PING,CHINK,PING,CHINK,CHINK,CLTKTY,CLTKTY]

 

Silence. Eerie silence. The Guardian kept her head down.  Then the rains came.  

 

 [ping,ping,chink,ping,cltkty,ping,chink,ping,cltkty]

 

Gravity worked once again.  Pulling down what went up.  The rains stopped.

Avatar Nageku returned control to Azula who opened her eyes to see - Kotaku.

 

Guardian:  [Comforted]  Kotaku, take your cadets and heal the people.

Kotaku:  [Shaking, but smiled]  Yes, Guardian.  [Guardian squeezed her hand]

Guardian:  [mind-mate]  _Thank you, My Love._   [Emotions of rapturous delight engulfed the Guardian]

Kotaku rose to her knees and touched Awani to her left and Qican to her right.  Both said simultaneously, "I am not hurt." All three laughed which faded away. They stood firm and strong as their eyes witnessed a battle field of carnage. The Guardian stood firm and strong.  "Okay, On your feet, Warriors.  If you can." She saw the horror on the faces of Her Scorpion and Pygmy Bees – absolute disbelief. The Guardian slowly turned to the screams, shouts, chaos behind her.  "[Mind-mate to Nageku] _So the Hog Monkeys sling their shit at us once again…_ [Pissed indignation]  _Screw it… This time, we kill the body, first.  Then, the head will die, too._ "  Nageku softly replied immersing Azula's mind with warm, soothing empathy.  " _Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  Focus, Zula.  We have seen this chaos for decades. They haven't. They need us. They need Their Guardian._ "   The Guardian returned to her primary purpose – Her Scorpion and Pygmy Bees.

Guardian:  [Loving authority]  Sound off by name Scorpion Bees and your status.

Kotaku:  Kotaku, unharmed.  [Junan slightly behind her, lying on the ground]

Junan:  [Winced]  Junan, injured, something sticking out of the back of my leg.

Shizuka:  Shizuka, injured, something hit the back of my head. bleeding stopped.

Jiaoxia:  Jiaoxia, injured, twisted ankle tripping over Shizuka.  [Giggled]

Otenba:  [Held up right arm]  Otenba, injured, looks like metal round spheres in my left arm.  Guess I didn't get low enough when something blew up.

Guardian:  [Sighed]  Kotaku delay the last order.  We need to heal our own first.

Kotaku:  Yes, Guardian.  [Motioned for Awani and Qican to follow her]

Guardian:  [Closed her eyes, mind-mate]  _I'm afraid to ask the status of the Pygmy Bees._

Nageku:  [Mind-mate]  _Do your Duty, Baby Girl.  I am here… holding you close and tight._

Guardian:  [Felt loved]  _I get too attached to my Warriors, too… personal._

Nageku:  _You are a Kyoshi Warrior.  Of course you love your siblings._

Guardian:  [Sighed]  _Guess I don't get a pity-party._

Nageku:  [Firm]   _No!  Unless you want a table for one, Honey._ [Snicker]

Guardian:  [Resolved]  _Humph… Better do my… Duty._

Nageku:  [Mind-kiss]  _That's my Baby Girl.  I'll comfort you, tonight._ [Giggled]

Guardian:  [Opened her eyes]  Sound off by name Pygmy Bees and your status.

Awani:  Awani, unharmed.

Qican:  Qican, unharmed.

Saelac:  Saelac, unharmed.

Lyssa:  Lyssa, unharmed.

Kojin:  Kojin, unharmed.

Midoriiro:  Midoriiro, unharmed.

Baisha:  Baisha, unharmed.

Shirasu:  Shirasu, unharmed.

Berta:  Berta, unharmed.

Jim:  Jim, injured, hit my head on the side of the sato. Big bump on my forehead.

Otok:  Otok, unharmed.

Guardian:  [Smiled] Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi. Our squad is whole, but broken. Pygmy Bees comfort your fellow Warriors.  [Moved closer]  Bees, Kotaku is One.    

All Bees:  Roger, Guardian.  [The Guardian grabbed a radio. Left to find answers]

 

Splashing sounds floated across Yue Bay.  Engines accelerated.  "How did we drop the ball on this one?  You can answer, One."  Kyoshi Guard Major Kibishi, twenty two years of protecting the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  If the Kyoshi Warriors were the upper half of the body of the Kyoshi, battling the enemy with slash and drive tactics, active positive Jing.  Then, the Kyoshi Guard were the lower half of the body of the Kyoshi, battling the enemy with support and protection tactics, defensive neutral Jing.

Three Kyoshi speedboats with green and gold markings and blue lights flashing, sped threw the water at forty knots.  Splashing up and down, the Major held on tight.  Her number One, Captain Fangyu, lead the boats heading for the north side pier.  They had patrolled for smugglers and received the distress call...  An assassination attempt on The Avatar..

Kibishi:  Doesn't matter.  Seems a nice diversion for their smuggling business. 

Fangyu:  [Looked down at gauges]  Major, holding forty knots, nine km to target.

Kibishi:  _He gets quiet when nervous.  I don't blame him… I'm anxious, too._ Captain, trust our Guards on the ground.  We have very good Lieutenants.  

 

All the Kyoshi Guards on the three speedboats saw the flash.

The rising of the mushroom cloud of dirt and debris.  Stuff falling. 

Then came the shockwave…

 

[whooooomvvvoooompsssshhhaaaammm]

 

The Major and the Captain blinked to focus their eyes. Debris falling in the distance.  The Captain handed the long eye piece to his Major.  What she saw amazed her.  In twenty two years she has seen explosions.  But seldom witnessed a whole building being vaporized. "Keep her steady, Captain.  Commander needs to know about this directly."  Major Kibishi grabbed the microphone and nearly ripped it from the console, changed the frequency to direct line to Commander and transmitted.

Kibishi:  [Somber, firm]  CAKE, CAKE.

Operator:  [Click]  Operator.

Kibishi:  From Severe Rage at eastern, north side pier.  The Ferry Boat building has blown up.  Repeat the Ferry Boat building has blown up.  The building has been vaporized.  All that appears to be left is the foundation.  We are in Yue Bay approximately eight minutes from the pier.  Will gauge the damage from the perspective of the water.  Will determine if a boat can dock safely.  Until then, eastern, north side pier is locked down.  No boats.

Operator:  ACKIE {acknowledge}  [Pause]  Order Number.

Kibishi:  560502.

Operator  [Pause]  VERIE {verified}.  Wait.

Kibishi:  ACKIE  [Long pause]

Commander:  Commander Huoyan.  Major, punch it.  Get there and secure the crime scene.  The Police Department dropped the ball on this one.  We have reports of Street Officers abandoning their posts.  And lying to Kyoshi Guards.  Major, you are in charge on site.  You answer to me.  Understood?

Kibishi:  Understood, Commander.  Anything else.

Commander:  Yes, I sent The Guardian with Kyoshi Warriors for cleanup.  They are to find The Avatar, Jinora, Warrior Asami, and their friend, Bolin.  Unless injured, they are to stay and help with cleanup.  That is all.

Kibishi:  Roger, Commander.  Major out.

Commander:  Commander out.

Captain remained silent.  Major remained silent.  Just the sound of the waves hitting the speedboats.  The thump of the hulls hitting the waves.  Eerie silence.  "To answer your question, Captain.  Yes, Kyoshi is at war again."  Captain mildly jerked at the sound of her voice.  "Wish the Damn world would leave us alone."

 

One kilometer out, the boats slowed to five knots and cautiously approached the piers.  Of five, two near the center were a complete twist of metal.  Far right pier landing could be used in emergency only on the far right hand side.  Far left pier was undamaged and the one to the right could be used in emergency only on the far left hand side.  Major quickly relayed the information to the Commander and docked on the far right hand pier landing.  The other two speedboats were directed to dock on the other damaged pier landing just left of the explosion.  Both were stable – kind of.  Both teams check for explosives and pitfalls.  None found, they proceeded to the battle zone for rescue and recovery.

Rushing off the pier, the Major, the Captain, and two Kyoshi Guards were met by a Lieutenant.  "Major, we have found Warrior Asami and the air bender, Jinora.  Both were unconscious and very lucky.  Warrior Asami appeared to be carrying Jinora when the blast occurred.  Warrior Asami was blown forward and tried to cushion Jinora's fall toward the ground.  We found Asami under debris.  She was hurt badly by the shrapnel. Jinora was covered by Asami.  Shrapnel didn't hit her.  Both have head wounds.  Healer said with all their injuries, they should recover.  We sent them to Embassy Hospital and have told the Commander everything I have just told you." 

Major,  "Very good job.  We are proud of you and your service.  Please show us around the damage area.  We need to preserve the evidence."  They walked towards the foundation where the building once stood.  Captain,  "And please describe to us the police department's reaction to the terrorist event and the rumors of street officers lying and leaving the scene."  Arriving at the former foundation of the Yue Bay Ferry Boat Welcome Center, the Lieutenant informed the Major about tampered evidence which flew through the air on a tornado and landed onto the foundation.  Major,  "[Sigh]  The Avatar, again.  Hope she had a good reason this time."  A confused expression was on the Lieutenant's face as he complied with all the requests for information bringing in witnesses to the events unfolding.  The Major and Captain made written and mental notes so they could compare at a later, more stable and secure time.

 

Debris covered Avatar Korra, the Elder, and most of the patients of the field hospital.  The initial blast knocked the Avatar and Elder unconscious for several minutes.  Kyoshi Healers farther away from the explosion revived them. Coughing from the smoke and dust, Korra made an air tornado and sucked the debris into the tornado depositing the mess onto the surviving, empty foundation.

Korra:  [Deep breathing from bending, turned]  Elder?  Elder.  ELDER!

Elder:  [Slumped over]  **couch, couch**  I am alive, Young Avatar.  [Looked up] Awesome display of air bending.  You are already a Master like Avatar Aang.

Korra:  [Bending water onto the Elder]  Thanks, but not hardly.  Tenzin says I haven't achieved the spiritual enlightenment of a Master.  [bottom lip, ppppfffttt]

Elder:  [Giggled]  Okay, quit brooding over me like a mother hen.  Avatar. I'm fine.

Korra:  [Smirked]  Yes, you are fine and will perform your Duty.  But afterwards, you will crash…  [Soft lovingly]  Like I will crash…  I ask that you please continue to show respect for those here who have already paid the price. [Waved hand]

Elder:  Yes, Avatar.  I will care for them and the new ones who have fallen asleep. Now, go and find those in charge and tell them what you have seen and heard.  Go, save lives, My Avatar.  Focus on them; not your **hate** of the enemy.

Avatar Korra blushed from her conversation with the Elder.  " _She was right. I was concentrating on my hatred of who caused this terror and destruction._ "  Avatar Korra rose up and strolled through the mass of civilians, guards, street officers locating The Guardian.  She watched her giving orders and directing her Warriors to stay together as a team healing one another.  Avatar Korra stood away from the squad allowing them to prepare for the new mission – rescue and recovery.  Kyoshi guard noticed her,  "Avatar, please help us.  Many were injured by the shrapnel.  The lucky ones were knocked to the ground by the blast."  Korra,  "[Deep breath]  Yes, Guard.  I will help.  You lead; I will follow." 

The Avatar left to do her Duty.

 


	37. Done Pissed Off Baby

**Thirty Seven** **– Done Pissed Off Baby**

The Guardian moved in close to her squad,  "Bees, Kotaku is One.  Listen to her as if you would listen to me.  She knows her stuff.  [Evil grin]"  All the Bees laughed including Kotaku.  Together they shouted,  "Roger, Guardian."  Kotaku watched as her Leader left to find information about this terrorist event.  When The Guardian disappeared, Kotaku turned.  Eyes concentrated on her.

Kotaku:  [Smiled, deep breath]  Qican, can you ease the pain that Junan is feeling?  Give her comfort and healing endorphins.

Qican:  [Subdued]  No, Warrior.  I was not taught that technique.  But, I can heal Jiaoxia's ankle in five to ten minutes using heat and ice therapy and others.

Awani:  And I can comfort and heal using endorphins and hormones.  Father taught me.   [Surprised]  Guess I do know some blood bending.  [Smile]

Kotaku:  Okay, get healing you two.  [Qican and Awani scattered to their people]

Kotaku:  [Looking for the Bees]  Saelac and Midoriiro, go to the field hospital that way and ask for one or two more Healers.  [Both shook 'yes' and left] Otok, stay with Jim and comfort him.  [Otok shook 'yes']  Lyssa stay with Jiaoxia and Qican.  [Lyssa shook 'yes'] Shirasu and Berta stay with Otenba.  [Both shook 'yes']  Kojin stay with Shizuka.  Baisha stay with Junan.   [Both shook 'yes']  Okay, you have your assignments.  Now GIT! 

Kotaku:  [Softly walked]  Otenba and Junan, I will be there in three minutes.

Otenba:  [Giggled]  Not totally sure what Awani did… but I feel wonderful.

Junan:  [Awani releasing endorphins]  Aww.  Yes. she is doing very good…

Kotaku:  [Giggled inside]  Awani you are doing great.  We will work on your… control at a later time.  For now, Otenba and Junan, enjoy it.  [Both laughed]

Kotaku:  [Walked to driver side of car two, Jiaoxia drove]  How are you, Jiaoxia?

Jiaoxia:  [Rubbing ankle]  Swelling has gone down.  Only pain I have is when Qican cycles to cold.  [Frown]  Silly Shizuka jumped in front of me trying to get around me to the front.  [At Shizuka lying behind her.]  Right Shiz?

Shizuka:  Yak, yak, yak.  Can't get any peace with you.  [Big Grin]

Jiaoxia:  PFFTTHHH.

Kotaku:  Okay Cadets. Behave for once.  You can fight later at dinner time.  [Under her breath]  I swear, I think the four of you are married to each other… [Reflection]  _Jiaoxia and Junan are Warrior Mates. And deep, dear friends of Warrior Mates, Shizuka and Kajiya_ _鍛冶屋_ _(Blacksmith).  Two shall become One.  After all are healed, I hope we have a huge cookout.  Three of them can cook._

Jiaoxia:  [Laughed at what Kotaku whispered]  How is Junan?  I can help...

Kotaku:  Hmm, the bleeding has stopped.  To get the metal out of her back thigh, I need another Healer to slowly, gently pull the metal out as I heal the wound. Saelac and Midoriiro left to go to the field hospital.  They should be back soon. [Jiaoxia tried to keep her spirits positive]  [Kotaku went to Shizuka]

Kotaku:  [Knelt beside Shizuka]  All right you.  Did she throw something at you?

Shizuka:  [Accent]  Honestly, somet'ing flew from t'uh sky and wacked me head.

Kotaku:  [Giggled]  Let me see the top of your head.  [Pulls water to top of head. Activates Healing]   I see.  This will hurt…

Shizuka:  [Winced]  And up to now… this was a tingle?

Kotaku:  You had some metal pieces in your head.  Pushed them out.  Now hold still as I close your wound.  Take about three minutes.  [To Qican]  Qican, go heal Jim's bump on his head.  Around ten minutes, I'll see if he has a concussion. Then go comfort Otenba.

Qican:  Roger, Kotaku.

Jiaoxia:  [Rose up with help from Qican]  Going to see Junan and comfort her.

Kotaku:  Roger. Don't stay on your feet to long.  I'll take a look later at your ankle. [Qican went to heal Jim.  Jiaoxia went to comfort Junan]

 

A shadow fell over Kotaku, then two, then three, as she healed the scalp and the scraped skull bone at the top of Shizuka's head.  Kotaku joked to relieve some stress, "Okay, officer.  I know where are double parked her at the front gate.   But since the Welcome Center is closed.  Let us stay here."

Elder:  Cute, Rookie.  Still have your sense of humor, I see.

Kotaku:  [Stopped and turned around]  Elder?

Elder:  Yes, now finish your Healing before I give you a failing grade.  [Laughter]

Korra:  And I'll be her second witness that your work was subpar.  [Grin]

Kotaku:  [Amazed] WHOA!!!  And the Avatar, too?  Well Saelac and Midoriiro, when you bring back Healers to help, you went with the professionals.  [Smiled]  First team of the Soccer Club…  For sure.  [Korra and the Elder laughed loudly] I see you two brought back four Healers.  Thank you.

Elder:  We are Healers, Kotaku.  You are lead since you have triage the patients.  Where do you need us?

Kotaku:  [Pointing]  Saelac, take the Elder and the Avatar to Junan.  Elder, she has a piece of metal embedded in the back of her thigh.  A cadet name Awani should be with her comforting her.  [Two Kyoshi Healers stepped forward] Midoriiro, take these Healers to Otenba.  She has ball bearings embedded in her left forearm and bicep.  Along with small pieces of shrapnel.  A cadet name Qican will be comforting her.  [Korra quickly eyed The Elder who barely moved her head 'no']  Okay Healers, you have your assignments… Now GIT.  [Laughed]

The Elder:  [Smiled deeply]  I know where you got that saying.  [Laughed, too]

Saelac, took the Elder and the Avatar around the first sato and to Junan.  Korra saw one Warrior present.  She knew her and spoke…

Korra:  [Smiled]  Is your name, Jiaoxia?  You're Bolin's friend, right.

Jiaoxia:  [Softly]  Yes to both.  [Looked up]  ooOOOoo  Junan, Destiny has sent The Avatar and The Elder to heal you.  COOL.

Junan:  I would stand and bow…  … but for some reason can not.  [Giggled]

Elder:  [To Avatar Korra]  We keep getting introductions like that one.  This might go to our heads.

Korra:  I think it already has for me…  I want spotlights next time.  [Big Smile]

Korra and Elder knelt beside Junan.  Jiaoxia held Junan's hand lovingly. Awani slowly walked up behind Jiaoxia and bowed deeply to The Avatar and The Elder.  Flushed with embarrassment, she softly apologized,  "Forgive me, Elder, for leaving my assignment.  My excuse was… mmm…  bathroom."  Elder softly replied,  "One must care for oneself in order to care for others.  Please kneel near her head.  We need you to comfort her and ease her into sleep so we can heal her.  Okay, Awani."  "Yes, Master."  Awani ready.  Korra on right rear side of Junan.  Elder on the left rear side.  Both leaning over her back thigh.

Elder said, "Begin." Water over Junan's forehead glowed brightly as Korra gently, firmly took hold of the metal plate with her finger tips to get a more delicate hold.  The water around the wound glowed brightly from the Elder's Healer power.  Junan winced then sighed then fell asleep her hand going limp in Jiaoxia's hand.  Jiaoxia slowly rubbed her Warrior Mate's hand. With stealth, she wiped her tears.  The healing became tedious and tiring.  Endurance from years of experience, years of training and re-training and selfless love gave The Elder, The Avatar and Awani the courage to continue. 

Awani focused on a dream state for Junan.  To her, she was having a pleasant dream as evidence of her smile.  The Elder would admit that Korra had the hardest job.  Korra had to pull fast enough for the Elder to continue a rhythm of healing – muscle, bone, nerves, blood vessels, etc.  Healing like a zipper being pulled shut. From left to right, then right to left.  However, not pulling so fast and hard that the tissue ripped or worst tore open causing blood to escape faster.  Korra focused.  She took this assignment one second at a time.  This warmed her heart for allowing to be 'used' for Life…

And The Elder, Conductor of the whole show.  " _Feels good being used, again.  Being out in the field healing Warriors one at a time.  The fast pace.   The gentle faces.  Was I ever this young._   [Giggled out loud]  Sorry, water tickled me."   Korra and Awani smiled at their Elder.  Thirty five minutes later, metal was out and leg was healing.  The Elder,  "No scar should be present, Junan."  Softly Junan let out a slow,  "woo hoo." causing Korra to burst out laughing…  The others followed letting out the stress and tension of the day.

 

Avatar Korra wiped the tears of laughter away and stood to stretch her legs.  The Elder and Awani followed.  Jiaoxia stayed near her buddy brushing her hair.  From the distance, Korra watched the Guardian briskly walking toward them.  "Elder, The Guardian returns.  And returns quickly."  The Elder, "Damn, she has found out about Méi Chūxi.  Now we must tell his sister about her brother.  The Guardian will be angry with us for delaying."  The Guardian stepped forward as The Avatar began to speak.  Guardian,  "HUSH! Now is not the time for blame or excuses.  Now is the time for sorrow, sadness and reflection.  The main Battle is over.  Personal healing begins, NOW!  Come with me… both of you."

The Guardian, The Avatar, and The Elder walked firmly past Kotaku toward Qican.  She saw The Elder, The Avatar, and The Guardian standing before her.

Qican:  [Burst into tears]  Something bad has happened… Hasn't it, Guardian.

Guardian:  [Comforted her Cadet, held her tightly]  Qican… You have one more  Duty to perform today.  Please, forgive our delay…  Come with us.

Qican:  [Shook, regained some control, Sniff, Sniff]  Yes, Guardian.  [The four women walk slowly to the field hospital.  The Elder held Korra's hand]

Guardian:  [Holding Qican]  Qican…  You are never alone… Please burn that into your essences…  You are **never** … alone.

 

The Guardian stood beside Qican as she knelt near her brother's side.  Gently, she placed her hands on his side and rubbed tenderly.  She spoke softly.

Qican:  [On her knees, right side of her brother]  We were going to study together, learn Micro-Healing, and return to the streets to protect the orphans.  Our home has been the streets.  Nobody wanted us.  Not even our own people.  We weren't Barbarian enough... Nor Water Tribe enough...  [Looked up to The Guardian]  She wanted us.  Took us to her Sisters who saved us.  Gave us hope.   [Face drooped, leaned onto her brother and broke down into a waterfall of tears]

Azula:  [Knelt, tenderly rubbed the back of her Cadet]  This has gone on... Long enough... [Outside silence, mind-mate]  _My Love, you desired to live Life.  We have experienced the pestilence of War.  Useless killing, meaningless destruction.  Citizens, paraded targets of some, Kyoshi knows what, utopian ideal. Now is the time to deliver a message to the humans. Time to become One._  

Avatar Nageku:  [Mind-mate]  _This has gone on for far too long.  But, if we do this Baby Girl, we may never be able to separate – ever again.  We will be locked as One.  Each individual essence… Will be lost forever.  Merged as One Warrior._

Azula:  [Stood beside Qican]   _I understand, Geku.  I love you!  Let's do this!_

The crowd became quiet as The Guardian stood stepping back a few paces.  Her Warrior Comrades gave her space to contemplate.  But, time for contemplation had past.  Positive Jing.  Active action screamed for Justice.  The Guardian prayed to her mother,  "Great Spirit of Destiny have mercy on Kyoshi's Children." 

Her eyes blazed bright azure like sparkling sapphires, "OOhh," as her Flame activated.  The silky white hair of The Guardian flowed through the ocean winds.  A blue Flame appeared above her head.  Then melted onto the crown of The Guardian's head, washing down her long white silky hair like liquid fire.  Fluttering in the ocean winds, her hair radiated with the Flame from Azula's heart.  With eyes blazing sapphires, she turned and stared upon the face of Her Avatar.

The Guardian handed her radio to Her Avatar.  Two voices became One.  "We are The Guardian, Now.  Two shall become One.  You are now in charge, My Avatar. Be not afraid, Korra.  Stand firm.  Stand strong.  Your courage and strength will guide you.  Protect.  Defend.  Guard...  The weak.  The helpless.  The powerless." 

 The Guardian turned toward Republic City

to pronounce Judgment on – The Five Nations.


	38. Somebody Called For Backup

**Thirty Eight** **– Somebody Called For Backup**

Earlier at the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital, Kannan casually walked from the cafeteria with two coffees – both black with one sugar cube and no cream – and four teas – two dark with honey added, no sugar, no lemon, no cream, and two with just cream.  He mused out loud,  "Tea without cream is not civilized."  Nurse chuckled as Kannan went passed her. 

Similar to the ones used by the Kyoshi speed boats, a green light began to flash above Kannan's head.  He pressed himself against the wall.  " _Disaster light.  All lights have no sound to keep from scaring the patients and guests.  Some form of disaster happened.   Either natural like a hurricane or man-made like a terror event or fire.  Lights are staying on. Oh No, Major event!_ "  Nurse that just past Kannan turned around and saw he was against the wall.  She and others escorted the patients and guests to their proper observation rooms. Kannan returned to Junior's observation room.  He lightly knocked.  The door opened.

Kannan:  [placing the drinks on the counter]  Green lights flashing outside the room.  [Saw little green light turned on near Lin's bed]  Neato, wonder when some light system was installed in the observation rooms.

Saikhan:  Green flashing light?

Katya:  [Gently placed Junior on top of Lin. Getting out of bed]  Major disaster if they stay flashing.  [Kannan shook 'yes' and gave her the 'look']  Don't give me that look old man.  You are only a few months younger than me. We both are old.

Kannan:  Calm down Kat.  Just wanted to know If you wanted your tea first?

Katya:  [Grabbing her tea with cream]  Yes, that was naturally understood, Baby.  [Kannan passed out the drinks then kissed Katya's cheek]  Yes, My Love, you may worship me.  [Giggled]   Now, what can we do to help?

Lin:  [Woke up]  Maybe stop talking so loud. While you're there, turn on the radio. [Katya turned on the radio.  News was happening and not Jazz]

The radio blasted with the sounds of police and fire satos sirens.  People screaming.  Mumbling of bystanders.  Heavy breathing of the announcer…

Shiro Shinobi:  Welcome back.  This is Shiro Shinobi speaking at the eastern north side pier just outside the main gates which are closed.  Police department will not let anyone into the crime scene not even The Guardian and her squad.

A recap of what the public knows.  Shortly after noon, three sato mobiles fired bullets at The Avatar and her new bodyguard.  Witnesses say some device on a camera tripod was used for the shooting.  An air shield was raised to protect the public.  The Avatar appeared to be unharmed by the initial attack.  She water bended using ice sp……….

 

[WHOOOOOMVVVOOOOMPSSSSHHHAAAAMMM]

 

Shiro Shinobi:  [WOOBEEEEEWOOOOOBEEEEE]  Hello?  Hello?  Is this thing working?? 

………GET DOWN NOW!!!………

 

 [PING,PING,CHINK,PING,CHINK,CHINK,CLTKTY,CLTKTY]

 

Shiro Shinobi:  This is Shiro Shinobi.  oww.  I appear to have something…uhhnn.   in my back…  

really, really,  hurts…  Oohh… think I'll pass… [Mic drop]

[Muffled voice of a man]  Healer… Over here.  Man down.  Has shrapnel in his back.

 

 [ping,ping,chink,ping,cltkty,ping,chink,ping,cltkty]

 

[WOOBEEEEEWOOOOOBEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS] [L O N G  S I L E N C E]

We are sorry for the interruption.  We will keep the public informed of late breaking news. 

Now back to Jazz at the Noontime.  [Clicktink]

 

Air Temple Island, home of the last remaining air benders and home of Master Tenzin and Pema, received a request from the Kyoshi Warriors.  The use of their sailboat as a portable hospital.  Both were confused by such a request since other ships in the Bay would accommodate more patients and were powered not a manual sailboats.  Ikki said matter of fact,  "Daddy, Kyoshi has help the Air Nomads for years.  Now, they are allowing us to help them.  That simple.  hehe."

Tenzin,  "I suppose so.  We do owe them much Respect and Honor."  Ikki and Meelo jumped up and down wanting to travel with their parents…

Ikki / Meelo:  [Jumping]  Can we come?  Can we come?  Can we come, Daddy??

Tenzin:  [Little too rough]  NO!  [Ikki and Meelo eyes moisten. Tenzin knelt]  Ikki. Meelo this is dangerous.  There will come a time when your bravery will be tested.  But now, your mother and I need you to protect Air Temple Island.

Ikki:  We wanted to see Jinora.

Pema:  [Knelt]  Jinora is sleeping, Honey.  She needs her rest.  She saved lives today.  And I am sure you both will be brave and protect Air Temple.

Meelo:  [Jumping up]  Yes, I will knock them into the sea and chase them off the Island.  [Ikki tugged Meelo's robe]  Oh yeah… that girl helps me.  [Big Smile]

Air Acolyte woman:  [Arms crossed]  Come on, Ikki and Meelo.  Time for doing your homework.  Follow us up to your study room.  [Ikki and Meelo create air scooters]  Uh UH… No scooters.  You are still on one week suspension from using them since you used them in classroom.

Ikki:  [Lets hers air dissipate]  Aww. not fair. It was after school.  [Pouty face]

Meelo:  Yeah, what that girl said…

Pema:  [To Air Acolyte woman]  How did you get them to behave?

Air Acolyte woman:  [Hand on teenager beside her]  My granddaughter rounded up Meelo couple days ago when we were chasing him.  She used her rope as a loop and 'caught' him as he flew by.  [Both laughed.  Meelo pouted.  Ikki giggled]

 

In Junior's observation room – silence reigned.  Lin broke the silence.  [All jerked]

Lin:  So, I am not the only target for assassination.  Looks like the Agni Kai Triad is going for two big fishes in the Bay.  Good for you, Korra.  Hope you speared them with your ice.  Right through their dark hearts.

Saikhan:  Don't hold back your feelings, Honey.  Might hurt yourself.

Lin:  Oh Shut up, Pup.  Damn, you might be in on this. I am sure the President is.

Saikhan:  [Kissed Lin's cheek]  And on that note, I exit back to work for said President.  [He left without another word]

Lin:  [The two Kyoshi Warriors guarding Junior Toph opened their mouth. Lin gave the 'look']  Go ahead.  Say it.  I'll bust your asses to cadets.

[Both snapped to attention then to military rest position]

Katya:  [To Lin]  Done barking like a frightened dog?  Sheesh. Your Warrior Mate is on your side, Beifong.  [Lin glared at Katya]  Bring it on, Baby Badger!!  I can blood bend you faster than you can lift a finger… want to try me?!?  I've done it!!!

Head Healer:  [Open the door, spoke firmly]  SHUT UP!! We can hear you two in the hallway.  More distracting than the patients coming in the ER.  Warrior Beifong, your squad will be moved into this observation room until we can send all of you to regular rooms.  You think you can keep from fighting for a little bit?  [Lin huffed and rubbed her daughter's back]  I'll take that as a 'yes'.

Katya:  Finally

Head Healer:  Yeah, and you two perfectionist don't get off easy.  I… WE need all Healers now.  So, I draft both of you, NOW.  This time I AM in charge.  Git out here and act like Grand Master Healers.  GOT IT?

Kannan / Katya:  [Jumped]  Yes Master…  [Lowered heads as they exited]

Head Healer:  Only adult in the room is Junior. Sleeping like a baby through this.

[Closed the door softly.  Junior stretched, sighed, and rolled down Lin's side landing on a fluffy pillow.  zzzzzzz]


	39. Talking To The Wall

**Thirty Nine** **– Talking To The Wall**

Trying to break the ice of stress in the observation room, the Warrior Mate made a funny.  His partner flung the words back at him like a smack to the face.  Because he loved her deeply, he kissed her cheek and returned to work…

Saikhan:  [Closed the door behind him]  I am frightened, Lin.  [Turned]  Healer?!

Head Healer:  Sorry to scare you, Chief.  I saw you come out and assumed you were leaving.  The front entrance is blocked with patients.  I have asked one of our Guards to escort you out a fire exit door.  If that is convenient for you.

Saikhan:  [Hand on heart] Sure, Healer… Well my heart works… [Nervous laugh]

Guard:  [Smiled, pointing]  This way, Chief.  Exit is near your Police Satomobile.

Saikhan:  Thank you.  [Heard something behind him which made him chuckle]

Head Healer:  [Opened the observation door, spoke firmly]  SHUT UP!! We can hear you two in the hallway.

The Guard disabled the fire exit door and opened letting Chief Saikhan return to the Police Headquarters.  He bowed to the Guard who returned the bow and closed the door.  Similar in design to the Kyoshi Satomobiles but with different coloring, the Chief backed out of the parking space and was directed to an alternative exit gate.  His police radio blasted with official news about the terrorist attacks as the President referred to the events.  The Chief officially 'checked in.'

Saikhan:  [On private frequency] Dispatch, this is Chief Saikhan.  I'm on Duty.

Dispatch:  Roger, Chief.

Saikhan:  Would you inform the President?  He doesn't seem to be answering this private frequency.  I am en route to meet with him.  ETA 20 minutes.

Dispatch:  Roger, Chief.  Will relay information to the President.

After a quick, spot-check of the satomobile, the Kyoshi Guard waved The Chief through the remote gate.  He turned right toward the Police Headquarters fighting traffic the entire trip.  The President finally contacted Chief Saikhan.

President:  [On private frequency]  Chief Saikhan, this is the President.  Where is you location?

Saikhan:  One block north of Main Street.  Fourteen blocks from Police Headquarters.  Driving down a back street.  Traffic is stalled on Main Street.

President:  Change destination.  Head to the eastern north side pier.  The Ferry Boat building exploded.  Nothing is left of the building.  Shrapnel rained down for over ten blocks.  Police units sent to secure the perimeter.  Kyoshi Warriors claimed jurisdiction over the terrorist attack site.  Did not argue with them and sent street officers to secure the area surrounding the attack.

Saikhan:  Roger, Mr. President.  I still must head to the Police Headquarters.  I am in civilian clothes and need to change into my Metal Armor.

President:  [Frustrated]  Grrrr… Well get there as soon as possible.  This is becoming a public relation nightmare…  That is all.  [click]

Saikhan:  [Put receiver on the console, firmly]  _Public relation nightmare?  Really, Mr. President??  Hope nobody was listening to our open-air broadcast._  

 

With eyes of blazing sapphire, The Guardian turned and stared upon the face of Her Avatar.  She handed her radio to Her Avatar.  Two voices were One.  "We are The Guardian, Now.  Two shall become One.  You are now in charge, My Avatar. Be not afraid, Korra.  Stand firm.  Stand strong.  Your courage and strength will guide you." 

Walking from the pier through the destruction arriving at the field hospital, Kyoshi Guard Major Kibishi respectfully stood behind her commander, The Guardian. " _Good speech.  Beautiful hair blowing in the wind.  Different shades of blue. Long winded as usual.  Hmm.  I am proud of my old friend for finally merging._ " Major Kibishi waited for the speech to finish then firmly spoke…

Kibishi:  [Behind The Guardian]  Guardian, have you informed The Avatar of the status of her bodyguard?

Korra:  [Shocked]  Www… what??  What's happened to Asami?!?

Guardian:  [Turned slowly]  You had no authority to ask that question.  You were ordered to keep that information confidential.  The Avatar must stay and perform her Duty to the people.

Kibishi:  [Steadfast]  The Avatar's place is with her Warrior Mate, Guardian.  Or have you forgotten what it is like to **have** a Warrior Mate?

Guardian:  [Hair flared and flashed, eyebrows down]  Fine, Major.  Release the information to The Avatar.  However, consider yourself on Report.  We will discuss this later...

Kibishi:  [Bowed and rose]  I accept your decision, My Guardian.

The Guardian returned the bow.  She turned toward the Police Headquarters and raised a half a meter above the ground with blue flames coming from her feet.  Leaning forward with her arms back, she launched herself. [Bssttvvooomm]  Gone in seconds.

Korra:  [Walking to Kibishi]  What's happened to Asami?!?  Tell me, NOW!

Kibishi:  [Firm compassion]  Here is what we know…  Guards found Asami under debris near the Ferry Boat Building.  Jinora was under her being shielded.  Both received head wounds and were unconscious.  Both transported to Kyoshi Embassy Hospital.  Latest I have heard.  Jinora is conscious and talking. Asami will not wake up.  Healers are performing tests and…

Korra:  [Frustrated]  Tests?  what good are tests?  Heal her, Damnit…

Elder:  [Hand on Korra's shoulder]  Calm yourself, Avatar, Now!  You let your emotions guide you… You will be useless to Asami.  Useless to all of us.  [Firm]  Don't give me that look, young lady.  I was a Healer long before you were born.

Korra:  [Head down, sincere]  Forgive me, Master.  [Deep breath]  May I go see Asami?  I know my Duty belongs to the people.  My heart's desire… is Asami.

Kibishi:  My Warrior's heart says Asami needs you more than we do.  Go to her.  Go to your Warrior Mate, Avatar.  [Motioned for a Guard who escorted Korra to a Satomobile.  They drove to the Embassy Hospital where Korra was united with Asami.  The Avatar could do nothing but wait… Asami would not wake up]

 

" _Last stop light just two blocks to the Police Headquarters. I am not going to say what Lin says…  To much has happened today, don't want to bring a bad vibe._ " Saikhan thought to himself while waiting for the light to change colors. Continuing to the parking lot, he heard on the radio of riots in some Agni Kai territories.  He closed the door and entered the building from the rear entrance…

Officer 1:  Welcome back, Chief.  Rough day today.  Dispatch needs to see you.

Saikhan:  [Self-control]  Well tell Dispatch, it'll have to wait.  I need to change into my metal armor.  The President wants me to take charge of controlling the perimeter.  [Goes to the locker room to change, returned, and stopped at the Dispatch desk]

Dispatcher:  Oh, there you are, Chief.  Welcome back.  [Chief grunted]  The President said he will be unable to meet with you since he has another appointment.  He scheduled your meeting for tomorrow morning, 9:00 MT.

Saikhan:  Figures… The information will be useless by then.  But I'll be there.

Dispatcher:  Great.  He said to contact Captain Song by radio to find his location.

Saikhan:  Captain Song?  Talk about a field promotion. Bet the President did this.

Dispatcher:  Here's a small journal of what has happened today, Chief.  [Smiled]

Saikhan:  [Smiled]  Thanks… So, you take care of me like Beifong.  [He smiled]

Commotion and shouts from the front door area.  "Some blue light is speeding toward the Headquarters.  Get the Metalbending Police Force outside for defense.  Issue the handguns for support.  The blue light is almost here…"

Saikhan:  [Rushing to the front area]  _Seems the window is still broken.  Most everything else is repaired.  Good job.  Now what?  Oops, said it._ [Sigh]  Crap.

The blue light came closer and closer.  Becoming bigger and bigger.  The Chief could now see a human within the blue flames.  He said, "Almost riding the flames.  Like street skaters…  Oh Crap… What is that coming??"  The Metalbending Police took a defensive stand ready to attack.  Street officers aimed their new handguns in the direction of the blue flame.  Then… …

The flame stopped.  On the sidewalk sixty meters from the front door, stood a Kyoshi Warrior in full battle armor.  Naginata resting on her back.  Sword resting on her hip.  Just standing there…  Firm and strong.  From this distance, Chief Saikhan could see a bluish glow surrounding her.  And moving behind her,  hair flowing in the wind.  Hair, the color of sapphire.  But no wind was blowing.  She smiled and began to walk towards the Police Headquarters.  Each step as elegant as the last one. Slowly. Methodically. Toward the destination, she came.

Metal Officer 1:  [Shouting]  Halt!!  Do not proceed or we will open fire!!  HALT!!

Guardian:  [Sly smile, to herself]  _We don't wish to harm them.  Put up our shield. Should be sufficient to keep them safe…  Besides, it will be humorous to see them staring as we walk by them._ [Laughter as a 'flash' circled their body]

When Avatar Korra restored the powers of The Guardian, she received new fire bending powers from the Avatar Spirit.  These were given to enhance the protective abilities of The Guardian.  One enhancement was heat shield, a variation of shield of Fire.  A protective fire shield surrounded all or part of the body of the fire bender.  Normally, the fire would be visible to humans.  However, the flame in a heat shield burned very hot.  Hotter than blue, light blue, violet, or light violet.  To the human eye, the flame has no color just heat.  Massive heat.

The Metalbending Police fired their steel lines at the intruder.  The lines hit the shield.  The tips melted instantly and dropped to the ground.  They moved closer trying to apprehend the intruder.  But were blocked by the intense blazing heat. The Warrior continued her walk toward the Police Headquarters.  Not arrogant… Sure of herself and her abilities.  The street officers opened fire with all weapons.  The platinum bullets dribbled to the ground when they hit the shield.  The Warrior laughed hysterically.  She arrived at the front door and pulled her shield in snug.

Guardian:  [Somber and serious]  Knock, knock.  Anyone at home?  [Evil grin]

Saikhan:  [Behind closed front door]  Warrior, what is your business here?

Guardian:  We are a representative of the Kyoshi Alliance and request to meet with The President – immediately.   

Saikhan:  I do not trust your intentions.  Show 'good faith' and lower your shield.

Guardian:  We will comply with the understand that if we are attacked, we will blow up this building and all who occupy it.  [Eight count pause]  Are the terms acceptable?   

 Saikhan:  [Loud voice]  STAND DOWN NOW. ALL STAND DOWN.  [Metalbending police lowered their arms, street officers holstered their weapons] The terms are acceptable.  Are you satisfied? 

The Guardian 'flashed' lowering her heat shield and stood at the front door.  Chief Saikhan press the button [KrrrTHUNK] releasing the magnetic lock.  The Guardian casually opened the door and passed through peacefully.  She stood firm and strong.

Saikhan:  [Picked up phone on the front desk]  Dispatch, this is Chief Saikhan.  Please connect me to The President.

Dispatch:  Roger, Chief.  [Pause]  Chief, the President is on the line.

President:  [To Saikhan] Chief, what do you need? I am in an important meeting with General Iroh.  Discussing the use of United Forces personnel for temporary security purposes in Republic City.

Saikhan:  [Firm]  With all due respects, Mr. President.  A representative from the Kyoshi Alliance is here in the lobby and requests to meet with you – immediately.

President:  [To Saikhan]  Chief, this can wait…  Now, tell this 'representative' that I am unable to meet at this time.  Inform the 'representative' that my secretary will contact the Kyoshi Embassy to coordinate a time for our meeting.

Saikhan:  Yes, Mr. President.  Could you please hold for her response?

President:  [To Saikhan]  No, Chief.  Now do your job.  You have your orders.

Saikhan:  [Click, placed phone back onto the desk, smiled]  The President is unable to meet with you at this time.  He will contact the Kyoshi Embassy and coordinate a date and time which is convenient for both parties.

Guardian:  [Eyes gleaming with flames of burning sapphire. White hair bathed in bright blues blowing fiercely behind her …hair flared and flashed…]  Thank you, Chief Saikhan.  As a representative of the Kyoshi Alliance, we will meet with the President at **our** **convenience**.  Please inform him of our decision. Now, we will leave peacefully.  [Turned as a seasoned dancer and walked seductively to the lobby door.  Gracefully opened the door and passed through.  Once outside, raised a half a meter above the ground with blue flames coming from her feet.  Leaned forward with her arms back, and [Bssttvvooomm]  Gone in seconds]

Saikhan:  [Watched the Guardian leave, whispered]  Told you, Mr. President… [Shivered]  Outcast Warriors… …do exist… 

 

Fire skating like a child through the front police courtyard enjoying the moment, The Guardian reached the sidewalk and flew over the satomobiles traveling down Main Street.   She giggled landing on the other side and glided down an alley moving away from the pedestrians and heavy traffic.  " _Twice we have been agitated and not lashed out.  This is not normal for us.  What is wrong?  We are uncertain and confused._ "  The Guardian slowed, landed softly on the pavement.  " _What is this feeling in our chest...  Hurts…  So many killed…  The terrorist must pay for their actions.  We must bring Absolute Justice upon them…  But we can't._ [Tears fall down striking the ground]  _We remember now.  Our Mentor asked us a question many years ago._ _'_ _Who are the weak, the helpless, the powerless?' We humbly replied  'Anyone, anything that can experience – **Death**.'  Please forgive us Master.  Once again, we forgot our purpose.  We remember, now.'_ "

 

[P O W... P O W, P O W]

 

One bullet came from the front and struck The Guardian in the abdomen above the belly button and lodged one third inside her stomach.  Two bullets came from behind and pierced her back passing straight through each lung.  She coughed up bright red blood then fell to her knees.  The forehead of The Guardian bounced as it landed on the pavement.  Unconscious, vulnerable, wounded.  She has died – many times.  Deep inside, she summoned her humanity to live.  And her Warrior's heart responded.

Mugger 1:  Want me to freeze her so she can't move?

Mugger 4:  No, I walked right up behind her and fired two shots into her back. Hit her lungs.  She coughed up bright red blood.  She's dead.

Mugger 2:  Hey, I shot her first in the gut.  I killed her.

Mugger 5:  Hey, people.  Doesn't matter who killed her.  We killed a Kyoshi Warrior.  Look at the uniform and weapons.  They are not going to forget this – ever.

Mugger 3:  Well get the weapons and we flee.  Sato is around the corner ready to leave.  Nobody around as witnesses.

Mugger 4:  [Smug]  Cool, my first kill and it's a big one.  Think I'll mount her head on the wall.  Maybe with her mouth opened.  [Laughter]

[All move near the Guardian to take her weapons and money]

Mugger 2:  I call the thing on her back.  Looks like a long stick.  [Slid out of leather holster on her back]  Yeah, nice balance.  [Twirled like a stick]

Mugger 4:  [Took off leather holster, grabbed naginata]  Idiot.  Not a stick. A naginata.  [Took off scabbard]  Sword at one end.  very sharp one; I see.

Mugger 5:  [Took scabbard and sword]  End has a dragon on it.  Has to be worth something… Should bring a good price on the black market.  OO fan blades.

Mugger 3:  [Mugger 1 beside her]  Leave the blades.  Come on!!!  Let's go!! [All casually walked away toward the sato]

Guardian:  [Lying on the pavement face down]  That... really hurt.  [Deep breath]  [Raised her head]  Honey, to mount a head, you need to slice it off first.  Someone has already done that to us before.  Now that really, really hurt. Like a damn son of a Bitch.  [Grunted, pushed up off the pavement onto knees] Okay, you kids run along.  Go play somewhere else.  We have business to perform.  Important stuff… [Shook her head trying to focus, 'flash' around body]

Mugger 2:  [Turned]  Thought you killed her.  Looks like you missed [Fired gun]

Mugger 4:  [Turned]  I did not miss.  I saw the bullets enter her.  Saw the blood. [Fired gun]  Besides, you hit her, too.  Not like she can't die…

Guardian:  [Bullets hitting heat shield and instantly dropping]  Those are our weapons.  Please return them and walk away.  We won't follow you.  [Stood firm and strong]  Guess you are deaf.  You are defiantly idiots…  Do you even know who we are?

Mugger 2:  Yeah, a dead woman.  Keep firing!!

Guardian:  [Sigh]  Whoever has our sword, pull out the blade and read the Fire Nation characters if you can.

Mugger 5:  Yeah, I can read characters.  Father is Fire Nation.  [Pulled out sword from scabbard, read the characters...]  OH.  Crap!!!  We better do as she says…

Mugger 4:  [Still shooting]  Why, she's some kind of royalty?  [Guardian grins]

Mugger 5:  [Shocked] People!!  She's Kyoshi Warrior Azula. This is Lóng zhī rèn. Her Dragon Blade.  [Dropped blade and scabbard, ran away]

Mugger 2:  [Still shooting]  Don't know who this Azula person is.  But she's dead.

[Mugger 1, Mugger 3 bolted away]

Mugger 4:  [Click]  I'm out.  [Threw gun away, swings naginata like pro]

 

Guardian:  [Smirk]  This will be interesting.  You swing like a pro.  Someday please tell us your Master…  That is if you survive our battle.  [Ignited fire feet, rose barely off the pavement, and dashed toward the two remaining muggers. She scooped up Dragon Blade and its scabbard returning to her original position]

Mugger 2:  [Click]  I'm out.  [Threw gun away, pulled out two blades]

Guardian:  [Giggled, 'flash' turned off heat shield]  Oh joy.  You know dual wielding swordplay.  What beautiful set of dao blades.  Hope you are better than our brother, Lord Zuzu.  [Evil grin]  Now, time to play, little children.  Don't cry if you get hurt…  [Slid scabbard onto her Dragon Blade]  We'll give you an advantage. You see. We are not allowed to kill you.  Sorry for the inconvenience.

Mugger 2 (M2) and Mugger 4 (M4) stood near the end of the alley close to their satomobile.  The Guardian offered a simple suggestion.  "Drop the weapons, enter your sato, drive away... no questions asked.  I won't follow you."   She knew the reply before the words were uttered.

M4:  [Standing in attack formation, naginata held firm in the middle and back]  You have stolen our Honor.  We will reclaim it.

M2:  [Standing with swords crossed in front of him ready to attack]  I agree.

Guardian:  [Stood firm, Big Ty Lee Smile]  In order for one to reclaim something, that one must possess that something in the first place.  Show me the Honor in attacking the weak, the helpless, the powerless.

M4:  You were hardly any of those when we attacked.  Being so smug, you are the opposite thinking you are better than us.

Guardian:  Little child, there is a big difference between thinking and knowing.  One day, you will learn through the pain of experience.  Your friend will be incapacitated in two minutes or less.  [M2 protested]  And you, stubborn one, will know pain as you have never known.  You will be given much experience, today.

While M4 opened her mouth, The Guardian bolted toward M2.  She ran low to the ground with her sword facing backwards in her right hand.  Both hands facing backwards.  Just as her Warrior Mate taught her...  M2 stood firm.  Confident in his dual swordplay.  Ready to strike when she arrived...  The Guardian stopped half a meter in front of him and smiled.  He froze.  She smiled.  M2 swung his sword targeting The Guardian's middle aiming to slice her in half.  She simply dropped to the ground by doing a side split with her legs to the left and right.  She laid flat.  When his swing was ending, she bent up off the ground, held her sheathed sword tightly and thrust the grip into his abdomen.  Slamming into his belly button, the pommel at the tip prevented penetration.  He doubled over in pain dropping both his swords.  [Clang]  She rocked left onto her thigh and rotated back to the right in one swift motion crashing her grip into the side of M2's head. Continuing the roll to the right, The Guardian landed on her knees and pushed herself up into a crouching attack position facing M4.

M2 slept on the ground – unconscious.  M4 stood in shock.  Silent and shaking. The Guardian broke the silence,  "Lesson one... completed."

M4 roused from her daydream, leaped back two steps assuming a condensed defensive posture.  She waited for the attack...

Guardian:  [Stood assessing the battle]  Good, child.  You are developing a modest attitude from this experience.  You might yet survive.  Lesson one... Incapacitate your opponent, quickly.  If we had used our blade, his guts would be pouring out.  We would have sought our next opponent.  [M4 disgusted] Oh, you don't approve?  To bad.  We were taught one rule in battle – survive.

M4:  [Trembling] Why are you doing this to me?  You already won the battle. Why must I fight you?

Guardian:  [Spun her sword twice in her hand, crouched lower placing one hand on the pavement ready to attack]  We asked ourselves the same question.  Why is she still here?  We told her if she dropped our weapons and ran away, we would not follow her.  However... she is still here...   [Tilting head]  Why **are you** still her, Youngling?  Hmm?

M4:  [Thought, contemplated, sweat beaded on her forehead]  I will not die because of my foolish pride.  [Threw the naginata down and bolted away from The Guardian turning left at the next street.  She was gone]

Guardian:  [slowly rose up, soft smile]  Good, child.  Very good.  Lesson two... completed. Know when to accept defeat and retreat.  [Stood firm]  You might yet survive.

The Guardian retrieved her naginata and found its scabbard.  "Threw it down like a common toy... no respect for history... Sheesh."   Wore and adjusted her leather holster sliding her naginata back to bed.  Turning to leave, she heard a sound.

M2:  [Woke up from resting on the pavement]  Uhh... What hit me? [Pushed up slowly and stood]

Guardian:  [Lovingly]  That would be us, tough man.  You might want to give up your life of crime.  Not sure if your body can handle the beating... [Arms crossed]

M2:  [Bent and picked up his swords, took power stance]  It's not over.

Guardian:  [Sly smile]  Ohh PUHlease.  You're not really that stupid.  [Pulled her right hand in front of her and twirled her index finger around and around.  Blue flame started at the bottom of M2's feet and spiraled up slowly over his head.  The cylinder of flame swirled around him crackling and popping.  M2 stood quietly]  So, tough man, do we kill you?  or show you Mercy?  Your choice.

M2:  [Threw his swords out of the fire cylinder]  Okay... let me OUT!!!

Guardian:  [Pulled both hands in front of her and waved her hands delicately until the fire dissolved]   There.  You're free to go.  [M2 just stood questioning]  Boo!!  Now run, stupid!!  [M2 turned and darted toward the intersection of the alley and the street]  Nooo... watch o...  [THUMP, hit the side of a satomobile]  Our bad...

Guardian:  [She ran to the aid of M2. Driver of the sato came around to challenge the Guardian,  She slipped him four Fire Nation gold pieces.  He left]  Money solves most problems...   [Sarcastic]  Yeah!! Go money.  [Smirked.  Examined M2, unconscious and alive.  Threw him over her shoulder]  Uhh... Time to march you to the Embassy Hospital.  [Saw the street sign]  Fourteen blocks!!  Crap!!  We did need a workout, today.  Come on, tough man.  Uhhh.  [Carried M2 up the hill and into the Embassy Hospital then left for home]

 

Standing behind the front door of the Police Headquarters, Chief Saikhan avoided an incident with a Kyoshi Warrior.  She asked to meet with the President – immediately.  The President did not comply.  However, the Chief performed negotiations allowing the Kyoshi Warrior to leave peaceably.

Saikhan:  [Watched the Guardian leave]  Outcast Warriors… …do exist… Saw one when I was a rookie.  Lived to tell the story about her.

Lieutenant:  Chief, she wanted you to relay her decision to the President. Are you going up now to tell him?

Saikhan:  You're right.  Might as well get this over with so we can go patrol the crime scene perimeter.  Come on, I know what you wish to ask...  [Smile]

Chief liked this Lieutenant.  A bit nosy and pushy for his liking.  But, she was very efficient.  And reminded him of important information.  Picture memory. He trained her for the Captain's position.  The President gave that one to Song.

Chief:  [Turned and walked toward the elevator, Lieutenant followed]  Sorry about the Captain's position.  Didn't know it had been filled. 

Lieutenant:  Yes, I'm disappointed.  I heard the President wanted him.  I'll just apply again.  One should open up in a year.  [Sigh]

Saikhan:  I like how you're handling this.  One or two more years experience will look great on your resume.  [She agreed]  So, here is my treat.  The time I saw an Outcast Warrior – short version.  [Both laughed]  I was a first year rookie assigned to downtown district.  Not much but muggings, giving out tickets, and some apartment robberies.  Well about 2:00 morning time...

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

Saikhan:  [To himself]  _Man, these alleys are dark and eerie.  If not for the ambient light from the buildings, would be pitch black in here.  Like a tunnel._ [Cat meows]  _Something near that dumpster.  Probably cats._ [Pulled out his night stick, walked toward the dumpster, cat jumped out]  OHH... Crap.  Some hero I am.  [Heard a moan, looked into dumpster] HEY... Can't sleep in there.  Got out NOW!!

Homeless:  [Smelled like Fire wine]  My place. I got here first.  Go away.

Saikhan:  _Hate diving into one of these things.  Never get the smell out._ Give me your hand.  You must get out of the dumpster, NOW!!

Homeless:  [Threw empty bottle at Saikhan]  I said GO AWAY!!!

Saikhan:  [Ducked]  Wrong move, old-timer.   [Earth bended a pillar beneath his feet pushing him into the dumpster, man took a swing at Saikhan who knocked him out using his night stick]  Hate doing that but people get killed sleeping in dumpsters.  [Picked man up and rested him on the earth pillar, climbed out and lowered the pillar]  Now to get you to the drunk tank to sleep this off.

[WHBAMMMM] 

Directly across the dumpster on the other side of the alley, the metal outer stairwell door burst open and hit the wall. 

[CLANKT]

A black boot hung in the air where the door had once been.  Slowly the boot returned to the ground; the other boot sensually came into the alley.  Tucked into the boots, long muscular legs surrounded by blood red pants took four strides.  A coal black kimono with short sleeves protected her torso.  Her arms wrapped in a cloak of coal black with threads of blood red woven into the design.  A hood covered her head shrouding her face.  Holding one of her two blades firmly in her hand, her katana glistened in the ambient light.  Beads of dark blood sparkled. Dripping to the ground.  She wore a sly grin.  She stopped.  "Good evening, officer.  You saw nothing... Am I correct?"

Saikhan:  [Protected his forearms with his night sticks assuming a neutral defensive position]  HALT! Do not move. Why's there blood on you sword?

Outcast:  [Stood firm and strong]  You should ask the man upstairs why he murdered his wife... in front of me.  [Saikhan froze]  Oh wonderful, Rookie.  Wakey.  Wakey.  You'll get yourself killed if you hesitate.

Saikhan:  [Forearms in front of him, pulled up a capture pyramid around the suspect trapping her]  This should hold you until backup arrives.

Outcast:  [Hysterical laughter]  Well, Pup, you did get the jump on me.  Bravo.  I'm impressed at your speed.  But remember...  [Evil grin] It's easy for the trapper to catch the pygmy puma.  Difficult to keep her.  [Closed her eyes, four count, the stone rock prison surrounding her exploded into a thousand tiny particles.  Sand blowing in the wind]  There... no one gets hurt.  [Slid her katana back into its saya]

Saikhan:  [Just stared]  Damn!

Outcast:  [Bolted like a pygmy puma low to the ground, arrived at Saikhan, hit his left side,  THUNK]  Tag, you're it.  [His left side goes limp, useless]  Bet that hurt... well... for a second.  [He swung his night stick at her, THUNK, right side went limp, THUNK, now chi blocked]  Gotch'yuh!!  [Caught Saikhan in her arms and nestled him]  You fought well, Pup.  [Pulled out a sleep dart, pricked him]  Sleep well.  [Saikhan fell asleep]

           END FLASHBACK         

 

Saikhan:  [Arriving at the receptionist to The President]  Woke up in the hospital 24 hours later.  Was fine.  Nurse showed me the Dragon Lilies on the table and handed me the card...  "Hope you had pleasant dreams, Pup."  [Both chuckled]

Receptionist:  Hello, Chief.  The President is unable to see anyone.  His meeting continues with General Iroh.

Saikhan:  [Frustrated]  This is the reply from the Kyoshi representative who almost blew up this building... that might be important.

Receptionist:  Uhh.  Yes, Chief  [Contacted the President]  Go in, Chief.

Saikhan:  Thank you.  Lieutenant, stay here for now.  I'll be right back.  [Entered the President's office, Iroh in chair in front of President who is behind his desk] Greeting, Mr. President.  I have a message to relay to you by the Kyoshi.

President:  Get it over with, Chief.  What is it?

Saikhan:  As a representative of the Kyoshi Alliance, we will meet with the President at **our convenience**.  Then the Outcast Warrior left in peace. [Bowed, then rose]

President:  Well, you delivered your message.  Git to the perimeter where you are needed.

Saikhan:  Yes, Mr. President.  [Turned, left the office and left with the Lieutenant to the crime scene perimeter]

General Iroh:  [Heard the Chief leave, directed to President]  So... You pissed off two Outcast Warriors in one day.  [Giggled]  My grandfather did that once.  Could not sleep for six months.  [Chuckled, President huffed]

 

Wrapped in The Blanket, The Guardian wore Ty Lee’s forest green night gown.  Too short for her. It still belonged to Her Warrior Mate.  Standing focusing into the glass window, she saw nothing.  "We should be filled with joy.  Waited over fifty years to become One.  One body.  One mind.  [Sigh]  One essence. Then why do we feel... so abandoned... so alone... so anguished."  Turned around surveying her apartment.  Huge but modest.  Purchased for fellowshipping.  "People seldom visit, now."  She cried again.  Not holding back.  And slid down the glass window unto the padded floor.  She purchased padding similar to the one used in The Room of the Mental Institution. One change, a dark, crimson  blend with intricate designs from her eight granddaughters.  "We only remember one family.  Should we not remember two?  We remember a sister and a brother.  But only one set of children.  Why did One of Two have no children?  So sad..."

The Guardian stretched her arms above her head.  Snuggled The Blanket and slid gracefully to her right.  She breathed in the many fragrances of The Blanket. Remains of the Earth Kingdom dirt originally woven into the threads.  Of the one who loved her without conditions.  "My Love, Ty."  Part of her felt jealous. Other felt euphoria.  Gentle Huoyan.  The Guardian's three children, her eight granddaughters, and her great grandchildren.  The tears evaporated and a smile replaced them.  She covered her head softly and fell asleep on The Floor.

 


	40. End Seventh Day -- Coming Of Age

**Forty – Coming Of Age**

Kyoshi Satomobile with flashing blue lights on the roof traveled to the Kyoshi Embassy Hospital via a back street.  Main street had been plagued with traffic since morning.  Seven blocks remaining, the passenger in the back seat finally broke her silence.  "Do you know any more about Asami Sato?"  Driver,  "No."  Avatar Korra took that simple 'no' to mean end of conversation.  " _I do not like being left in the silence.  Been trying to mind-mate Asami since Major Kibishi let me travel to the Hospital.  Not receiving. Not transmitting.  Where are you Sato?"_

 A white gold ring circled her ring finger of her left hand. Korra looked down and began softly massaging her ring.  " _Always wanted one.  Never thought that my best girlfriend would become my Mate.  Mom and Dad were ecstatic. Here, I thought their traditional ideas would be trouble.  They love you, Asami. Dad just said, "She cares for you.  You care for her.  You are best friends just like your Mother and me.  Sure, I approve._ [Twirled ring around her finger]"

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

  Yesterday, 9:55 at night on the little beach near the lagoon on Air Temple Island.  Asami used their special mental bond to contact Korra.

  Asami:  [Mind-touch] _Hey, Water Girl, you busy tonight?_

  Korra:  [Mind-touch, mumbling, drowsy]  _No, I can talk with you, anytime.  Even in the shower._

  Asami:  _..._ _tease...  Yes, I want to talk with you... But... Could you come to our beach near the lagoon?  ...I want to hold you._

Korra:  _Now who's the tease?_   [Giggle]  _Sure, be there in 15 minutes._ [Silent moment]  _Hey, how did you get here.  You are banished for another twenty nine days...  Ferry boats are told not to let you arrive on the Island._

Asami:  _I used my speed boat and when I got close. coasted to the beach._ [Both laughed]  _Wear something casual.  Tonight, you are My Avatar..._

[Korra's heart leapt]

Walking down the pathway at a brisk pace, Korra slowed near the guard house and simply said,  "Just out for a walk, tonight.  Can't sleep."  Guards and the healers waved at her and smiled.  Korra entered the soft white sand, took off her boots, and jogged to the beach near the lagoon...  Asami, leaned up against the sand bluff and the huge rock, said sensually, "Over here, Water Girl."   Korra turned to see Asami in a crimson business power dress sitting on an iceberg blue blanket.  "Hope you don't mind, I just came from work and haven't eaten dinner..."  In the middle of the blanket rested a large picnic basket with two bottles of Uncle Iroh's Jasmine tea.  Korra chuckled and walked onto to the blanket, sat, and placed her shoes to the side crossing her legs.  " Miss Sato, May I please join you."  "Why yes, Miss Korra.  [Smiled]"

Korra:  [Admiring the stars]  The moon and stars are our candles tonight.

Asami:  [Handed Korra a tea]  That was lovely, Korra.  To be honest,  the candles and silverware fell overboard when I hit a large wave.  [Both laughed]

Korra:  [Smelled the basket]  So, my mouth is watering.  What's in there?

Asami:  [Opened basket]  Grilled elephant koi, boiled cut red potatoes, and Delta Colony sweetbread over mushrooms.

Korra:  [Smelled everything individually]  oooOOOooo  [Shivered, Asami laughed]  Last one smells... different.  What's in it?

Asami:  Uhh.  Mushrooms on the bottom with... tender sweet meat on top.  [Slight grin]

Korra:  Oh,  Okay... let's eat.  [Korra takes a plate ready to grab potatoes]

Asami:  [Pulled up her dress and took out her Kyoshi Daggers handing one to Korra]  Here Korra...  Better than our fing...  [Looked into Korra]

Korra:  [Admiring Asami's slender thighs and tight calves, took the dagger] Thank you, Asami.  [Blinked twice]

Asami:  [Blushed]  Let's eat. I'm starved.  Worked all day trying to get a list of business partners. 

[Both ate, laughed, and reminisced until finished]

 

Korra:  [BUUUURPPP, stretch out legs, and leaned back onto the blanket]

Asami:  [Quietly laughed, whispered]  That's my Water Girl.  [Placed her plate and Korra's into the basket, cleaned and returned the daggers to their holsters, and closed the basket moving it]  Now, is the time.   Courage girl.  Your Warrior's heart agrees with you...

Korra:  [Daydreaming]  Warrior's heart??

Asami:  [Moved her hips rising to her knees facing Korra]  When a Kyoshi Warrior asks a person who fights for Justice to fight by their side that is called a Warrior Pair.  [Korra turned, looked up into Asami's eyes]  Soon, a Warrior Pair fights back to back knowing each other's movements.  [Korra rose to her knees facing Asami]    In the heat of battle their hearts beat as One, their lungs breathe as One, and their minds think as One.  In time, the Senior Warrior will ask an important question to the Junior.

Korra:  [Curiosity of a child]  What is that question?

Asami:  [Pulled a small box from the pocket in her dress]  My Avatar, will you become my Warrior Mate?  [Opened the box]

Korra:  [Stared into Asami's eyes, looked down into the box, saw two white gold rings – sparkling]  mmmm... [Covered her mouth with her hand] Yes.

Asami:  [Took a ring and slipped onto Korra's ring finger of her left hand] Now, Korra, to finish the ceremony.  You ask me.  [Handed box to Korra]

Korra:  [Softly]  My Warrior, will you become my Warrior Mate?

Asami:  [Smiled tenderly]  Yes.

Korra took the ring and slipped onto Asami's ring finger of her left hand.  "Was that correct, Asami?"  Asami lowered her hands placing the palms on each thigh.  Gazing into Her Avatar's ice blue eyes, she gently nibbled  her lower lip, pulled it into her mouth, then slowly released her lip through her upper teeth.  She calmly rocked forward leaning closer to Korra. 

Korra grinned in pleasure.  Seeing Her Warrior mature, comforted her.  "You bring me Balance."  "You bring me Hope," was Asami's reply.  Gradually they rose standing tall upon their knees inches apart.  Their breasts touched.  Korra delicately draped her arms around the neck of Asami.  Covering her.  Asami held the waist of Her Avatar – firm resolve. 

Their noses touched.  Both said simultaneously,  "....tease...."  before sealing their lips tenderly.  Years of tears and pain.  And blinding terror and anguished despair.  Washed away by fresh clean water.  The emotions of the Warrior Mates melted as One.

Tender, sensual sixteen count.

Asami:  [Released Korra's lips, breathing heavy]  Two shall become One.  [Korra's eyes questioned]  Explain later... Your mine, tonight. 

Asami picked up Korra, walked to the edge of the beach, looked at Korra who made ice stairs to the top of the speed boat.  With Korra in arms, Asami marched up the stairs and deposited Korra delicately in the boat.  Using air bending, Korra pushed the boat off the sand.  Asami started the engines. Both chuckled

Korra:  [Stood firm beside Asami]  What about the stuff?  [Asami backing up]  And where are you taking me??  [Korra held onto the rail]

Asami:  [Turned the boat toward the middle of the bay]  We can pick it up when we get back to Air Temple.  [Floored the engines]

Korra:  [Shouting]  Okay... But where are we going??

Asami:  Up the channel.  I know a secluded spot to park the boat and to seal our covenant.  [Sly smile]

Korra:  [Stopped fighting, sat down in her seat, and lovingly rubbed the inner thigh of her Warrior Mate standing beside her] 

[Korra grinned]

            END FLASHBACK         

 

The driver spoke resolutely for the third time,  "Avatar Korra, we are here at the Embassy Hospital.  The Kyoshi guard is waiting for you..."  "Thank you,"  was her reply as she exited.

Guard:  [Bowed]  Greetings, Avatar.  [Rose]  Major Kibishi contacted the hospital informing us that you would be arriving.  The Head Healer wishes to speak with you.  Please follow me.  [Korra followed the guard into the emergency room]

Head Healer:  [Watched the Avatar and Guard enter the hospital]  Katya and Kannan, please take charge of the ER.  I must attend to The Avatar.

Katya / Kannan:  Yes, Master Healer.  [Head Healer walked to Korra]

Head Healer:  [Motioned for Korra to come closer]  Greetings, Avatar.  I'm Healer Ganjona {頑丈な}, the Head Healer.  Let's talk...

The Healer dismissed the Guard and led Avatar Korra into her office.  She closed the door and Korra sat in front of the desk.  The Healer proceeded to sit across the desk.  The Avatar looked at Healer Ganjona with questioning eyes.

Korra:  [Firm]  What is wrong with Asami?  Please tell me...

Ganjona:  [Leaned forward, clasped hands together resting them on the desk]  Here is what I am allowed to tell you.  Some hours ago, Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato and Air bender Jinora arrived in the ER suffering wounds from a terrorist event.  Jinora is conscious, alert, and talking.  She is in a private room with her mother.  [Pause]

Korra:  [Voice rising in volume, leaned forward]  What do you mean 'allowed to tell me?'  What about Asami??  I'm the Avatar.  Tell me!

Ganjona:  [Leaned back into chair, calm]  With all due respect, Avatar.  Kyoshi hospitals have rules and regulations to follow.  When Warrior Asami arrived,  I determined that her injuries were serious enough for constant care and monitoring. I immediately sent her to the Intensive Care Unit.  Hospital regulations state that only immediate family members receive information about the patient.  And are only allowed to visit the patient.  During visiting hours or the discretion of the Head Healer.  

Korra:  [Protested]  She is my bodyguard... my friend.  I demand to see her.  [Stood in front of the desk staring at the Head Healer]

Ganjona:  [Cold, controlled]  Nice bravado, Avatar.  Now stop barking like a frighten dog and sit down!  [Korra huffed]  You really wish to be chi blocked don't you.  [Korra reluctantly sat and placed her hands in her lap]  When Asami is moved to a private room, then we can 'bend' the rules.  Until then, you are free to wait in the ICU waiting room or cafeteria.  Is that acceptable to you?

Korra:  [Lowered her head massaging her Warrior's Mate ring, sighed]  Two shall become One...  [Raised her head]  Yes, Healer Ganjona.  [Stood and bowed, turned to leave]

Ganjona:  [Noticed the ring on Korra's hand]  Avatar, where did you get that ring?

Korra:  [Raised her hand slowly, showed ring]  Last night under the full moon, Asami and I performed the ceremony to become Warrior Mates.  [Tenderly, closed her hand]  Now, I am not sure if I will see her again...

Ganjona:  [Smiled]  Maybe there is a way...  Please follow me to the Kyoshi Guard security office.

 

Two Master Healers exited the office.  One filled with maturity and wisdom. One filled with knowledge and fortitude.  Both determined to care for the weak. They strolled up the hospital hall offering comfort to the patients.  Stopped to listen to their hopes, dreams, and complaints.  Avatar Korra bent down to listen to a young child in a wheelchair.  He told her that he had 'the cancer' but was going to fight it and win.  Korra placed her hand on his head blessing him.  They continued their march to the security office...

Ganjona:  [Softly]  Thank you, Avatar, for comforting him.  He won't survive the night... ...But, he will remember that His Avatar blessed him.

Korra:  [Squeezed Ganjona's hand and let go]  So much suffering in the world.  And some humans want to add more suffering – needlessly.  Just pisses me off.

Ganjona:  [Laughed]  You are defiantly not Avatar Aang.  He would have called you a 'spitfire'

Korra:  [Turned head toward Ganjona]  A 'spitfire?'

Ganjona:  [Turned head toward Korra]  Hmm..  a fiery temper; outbursts easily.

Korra:  [Turned head forward]  He would be right...  But I am aware now.  And working on my impudent attitude.  Growing – day by day.

Ganjona:  [Broad smile]  Good Avatar.  Store all your memories in your heart.  You will become a Mature, Compassionate Avatar.  [Korra sighed contently]  We're here.  [Opened the door for Korra.  Both walked into the office]

Guard:  [Behind glass security window]  Good evening, Master Healer and Avatar Korra.  How may I help you tonight?

Ganjona:  [At the window]  We have a request for the Kyoshi Guard.  Could we get an authenticate certificate for the Avatar's Warrior ring number?  She was demonstrating air bending for some children and it blew out of her pocket.  Gone.  Funny watching the kids running after it.

Guard:  [Laughed]  Yeah, those certificates are so flimsy.  Just paper.  Need to make them plastic.  Sure, I can print another one for you.  Your ring Avatar.  [Korra handed ring to the Guard]  Oh. who is the lucky guy?

Korra:  [Blushed]  A dear friend...

Guard:  Aww  [Smiled]  I'll get this right to you.  [Goes in back to verify and read the number]

Ganjona:  [Whispered in Korra's ear]  She **is** your best friend...  [Both giggle like school girls]

Korra:  The rings have numbers on them?  I didn't see any.

Ganjona:  Yes, on the inside.  Microscopic.  Can be seen with a Jeweler's Eye Piece.  Magnificent how the numbers are etched into the gold.  18K gold.  Not pure since pure gold is so soft.  The Kyoshi jewelers are truly masters.  [Korra sighed]  I'm getting to it.  Each pair of rings has a six digit random number registered with the Kyoshi Guard.   For contact information and legal rights Warrior Mates are granted.  Originally during Suki's era, the numbers were used to help identify Warriors killed in battle.  Now, we keep them as tradition.

Korra:  I read about Suki and The Seven when I was a little girl.  Good to see the Kyoshi kept their traditions.  [Guard returned, handed ring and certificate to Korra]

Guard:  Here you go, Avatar.  Anything else?  [Korra shakes 'no']  Better watch those windstorm.  [Laughed]

Ganjona:  [Guiding Korra out]  Well, thank you.  We have to return to work.  [Walked out the door with Guard saying 'Good luck, Avatar', closed the door]

 

Again, two healers stood in the hall of the Kyoshi Hospital.  Just outside the security office, Korra rolled her eyes, "What an adventure..."  Ganjona chuckled, "Well, it's not over yet.  Now, to medical records."  Korra's eyes pleaded,  "I want to see Asami.  To be with her.  To hold her hand."  Ganjona looked into those soft, iceberg blue eyes.  "Okay, Avatar. You win.  I'll phone Medical Records for verification.  Let's go to ICU."  Korra smiled.

The elevator doors opened to the waiting room of the ICU.  Nursing station in front of a double door leading to the patients.  Ganjona holding the hand of The Avatar approached the nursing station...

Staff:  [Behind the desk]  Hello Head Healer, security called and confirmed that Avatar Korra is Warrior Asami's Warrior Mate.  Do you concur?

Ganjona:  Yes. The number on the rings match.  And the story is rather romantic. [All three smiled]  How is Asami?  Can Korra see her?

Staff:  She had a bad afternoon.  The Healers are performing another treatment session on her now.  They should be finished in fifteen to twenty minutes.  I will call back to let them know you are here.  [Smiled]

Ganjona:  [Walking to the chairs]  Well, we sit and wait.  [Korra fumbling with the certificate] Oh, best to keep your ID and certificate together.  I do.  [Korra shook her head 'yes']  Now, we have a next-of-kin for Asami.

Korra:  [Eyes wide]  Next-of-kin?  What about her Father?  I know he is in prison.  But, he still is her Father.  Isn't he the next-of-kin??

Ganjona:  [Professional]  When I heard over the radio that Asami Sato was injured and being taken to Embassy Hospital, I asked the Kyoshi Guards to contact the prison holding Hiroshi Sato and informed him about his daughter.  About fifteen minutes later, the Warden returned the call and had Mr. Sato on the other line to give a message to the Kyoshi Guards.  [Pause]  Mr. Sato said,  "You must be mistaken.  I have no daughter.  I had a wife.  But she was killed thirteen years ago by a fire bender.  [Click]"  And hung up the phone...

Korra:  [Angry]  That Bastard!  [Red flames trickled from her mouth]

Ganjona:  Calm, Avatar.  Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  Control yourself...

Korra:  [Closed her eyes thinking of Asami]  I am so sorry, Asami.  [Pause] [Opened eyes]  I'm okay, now.  Please continue, Master.

Ganjona:  Asami had much shrapnel damage.  From where she and Jinora were found, many people didn't survive.  Avatar Kyoshi watched over her and Jinora.  [Korra whispered something]  The loss of blood has caused brain damage to Asami.  We don't know the extent.  But, she still is in a coma...  [Grabbed Korra's hand and squeezed]  She may not wake up.

Korra:  [Held firmly to the hand of Ganjona]  I won't accept that, Master...

Ganjona:  [To herself]  _When her time comes, Young Avatar.  I pray that you have the courage to accept._

Avatar Korra closed her eyes and entered a state of deep meditation... ...

 

 

[Blue revolving lights came on.  Voice came over the ceiling speakers]

 

**Code blue.  Code Blue.  ICU.  Bed 3**

**Code blue.  Code Blue.  ICU.  Bed 3**

**Code blue.  Code Blue.  ICU.  Bed 3**

 

Korra:  [Softly]  No...  Sato...  [Bolted toward the double doors]

 

 

Ganjona:  [Grabbed Korra's arm and held with all her strength] no. No! NO!!!

Korra:  [Pulling.  pulling.  grunting.  with flames in her mouth, turned to Ganjona] Let me go NOW!!  [Flames came through her grinding teeth]

Ganjona:  [Stared]  Flame me if it makes you accept this!!  [Released her] [Her eyes locked onto Korra's]  You can't save everybody, Avatar Korra!   [Korra lowered her eyebrows]  Now, we can go inside.  [Offered her hand.  Avatar Korra clutched her hand – gently]

The double doors swung open.  The veteran Healer led the Rookie Avatar into the patient area of the ICU.  Immediately beeps, alarms, chatter, became an organized symphony.  Korra walked to bed 3.  Yes, Asami's.  Ganjona would not let her get close. "Let them do their job. They are very good at it."  Korra watched as two Healers alternated in heart massage and compression. Trying to stimulate the heart to return to a normal rhythm. Back of Asami's head touching above the top of her neck, two Healers were stimulating the brain into action. The staff... assisted breathing.

Korra placed her hand over her heart.  "Don't go away, Asami."

The Healers continued to do their Duty.  3 minutes... 7 minutes... 11 minutes...

Ganjona:  [Somber, firm]  Call IT! 

Korra:  [Turned her head staring at Ganjona, screamed]  N O O O O ! ! ! !

 

 

A soft flash permeated the room exiting the four walls encompassing the planet...

Silence.                                     Silence.                        Silence.

         Silence                                   Silence

Silence                                     Silence

**S   I   L   E   N   C   E**

 

 

The Void between the Spirit World and the Physical World.  A buffer of separation.  A point of division.  A departing station.  An arrival station.  One coin, one point, one bridge was the perfect center of The Void. The bridge of balance and power between the Spirit World and the Physical World.  Avatar Korra stood in wonderment at the shades of black and white.  She walked around the frozen scene.  Glass of water falling to the ground.  One foot above the floor – frozen in place.  Water from a Healers sack floating in midair. 

An essence drew Avatar Korra near.  Two shall become One.  Missing pieces called to her.  Yearning to be whole once more.  Korra turned to look at Asami.  Tubes running into and out of her body.  Healers still trying to revive her... Even though the Head Healer called for 'Time of Death.'  This was what Korra could not accept.  Would not accept.  So, 'Time of Death' means nothing if there is no time. 

Korra gazed upon her Warrior Mate.  "Asami, so young.  Just nineteen years.  [Sniff]  Asami's Father abandoned her.  Where's the Justice in that!!  Yeah Avatar Kyoshi... Lover of Justice.  What about Justice for Asami.  Damnit, I refuse to accept this.  Asami can't die.  I won't let her die.  [Cries]  I'm her... Protector"  On her knees, Korra wept like a child.

The Avatar felt part of her essence manifest on the bed beside Asami's.

Reclining on Bed 2 near Korra, The Avatar Spirit glowed with pride at the current Avatar. The Avatar who previously held the job spoke, "We are totally impressed, Avatar Korra.  Not for six thousand years has an Avatar been able to do what you have just done.  Impressive."  Korra replied as she raised her head off the floor,  "What do you want, Sparky?"

Aang:  [Giggled]  Azula used to call me Sparky.  Guess she never got over the fact that I killed her.  Well... I guess we are even.  She and I.

Korra:  [Raised on her hands and knees wiping her nose]  Azula killed Aang.  Aang killed Azula.  Circle of Life, I suppose.  Now, what do you want, Sparky?

Aang:  [Rose and sat at the side of the Bed 2]  Want?  I want nothing. This time, I am just an observer here to administer your test and to see if you passed.

Korra:  [Pissed]  See if I passed?  Is this really a game for you?  [Frustrated] I am beginning to despise the Avatar Spirit.  Self-righteous egomaniac. Selfish bitch manipulating to get her way all the time.  [Stood, faced Aang]

Aang:  [Leaped off the bed] There's the Avatar Korra we come to know and love.

Korra:  [Face to face, arms crossed]  Sarcasm, I missed that about you.  Sure, I don't back down from a fight.  The White Lotus raised me to be tough.

Aang:  [Somber]  Careful with that word, Avatar.  'Tough' has several means.

Korra:  Yeah, like... hard and resilient.

Aang:  [Firm]  Or, harsh and stiff.

Korra:  [Steadfast]  Solid...  Tight...

Aang:  [Smoothly]  Demanding...  Strenuous...

Korra:  [Uncrossed arms]  Vigorous...  Tenacious...

Aang:  [Softly]  Rough bruiser...  Hooligan...  Punk...  [Korra went silent]  There are two sides to a coin. One side Light. One side Dark.  Either way the coin is flipped. The coin is still the coin, Avatar Korra...  ...Which side of the coin do you choose? 

Korra:  [Examined herself]  Do I have a choice?

Aang:  [Tenderly]  Depends.  Do you give yourself the right to make that choice?  [Korra stared at him]  Egomaniac.  Manipulating.   Avatar Korra, we are just a reflection of the Current Avatar...  [Aang morphed into the mirror image of Korra then melted back into Korra returning her essence]

 

Avatar Korra entered the Avatar State because of the stress of seeing Asami dying.  Avatar Kyoshi manifested in front of Avatar Korra.

Kyoshi:  Greetings, Avatar Korra.  I am Avatar Kyoshi.  I am here to comfort you and guide you.  As Avatar Aang should have explained to you but 'forgot', [Sigh]  The Avatar Spirit has placed you 'outside' the normal time stream.  Time appears frozen but will resume when our lesson has completed.  I am also here to assist you in your growth as becoming a Mature Avatar.  Let's get started.  First, battle tactics.  You react to events when you should act to them.  You are the Avatar.  You must **know** the correct Jing to use during battle.  Your decision must be inevitable.  If not, retreat and regroup.  There is Honor in avoiding and evading.

Korra:  [Angry]  Why are we discussing battle strategy?  Asami is dying!!

Kyoshi:  [Blunt, direct]  Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato... is dead!

Korra:  [Shocked]  Nooo... This can't be.  I won't accept that...  Damn you for keeping me from saving her!!!

Kyoshi:  SILENCE, CHILD!!!  I have more experience than any other Avatar.  That is why the Avatar Spirit sent me.  Now listen to me!!!  [Korra, now silent]  Warrior Sato is indeed dead.  That must be accepted by you... I caught her as she entered the Spirit World.  I catch all my children when they enter – to offer comfort and security.

Korra:  [Thought, stared at the frozen image of the Healers trying to save Asami, humbled, lowered her head]  Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato is dead.  Forgive me, Avatar Kyoshi for doubting you.  [Salt water filled her eyes, covered her cheeks]

Time...  frozen solid.

Kyoshi:  [Gentle]  Death, the balance of Life, touches you.  [Korra tilted her head]  Good, grow Avatar.  Be human.  Mourn.  Feel sorrow.  Embrace Death and Life.  [Korra wiped her tears]  You must experience Death as well as Life to become a Mature Avatar.

Korra:  [Raised her head, sniff, quiet]  Why must it be Asami?

Kyoshi:  Because The Spirit of Destiny who controls Life and Death has deemed this time for Asami to come home to the Spirit World.  She has saved the air bender named Jinora.  The future dynasty of the Air Nation.  Warrior Asami's assignment has completed.

Korra:  [Subdued]  And when my assignment is complete, I will go home to the Spirit World?

Kyoshi:  Yes.  [Concerned]  I feel inside of you a desire, deep and passionate.  I can fulfill your desire.  However, you must know the cost.  To you and Asami.  [Korra looked confused]  Do not deny, Avatar, that you want Asami alive...  At any cost.  I can feel that desire inside of you.  One warning, if you start the process, only Asami has the authority to stop the process...  If she does not, you will die.

Korra:  Die?  So I will go to the Spirit World and be with Asami?

Kyoshi:  I don't know.  You will give the ultimate sacrifice for Asami.  Your entire essence will be depleted into Asami whether she returns or not.  The only entity who knows what happens to you would be The Spirit of Destiny.  Maybe she will show Mercy.  I don't know, Avatar.  [Korra lowered her head]  There is also the cost for Asami.  Currently, she lays in the lap of her mother listening to a lullaby.  Asami morphed into her six year old form.  Calm and at peace.  Do you wish to take her mother away from her, Avatar Korra?  [Korra sat on the floor and crossed her legs into her meditation position. Closing her eyes, she sighed]

Korra:  [To herself]  _Have hours past, or minutes, or days.  With time stopped, how am I to know?  Focus Korra, focus.  Asami is... was so secret even to me.  Only past intimacy she offered to share was the brief time with her mother. Do I even have a right to take her away from the one person she loved...  Damn, I am a selfish Bitch._ [Small tears flow again] _I can hear inside my mind Asami telling me to don't cry, Water Girl... Trust your Warrior's heart.  Hmmm.  So, what does my Warrior's heart say?_    [Silent reflection... then] 

[Avatar Korra Theme]

Korra's eyes opened as she rose from the floor.  Bright as the noonday sun, her eyes glowed white like snowflakes.  She stood firm and strong.  Delivering a message to the Avatar Spirit,  "I have made my decision."  Avatar Kyoshi replied, "So tell us, Avatar Korra.  What have you decided?"

Korra:  [Eyes blazing]  I will call Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato back from the Spirit World.  If I die, then I will die.  She claimed me as her Warrior Mate.  Described to me as Two shall become One.  I never asked her why she chose me.  She never told me.  I do know.  We are One...  And as One, our assignment on the Physical World is incomplete.  Asami taught me to trust my Warrior's heart...  My gut.  And My Warrior's heart says to me...

Call back your Warrior Mate!!

 

Kyoshi:  [Smiled deeply]  That's our Water Girl.

The white, luminous eyes of Avatar Korra returned to soft iceberg blue.  Her body relaxed.  She stood firm and strong.  Avatar Kyoshi simply said, "Impressive."  Korra stared with determination burning into Kyoshi's eyes. "Yes, Avatar.  You are one of my daughters.  [Bowed, walked to Korra]"  Avatar Korra became defensive as Avatar Kyoshi approached.  "Easy. Calm yourself.  Is fighting all that you know?  [Face to face]  Have you so soon forgotten my words?  'I can fulfill your desire.'  I offer a way to bring Asami back from the Spirit World.  Whether she comes back or not... will be Asami's choice.  That you must understand."

Korra:  [Standing with respect, face to face]  When I lost my bending, I sensed a change in the Avatar Spirit.  An anxiety about something.  I tried probing deep into the Spirit.  But, was blocked; unable to proceed.  I am highly suspicious of the Avatar Spirit and her motives.  I am the Current Avatar.  I should be the one controlling the Avatar Spirit.  Not the reverse.

Kyoshi:  [Smirked]  No wonder Avatar Aang... dislikes you.  You are becoming more like me, everyday.  Guess he is jealous.  [Big smile]

Korra:  [Small grin]  One day, I need to meditate with him.  After hearing the real history, I am not impressed with him.

Kyoshi:  [Diplomacy]  I strongly suggest that you two have lunch and chat.  [Korra smirked]  Yup... becoming like me.  [Chuckled]  But now, how to fulfill your desire.

Korra:  [Sat down, crossed legs]

Kyoshi:  [Sat down, crossed legs]  Good and comfortable.  My friend says comfy.  [From Avatar Korra came a mist which formed a viewing window between the two Avatars.  Flashbacks appeared.]  I was finishing my training in water bending with one of the worlds greatest water benders.  [Image of the bender]  His last move sent me sailing backwards flipping in the air.  If he had not caught me, I would have died.  [Image of Kyoshi heading toward a sharp pointed rock formation]  My fault.  I broke concentration – again.  [Korra shook her head 'yes']  As he healed me, he noticed something inside – awakened do to my near death experience.  Avatar Korra, like you.  I am a Healer.  His wife trained me in the Northern Water Style of Healing with Micro Healing or blood bending.  And then I taught the Kyoshi Water Warriors.

Kyoshi:  [Image of a Kyoshi Fire Warrior badly burned]  My adopted daughter.  She died horribly.  I knew that blood bending and 'Chi' were connected.  Experimenting with volunteers, against the will of the Avatar Spirit, showed promise.  Many water-chi techniques were developed.  The one you will learn became the most dangerous technique for a Kyoshi Healer.  If not completed in ninety seconds, the Healer simply – vanishes.  [Korra became wide eyed]

Kyoshi:  Since you are the Current Avatar, you will assume the energy bending position for physical contact with Asami.  In the experiments, one thing was missing.  My connection with the person wasn't strong enough.  I had to use more than my hands.  Now, with my daughter, I stripped nude and laid as before face to face, shoulders to shoulders, chest to chest, hip to hip, legs to legs.  Mirror of the patient.  And said the words I used to activate the Healing power.  She returned from the Spirit World.  This dangerous technique is called, "Breath Of Life."  [Eight count]  Korra, you still have a choice 'to let Asami go.'   Then reunite in the Spirit World.

Resolved and resolute, Avatar Korra did not hesitate with her answer...  "Avatar Kyoshi, The joy of reuniting with her is not enough 'to let Asami go.’  The anguish and suffering now blocks the images of us in the Spirit World.  If I simply vanish and become non-existent, so be it.  She has only been my Warrior Mate a few hours.  I would die for Asami to protect her.  [Stood firm and strong]  I would also live for Asami to protect her.  Teach me this technique, Avatar Kyoshi.  May Destiny have Mercy on Asami and me."

Avatar Kyoshi stood firm and strong, raised her right hand near Korra's forehead, and extended her index finger.  "Avatar Korra, I will teach you everything I know about Kyoshi Healing Techniques.  How you use them...  Is your choice."  Kyoshi's index finger glowed white hot.  She touched Avatar Korra's forehead...

 

 

A soft flash permeated the room exiting the four walls encompassing the planet...

The bright rainbow colors of Life returned to the Physical World.

 

 

And so did the pain...  Avatar Korra materialized at the side of the bed of Asami.  The staff and Healers jumped and jerked because of the sudden appearance of Avatar Korra.  She lightly rubbed the forearm of her Warrior Mate.  "[Sigh]"  She closed her eyes and spoke with authority,  "Please, step away from the body... Now."  Immediately, the staff and Healers pulled back away from Asami and waited.  "Moon Spirit hear my prayer and send to the Spirit of Destiny... Please have Mercy on Asami and me." 

A simple prayer from a simple water tribe girl...

Eyes closed, head raised level, Avatar Korra raised her forearms with palms out. She pulled water from the pouches of the Healers who attended Asami forming a water sphere over the body.  The waters began to swirl like a vortex.  After a moment, Korra split the sphere into two smaller ones placing one under her left palm and placing the second under her right palm.  The waters spun faster with each second of time until the water seemed alive. 

The Avatar delicately placed one palm on the heart of Asami and placed one palm on the forehead of Asami.  Avatar Korra opened her eyes.  Bright as the noonday sun, white as the mountain snowcaps, eyes pierced the Spirit World to find her Warrior Mate.  "There you are My Love...  One day... Please forgive me..."  Korra shouted.

 

 

**K Y O S H I   W A R R I O R   A S A M I   S A T O. . .**

**C O M E   H O M E,     N   O   W  !!!**

 

 

"How dare you question my judgment and authority," snapped Healer Ganjona but found Avatar Korra to be missing in action.  She looked around to find her, " _Where did you run off.  Seems you are immature, Avatar._ "  Suddenly, Korra materialized beside the bed of Warrior Asami.  " _Neat trick... won't stop me from stopping you._ "  Ganjona marched toward Korra determined to stop " _whatever you are trying to pull off, Miss Avatar._ "  Then the shout came.  Everyone in the room landed on the floor from the shockwave of the shout of The Avatar.  The Head Healer shook her head to focus, opened her eyes, and saw Asami's bed raise six inches and slam to the floor.   [BAAAAAM]  The Avatar held firm and strong.

Still resting on the floor, the eyes of Ganjona became huge and wide... "[Whisper]  Ohh.  Noo.  Who taught you that technique?  Avatar Kyoshi, show your Mercy on them."  The count-up began as she said, "1...  2...  3... 4..."  The room trembled, vibrated, and shook as the staff spoke.  Healer Ganjona rose and walked beside the Healers and staff of Asami.  "All we can do is wait...  ...wait for Asami's reply.  9...  10..."

Healer One:  Asami's reply?  What's going on, Master Ganjona?

Ganjona:  The Avatar is performing the most dangerous Kyoshi Technique. "The Breath of Life."  17... 18... 19... Once she activated the technique, only Asami in the Spirit World can stop the process.  Either coming back to the Physical World or not. 

Staff One:  And if Asami stays in the Spirit World?

Ganjona:  26... 27... Then Asami remains in the Spirit World.  30... 31...  And Avatar Korra simply – vanishes.  Non-existence.  36... 37... 38...  She has 90 seconds of life after she activated the technique...  42...  43...  44...

The lights failed.  Darkness consumed the room.  Silence returned...

The room exploded with a bright blue blinding light stunning all inside... The electricity reset.  Light consumed the room.  Chaos returned...

Ganjona:  [Korra fell backwards]  CATCH HER!!!  [Staff members caught her and laid her onto the floor.]  How is she?  Please...  How is she?? 

Staff One:  [Checked Korra]  She is breathing, Master.  But won't wake up...

The foundation of the hospital jolted and swayed as the earth trembled.  Walls split and cracked.  Those around the bed witnessed it rise five inches, hover, then crash to the floor.  The body of Asami spasm and shook.  Then came the quiet.  The staff and Healers stood beside the bed. 

Asami rose.  "UUUUUUHHHH   HHHUUUUUHHHH"  Back straight.  Head back.  Legs bent. Asami took her first breath of life.   Looking in total shock....  Asami shrieked then wailed.  Screaming... ... ...

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER???  I WANT MY MOTHER NOW!!!"

Ganjona:  Calm, Asami. Your mother is not here.  [Staff tried to hold Asami down]

Asami:  [Fighting the staff]  NO, SHE WAS HOLDING ME IN HER ARMS!!

Ganjona:  [Motioned for a sedative to be given to Asami]  Asami, your mother died thirteen years ago... remember...

Asami:  [Fighting]  NO... NO… [Sedative given]  Noo...  Mother was right here... Mother...  was right...  stroking my hair...  mother??  [Slept peacefully]

Master Healer Ganjona turned toward her staff members holding a precious Warrior...  "Today, Avatar Korra, you became a Kyoshi Warrior."

Staff member replied,  "Master, she is still unconscious.  We can't wake her."

 


	41. Tenth day of the First month -- The Day of Reflection

**Day 10* – Forty One**

**The Day of Reflection**

*Day of the Month

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

In the Year of the Snake, 109 ASC, on the twenty eighth day of the second month, on Warrior Island, formerly Whale Tail Island, the Kyoshi Alliance continued to rebuild and repair the towns and cities destroyed after the Fire Nation attacked in 107 ASC.  Purchased for only one bar of Earth Kingdom gold, Avatar Aang blessed the sale simply saying, “The Kyoshi will Honor the past of the Air Nomad and keep the temples and statues.  They will defend the native people of this island increasing the harvest of the fruits and grains for the world.”

This became a major rift between Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang.  Once again, the Kyoshi Alliance of Warriors endeavored to stay neutral…

Kyoshi Warrior Azula became the Governor of Warrior Island.  Fire Lord Zuko was not pleased.  Flying in her personal airship high above the island, Azula continued to survey the progress while planning for the future of the Kyoshi.  The Warriors became the family she had longed desired.  Ty Lee and Mai became her sisters.  And hardest to believe, their ‘Mother,” Avatar Kyoshi, resided inside her mind and essence.  At the time, two lonely spirits agreed to join as one to serve the Spirit of Destiny in the protection of The Avatar.  The two had pledged to become the Guardian of the Avatar.  Two shall become One.  She reflected on her Mate…  Calm and serenity washed through Azula’s mind.

Azula smelled the ocean winds letting them tickle her nose.  She giggled.   A soft giggle echoed inside her.

Kyoshi {a.k.a.  Nageku}:  [Mind-mate, mind-giggle]  _May I come out and play?_

Azula:  Sure, you can always manifest yourself, Honey.   [Light mist formed around Azula’s body.  Azula stood near the front of the airship facing the center of the airship.  The furnace was located in the center for balance and ease of maintenance.  She was near the controls]

Kyoshi:  [Mist glowed and moved to the back of the airship -- opposite of Azula, faced her, formed a humanoid shape, and coalesced into a solid shape of a teenage woman of nineteen who dressed in a simple Earth Kingdom, green, three-tone dress.]   Gets lonely in the Spirit World.  The sun here in the Physical World seems different.  More vivid.  More colors.

Azula:  [Fired flame into the furnace]  Probably your heighten senses.  One sided effect about becoming the Avatar you told me you appreciated.  [Smiled]

Kyoshi:  [Smiled]  Yes.  I remember the day I became fully realized.  Feeling the four elements flowing through my essence.  Connecting fully with the Avatar Spirit brought me such joy…  Only the birth of my daughter, Koko, brought me more ecstasy.  [Opened her mouth… then slowly closed]

Azula:  Yes, My Love.  I miss my son.  He and his father are in Caldera City with his grandmother.  I wanted my son to be born Fire Nation; even though, I am not.

Kyoshi:  [Frowned]  Baby Girl,  many, many times I was separated from my daughter.  Times when we finally were together seemed so short.  Cherish the moments you have with your son and his father.  Please… have no regrets.

Azula:  [Turned away looking over the land]  I have… trouble connecting… with you – sometimes.  Especially, when you are in the Spirit World.  Is there something wrong with me “Mother?”

Kyoshi:  _She has not called me “Mother” for years.  She is distressed…_ [Walked towards Azula stopping behind her]  My Daughter.  Look at your Coin, your Blue Dragon of Light embedded in your forearm.  [Azula looked down as Kyoshi brought her right arm around her]  See my Red Dragon of Dark.  [Azula’s hand hovered over the coin]  We are One, My Love.  We shall always be One.  Hear the musical symphony inside your mind? That is both our essences as One.  We still exist as Two separate individuals.  But where we share ourselves…

Kyoshi:  Two shall become One.  A blending of ourselves. 

Azula:  [Placed her hand on Kyoshi’s coin, passed through her forearm]  Wish I could hold you, again.  Another regret… Not holding you.

Kyoshi:  Maybe one day when we are sealed.

Azula:  [Sighed]  Merged as One.  [Stumbled, leaned against the railing]

Kyoshi:  I have stayed too long and drained your energy. Time for us to separate.

Azula:  [Desperate eyes]  Don’t go yet.  Kyoshi, how do I stay connected to you. [Frustrated]  mmMMMmm  I mean… what is the process??  How??  [Turned] [Kyoshi smiled warmly, thought, then spoke softly]

Kyoshi:  Listen for our musical chord.  The mental bond between you and me.  The secure route through the Badlands.  Travel that route to me as I travel to you. Two shall become One.  One shall become Two.  One shall slumber. One shall awaken.  Together for a fortnight.  [Kyoshi became translucent fading into a mist.  The mist surrounded Azula, glowed brightly, melted into her body]

Azula:  [Pleased, peaceful, glided down the musical chord into the Spirit World landing in the arms of her Warrior Mate]  There you are, My Love.

           END FLASHBACK          

 

Glowing sapphire blue, white silky hair flowed above her head lying on the silky soft pillow, The Guardian woke resting on her couch full of puffy pillows, watching the ceiling.  Shortly after midnight, in the Year of the Goat, 171 ASC, on the tenth day of the first month, three days after the worst terrorist event since the Equalists Revolution, the Kyoshi Alliance put all their Territories on lock-down.  Only the third time in history, Kyoshi borders were closed.  The five nations claimed an overreaction to a local phenomenon.  The Commander of the United Republic Embassy reminded the world of the surprise attack on Whale Tail Island which was described at the time as a ‘humanitarian relief effort.”  The Kyoshi stood firm and strong…  But, one Kyoshi was tired of seeing the cycle repeated over and over.  Tyrant.  Terrorism.  Truth.  Transition.  Tired of seeing – Death. 

The Guardian sighed to the ocean winds.  “Why doesn’t the world just leave us alone?  Do they really desire… chaos?”   “Only Justice will bring peace.  In Ba Sing Se, before we captured it, Mai found the historical archive of the Dai Li.  The secrets of the Kyoshi Warriors became unlocked allowing Mai, Ty Lee and I to solidify our impersonation of the Kyoshi Warriors.  The Earth Kingdom didn’t have a chance.  The plan was flawless.   Except for one thing.  Avatar Kyoshi totally controlled the plan.  She captured ‘The Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation.’  [Pause to reflect]  I know, decades later, Avatar Kyoshi saved the three of us that day she cursed us for dishonoring her Kyoshi armor.”

Waves of anguish, sorrow, and despair flooded the body of The Guardian. “Mai has gone Home.  Ty Lee has gone Home.  The real Avatar Kyoshi watches over them in the Spirit World…  Her sister, My Nageku, merged with me... I miss you, My Avatar…  I want to hold you in my arms…”  The emotions increased engulfing her.  The Guardian cuddled her chestnut blanket that Azula’s grandmother had made for her, the only thing from her mother’s side of the family… she had left.  Pulling the blanket over her head, the One known as Azula – cried.

 

 [Mind-mate, mind-giggle]  _May I come out and play?_

 The One known as Azula stopped crying.

 [Mind-mate, mind-giggle] _May I come out and play?_

[Uncovered her head]  Hello?  Somebody out here?

[Mind-mate, mind-giggle] _May I come out and play?_

[Enthralled, fascinated]  Sure, you can always manifest yourself, Honey.

 

Light mist formed around Azula’s body.  She watched her blanket begin to rise.  Above her, the vapor glowed with greens and browns and rested on her tummy.  A humanoid shape formed with hips resting on Azula’s hips. Thighs spread widely, one to the left, one to the right, and calves touching the outer thighs of Azula, one to the left, one to the right.  A lean muscular torso extended above Azula, parallel with her body.  Two arms formed and lowered.  Forearms rested on either side of Azula’s head.  Hands draped around Azula playing with her silky hair.  Finally, one bud in the middle at the end formed the head.  Grew to match Azula’s size head – maybe not that big.  The vapor coalesced into a solid figure of a teenage woman of nineteen.  Stretched out on top of Azula, pressing down hip-to-hip, breast-to-breast, hands caressing snow, white hair, and face inches from Azula’s face…  A sensual, sultry alto came from the grin above her nose…

 “Hello, Baby Girl…  Miss me??”

 

“Ohhh… owwie…  I’m going to have to lay-off the Cactus Juice…”  Resting on the floor, spread eagle on her tummy, head sideways, mouth open (eww) with something coming from it…  the Chief Executive Officer for Future Industries was having second thoughts about going to lunch at the north side pier.  “My head is killing me.  Korra, what was in that fried meat??  [Raised head up]  That is the last time I let you pick the place to eat… [Pushed up onto her knees]  Time before, the Seaweed noodle you picked terrorized me for a week.  Nightmares, Korra.  An octopus kept catching me trying to eat me… sheesh, Water Girl.”  Asami Sato stared in amazement at the scene surrounding her -- a room.  She had seen one like this.  When her mother died.  Fear began to pour into Asami’s spirit.  “Where am I?  A hospital waiting room?  [Shock]  Is something wrong with Korra?  Is she hurt?  Or worse?” 

Simple colors of black and white and bits of gray scattered the room.  Furniture, chairs, tables seemed in their proper place.  However… Silence, absolute silence bathed the room.  As she stood, Asami noticed nobody moved nothing moved.  She covered her ears. The silence.  The awful, lonely silence became deafening.  She screamed. Loud…  Long...  Nobody heard.  Closing her eyes, Asami remembered her Mentor, her Master.  “ _Calm your mind.  Control your emotions.  Discipline your body, Sato.  Instruction and exercise brings training and control which brings order and obedience to oneself._ ”

Asami Sato put her hands together… And listened.  For a sound.  Their sound.  The special mental bond between Asami and Korra represented a channel or frequency.  When transmitting or active, the connection transmitted thoughts, feelings, images, text from one Warrior Mate to the other.  When not transmitting data, the channel sounded like a musical chord to both Mates.  Unique and soothing, Asami now listened for her Warrior Mate’s musical chord.  To center and anchor their minds as One.  She found it… Faint and nourishing.

Asami nurtured the chord into her heart caring for each note tenderly.  A simple G minor chord.  Her mother played chamber music for her daughter when she was young to bring her comfort and peace.  One musical piece Asami remembered was Mozart String Quintet in G minor, K.516.  So her connection with her Warrior Mate emerged from the music – G minor chord.  Of course, Avatar Korra heard a different chord for her connection to Asami. 

Same intimate connection.  Different music.

 “Ahh… There you are Avatar. [Opened eyes, turned toward the double doors]  Intensive Care Unit.  [Anxious]  Korra, you’re hurt, badly hurt for ICU.  I’m coming, Water Girl…”  Asami quickly dashed to the double doors.  Closed.

Nothing, nobody moved.  “[Pressed open button, nothing]  _Damnit!! Can I push these doors open?_ [Pushed hard]  _Korra, needs me, NOW!  Avatar Kyoshi, help._ ”  Slowly movement became detected.  Asami pushed harder finally squeezing through the entrance.  Asami Sato stared in amazement at the scene surrounding her.  Simple bits of gray scattered the room shadows of the colors of Life.  The anchor of the Warrior’s Love strengthen the deeper she entered.  “You are here, Korra.  But wh…”

She stopped, turned right covering her eyes.  Asami stood firm and strong…  “What are you doing, Avatar?  You’re glowing bright as the sun!”  She gazed upon Her Avatar standing straight and true.  Keeping her eyes on her Warrior Mate, Asami walked as a seasoned dancer to her and stood on the other side of the hospital bed across from Korra.  “Looks like you’re trying to save someone.  This is serious.  You’re in the Avatar State…”  The body of Asami froze.  Her eyes drawn to the Avatar’s.  Her essence pulled into the eyes of her Warrior Mate…  One lone tear escaped the eye of her Love.

"Don't go away, Asami?  Water Girl, I’m right here.  I’m not going away.  [Terror]  Or did I already go away?!?”  She reluctantly looked at the patient the Avatar was trying to save.  Gasped.  And held the side of the bed for dear life.  Asami now saw the full transaction between Korra and herself.  Avatar Korra used the Avatar Spirit to pump her essence into Asami.  She viewed one palm placed on her heart and one palm placed on her forehead. Terror turned to tenderness.  Peace.  “My Avatar, you’re glowing the color of your eyes… bright iceberg blue.  [Glanced down at Korra’s hands, stared deeply into Her Avatar]  Please forgive me for leaving you.  [Deep breath]  I am here, My Love.  [Touched Korra’s blue hands]”

The room exploded with a bright blue blinding light stunning Asami…  Asami opened her eyes and shouted with great passion…

“ ** _K   O   R   R   A   ! ! !_** ”

Breathing the sweet fragrance of a Southern summer breeze, Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato rested her face upon the belly of Her Avatar.  The smell of leather, ocean winds, and “[Muffled giggle] Korra’s unique… bouquet,” calmed Asami.  For three days, she sat mourning the loss of the harmony, the special orchestra connecting them – as One.  Softly, Asami felt a light touch upon the back of her neck.  Thinking she dreamt of the caress, she slowly closed her eyes desiring to dream of her Warrior Mate once again.  Fingers gently blended with Asami’s hair sending chills down her spine.  A deep breath of liberation rushed from her lungs as the symphony returned.  Asami spoke to the warm belly,  “[Muffled]  You… and your Jazz music…  Squeeze me?   [Giggling]  Cute.  ”   Her Mate’s rebuttal…  “You… yelled at me…”  Asami replied with her head tucked into Korra’s tummy. “[Muffled] How else to wake you up?  You sleep like a boulder.”  Asami continued to rub the side of her Mate.  Who returned the favor by massaging the neck of her Mate.  Eight count of serene silence. 

Korra softly spoke, “My Love, you look rested…”  Asami, “[Chuckle cough, breathing into tummy, mind-mate]"

 _"Thank you… for calling me Home._ ” 

Korra tenderly squeezed the nape of Asami’s neck and continued to massage.   The last words for several hours just spoken.  Waves of terror, calm, anxiety, serenity, shame, frustration, relaxation, euphoria flooded up and down the special mental bond between Korra and Asami.

After midnight, ambient light entered the large apartment windows producing a soft glow warming the living room.  Azula desired calm reflection after a day of stress and loneliness.  Nice, peaceful wish.  Lying nude on top of Azula, her Warrior Mate had other ideas.  Bounce.  Bounce.  Bounce.

Azula struggled under her chestnut blanket that her grandmother had made for her.  “Stop it!  Stop it!  Stop it!  [rrrUUurrUUrr]  You fat Pig!!  You’re squishing me!”  Lying under her Warrior Mate with her tummy being smashed, Azula became more frustrated with the giggling echoing loudly after every bounce.  She had enough and yelled.

Azula:  [Yelling]  Okay, Enough, Hippo cow!!   Get Off of ME!!!  [Bouncing slowed]

Nageku:  [Stopped bouncing, breathing heavy]  Awww.  Why do you have to be so mean, Zula?  I was only playing with you…  [Pouty face]

Azula:  [Looked into Geku’s eyes, giggling] Stop that you.  You play too rough. Bet I’ll have a huge bruise tomorrow.  [Geku chuckled]  And, that was funny to you… because?!? 

Avatar Nageku, half of the Guardian, separated herself from a merged Guardian. She gently rubbed the temples of her best friend looking into her golden eyes. Softly, Geku spoke, “[Kissed Azula’s nose]  Two shall become One.  One shall become Two.  Do you still not understand what happened tonight?  [Azula stared into bright green eyes of the grasses of the Plains]  I prefer your hair silky, white without the blue flame.  [Azula touched her hair then wrapped her arms around Geku’s waist]  My Love, I heard your unique essence shouting through our combined symphony.“ 

With her right hand, Geku massaged Azula’s left temple, kissed her neck, and lowered her head beside the right ear of her friend.  White silky strands danced through delicate fingers.  Geku sighed and lovingly rubbed her tummy back and forth over the tummy of her Warrior Mate…  “Touch me, Baby Girl.  I am real.  Touch me.  Feel me.  Squeeze me.  Taste me.”  She passionately kissed Azula’s ear tracing every curve with her tongue.  “Make love to me, Zula.  You had to leave me the day we became Warrior Mates.  Tonight… I am yours, Baby Girl.  [Tears of joy]  Tonight, Zula, Destiny discharged my past insurrection…  [Snuggled Azula].”  Azula held Her Avatar against her – tightly as Geku wept for joy.

Geku shook as she released fifty years of pain and guilt.  True, she had lied to the Avatar Spirit and manipulated the Kyoshi Warriors into doing her dictates. However, she accepted her punishment with Honor, Respect, Dignity. As Avatar Kyoshi had instructed the Warriors.  Hoping for Mercy, Geku received condemnation for the insurrection.  Her heart shattered.   Not for herself.  But for her Warrior Mate, the one Geku had given her entire essence.  The one who was resurrected to constant pain – physical, emotional, spiritual.  She cried back then for her humiliation, her lose. Now, she cried for joy.  Pouring her essence once again into her Warrior Mate.  Azula held her and entered a daydream...

Azula once held another Warrior Mate in her arms. Softly and tenderly.  Listening to deep breaths watching the chest rise and fall with each moment.  Staring into the eyes, deep golden brown, as the burnt sunsets on Ember Island – Home.  He was the only man she ever loved.  Only man who gave her unconditional, absolute love.  Warmth.  Tenderness.  Dying in her arms.  “And not a DAMN thing I can do about this… [Scorching plasma shield formed around Azula and Her Mate] ZUKO!!!  I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR SEED!!!”

Azula woke from her daydream and felt a warm hand resting against her cheek.  Cupped as always.  She smiled returning to the present, the ever present now and began massaging Her Avatar’s back.  Slowly, methodically, rubbing the stress from her being.  Painstakingly chipping every knot, crack, or groove into submission.  Geku relaxed and giggled.

Azula:  [Rubbing slowly]  You feel warm against my skin, Geku.  [Geku hummed a lullaby that Ty Lee had taught her, Azula smiled]  You two were close.  Sisters, I would say.

Nageku:  [Sighed]  More than sisters, Baby Girl.  We were also – mind-mates.  [Azula tensed]  Aw.  Honey.  You knew that back then…  A person has many mind-mates.  But few Warrior Mates.  He will forever be your first… [Kissed Zula]

Again, Azula tensed her back and moved her hips. Geku, leaning her back against the couch, adjusted and slid down Azula’s tummy paralleling the twisting body of her Mate…  Keeping constant contact with Azula’s tummy.  Geku pulled her bottom leg from under Azula and tenderly slid her thigh between Azula’s.   Both chuckled.  Azula, “We look like a pretzel.”  Geku brushed the bangs from the eyes of her Warrior Princess.  Azula kissed her gently.  She returned the kiss.

Azula pressed Geku up against the back of the couch.  “Now, you’re trapped.”  Quietly, she plunged into a daydream.  Geku snuggled her Baby Girl...

Azula:  All Zuzu said was… he wanted to talk… that should have been my warning.  My Chan was away in town… so I thought… [Looked away, then back]  I came out of the beach house, walked down the steps as Zuzu waited for me at the bottom of the steps.  Flame daggers in each hand and mouth itching to release the energy inside.  [Sly grin]  Zuzu just watched me.  Step by step.

Azula:  A meter away from him halfway down the pier, I stopped and asked, “What do you want, Zuzu?”  [Under the blanket, her eyes dilated, quick breaths, shaking] He had never been that quick… Almost as if Zuzu was possessed by a spirit.  He said in a cold, frigid voice.  “End this!!!”  Pulled out his double swords from behind his back and lunged forward at me.  I froze.  His blades crossed; he sliced one over the other so quickly, I never heard the steel against steel.  [Silence, Geku rested her forehead onto Azula’s forehead who lowered hers] I was dead.  [Rubbed her tummy]  My unborn girls were dead.  Zuko won…

Silence.  Sixteen count.  Azula sneezed.

Azula:  Chan hit me on the left side so hard that it took months for my broken arm to heal…  I went flying to the right, down onto the sand and rolled away from the pier protecting my tummy for dear life.  A terrifying blood curdling scream flooded my ears.  I looked back.  Chan was nearly split in two.  Zuko just chucked his body over the side of the pier and into the sand. He left with his special forces.

Azula:  I crawled back trying to do something…  Held My Protector close to me… And lost it.  Ty Lee said she saw the mushroom cloud eight kilometers away as she, Mai and Huoyan came to our rescue.  Zuko escaped.  [Burst into tears] My Protector… protected me… [Uhh huhh, uhh huhh, gulp]  one more time…

Geku squeezed tightly.  Azula shook and shook.  She brought her hands forward to cover her mouth as blue flames trickled from her lips…  Azula wept bitterly… Geku held her Warrior Mate until the summer storms subsided. She felt her relax. Saw only good, gentle dreams in her mind telling Geku – her friend survived another psychic storm.  Releasing more pain, more shame, Azula slept.  Geku brushed the bangs from Azula’s eyes and faded into a green and brown mist and dissipated through the chestnut blanket that Azula’s grandmother had made for her, the only thing from her mother’s side of the family…

 


	42. What Do You Appreciate

**Forty Two - What Do You Appreciate**

Shortly after 2:07 morning time on a huge rock in the middle of Yue Bay, Air Temple Island regrouped from three days of living war.  The Ferry Boat Company building, located at the north side pier, exploded.  Hundreds of citizens perished.  Thousands injured, maimed, scarred for life.  More visible wounds healed faster than hidden ones.  When a person was disfigured psychologically, recovery tended to be long and painful.  Little children should play games, complete homework, or tease their siblings.  Definitely, words such as Posttraumatic Trauma should never be needed to describe the dreams of a young girl.

Jinora rested in her bed with her Mother to the right and her younger sister to the left.  Jinora clung to both…  Her Father and brothers rested in her sister’s bed near the girls.  One serene scene in the symphony of chaos smashed like glass.

 

“ **K    O    R    R    A    ! ! !** ”

 

Jinora sat straight up, raised her head back and screamed to the ocean winds. Pema and Ikki jolted from sleep and held Jinora close to their hearts.  Tenzin with Rohan in his arms yelled, “What’s wrong?!?”  Meelo air leaped onto Jinora’s bed ready to protect his big sister from the attack.  Swinging his glider like a sword, “Show yourself, cowards!” Jinora shook, shook as if stuck in a blizzard all alone.  Her arms around herself.  Shivering intensely.  Unable to feel the warm, loving arms which surrounded her.  Her father speaking to her, yelling her name, touching her cheeks…  Jinora… just… shook…

Soft, female voice rang through Jinora’s mind, “ _Jinora, time to come home._ ”  She did not respond.  Shaking even more, she doubled over – crying.  The voice became firm and forceful, “ _You are not a baby, Jinora. Obey me._ ”  She refused to respond rocking backwards and forwards with her arms tucked into her chest.  Jinora repeated over and over in quick and choppy breaths, “no. no. no… you can’t make me…”  “no. no. no… you can’t make me…”  The voice had… had it.  Fierce. Severe…

  “ _Jinora, go home, N O W ! ! !_ ”

Jinora slowly stopped rocking.  Her delicate hands covered her face.  “[Mind-mate] _Yes, Mother Unagi…_   [Softly spoken]  Mother, I am home.”

Tenzin:  Pema, she’s calling for you.  She said Mother.

Pema:  [Leaned down, whispered into Jinora’s ear]  Honey, I am here.  [Kissed her daughter]  You whispered, ‘Mother, I am home.’  Where were you?  You were here with us all the time… 

Ikki:  [Held her sister] You never left our room, Jinora.

Jinora:  [Softly, apologetically]  I ran to my safe place for comfort.

Pema:  I don’t understand, Honey.  You were in our arms the whole time.

Jinora:  [Daydream daze]  I heard Asami in my head.  She yelled Korra’s name.  I couldn’t keep the energy out of my head… She keeps trying to teach me.  To quiet the outside voices. Keep coming inside.  I can’t KEEP THEM OUT!!!

Jinora rocked backwards and forwards holding her hands to the sides of her head. Caressing her right temple and left temple. Yelling, “TO LOUD. TO LOUD.  GO AWAY, PLEASE!  [Crying]  …go away…”  The soft, female voice returned to the mind of the young air bender.  Gently, tenderly, she soothed the thoughts of Little Breeze, “ _Be at Peace, Little Breeze.  I will protect you and comfort you.  However, you must stay in your own mind.  Sleep now.  Your true training begins tomorrow… You will be trained as the Guardian was trained._ ”  Soothing mental energy flooded into Jinora like a giant waterfall.  She sighed, rocked backwards, and returned to peaceful bliss in her sister’s arms.  Ikki held her sister closely kissing the cheek of her Little Breeze as they dreamed of chasing Naga…

 

Geku felt Azula relax and saw only good, gentle dreams in her mind.  Geku, to herself, “ _Azula has survived another psychic storm.  Releasing more pain, more shame, Sleep, Baby Girl._ [Sigh] _One shall slumber for a fortnight.  Now, I must rest._ ”  Geku brushed the bangs from Azula’s eyes and faded into a green and brown mist disappearing into the night. Forty minutes of serene sleep later, the phone rang above the head of The Guardian. 

RING!  A second ticked. 

RING!  A second ticked. 

RING!  Finally. 

Azula:  Hello, its 2:55 in the morning couldn’t this have waited ‘till morning?

Ozai:  [Silence, breathing]  Uhh…

Azula:  Who is this?  Speak up or I hang up!

Ozai:  [Weak, scratchy, hoarse]   Momma…  Come to the hospital…  It’s Lee…  Your family needs you… [Soft]  now…  [Click]

Azula:  [Sat up straight, awake]  Ozai?  Junior, is that you?  Ozai?!?  OZAI!!!

The earpiece dangled in Azula’s hand as the receiver dropped into her lap.

Ten years of memories rushed through Azula’s mind in ten seconds.  The joy of Lee’s mother coming to her because of her fear of telling her mother. “Sobo, how do I tell Momma I’m pregnant?  I’m fourteen and the father ran away.”  Hane shook in terror.  Azula wrapped her arms around her granddaughter’s petite body.  “You are not going to tell your mother… We are.”  With her arm snuggling around the back of Hane, Azula slowly walked into the dining room and stood behind her as she told her mother.  Huohua dropped to her knees and opened her arms.  Hane fell into those arms as Azula quietly stepped away…

The Guardian’s absence from the birth of her great-great granddaughter still haunted her today.  However, remembering the letters from Hane, her spirits returned.  Hane named her daughter, Kyasha 華奢 Lee (Delicate Lee.)   For Sobo Ty Lee.  The flood of memories washed downstream. 

Azula:  [Overwhelmed]  No… not my Kyasha.  [Suspended in time]

Azula rose from the couch, gently returned the phone to the book stand and rushed into clothes.  Stopping at the front door, she begged for the comfort of her Warrior Mate. But silence flooded her mind.  “Fine, Geku.  Be silent…”  Azula vaguely heard their special mental bond.  Like a distant echo.  Faint…  And strangely – different.  “First things first.  I must comfort my family.”  Down the elevator she jumped onto her Moped Sato which she used to speed through the back alleys.  Twenty minutes she parked in front of the Emergency Room of the Embassy Hospital.  A Kyoshi Guard escorted her to Kyasha’s room.

 

The Guardian arrived at the door to Kyasha’s room.  The Republic City Coroner stood at the entrance ready to pounce on the body.  He stared into Azula’s face.  “Times like these are so hard.  Especially when a child is involved.”  Azula smiled and sashayed up to the Coroner.  She leaned her lips into his ear, gently blew, and spoke sensually, “Tell the President… He has enough bodies.”  With lightning speed, The Guardian drew her Dragon Blade and pressed the edge against the throat of the Coroner, “Do not return – ever again.”  He agreed.

The Republic City Coroner bolted down the corridor bumping into two women “in their fifties” as they say.  Running to the stairs, he screamed, “SHE’S CRAZY!”

Both women looked into each other’s eyes and softly said, “Mother’s here.”

Turning the corner, the eyes of the Guardian locked onto her treasure.  Born from anguish and pain.  She protected them from the wrath of her brother.  They never saw their father.  But **know** their mother intimately.  The twins came near then collapsed into their mother’s arms.  Azula held her twin babies as they shook.

Time stood still.

Memories washed into Azula’s mind.  At five years old, the twins understood their mother. Ursa, first born, spoke for her sister, Ta Min, “Momma, we have no flame to give you. [Ta Min encouraged Ursa]  But we have this for you.”  She handed their Momma a flower crown and necklace intricately woven with love and care.  Ta Min, “Momma, here is your crown of royalty.”  Azula wore the crown and necklace the entire spring.  When the flowers withered and died, she cried.   For she knew as The Guardian of the Avatar, she would survive her baby girls.  She would survive her entire family… 

But Azula could not have imagined the first family member to leave her…  Would be the youngest…  Ta Min opened the door.  The trio entered.

The alarms silenced.  The medical equipment removed.  The Healers present were to comfort those who remained behind to grieve the departed.  The lights turned down for a more solemn atmosphere.  Kyasha’s mother, Hane and her mother, Huohua looked intensely at Azula.  Then broke and ran to their Sobo.  Azula caught them as they snuggled her closely.  Huoyan gently walked behind her Mother-in-law and held all three tightly.  The twins held each other…

A soft voice washed through the sound of tears.  “Sobo?”  Azula turned and walked to the side of the bed.  Hane and Huohua followed to the other side.

All wore a child-like face…

Kyasha:  [Softly]  Sobo?  Where’s my Sobo (祖母, grandmother)?

Azula:  I’m here, Lee.  [Took her hand while Hane looked in wonderment]

Kyasha:  [Opened eyes]  There you are, Sobo.  I dreamt I was falling and a lady caught me.  She told me to tell you…

 

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

**The one you seek sleeps.**

**She is tired and needs her rest.**

**In my lap she lays her head.**

**I will escort her home**

**in a fortnight.**

**Forever to be with you.**

Kyasha:  [Kyasha’s voice]  Be patient with her.  She will comfort you, again.  Be brave, Sobo.  Don’t be afraid. 

Azula:  [Shocked, tender squeeze of Lee’s hand]  I will be brave like you are brave, My Delicate Lee.

Kyasha:  [Sighed]  The lady says I must go home, now.  Goodbye, Sobo.   Don’t cry.  A little girl my age plays with me.  [Smiled]  She has a long hair braid like me.  [Eyes closing, voice softening]  We roll around… in the grass… and leaves… [Giggling]  She’s… soo…oo…  f…a…s…t,  So… bo…  [Kyasha slept]

Her little hand went limp in Azula’s hand.  Hane caressed her fingers over her daughter’s tummy gliding slowly back and forth.  She tilted her head and looked deeply into the eyes of her Sobo.  Azula felt vulnerable.  Felt… human, again.

Azula lowered her cheek onto the top of Hane’s head as she rested her cheek onto the tummy of her daughter, Kyasha. 

The tears came like the summer storms.

 


	43. Is This Seat Taken

**Forty Three – Is This Seat Taken**

Korra, the Warrior Mate to Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato, rested in her warm, comfortable bed.  The Avatar’s mother sat on a counter bar stool, slightly padded, wiping the mouth of her snoring daughter.  “She does sleep like a boulder.”  Her husband on the other side of their daughter replied, “She must be having peaceful dreams.  Her snore is a soft whisper.”  Both smiled as he brushed her long soft hair through his fingers…  On her side, soft pillow beneath her head, warm caress against her cheek, Avatar Korra felt at peace. 

 

**“** ASAMI??  WHERE ARE YOU?? **”**

 

Korra air bended, shot straight up out of bed her body hovering a meter in the air.    Not moving.  Just floating.  Eyes blazing white.  Shocked, her mother and father seized their daughter and slowly, painfully pushed her body back down pressing Korra against her mattress.  The Healers finally arrived and sedated her.

Full of a heavy sedative, Avatar Korra lay in her hospital bed, soft pillow under her head, and two warm blankets wrapped around her.  Yet, she still shook.  Her father inquired, “I thought you sedated our daughter.  Why is she still agitated?”  Korra’s mother also asked, “Why is she still shaking?”  The Healers simple reply didn’t satisfy them, “We are not sure.”  And continued to rub warm water onto Korra’s forearms and forehead hoping to warm her body.   The head Healer entered the room…

Ganjona:  Status report on Avatar Korra.  [Looked at Senna and Tonraq]  What happened here?  [Papers, sheets, a pillow thrown about the room]

Tonraq:  [Tried to stay calm]  Korra woke two hours ago.  I saw her and Asami staring into each other’s eyes.  But not talking.  Korra returned to sleep; and, Asami left.  Several minutes later, Korra yelled, “Asami, where are you?”   She launched herself into the air and hovered.

Senna:  Korra’s eyes were glowing white like she was in the Avatar State.  Tonraq and I finally pushed her onto the bed and the Healers sedated her.

Ganjona:  [Silent, slowly walked to the front, pulled water from the running faucet, and massaged the forehead of Korra.  Water glowed]  Amazing.  Even sedated her thoughts are frenzied. The activity of her mind is manic – mini panic attacks.

Senna:  What does this mean?

Ganjona:  [Glow stopped, water deposited in the sink]  Probably, she is trying to contact someone.  Did you know that she and Asami had a special mental bond?  [Tonraq and Senna shook ‘Yes’]  It seems to me something has happened to their bond.  Since she cried out for Asami, I assume she should know something.

Ganjona told the Healers to keep Korra sedated for her safety and for other’s.  She left to find Asami.  “ _Sato, did you do what I think you did?  Poor Korra._ ”

 


	44. Enter The Protector

**Forty Four – Enter The Protector**

[DING]  Slowly, methodically the hospital elevator doors opened.  Eight count. “ _Roof Observation and Meditation.  Guess I can’t hold the elevator indefinitely_.” The Warrior emerged from the lighted little room onto the semi-lit darken rooftop.

The light faded as the doors closed.  Whirring sounds heard behind her broadcasted the escape of the elevator.  The Warrior gracefully danced to the edge of the rooftop.  Raven black hair twirling with the rhythm of her enticing body.  Surrounded by twenty foot high bronze bars.  The Warrior’s long sensual curves sparkled in the moon light.  However, the mind danced elsewhere. “ _I hope Korra forgives me for just leaving her.  She fell asleep with her parents watching her…_   [Sniff] _I feel guilty about ‘locking’ our special mental bond.  But, I needed some ‘Me’ time.  Korra’s emotions are so raw, so personal…  So intimate._ ”  She spun one more time leaning her arm and hand forward.  Back leg raised as she delicately bowed to the bronze bars holding her inside the rooftop.  Applause reverberated through her mind.  The Warrior rose and concluded her walk toward the edge…  Tenderly holding a bronze bar in each hand – she burst into tears.

The Warrior screamed, “MOTHER!!  Why did you push me back into the void!!? [Growled like a pigmy puma]"

"For the first time…  I WAS AT PEACE!!!”

She gripped the bars tightly as her anger increased… “AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

Spent, the daughter of Yasuko, the daughter of Hiroshi, CEO of Future Industries, Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato collapsed to her knees rolling down into a ball of innocence…  Once again like the little six year old girl.  Confused.  Alone.  She whispered, “Why did I have to come back?!”

 

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

**The One you love, released you.**

**In order to preserve,**

**The One you love who called you.**

 

The Warrior stopped crying.  The Warrior slowly raised her head.  The Warrior spoke to the ocean winds, “Forgive me Mother… For doubting your Wisdom.”  On her knees, she loosely held the bronze bars leaning on their strength.

The ocean winds responded to her request gently kissing her cheeks.  Her hair fluttered in the gusts.  Facing west in the direction of Yue Bay, the lights of the Probending Arena could be seen.  4:41 morning time, the downtown sparkled like the stars of the country side. Softly, The Warrior spoke, “Been years since I lay in the grass looking at the starry sky.  Daddy used to be beside me holding my hand like Momma once did.  [Sigh]  Dad, only one fire bender took mother…  Not all of them.  [Laid her forehead against the bronze.  Looking down]  The bronze is cool tonight.  Soothing.” 

Asami:  [Closed her eyes]  Avatar Kyoshi, I failed you.  I was unable to protect the Avatar.  One assignment – to protect the Avatar and keep her from harm.  Huh.  Kind of think I blew that one.  Not only did I harm her but stole her essence to return to the physical world.  [Mumbled]  Might as well quit playing Kyoshi…

Avatar Kyoshi:  [Mind-mate]  **_HUSH, Child!  NOW!_** [Asami winced]  **_Did you think becoming a Kyoshi Warrior would ease your pain?  The sting of betrayal?   Anguish of sore muscles and shattered bones?  Emotions sliced from your heart. Friends ripped from your chest.  Abandoned separation of Death._**

Asami:  [Still on her knees covered her ears]  _Please stop Mother.  …please…_

Avatar Kyoshi:  [Suspended her interrogation]  **_So, child, you still call me Mother?_**

Asami’s answer, “ _Yes, Mother._ “  Avatar Kyoshi replied,  “ ** _Then act like my daughter, Warrior._** ”  Courage poured into her bones.  Asami stood firm and strong with the ocean winds blowing through her raven hair.  Soft strands danced in the moon light.  Peace filled her spirit… 

In a rigid, robust voice, The Warrior shouted to the ocean winds, “I, The Warrior Asami Sato of Avatar Kyoshi, here by pledge to protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.  I am a Kyoshi Warrior and this is my Duty.”

Avatar Kyoshi:  **_Good!  My daughter waits in the shadows seeking a sign.  Call your Sister and comfort her.  So she may comfort you._**

The rooftop of the Hospital became an oasis of peace and serenity. Another Warrior sought comfort and guidance.  Her son, Ozai Jr., informed The Warrior that her family needed her, now.  She searched for the strength from her Warrior Mate, Avatar Nageku.  Avatar Nageku remained silent.  Upon arrival, The Warrior’s twin daughters informed her of the death of her great-great granddaughter.  Still, no comfort or guidance from her Warrior Mate…  “ _Where are you Geku?  I need you._ [Deep breath] _The family still doesn’t know the location of Junior_.”

[DING]  Slowly, methodically the hospital elevator doors closed.  The Warrior stepped through the shadows.  Eight count.  She stood and stared speaking firmly, “What am I doing here?  Wasting time?  Where are you Junior? And why didn’t you tell me… …Kyasha…”  Emotionally drained, covering her eyes seemed to be her only relief from the sorrow.  “[Sniff]  The crisp night air stings and burns my eyes.  [Wiped her cheek with her fingers]”

The Warrior gradually turned around in a 360 degree circle, head tilted slightly, and eyes wide opened.  “Ty Lee would have Mai, Zuzu, and me spin in the dark night like tonight.  The quarter moon offered just enough light to see shadows.  [Giggling]  Most of the time, Ty would scare me with a “BOO” because I concentrated on the moment – slowly spinning around and around.  Then we would all fall down into the leaves we had raked.  Gazing into the starry sky.”  The Warrior stopped spinning and proceeded to the bronze bars surrounding the rooftop.  She sat in the bronze bench located near the bronze bars.

Inner reflection by The Warrior, “ _The public became frustrated when the hospital administrators closed the roof observation area.  The area is only closed from midnight to 6:00 morning time.  Sheesh people.  Get **some** sleep.  _ [Azula grin]”

The Warrior leaned back becoming comfortable with her resting position.  She crossed one leg over her knee and looked into the distance.  The lights of the Probending Arena glowed brightly.  Many flavors of lights washed through the eyes of The Warrior.  “ _Maybe this is an illusion.  But the nighttime lights seem more vivid.  After decades of being The Guardian, am I developing heighten senses?”_   Suppressing her excitement, The Guardian smiled broadly at the prospects of becoming ‘equal’ to her Warrior Mate.  You see, as far as both understood… heighten senses was the only real difference between them. Other than Azula’s fire bending… and lightning bending… and cooking bending.  Geku always deferred to Azula when the time of cooking came near.

Finally, Kyoshi Warrior Guardian Azula spoke her mind – humbly.

Azula:  Greetings Avatar Kyoshi.  I apologize for not speaking with you.  Your big sister, Avatar Nageku usually comforts me.  Now, I don’t hear her…  or feel her. [Pause]  Avatar Kyoshi, I feel… vulnerable again.  Like a baby.  Helpless.  Alone.  Scared.

Avatar Kyoshi:  [Mind-mate]  **_Human again?_** [Azula lowered her head]  **_Remember, my Mother is also your Mother.  She merged you and Nageku.   Two shall become One.  One shall become Two.  One shall slumber.  One shall awaken.  Together for a fortnight._**

Azula:  [Frustrated, mind overloaded]  I don’t understand, Mother…

Avatar Kyoshi:  **_Hahaha.  Patience was not your strength.  Find deep inside you the calm courage to control your feelings and patiently wait for tender discipline._**

Guardian Azula opened her eyes and stared at the quarter moon.  A simple flash of light from the Moon Spirit.  Peace poured over her body.  [WHHIIRRRR]

 

The elevator began to sing.  “Now what!  I told the guard not to let anybody on the roof for about one hour… [Growled like a pigmy puma]  And I already gave him his reward.  [Smirk]  Maybe I’ll have to get a refund from him.  [Chuckle]”  Warrior Azula retreated to the shadows.  “ _I wonder who persuaded the guard to allow access to the roof?_ [Huffed]  _She must be a good negotiator. HA._ ”  The elevator arrived.  The light shined in the moonlit night.  Nobody came forth.  Eight count.  A woman in Kyoshi Warrior fatigues finally emerged from the elevator.  “ _Well that is why the guard let her come to the roof.  She is on-duty and needed comfort.  Avatar Kyoshi, see your daughter as she glides gracefully. Comfort your daughter and tenderly discipline her._ ”  Azula watched her Warrior Sister spin and twirl like her Warrior Mate once did.  “[Softly]  I miss you, Freak.” 

Azula turned to retire to the east side of the rooftop opposite the Probending Arena.  “ _You should have your privacy, My Sister.  Your Honor and Dignity need to be preserved._ ”  The Warrior’s Heart of the Guardian of the Avatar stopped her.  Slowly The Warrior shifted twisting back toward her Sister.  The Warrior pressed her breasts against the wall of the elevator shaft.  She became the shadows.  Her pupils dilated.  Her eyes grew large.  Not from the faint light.  But from the shouts emanating from her Sister.  “ _She’s SATO!  Such anguish.  Such sorrow.   Your life has been trials and torment.  Avatar Kyoshi, give her someone who will comfort her.  Who will share her pain._ ”  Warrior Azula watched – a witness to the suffering of a little girl who lost her mother.  For she had lost her mother…

 

Gliding to and reclining on the bronze bench, Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato lovingly lowered her head and slowly inhaled deeply.  Avatar Kyoshi fulfilled the request of The Guardian. Overflowing with calm peace, Asami gently arched her back, and sat comfortably leaning toward the elevators behind her…

Asami:  [Glanced over her shoulder, turned forward, looked toward Yue Bay]  There is a legend among people who read and study the Kyoshi.  That the Spirit of Destiny does not trust The Avatar.  The reason remains a mystery to this day.  Since Destiny’s mistrust, she desired to create a Warrior to watch The Avatar protecting and guarding against betrayal.  [Asami shifted her weight moving her hips and crossing one leg over the other]

Asami:  [Azula in the shadows silently watching]  The two weeks testing to become a Kyoshi Warrior became enlightening.  With access to the Archives, I was able to research this legend to see what truth existed.  [Azula tensed]  Seems a metalsmith had forged coins for a merchant to give to The Avatar.  A present for saving his village and his wife and children.  Legend says only “coins” and not the number… [Azula clenched her fist]  Archives say four.

Azula:  [Eyes burning]  _Does she not know the fire she plays with??_

Asami:  [Looks skyward]  Four… Interesting number.  The world knows the location of two of those coins.  I wonder where the other two could be found?  [Guardian Azula took one step toward Warrior Asami]

Something… someone… held The Guardian firmly… totally unmovable… stopping her completely. The Spirit of Destiny echoed through The Guardian’s being, “ _You must not interfere with the plans of Destiny…_ ”

Asami:  [Slowly tilted her head down looking at Yue Bay]  The first set of coins to be pledged was The Guardian of the Avatar.  [Eight count]  The second set has not been pledged.  The Archive refers to them as… The Protector of the Avatar.

Azula:  [Frozen in place by… ‘something’]  _Sato… Please don’t… The price you will pay.  Is not worth the reward…  Please…_

Asami:  [Uncrossed legs, leaned forward, spoke firmly]  Spirit of Destiny, here and now, I, Asami Sato, pledge to become The Protector of the Avatar.

In front of Asami over Yue Bay far in the distance, she could see a shooting star cross the horizon.  Multiple colors spread a tale of fire which faded into the night.

Something… someone… forced The Guardian down to her hands and knees. Control returned to her. 

“NNNOOOO!!  [Heavy breathing]  …n o… [Huff, huff]  Sato…  [Huff, huff]  YOU… IDIOT!!”

 


	45. Now What

**Forty Five – Now What**

The Spirit of Destiny echoed, “ _You must not interfere with the plans of Destiny…_ ”  Something… someone… held The Guardian firmly… totally unmovable… then slammed The Guardian onto her hands and knees.   “Sato…  [Huff, huff]  YOU… IDIOT!!  [Four counts of heavy breathing]  …damn… that hurt… [Huff, huff]  Destiny… sometimes… you can be a pain in the ass.  [Huff, huff]”  She rested on her crushed knuckles and blood soaked knees observing, “The most naïve Warrior in the world or the most ludicrous one.”  Running to the aid of her Sister, The Protector fired her rebuttal, “Thank you for the vote of confidence.  But I wasn’t seeking your approval.” 

Asami:  [Knelt]  Guardian!  So, you were My Sister in the shadows.  Figures. 

Azula:  RRrrr.  Guard told you I was up here. [Squirming in pain] I was here first, Miss Prissy.  Long before you, your father, and your father’s father were born…

Asami:  [Trying to get Azula to roll-over and rest on her side]  I know, Grandma.  I get it!!  You’re OLD!  [Pulled, Azula finally complied]  And still set in your ways.  [Went around Azula, now in front side of her, checking the wounds]

Azula:  Ooophh!!  Oh crap.  If I have to put-up with you for the next 10,000 years.  Kill me now, Destiny!  [Smiled, softly]  Hey, I made a funny…  [Big TY LEE smile]

Asami:  [Chuckled] Stop that, you.  Make me laugh.  This is serious.  You’re hurt.  [Took off her gloves placing them under Azula’s head]  Hope that helps. 

Laying her head sideways watching the frustration and concern of her protégé, Azula breathed easier and spoke modestly.  “Asami, I will heal in 10 minutes.  [Fired ‘The Look’ at Asami]  Do you think this is the first time I was injured?” 

Kneeling beside The Guardian, Asami stopped brooding over her Mentor.  “[Sigh]  I will answer your unasked question.”  Azula became silent.  Asami, “Why did I do this?  Why did I pledge to become The Protector?“

Asami:  [Looked away from Azula]  Surprise, Guardian.  I’m a non-bender.  One of the lucky ones not cursed by the four elements… At least, that was what my classmates told me.  [Sigh] Told all of us, non-benders.  [Looked toward Azula]  Just lost my mother to a fire bender…  Teased for being a non-bender.  I asked Daddy to protect me.  [Huffed. eyebrows down]  He just sent me to defense classes… for years.

Asami:  [Azula lay and listened patiently like a grandmother]  My fire bender boyfriend dumped me for the Avatar.  I’m not surprised.  Benders tend to stay with other benders.  So, I moved on and helped defeat my father.

Azula:  _Time to play bad Fire Sage_   [Spoke]  All benders and non-benders have trials to overcome.  Do you think you’re different?

Asami:  [Stuck out tongue, Azula laughed]  Lin said you were tough and firm.

Azula:  First five hundred years might be long enough to tell you why.

Asami:  [Surprised]  It’s a deal.  [Stood and moved behind Azula’s head, sat, and crossed her legs.  Azula rolled over and moved her head onto Asami’s lap] There.  Comfortable?  [Azula mouthed, ‘yes’]  Korra was kidnapped by Tarrlok.  Freed herself.  When I saw her on Naga’s back, I wanted to hold her, protect her. By then, Mako had become her protector, her boyfriend.  She fell into his arms.

Azula:  [Enjoying the massaging fingers running through her hair]  Did you tell Avatar Korra how your felt about her?  [Massaging stopped, then restarted]

Asami:  [Softly]  …n o…  [Pause]  I didn’t know how I felt about her.  I knew… I knew that I wanted to be with her.  To help her recover.  To just hold her hand.  When she laid in her bed, sleeping.  I wanted to be Mako and hold her hand.  [Smiled]  I did tell Mako that ‘I like Korra.’ Was a good shouting fight.  I guess that day I officially dumped him as a boyfriend.  I felt free.

The sound of tender breathing.

Asami:  [Softly brushing Azula’s hair with her fingers]  Korra dumped Mako. So, I took the opportunity and became a closer friend.  My heart was in it. I truly love Korra.  [Silence]

Azula:  [Fired a shot over her bow]  I’m sure your motives… were Honorable…

Synchronized, two Warriors took a deep breath.  Asami stopped brushing the hair of The Guardian gently resting the silky strands onto her lap]

Asami:  Damn, you!!  [Leaned backwards with arms supporting her shoulder blades and hands on the roof, softly spoke]  …damn you…

The rush of the ocean winds blew her raven black hair.

Asami:  [Looked into the starry sky]  …n o…  I wanted Korra all to myself.  [Sniff]  She was all that I had.  Mother left me…  Dad left me…  Mako left me…  [Pause]  I just wanted something to be ours.  Unique.  So we became Warrior Mates.  [Azula growled]  This was mutual, Guardian!  Ask Korra.  I told Korra that I want us to be together.  I told her all I knew about The Protector of the Avatar.  Becoming The Protector would allow us to be together… forever.  I said yes.   Avatar Korra said no to pledging.  Tonight, I pledged anyway…

Sixteen count of tender breathing. 

Azula:  Hoping to manipulate Avatar Korra?  Good luck.  Let the Spirit of Destiny designate your Protector Mate.  If Korra, then it will be Korra.  Destiny will not hide this from you.  She is specific.  Avatar Nageku pledged to become The Guardian over one hundred years before my birth.  She had picked several Guardian Mates.  [Looked up]  Destiny picked me.  [Looked into the starry sky]   It is not who you want.  It is who you need.

Asami:  [Leaned forward, brushed hair from Azula’s forehead]  I love Korra. We became Warrior Mates, mind-mates.  [Whisper]  I don’t want to let her go.

Azula:  [Leaned up to sit up, back turned to Asami]  Avatar Nageku, or at the time Avatar Kyoshi, and I were mind-mates long before we merged.  She advised and guarded the Kyoshi Warriors.  I guarded the Fire Nation Citizens and the Kyoshi Citizens.  I married both of my childhood sweethearts and had three wonderful children.  We both had productive separate lives…  What I am trying to say is that Korra might be your Protector Mate. Nevertheless, live your own life, Asami.

 


	46. Finale – Was It Worth It

**Finale – Forty Six – Was It Worth It**

Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato, The Protector - designate, sat in the Kyoshi meditation position.  Her new Mentor, The Guardian lay her head in the lap of her new protégé.  Warrior Lin Beifong requested Azula to continue the training of her ‘Kitten Cadet.’  All Lin could say was, “I and my team must leave for an assignment.  Go easy on her, Guardian.”  Azula with a sly grin, “As easily as I did with you, Baby Badger.”  Warrior Asami discussed reasons for pledging to become The Protector of the Avatar.  The Guardian offered her wisdom and experience to The Warrior.   She rose from the lap of her protégé. With her back turned away, one last morsel of advice was laid at the feet of The Protector Asami.

“Live your own life, Asami.”

Kyoshi Warrior Princess Azula, The Guardian, sat in the Kyoshi meditation position in front of The Protector Asami who gazed upon the back of her Sister.  Strong.  Powerful.  Solid.  Warrior Asami pushed up and knelt behind Azula, leaned forward, and rested onto the back of her Mentor.  “Forgive me, Guardian,” as she wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist.

 The ocean winds tenderly flowed through The Guardian’s hair…

The delicate pressure of breasts against her back.

The sweet fragrance of The Warrior.

The gentle puffs of air warming her neck.

The Guardian longed for Her Avatar.

 Long, tender sixteen count.

 Asami felt a light touch onto the back of her hand and pulled her arms around placing them onto her thighs.  She leaned back and rested on her calves.  “Asami… [Asami tensed]  Thank you.”  Azula relaxed for the first time tonight.

Azula:  Now I am convinced that you are The Protector of the Avatar.

Asami:  Why?

Azula:  [Turned toward Asami, assumed the Kyoshi meditation position] One of the goals of The Guardian and The Protector is to comfort each other. 

Asami:  [Knelt]  I’m confused, Azula… Uh, Guardian.  I comforted you because

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

**My daughter waits in the shadows seeking a sign.**

**Call your Sister and comfort her.  So she may comfort you.**

Azula:  [Surprised] The sign I asked from Avatar Kyoshi was this. Since I can’t hear or feel Avatar Nageku inside of me, please send the One who will comfort me when Avatar Nageku is away.

Asami:  Okay, I grant you this is more than coincidence.  But what proof do you have that I am The Protector… right now.

Azula:  [Looked deeply into her eyes]  1.  Seconds after you finished your pledge to become The Protector, a shooting star streaked across the sky.  Destiny approved your pledge immediately.  2.  Why?  Wording from the contract. The human must pay the ultimate price to satisfy the cost of this contract.  [Asami’s eyes became wide with excitement]  Asami, you have already died.  You have paid the cost of the contract and now await Your Avatar.

Asami:  [Joyful]  I’m going to tell Korra.  Maybe she’ll change her mind.

Azula:  [Firmly]  No manipulating her.  You will regret it.

Asami:  Now, unlocking the door to our connection.  Opening the door…

Azula:  [Leaning forward]  Unlocking??  Oh crap!  Did you lock her out?  [Asami’s eyes closed, no response]  Too late.  She’s inside now.

 

Inside Asami’s mind was a room designed to be a Jazz nightclub.  Full bar against the wall with a huge mirror beautifully etched with intricate designs.  Waiting by the door to Korra’s mind, Asami wore a blue evening gown to honor the Southern Water Tribe.  She heard a noise behind the door.

 

**[B      A      M]**

 

The door crashed open.  Avatar Korra appeared… well her foot appeared. She stood in the empty door frame, “ _SATO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW._ ”

Asami:  [Mind-mate]  _Nice entrance, Water Girl.  You’re paying for that…_

Korra:  [Mind-mate, dressed in an old-style jazz gangster outfit, she sashayed over to Asami] _Cute, really cute.  Locked our mental connection.  Please tell me you knew the consequences.  Or were you just deranged?_

Asami:  [Sly smile]  _I am on the roof with The Guardian.  I pledged to become The Protector of the Avatar.  The Guardian said since I died I already paid the human price of the contract.  I’m The Protector!_

Korra:  [Leaned against the bar]  _Yes, change the subject.  Whatever.  Besides, we talked about this before.  I am not becoming The Protector.  I am The Avatar.  My Duty is to the Avatar Spirit._   [Yangchen's voice]  _Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world._

Asami:  _You would be protecting the world.  For another 10,000 years.  With me, Azula and Avatar Nageku._

Korra:  [Shattered the bar into a hundred pieces] _STOP IT, ASAMI. Just… stop it._ [Asami, shocked and hurt]  _I’m leaving now._   [Turned and walked away]

Asami:  _When I leave the roof, I’ll stop at your room before I leave for work._

Korra:  [Over her shoulder]  _I don’t own you, Asami.  Do as you please…_

Asami:  _I love you, Water Girl._

Korra:  [Turned around]  _Manipulating?_

Asami:  _What was that, Honey?_

Korra:  [Returned to Asami, stood firm and strong]  _The word shouted into my mind.  Manipulating._   [Looked up into Asami]  _Who’s manipulating?  Mako?  Tenzin?_   [Asami flinched]  _You?_   [No response]  _Thanks for answering me._

Asami:  [Opened her mouth to rebut Korra]  _Uhh…_

Korra:  _Don’t!  Don’t dishonor yourself with a reply._   [Four count]  _What is with you and Mako?  How long have you two been playing me?  Manipulating me?_   [Fire ring surrounded them]  _Am I just a plaything?  A THROW AWAY TOY!?!_

Asami:  _Korra… Avatar… You escalated our friendship.  Took it to the next level. I was happy to stay Warrior Pair – best, intimate friends.  But you made it clear in front of Master Tenzin. Our friendship was something more. Something romantic. Stop blaming me for your desires.  Manipulating??  Who was manipulating who?_ [The fire surrounding Korra and Asami flared higher and higher.  Korra closed her eyes and breathed rhythmically. The fire lowered becoming a small flicker]

Korra:  [Three steps back away from Asami]  _Whatever…  I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come inside._   [Solid oak door frame formed between Asami and Korra] _Goodbye… Protector._   [Korra SLAM the door, and locked it. Clicktink]

The body of Asami spasm and locked. Her head snapped forward against Azula’s chest.  Three gulps of air filled her lungs as she held her breath.  Eyes shot wide opened.  Hands clinched.  Short waves of pain rippled through her body.  She shook uncontrollably.  Azula gently held Asami trying to comfort her.

Asami:  ah… ah… ah…

Eight count.  She suffered.

Asami became limp in Azula’s arms.  Breathing heavily, she became the six year old girl – terrified, confused, crushed with sorrow.  “K…K… Korra’s gone.” Asami clung to Azula.  Massaging her back, Azula paused. Waiting.  Pondering.  “Gone?  As in… dead?”  A quick reply, “NO.  She yelled at me and slammed our door shut. I heard a [Clicktink].  [Deep breath]  Then our intimate connection just severed.  [Eyes searching]  Nothing.  I hear… No symphony. No music… NOTHING!!”

Tilting her head up, The Protector’s green eyes of sorrow stared up into the golden eyes of her Mentor.  Soft, golden eyes gazed intently into the eyes of her protégé.  The Guardian’s words washed over The Protector cleansing her.

The Guardian held The Protector tenderly – comforting her.

“I know, Sato.  I know.” 

**Continued in…**

**[KorrAsami. CH08. Where Have You Been](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7238044/chapters/16432414) **

 

© Copyright 2013-2016 doozlelange, Kyoshi Warrior Alternative Universe.

Disclaimer:  All characters, trademark and copyright of The Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko,  Co-creators of The Legend of Korra  and Avatar: The Last Airbender.  Series was created at Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The author apologizes for the lack of references and bibliographies.  
> Source material was obtained from public information.
> 
> 1\. References and bibliographies for the written subject from the specific article found on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page
> 
> 2\. Canon material for Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra obtained from http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki  
> Disclaimer: All characters, trademark and copyright of the Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Co-creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Series were created at Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California.
> 
> 3\. Transcripts obtained from http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki%3ATranscripts
> 
> 4\. Source material obtained from subject searches from https://www.google.com/
> 
> 5\. References books and public databases from the local public library.
> 
> Again, the author apologizes for the lack of references and bibliographies.


End file.
